Control freak
by merendes
Summary: When you find out that someone messed with your mind, what will you do? Can it be forgiven? Or will you take revenge on anyone who participated and utterly destroy them? Watch what would Naruto do. Warning: Do not expect to see in this story the canon Naruto or Naruto wielding some ridiculous bloodline. Also I would recommand to read at least two chapters beyond the prolog.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Sarutobi was smoking his favorite pipe. The last shipment of a tobacco was extremely good, so instead of working on never ending paperwork he was procrastinating. Sadly it would come to an end very soon. Heavily layered detection seals, hidden under the paint of his office and attuned to his own chakra, alerted him to a shinobi approaching the Hokage tower at high speed. They obviously didn't have any intention of using the door to enter his office. However Sarutobi was not concerned, because the nearing chakra was very familiar to him. Then there was the soft creaking of the window ledge.

"You're late, I was expecting you three days ago Jiraya," said Sarutobi bitingly and turned around to face his wayward student. "I'll be long dead, when you stop dedicating your life to your perverted hobby, won't I?"

"Of course", smirked Jiraya and dropped onto the sofa to the right hand side of Sarutobi's desk. "Nevertheless I have to say: The reason why I'm late lies somewhere else. Do you want a report now or later?"

"Now, at least I will have an excuse for why I haven't progressed much," puffed Sarutobi from his pipe, while the corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly.

"I thought so!" Jiraya chuckled and continued, "There are two matters that I would like to bring to your attention. First, the Land of Iron plans to raise the prices of some metals…"

"Again?" Sarutobi frowned. "Lately they aren't doing anything else…"

"Yeah but the reason is obvious. The rumors that the Land of Water discovered several large deposits of various metals on the bottom of their sea appears to be true…"

"So it's confirmed… Is this information verified?"

"Yes, from several independent sources. I'm quite careful with information like this, hence the military check I conducted. Everything suggests that there is no hidden purpose."

"Good." _Such concerns were seemingly a little bit farfetched, but with similar information there was always a possibility that it was just misdirection. For example, in this situation there was a chance, that the raised prices of metals could reduce the amount of metals bought and by extension even the amount of available weapons in preparation for war. But that alone would be suspicious; therefore, the information about metal deposits._

"But on to more important things," continued Jiraya in a low voice. "There are rumors about a group of missing-nin under the name of Akatsuki…"

"That is nothing new, there are always groups of rogue ninja, but I suppose that there has to be something more if you're mentioning them?" Sarutobi raised his right eyebrow and leaned forward.

"Yes, the problem is that, this group is rumored to be formed of only S-ranked missing-nin."

"That's impossible," Sarutobi reacted immediately, "There were such groups before, but so many big egos could never exist together for a prolonged period of time," Sarutobi frowned. "But still, we should be careful. What else do you know about them?"

"That's the problem. I know nothing. I don't know how many missing-nin belong to this group or where they are. And even less about their purpose. Because of that I plan to focus on this … Akatsuki group," recounted Jiraya with a sigh.

"That sounds reasonable. Do you have anything else?"

"Nothing urgent, you can go through it later," and with that Jiraya passed a big folder to Sarutobi.

"Good…" started Sarutobi and for a moment he looked at the street down below his window. "It seems that your six-year-old godson will be here in a moment. Will you stay?"

"Yes, I would like to see him, but could you introduce me…"

"Discretely … I understand," Sarutobi interrupted him and exactly at that moment the door flew open and a small blonde boy ran into the room.

"Hi Ojiisan," called Naruto and nimbly jumped onto Sarutobi's desk. "You will not believe what I learned!" cried the boy, excitedly bouncing on his feet.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto. It has been a long time since your last visit. And if I remember correctly, you promised to show me the reason why I should give you my hat," smiled Sarutobi.

"That's why I'm here!" responded Naruto, now in a business like voice. "Watch!" and Naruto jumped from the desk high into the air did half a back flip until his feet touched the ceiling. And stayed there like an overgrown bat. "So Ojiisan, will you finally give me that hat?" asked Naruto with arms crossed over his chest.

However, Sarutobi didn't respond and instead stared at Naruto in surprise. The idea that a six-year-old child could learn the tree climbing technique was impossible.

"Hey! Ojiisan! Say something!" pouted Naruto, which seemed to finally wake him up.

"Who taught you that?" asked Sarutobi, noticing that Jiraya looked interested too.

"No one that was all me…" It was at that moment that Naruto noticed the second person in the room and deftly walked above him and without further ado asked "Who is that?"

"This is Jiraya Naruto, a shinobi of the village," Sarutobi told him and puffed from his pipe.

"Ok Ojiisan. But if he bothers you too much, let me know and I'll kick his ass!" continued Naruto confidently not noticing Sarutobi's hard coughing. He dropped down from the ceiling and prodded impatiently "So, will you give me that hat?"

"You really impressed me Naruto, but unfortunately it's not enough…" Sarutobi chuckled, he wanted to continue and say that Naruto was too young, but was interrupted.

"Ok then, I can show you one more thing. It's totally cool!"

Yes, Naruto was many things, but one thing was for sure. He didn't give up easily. "Ok Naruto, show me what you have got!"

"Ok! Here I go!" Naruto cried and closed his eyes in concentration. For a moment nothing happened, but then there was a distortion of space around his body. Then everything was back to normal, except for one thing. From Naruto's behind protruded a two-foot-long-dark-orange-furry tail."

"Cool! Right?" Naruto bounced on his feet exuberantly, not noticing the white faces of the present men. Naruto turned to face the second man, flicking his tail to the side so he could touch it. "And it's really soft! Really, really sof…" Then something struck him in the back of the head and his world turned black.

There was a moment of total silence and then a chalky-white Jiraya asked Sarutobi, who was carefully lowering the unconscious Naruto on the desk. "What should we do?"

Silence. Then there was a quiet: "Seal it… Seal it all."

**A/N:**  
1) **IMPORTANT:** Just want to say that Naruto will **NOT** have any fox parts in the future. It was just a thing to force Jiraya and Sarutobi to act how they did.  
2) This chapter was corrected by IndianaJohhney - many thanks to him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Wake up from the nightmare and shed your fake skin**

**Four years later**

Naruto slowly walked towards his apartment. That alone was suspicious - at least in his case. And that was probably the reason why was he currently getting more hateful looks than usual. On the other hand it was possibly simply because he was just having more time to notice them. Normally he would run in his favorite orange jump suit and shout to everyone nearby: "I will became Hokage, you better believe it!" not paying much attention to his surroundings.

Naruto moaned and started massaging his temples. He had headache. No, that would be underestimation. If angry elephant stomped on his head for two whole days, he would be feeling probably better. In reality it was so bad, that he even considered visiting hospital, but dismissed that almost immediately. The last time he visited that place he left it more hurt than when he entered it. And so it was one of the reasons why he walked towards his apartment, even though he should be in the academy right now.

Naruto ignored another few scornful looks and pointing towards his person and clumsily climbed the stairs leading to his apartment. He somehow managed, not really realizing how, to enter his flat and to close it behind himself.

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" he cursed feebly. The now transformed headache to full blown head-crushing pain was getting unbearable. "Idiot, I am an idiot!" he whimpered hopelessly. It was his own mistake. He should have visited the old man. And he should have done it a week ago when the headache was yet bearable. But then again how could he know, that it would became so serious. Hell! Even yesterday was the pain kind of ok. Annoying, but ok.

"Come on Naruto," he commanded to himself. "Go to old man, he will fix it somehow!" Unfortunately, in the next moment someone drove screwdriver trough his head. At least it felt like it. His vision darkened, knees buckled and stomach twisted itself inside out. So it was only logical that he vomited all over his not so clean floor.

"Fuck!" he cursed again, supporting his weight on his now dirty elbows. It was only his luck to fall into his own vomit. He grabbed a nearby chair and tried to raise, only to have hammer brought upon his head.

His eyes shot open. He stayed still for a moment allowing his brain to recognize his apartment and the floor, on which he was currently lying. His left cheek was wet. It was then, that he took notice of the smell filling his kitchen. Smell of his own vomit. He scrambled quickly to his feet, cleaning his marinated left cheek, but instinctually slowed down as he recalled his headache. To his surprise it was gone. Not completely, but compared to the previous experience it was practically nonexistent.

"That is weird." he thought, trying to recall the sensation. It would be underestimation to say, that he was surprised to have a memory, which was not his own, brought before his eyes. "No, that's wrong," he thought as said memory settled itself back to its rightful place. He remembered. He remembered it with the same clarity as he could see his own apartment. He saw himself or his younger self visiting Hokage tower. He saw himself walking on a ceiling and recognized the man called Jiraya. Then he somehow brought to existence a tail and unlike his younger self he noticed their white faces and the utter horror settled on them. Then there was darkness.

But it seemed, that it was not all. There was more... much more. He watched himself walk through Konoha, as he found some scroll in trash behind academy and later study that scroll. He _remembered_ that scroll. It contained tree walking technique. He remembered how he trained it and how he _learned_ it!

"Where is that scroll now?" Naruto asked, not realizing that he said it aloud. And the memory came. He saw his younger self to hide it under the loose plank of his floor in his bedroom, which he found month ago to that of memory. Without thinking he went, no he ran, into his bedroom and practically ripped that plank from the floor. His heartbeat pounding furiously. There it was. In totally same state as he remember putting it there. He picked it up and was about to open it, when he froze, his mind working furiously: "This is a proof that all these memories are not false. This is a proof that everything in my newly recalled part of life happened. And," Naruto almost stopped there, seeing where his thoughts were leading, but in the end it was futile. His mind did not want to obey and so he thought: "And it is the proof that the old man... no, Hokage-sama" his mind was saying bitterly, "betrayed me... _He_ betrayed me!"

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling tears streaming down his face. He felt himself almost to turn around and run straight to the Hokage tower. But his brain seemed to be faster than before. He realized, that if he did that and demanded explanation, what guarantee he had that Sarutobi would not make his memory disappear again.

"I have to calm down!" he said to himself in frustration. "I have to calm down and think."

The first thing Naruto did after that was to clean up the dirty floor in front of him. However it didn't end there. He noticed that the floor was quite dirty even before his accident. And so he cleaned the floor everywhere. In kitchen-dining room, his bedroom and even bathroom. Then he moved on to getting rid of the dust, washing the dishes and changing his bedding. In the end he cleaned up his whole apartment.

"What the hell did I do?" was his first thought when he realized it." He frowned. "No. What the hell was I doing?" During his whole cleaning insanity he had urgent feeling of irritation. Irritation at the whole mess he had to clean. But why? Did that mean that it wasn't only his memories that disappeared, but part of his personality as well? He shook his head. "I have to find out what happened to me. But how?" he asked himself and to his surprise the answer came quickly and eagerly. "I have to find out how can someone erase or at least suppress memories." The problem was that the first person to whom he would normally go for help was probably the one who caused it. Naruto took a deep breath. It didn't matter. He _had_ to get answers. It was as if his whole being demanded them. And who was he to dispute himself. He just had to be clever about it.

Naruto took off the dirty orange jumpsuit and took a shower. Then somehow managed to find another one which was clean. However when he saw his own reflection wearing it, he paled. It was absolutely horrible. He was actually surprised that he was not blinded by it. It then took him about one minute to gather every single one of these... atrocities and throw them out.

Problem was that he didn't own much else. And so he dressed the few wearable pieces of clothing he found, mainly in black, brown and gray colors and decided to go buy something. When he collected his trusty green frog wallet, with what little he managed to save, his mind surprised him again. It was actually weird. His mind seemed to work much faster. Before his recent headache experience, his mind worked slowly, almost sluggishly, especially when he tried to solve his academy homework. Now it was as if thick fog lifted from his thought process. Nonetheless he certainly wasn't going to complaint to anyone. And so he created - from little he had in the kitchen - makeshift hair dye.

…

Naruto was really surprised. He already knew that the merchants sold him overpriced goods. Even his stupid and fashionably retarded old self managed to realize it. But only now he figured out how much less everything cost. At first he thought that someone would recognize him, but when even in third shop no one really showed any real interest in him, he calmed down. And so he bought few pieces from everything, mainly in dark or dark-ish colors. He didn't really care what color it had - as long as it wasn't anywhere close to orange. He simply figured that when he was studying academy, which in reality meant trying to become shinobi, he should avoid bright colors or really dark colors. If he wore utterly black jump suit in daylight, it would probably brought as much attention as the orange one.

Naruto even managed to buy few sets of new kunais and shurikens. Again appreciating their much lesser cost.

He ended his shopping trip by buying some groceries, including even some sushi, dango and ramen. He was hungry and so for once decided against being stingy. Tomorrow should be after all a hard day. He had some things to find out.

…

Even dinner was surprise and shown Naruto that his quest for discovering means to mess with someone memories was even more important. He found out that even his taste has changed. Dango and sushi tasted better and almost all vegetables and fruit changed more or less its taste. He decided that he really didn't like artichoke. But at least one thing stayed same. Ramen. It seemed that it still would be his most favorite food. However what little improvement it brought to Naruto's mood, it didn't last long. These changing tastes showed Naruto once more that his mind, brain or whatever part of his body was responsible, was really messed up.

…

The bell rang and cheers and shuffling feet followed. Naruto slightly smiled at the resigned look on Iruka's face. After all he was just now in the middle of a sentence on different types of thrown weapons a shinobi can expect to meet in battle. And for once Naruto listened. He still didn't take any notes or anything, - it seemed that it would be one of these static things - but at least he paid attention.

It didn't took long and the classroom was empty. Only he and Iruka remained. And so Naruto made his way towards the chunin.

"I have a question Iruka-sensei," started Naruto with questioning look and cringed. The suspicious look on Iruka's face wasn't good sign.

"Is this some sort of prank Naruto?" asked his teacher with narrowed eyes.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I promise. Just a question," he raised his hand. It seemed to have effect because Iruka smiled.

"Ok, then ask."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei," nodded Naruto and proceeded with his problem: "If you knew that enemy shinobi learned some sensitive information and you had to make sure that he would not be able to spread it and killing him would not be an option, what would you do?" he asked, carefully watching Irukas reaction.

"Huh, that is some question," Iruka chuckled in surprise. "But to answer your question. It would depend on what would I have in my disposal," he shrugged.

"Ok then Iruka-sensei, could you go through all options and I will tell you if that specific option would be available to you? It will be probably easier than the other way?" Naruto sheepishly scratched his neck.

Iruka chuckled again and smiled at him in patronizing way. "Ok I can do that. My first choice would be shinobi from Yamanaka clan. They have bloodline which allows them to manipulate minds. They can enter someone's mind and manipulate it to their will." Naruto frowned. He heard about Yamanaka clan before and if he remembered correctly, there was even one of them in the academy right now. Not in his class, but there was one. And what is more, Hokage would certainly had the authority to order Yamanaka clan to do something to him. If this was really what happened, it would be real pain in the ass. He had absolutely no means how to force some Yamanaka to tell him what happened. Hi sighed. There was still hope that it would be something simpler.

"No, that is not possible Iruka sensei," he shook his head. "What next?" he asked.

"I suppose that it would be possible that healer, medic shinobi of master level would be able to do it. But I am not sure about that. And what is more, there is only one person of that level in entire Land of Fire - Tsunade of the Sannin. So no, that isn't a solution," Iruka dismissed the idea with wave of his hand and continued: "Last option that I can think of would be the use of seals. But the problem with that is similar to the previous one. You would need high level seal user to do that. I can think only about three shinobi up to that kind of work. Those would be the Hokage, Jiraiya of the Sannin and maybe Kakashi Hatake…"

"So… I guess that practical would be only the first one?" interrupted him Naruto, seemingly disappointed, but in reality he was pleased. There was big chance that Yamanaka clan wasn't mixed up in the whole situation.

"Yes," Iruka agreed.

"Ok. Thanks Iruka-sensei!" called Naruto already on his way out of the academy, while with chuckle ignoring Iruka's irritated call: "Hey! Naruto! What did you need it for?"

…

Naruto decided for now to ignore options number one and two. He couldn't do anything about them. At least not now, when he was only ten years old. And so he was on his way to library. His only worry was that someone would recognize him and kick him out due to his blonde hair. He had to clean it yesterday before going to bed. Partly because it smelled bad and partly because he didn't want to dirty his clean bedding. Naruto also figured that dyeing his hair would not be practical. It would probably brought lot of weird looks from Iruka and Sarutobi. Instead he shortened his hair a little, only allowing something about two centimeters. And with that and absence of his orange jump suit, he looked kind of different.

Naruto entered the shinobi library. It was open only to shinobi and students of shinobi academy and those had access only to genin level books and scrolls. Naruto went immediately towards genin section, anything higher and you had to prove your identity, which would be the end to his little mission.

"So, where to start?" Naruto wondered, but it was decided for him. The library organization was trivial. There was only few section: General, History, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu. Unfortunately it seemed that the last section was the smallest one. It contained only several scrolls and books. Naruto sighed a shook his head, he had no choice. So instead of pouting, he took several of them to the table and started searching for anything useful.

…

After two hours of slow reading he figured that learning Fuinjutsu was out of question. It was widely recognized as one of the most difficult disciplines known to the shinobi world. To get to the level, where he would be able to mess with someone's mind would take probably at least decade of hard work, if not more. And so he decided to start searching in two main direction. The first one and also the most essential one: How to decide if there is an active seal on somebody. And the second: How to remove them.

That allowed him to skip some lengthy guides to calligraphy, description of several basic tags and similar thing, thanks to the fact that it was totally useless since it all worked only with paper-based seals. But even with this he found nothing that day. And since he had to sign something and prove his identity to borrow anything, he decided to skip academy a return tomorrow.

…

In the end it took him three days to discover that a basic seal should be visible always. And the rest became visible when chakra was channeled to the particular part of a body where the seal was. Hence why was Naruto currently alone in an empty training area. He remembered from his tree walking training that channeling chakra could be quite explosive and because he didn't want to damage his apartment, he decided to approach it carefully.

Naruto stripped to his waist and tried to channel chakra to his left arm, just like he did during tree walking training. Nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Naruto frowned. It was almost as if there was a wall obstructing any chakra he wanted to channel. "Fuck it! I will break it if I have to!" he growled and tried again. This time however in proper concentration pose. His will crashed into that wall again, but this time he didn't stop. Instead he started increasing the amount of chakra channeled. Slowly and patiently he increased the pressure. At first there was only a puddle of chakra, then pond and lake. And the wall held. Naruto clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes, ignoring beads of sweat trickling down his body. He closed his eyes and called upon a sea and every other little bit of chakra he could muster. The wall crumbled and any obstruction disappeared. Naruto's eyes shot open. He looked upon his left arm and there it was. Two small seals marked his bicep, both ugly and black. And then he felt it, there was building of pressure in his left arm and one of the seals lighted up. There was a hiss and puff of smoke and the seal collapsed into itself. Naruto quickly directed his arm away from his body only to be thrown several meters back as an insane amount of chakra poured from his palm. Raw and crude but still powerful.

Naruto slowly lifted himself from the ground and looked and checked his left arm again. There was visible only one seal. "Bastards!" He gritted between his teeth. "They sealed even my chakra!" In that moment Naruto's anger rose in to staggering heights. But when it threatened to overwhelm him, bitter smile settled upon his lips. "I know who and what they did to me and I will return it to them ten folds. But before that I need to know why they did it to me. I need to know their reasoning," he thought. It was all nice to get revenge, but it would be kind of pointless if he would afterwards discover that there was reason grave enough to do something like this. Naruto sighed and unwillingly listened to his last thought. He needed to get rid of the rest of the seals on his body.

That day Naruto didn't do much more. He was exhausted. And so he at least copied the seal on his arm and proceeded to get back home. It took him almost whole week to remove chakra suppression seals from rest of his limbs and discovering that the other seal was designed to suppress physical strength and that it was possible to release with simple kai. He realized that the chakra suppression seals were probably put on him to prevent the discovery of the rest of the seals. So even seals as basic as the strength one weren't noticeable. Or at least it was part of the reason.

There was however another problem. During the third day he discovered that he had one big and obviously complex seal on his stomach. And because he was majorly pissed off by then, he tried to 'kai' it of his body without even learning what it did. And to his disappointment nothing happened. Even trying to overwhelm it with his chakra did nothing. That meant that it was probably ridiculously advanced work and to find something about it he needed advanced materials. But that wasn't possible right now. He didn't dare even to think about sneaking into chunin or jonin sections. He would be probably caught and quickly ushered before Hokage, which was the last thing he needed right now.

So his current goal changed a little bit. He needed to become chunin and first step to do that was obtaining a genin rank. It took him only few minutes to find the little brochure he obtained when he has been accepted into the academy. The part he was interested in were the requirements for final test. Normal graduation age from academy was eleven, which meant he had one and half years to meet them. He found out that the final test was composed from written test and practical test which included throwing of kunais and shurikens, taijutsu, stamina and demonstration of one ninjutsu. These were: kawarimi, henge and bunshin. So he had a lot to do.

…

The first thing Naruto decided to focus on was the techniques, because all of them were described in his academy textbook and they seemed quite easy to do. Unfortunately Naruto was unpleasantly surprised when he couldn't do a single one of them. It was thanks to his monstrous chakra capacity. It was very easy to figure out when whenever you channel chakra, you almost blast yourself to bits. So that meant he had to refine his chakra control. And what is more, it would be totally stupid not to utilize such advantage. To have high chakra control and simultaneously ridiculously high chakra reserves wasn't something to sneeze at.

For that purpose Naruto retrieved his scroll for tree climbing technique. And again was displeased. It was as if he never trained it. What followed was three weeks of hard tree climbing training. Three was required partly because he had decided against skipping academy. There was after all written test required for graduation. And partly because he trained not only with his feet but included even his arms, palms and fingers, his back and even chest. As chakra training exercise Naruto found the basic version severely lacking. Refined chakra control in his in legs and feet didn't really help with ninjutsu and channeling chakra through hand-seals.

After that he successfully managed to use kawarimi and henge techniques and semi-successfully clone technique. His clones were… deficient to put it lightly and even the other two techniques were strained so much that they weren't really usable in middle of a fight. That resulted in need to even further improve his chakra control.

Again with the help of library, he managed to ascertain two new ways of chakra control. The first one was the water walking exercise, which was self explanatory and second was kunai balancing. If you managed to successfully complete said exercise, it would allow you to independently rotate and move several kunais above your palm. Or any other limb, Naruto decided. That certainly wasn't something that genin was supposed to know, he realized. On the other hand it was probably so insubstantial thing that it slipped into genin section. And so he copied both of them into his slowly filling notebook.

Water walking proved to be similarly hard as tree walking. Of course that only applied if you finished tree climbing previously. Therefore another three weeks passed. After that, all three required techniques was quite easy to use. But even then he felt that there was significant room for improvement, mainly in chakra cost efficiency. He managed to use replacement technique somewhere around one hundred times before he exhausted his reserves, which was in Naruto's opinion quite bad for something so simple. And so he decided to proceed with kunai balancing, but this time in long term fashion, because there were other thing to concentrate on. He assumed that he could make good progress with kunai balancing somewhere between four to six months.

…

Naruto's taijutsu was simply horrible. He knew at least that much. What is more he caught some of his teachers sabotaging it, when they taught him. And because taijutsu couldn't be self-taught he needed new teacher. At first he wanted to ask Iruka for help, but realized, that in a village as big as Konoha, had to be at least several dojos available to public.

It took him few days to choose from available options, but in the end he decided for dojo where some guy called Guy instructed small kids. Actually Naruto was little older than most others, so he was little bit uncomfortable at first. That however changed very quickly. The Guy-sensei was little bit weird fellow. In fact he was so weird that Naruto was tempted to leave, but one thing made him to stay. That was the Guy's zealousness towards the martial arts. If you showed him that you took martial arts seriously and was willing to work hard, he reciprocated it and he reciprocated it in the most intensive way possible.

Taijutsu wasn't something that could be speeded up. It took time and it took dedication, which Naruto showed four times a week with Guy supervising him. To save a little time, Naruto started skipping academy taijutsu lessons and instead worked on his kunai balancing. And so time passed. With Naruto's time filled with martial arts, academy and advanced chakra control exercise. During that time Naruto self celebrated his eleven birthday and moved to upper class in academy.

…

Naruto sat on branch of tree something around ten meters above the ground and rested his head on its trunk. In four months there would be graduation and Naruto realized that he could probably pass if he wanted. If he wanted. He didn't really like any of his classmates and he even less liked the vision to be with them in one team. He didn't know if it was them or him, but he liked to work and train alone. One day, in spur of a moment Naruto even looked in classes bellow him if there was someone more likeable. But he found only one person who didn't seem to spout nonsense all the time there. It was girl named Tenten and he found out - to his immense amusement - that she was obsessed with sharp and pointy things. He even managed to ask her for pointers how to properly throw kunais and shurikens. And in last few week he improved enough that he could hit bull's eye seven or eight times out of ten instead of five. So yes, his skills were in good shape, but he didn't really liked his close future.

Right now Naruto was working his way through a book describing his career option as a chunin. He figured that if he didn't like genin options, he should see what different options chunin had. So far he had been positively impressed. Once someone became a chunin he or she could stay on their previous genin team if rest of the team members weren't promoted. But usually that didn't happened because said chunin couldn't enter chunin exams with them. And so in similar cases were genin teams joined and reshuffled according to the Hokage's wishes.

Second option was to join some already existing team composed from chunins or even jonins or even compose his own team. Chunin rank was high enough that there normally wasn't need for jonin supervision. Such teams were created from minimum of three members to maximum of five. That being said, the most common was four just like genin teams. Such a teams took and completed mission in same fashion as genins.

Third option was same as for genins. Chunin could be apprenticed to shinobi of at least jonin level. And that shinobi had to have at least ten years of experience and three S ranked missions on his account. This was obviously the least used option.

Next option was to be drafted to ANBU corps, emphasis on word drafted. You had to impress ANBU members and they had to invite you.

The last option was, if you don't count the possibility to leave shinobi corps, to become hunter-nin. Such hunter-nin could work alone or in team of fellow hunter-nins and hunt missing-nins. Size of teams wasn't limited. Usually hunter-nins were jonins, but the possibility was there. Only limitation was, that if you wanted to hunt jonin-level or if you like an A-ranked missing-nin, you had to have on team at least three times as much chunins and every single member of the team had to have completed at least three A-level missions. S-ranked shinobi were out of the question. If there was shortage of rogue ninjas, then they could take on normal missions. But that was usually not the case and what is more, monetary rewards were usually quite large. Last bonus was that the hunter-nins operated independently on Hokage, or at least in most cases. Hokage had after all authority to order to all shinobi, even hunters.

Personally Naruto liked the last two options. However ANBU wasn't really an option. One couldn't set his goal on something that he had very limited means to affect. It could happened and it could not. So in the meantime Naruto decided to move his focus onto becoming a hunter-nin.

…

"Hey, Iruka-sensei," Naruto approached Iruka, this time in his office. "Do you have a minute?"

Iruka lifted his head from some papers and greeted: "Hello Naruto, what do you need?"

"I have a question."

"Again?" Iruka tilted his head.

"Um… yes?" Naruto like the last time scratched his neck. It wouldn't hurt to act little bit closer to his old self.

Iruka chuckled and sighed. "Ok. Ok. Go ahead," he prodded.

"Ok. This one I think is easier that the last one," Naruto grinned. "I want to know what you personally think - as a teacher, instructor and shinobi who already completed lots of missions - what is the most important think which genin should know but doesn't learn in academy."

"You thought a lot about that, didn't you?" Iruka smiled.

"What do you mean Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked honestly confused.

"You didn't got stuck or paused even once. So I think you had to really think about it," Iruka explained.

"Yes you are right Iruka-sensei," Naruto confirmed, shrugging.

"Ok Naruto," Iruka nodded. "And you were right too, I can answer this question very easily, because I thought about it on multiple occasions. I even tried to incorporate it to academy curriculum… and obviously didn't succeeded," Iruka chuckled and sighed. "So, what I think you and everybody should know and be thought is awareness about your surroundings. In the academy you are thought mainly how to fight, but nothing teaches you how to not let someone stab you in the back. How to avoid being ambushed and similar things," Iruka finished.

"Ok Iruka-sensei, you have good point. What would you then recommend to me to learn, so I can rectify that?" This time it was Naruto who tilted his head and smiled.

Iruka shook his head with smile and said: "Before I tell you that Naruto. Let me ask my own question."

"Ok," Naruto nodded.

"Why do you ask this?"

"I will tell you Iruka-sensei, but I want you to promise me, that it will stay secret," Naruto said after a moment of thinking. He could say him and if Iruka promised, there was no way that he would let anyone onto it. He was that kind of guy.

Iruka raised his eyebrows now highly intrigued. He then raised from his chair and closed window and door and then he said "I promise."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei," Naruto appreciated, then stated "I want to became hunter-nin and I want to do it while I am chunin."

Iruka's eyes bulged. "Naruto, that's very dangerous job! And how do you even know about that?"

"I know it's dangerous Iruka-sensei," Naruto said solemnly. "And because of that I am here. I want to be prepared for it…You can prepare me for it," said Naruto and met Iruka's gaze. And Iruka held it.

"You mean it Naruto, don't you?" he sighed after moment.

"Yes." There wasn't anything else to add.

"Ok then, back to your question. There are three things I know of. The first one can be thought only by experience. After some time on mission you learn how the nature around you acts and reacts. For example you will learn how forest acts when there is no one and vice versa. You will learn how to sense a proximity of other living forms be it animal or human. If you became really good at it, you will learn even how to differentiate between them. But as I said, only experience will teach you that,"

"Ok, I understand," Naruto nodded.

"The second one is to train your senses other than eyesight," Iruka continued, now fully in his teacher mode. "Most noticeably you can train touch by limiting your eyesight. But most important are I would say hearing and smell. Smell is kind of hard to train. You just had to come to contact with lot of different aromas and learn how to react. So again it is learned by experience, but it can save your life. For example you can smell sweet of ninjas trying to ambush or detect poison in your food. Similar is hearing. You can hear kunai and dodge before it stabs you and similar things. That one can be trained quite effectively if you limit your eyesight."

"Ok, I will try that," Naruto agreed.

"The last one is sensor technique. It is composed of two hand-seals and allows you to detect object and chakra around you…,"

"Really?" Naruto said excitedly. "That would be cool."

"And it kind of is," Iruka nodded smiling. "But you need to train with it a lot to get used to it. The feedback from it is quite hard to understand at first, but the more you use it the easier it gets,"

"Um… Is there scroll for that technique?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I believe that in Konoha's library in chunin section is few of them," Iruka nodded and proceeded to offer: "I could pick it up for you so you can copy it. Would you like that?"

"Yes, that would be cool," nodded Naruto.

"Then come on, I just finished here so we can do that right now," Iruka pushed Naruto out of his office, locked it and then along with Naruto headed off to Konoha's library.

…

It was week since Naruto had obtained his new jutsu. It was quite easy to use. You simply had to make two required hand seals and then push a thin layer of chakra in all directions. Said chakra worked as extension of your body, providing feeling similar to that of touch. Another thing was, that chakra could step through solid object, but the cost for that was severely slowed and distorted feedback. But all that wasn't really important now.

The reason Naruto was right now on empty training ground was experimentation. Few hours ago he figured out that the sensor jutsu was basically the same thing as chakra control or more precisely just another chakra control exercise. The whole thing he did last several month was manipulating his chakra to move kunais. So why wouldn't he be able to manipulate it to act as said jutsu.

Naruto concentrated for a moment and created above his palm small sphere of chakra, then proceeded to push it and spread it to all directions. It worked. First object his chakra encountered was his body, thanks to which he got the distinct feel of living entity filled with chakra, differentiating from shinobi to shinobi. Next thing the chakra hit was the ground Naruto stood on. As the chakra spread more and more widely Naruto was getting more and more details of his surroundings. But as the chakra spread and became less dense the feedback became vaguer. That however didn't really mattered to Naruto. He could use said jutsu much more efficiently now. For example he could scan just one direction or he could guide his chakra in such a way that it would evade already discovered shinobi and by extension lessening the chance that he would reveal himself by stupid use of said technique. And so he trained. Not forgetting his lessons with Guy-sensei or occasional training with Tenten.

…

Naruto neared training ground twenty three. Some time ago he decided to visit all of them or at least those not restricted by rank. According to the small map of Konoha, which he copied in library, this one should contain small hill. It didn't matter really but every other training ground so far were flat areas with nothing or trees, occasionally some water.

Naruto released small spherical wave of chakra and sensed what surrounded him, while he continued his walk. He detected only few small animals. When he arrived at the foot of the said hill, which couldn't be higher than twenty meters, he released another wave. And to his surprise somewhere atop the elevation he sensed faint flow of someone's chakra. Naruto continued. He had prepared kunai just in case, but what could really happen to him here in the center of Land of Fire.

It didn't take long and Naruto found a little bit younger boy then himself, lying there and watching sky. He had dark hairs pulled up in some sort of ponytail.

"Hi, what are you doing?" Naruto greeted the boy.

"Watching clouds," he shrugged.

"So you are lounging?" Naruto smirked. "What is your name? I am Naruto."

"Shikamaru Nara… but you can call me Shika... its shorter," the boy shrugged again.

"Nara… Nara… That seems familiar…"

"It's one of the Konoha's clan… troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"Ah, yes! You can manipulate shadows!" Naruto enthused.

"Yes…"

"Can you show me? Please?" Naruto pleaded.

"That would be troublesome, do I have to?" Shikamaru slowly turned his head for the first time from the start of conversation and looked at Naruto.

"I will certainly not force you," Naruto smirked and dropped next to Shikamaru.

"Ok…"

"Will you go away?"

"Nope."

"Troublesome… Why not?"

"I really, but really started to like it here," Naruto answered with wider and wider smile.

"…"

"I will have to demonstrate it, won't I?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto again and sighed.

"Of course not. I would never force you." The smile got even wider.

"Troublesome… Ok, I will show you," then he proceeded to do some hand-seals and his shadow jumped on Naruto.

"Try to move," prodded him Shikamaru.

"Whoa! This is cool," said Naruto in awe. Everywhere the shadow touched him, he was completely immobilized.

"It's troublesome," opposed Shikamaru and released it.

"You could say that about everything."

"Watching clouds isn't troublesome." Naruto sweated.

"Ok ok… Hey! I have a question. Is that power of yours manipulation of shadows or manipulation of darkness?"

"What do you mean?" asked Shikamaru confused.

"I just figured that shadows doesn't exist without light, right? So if you manipulated shadows you would be fucked if there wasn't any light. But if you manipulate darkness it should be ok. Got it?" explained Naruto excitedly.

"Hmm… troublesome. I don't know," responded Shikamaru with frown.

"How come?" Naruto's eyes widened comically.

"Never tried it," shrugged Shikamaru and Naruto facepalmed.

"Then try it when you get home today. In some underground room or something. I bet you have some in your clan compound," advised Naruto.

"Ok, but it is still troublesome," sighed Shikamaru.

…

"Ok Naruto, show me your bunshin technique. You will need to create at least three correct clones, all right?" asked Iruka.

"Got it." Naruto nodded, then proceeded to make three required hand-seals. Next moment there were three clones each of them exact copy of Iruka.

"Very nice Naruto," nodded Iruka and written something into his notepad. "But why didn't you say the name of the technique?"

Naruto frowned. "Is that required? Because if so, it is stupid," stated Naruto and crossed his arm on his chest with stubborn expression on his face.

"No, it isn't necessary, but what you did isn't something usual for genin," explained Iruka. "But back to your exam. You managed to get sixty five percent score in your written exam, seventy percent in taijutsu, seventy percent in throwing and one hundred percent in ninjutsu," Iruka said. Naruto frowned. Someone evidently sabotaged him again. His taijutsu wasn't best in the world but he worked really hard to get where he was. He expected to score somewhere around ninety percent. And in throwing at least eighty, he after all hit seventeen from twenty. Written score seemed all right, probably because it was Iruka who graded it.

"So your final result is seventy six percent and you ended up in fifth position in your class," Iruka said with smile, then throw him his headband and added: "Congratulation, you passed."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei," smiled Naruto. He decided to let the sabotage go. He passed so it didn't really mattered. What is more, there was even one positive to it - he will be underestimated.

A/N: English isn't my first language, so there will be mistakes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Train and when you get tired, train a little bit more**

Yesterday, the day after graduation all new genins were split up into a teams. And so Naruto currently lay under a tree in training area number three, waiting for his teammates. He had closed eyes, concentrating on his new experimental use of sensor jutsu. In the last year his chakra reserves significantly grew up. He didn't know why, but they simply did. And because of that he was trying his sensor technique in a new way. Instead of sending one thin layer of chakra, he continuously released miniscule amount of chakra in all directions. The amount of chakra released was so small that he could maintain it probably for several hours before he suffered chakra exhaustion. Thanks to that, he could obtain feedback from his surrounding in real time and what is more, it disabled the option that he would miss something. Of course, there was still the problem with detecting what was underneath him, but that was a problem for another day. On the other hand the feedback was thanks to thinness of released chakra incredibly vague. But in Naruto's opinion was even then very beneficial. If maintained, it would be very hard to surprise him. Right now, he could detect chakra to a distance somewhere around one hundred and forty meters. If said chakra was strong and dense, then even further.

Naruto sensed something. Behind his back, inside the forest appeared someone. That someone slowly moved towards the edge of a forest and there stopped. Then disappeared. Naruto frowned. He was wrong, the chakra didn't disappeared, it just seemed that it simply weakened. It was then that Naruto understood. That someone had to suppress his chakra. Naruto could do it to some level too thanks to his good chakra control, but compared to this it was… he was bad. And that person probably didn't even try.

Naruto realized that this person is probably his jonin sensei. It was man named Hayate Gekko. Naruto didn't really know much about him, besides information in his copy of bingo book. And that was very sporadic. He was supposedly very good swordsman and could use some Crescent Moon attack or something.

Naruto sensed two closing chakras from the opposite side. His teammates arrived - one girl, one boy.

"Hi," he called and waved at them.

"Hi," reciprocated the girl and sat few meters from him. Naruto sighed, it seemed that his undeserved reputation preceded him. She had blonde hairs and black eyes. It was kind of weird combination, at least in Naruto's opinion.

"Hello," said the boy simultaneously with her and sat next to her, ruffled his black hair and asked: "I suppose our sensei didn't arrived yet?"

Naruto smirked. He thought about hiding his skill, but decided against it. Team was supposed to know such things so they could work together efficiently. "He is hiding in the forest around twenty meters from here." Next moment he detected something small nearing towards his head. So he rolled to his side, now facing his teammates and pretending ignorance. Something struck the ground behind him. When Naruto looked, he saw blunted kunai. He smirked again.

Their sensei stepped from the forest. He was frowning.

"How did you know I was there and how did you dodge," he asked.

"Sensor jutsu," Naruto smiled innocently. That seemed to surprise his Sensei.

"That's impressive for someone so young," he nodded still frowning. It seemed that he wanted to add something but Naruto interrupted him: "I modified it little bit... sort of… so I was able to dodge that."

"Ok… So everyone, you already know that my name is Hayate Gekko. I like swordsmanship and dislike useless showoff techniques and chronic coughing. There is probably more to say but… cough…," he shrugged and continued: "So, that's me and now you. Smartass here can start," he smirked at Naruto, who pouted.

"That's mean Hayate-sensei, but all right. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, especially chakra control exercises, ramen and few other things. I don't like artichoke, attitude of this village towards me and few other thing," he crossed arms on his chest with his head stubbornly held high. Others seemed to look a little bit uncomfortable.

"Cough… cough… now the blonde," Hayate managed to say.

"Hi! I am Midori and I am orphan and don't have family name. I don't like people making fun of orphans and I don't like sweets. I like sour and bitter things and poisons," she reviewed while looking at the sky with hands behind her head.

"And the last one... cough..."

The boy nodded. "My name is Saburo, but you can call me Sabu. I am an orphan too. I prefer taijutsu and dislike pretty much everything else in terms of training. Till now I could eat everything without a problem," he shrugged and turned to Hayate.

"Ok. So now when we know each other, is there something that you would like to ask me or your teammates?"

"Yes," nodded Midori sharply. "Naruto? Can I call you that?"

"Sure thing," waved Naruto lazily.

"Ok. I would like to know, why does the whole village hate you? Whenever I asked someone, they refused to tell me," she spread her arms dramatically and Hayate seemed to get especially harsh coughing fit.

"Right! Right," jumped Naruto pointing at nothing particular. "Exactly! I would like to know that too! Every single adult in this village knows, but not me! I bet even Hayate here knows!" he turned to his sensei with expectant look.

"Um…" started Saburo "I heard that Hokage created law that forbids to tell anyone. And if you do, you will be executed," he shrugged.

"What! And you know what is it about?"

"No," Saburo shook his head. "But it will be something pretty serious if such measures were created."

Naruto massaged his temples. "Fuck my life," he sighed.

"Um..." started Hayate. "Naruto… I am sorry, but Saburo is right. Only person in the whole village who has the authority to tell you is Hokage. You will have to take it up with him," he shrugged.

"I got it," said Naruto and then proceeded to mutter something about old geezers. His other three companions seemed to redden very fast after that.

"So," started Hayate again after a moment. "Normally each jounin gives his genin team test to see if they are really ready. This basically tests whatever said jonin think is important. But I don't like it. If you don't know something, then you can learn it. For example some jonins test teamwork, but I think that sending team back just for that is stupid because it can be learned. Another example is that some jonins test willingness to work hard, but again even that can be trained. Maybe not easily but it can," he smiled mysteriously and continued: "But back to the mentioned test. Instead of that I will individually test your skills because I don't really trust academy to do their job correctly. If you all pass, then you will became my genins. And I am telling you right now, that I will work you in to the ground. Got it?" They nodded.

"I asked if you got it. And if I ask you something I expect you to answer. And for that matter you will call me Hayate-sensei, is that clear?" His voice dangerously lowered.

They gulped. "Yes Hayate-sensei!"

"Good. So to the first order of business," he pulled out of somewhere sealing scroll and unsealed its content. "This," he waved to the ground is your new genin uniform. "Each of you gets three sets - of course only if you pass - and I expect you to wear it. Only thing you get to choose on your own are boots. You can wear opened shinobi sandals or standard shinobi boots. I prefer the second option," he pointed to his feet. "As you can see they are closed." He looked at them.

"Um… yes Hayate-sensei!" they chorused.

"Good. So, now comes the examination of you skills."

...

They passed. After Hayate-sensei tested if their academy skills was ok, he confirmed that they passed and proceeded to have training spar with each of them. That hurt a lot.

Naruto's and Saburo's taijutsu was on similar level, but unlike Naruto, Saburo had obvious talent for it. Naruto suspected that it was only thanks to Guy's lessons that he could match his teammate. If Saburo trained with him, he would probably became very strong very quickly.

Midori was weaker than them in regard of taijutsu, but then proceeded to show her dominance in throwing, when she without any sign of trouble hit everything.

Spars went in Naruto's opinion quite good, but he couldn't really judge it himself.

...

It was seven in the morning and Naruto headed towards their designated training ground. He wore his new genin uniform completed with standard shinobi boots instead of sandals. Wet areas won't be a problem anymore he thought.

Somewhere along the way his teammates joined him and so they were currently chatting.

"Hey Saburo, I could show you where I trained taijutsu," Naruto offered.

"What do you mean? You didn't trained in academy?" Saburo frowned.

"No, I trained in dojo for public. They don't really like shinobi there so you would have to redress a little, but I think that the Guy-sensei could really help you. Unlike me you have a talent for it," Naruto shrugged.

"I would like that," Saburo nodded.

...

"So now, when you finally at least look like a proper genins, we can start training," Hayate started immediately after he arrived. "The main purpose of genin is to training for chunin exams which are held every six months and each time in different elemental nation. I will set a limit of skill each of you will have to accomplish. Only then I will consider to signing you up for them. Got it?"

"Yes Hayate-sensei!"

"Good. So I want you to know and be able to use in middle of fight several jutsus. The three academy ones you already know, and to that you will add shunshin technique. Normal version requires one seal, but I want you to be able to use it without it. The same thing goes for kawarimi. It is necessary skill if you want to use these efficiently, understood?"

"Yes Hayate-sensei!"

"Next thing is chakra control. All of you will be able to do the tree climbing and water walking and you will be able to do it while fighting. Next you will learn how to dispel genjutsu and after that, each of you will learn clone technique particular to their elemental affinity."

"Another thing are missions. Every genin is required to complete twenty five D-ranked missions before the team can do C-ranked or participate in chunin exams. Understood?"

"Yes Hayte-sensei!"

"And between all this, you will be improving your taijutsu. Every shinobi should know this all and be very good at it. If you want to train something else, do it in your spare time or after you learn everything I want you to. After that I will very gladly help you with your personal specialization."

"Yes Hayate-sensei!"

"Good. From now on we will do every other day one D-ranked mission. And between that train, train and train," then he proceeded to do several seals and created some type of clone.

"This is Shadow Clone technique, it is forbidden jutsu and Hokage personally have to allow you to learn it. It has many benefits but to that twice as much limitations. The main benefits is that it is perfect copy of you, therefore I will be occasionally using it to train you in separate groups. Right now Midori and Saburo will go train with my shadow clone their chakra control and because Naruto is far more advanced in it I will start teaching him shunshin and how to manage to do it without seals.

"Yes Hayate-sensei," they again chorused. Then Naruto's teammates were led by their sensei's doppelganger somewhere else.

"Ok Naruto. This is how shunshin looks like," Hayate said and the next moment appeared several meters away from his position, while on his starting position appeared cloud of green leafs.

"That's cool and should be really useful," Naruto nodded.

"It is. Show me if you can do it."

"Yes Hayate-sensei." Naruto did required seal and channeled his now obedient chakra. He felt rush of chakra and then he was swarmed with leafs. When everything settled he was still on the same spot.

Hayate chuckled. "You did typical mistake. During the channeling you need to focus and actually move towards the spot where you want to appear." Naruto nodded and repeated whole process. He felt again the rush of chakra, so he moved. It was simply incredibly speeded up movement thanks to chakra he channeled through the required seal. Naruto reappeared next to Hayate.

"Very good Naruto. As you probably guessed, the ram seal channeled your chakra from your chakra network to your whole body. Increasing shortly its physical attributes so you can move more quickly. Problem is that that the movement is so quick that it cannot be really coordinated, or at least not by normal means. That means that you can use it only to move in straight lines. Got it?"

"I understand Hayate-sensei," Naruto nodded.

"Good. I want you to train with it a lot, but before that I will explain you, how to use it in seal-less fashion and the theory behind it so you can apply it to kawarimi and other techniques," Hayate paused for a moment and then continue: "I will need a water surface to explain so follow me. You can only use shunshin.

"Got it Hayate-sensei," Naruto nodded already creating the ram seal.

...

"Do you see that pond Naruto?" asked Hayate.

"Um… yes," said Naruto, for a moment forgetting to answer properly. After so much shunshins in so rapid succession he was quite disorientated.

"You will get used to it after a while," smirked Hayate. "But back to the theory. Imagine that this pond is your body and this stone," Hayate showed him small pebble. "Is the channeled seal. Every channeling of seal gives your body some type of feedback. Similar to this." Naruto's sensei then threw the pebble into the pond, creating a circular ripples on its surface in the process.

"So far with me?"

"Yes sensei," Naruto nodded.

"So this ripples are the feedback and to be able to do a jutsu without seals you need to recreate this, only using your chakra control…"

"That is like with my sensor jutsu!" Naruto realized.

Hayate raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Um... I can use the sensor jutsu without seals. I can recreate the effect of said jutsu with only my chakra control. Thanks to that I was even able to modify it! Instead of one layer I release continuously chakra, hence I was able to dodge your kunai."

"I see. Yes you did something similar but there is one main difference. The sensor jutsu has a lot of... freedom in this aspect. But for other techniques you will need to do it exactly the same way."

"I got it sensei." Naruto nodded.

"Ok, so what I showed you works for one seal jutsus. But for example three seal would be much more complex. Imagine that first seal will result into circular ripples, second into triangular ripples and third into square ripples. Can you imagine what would be the result be if you put them all together?"

"Not really," shook Naruto his head. "It would be something really complex."

"Exactly. And you need to realize that feedback of the seals aren't just simple geometrical objects. Their effect on the body is very complex and practically anything what is composed from more than three seals is not possible to use without them."

"So that means that it isn't really our chakra control what limits us, even if it is incredibly important for use of jutsus without seals. It is our natural inability to comprehend the joined feedback of high amount of seals?" Naruto scratched his neck in frown.

"Very impressive Naruto. That is exactly it. Kawarimi needs two seals so that means that to recreate the exact effect of it will be harder than with the shunshin. I cannot really help you with the training itself because it is highly dependent on your understanding and feeling of chakra control, which is different for every shinobi."

"Yes Hayate-sensei," Naruto nodded.

...

And so they trained. It became very soon their normal routine. Get up, do physical exercise and spar for hour or two. Then depending on the day, they took some disgusting D-rank mission or worked on their chakra training or seal-less techniques. For Naruto it was mainly the second one. When he had time he along with Saburo and to their surprise even Midori visited Guy-sensei. It didn't took long and Saburo became the best taijutsu user in their team, while Naruto leaded in chakra control and seal-less techniques. And Midori assumed the position of their ranged poisonous support.

After two months they moved to spar on water surface or playing tag only with shunshin and kawarimi, which Naruto clearly dominated even though his teammates teamed up on him. He became so good with shunshin that he could even modulate the amount of leafs left behind him. And he thought that it was only logical that burring his teammates in leafs became his new favorite pastime. Similar thing Naruto managed to accomplish with Kawarimi. He could change the size of object he switched with. Normal use required something of similar mass as his body, but he could increase or decrease that amount if he compensated the difference with his chakra.

When they became too tired to move, they worked on dispelling genjutsu, which was in Naruto'S opinion quite trivial.

During that period of time Naruto gained another year on his belt and was now twelve years old.

...

"Aaargh!" Naruto cried and shot up in his bed looking frantically where he was. It took him several moment to calm down, while muttering. "It was only dream. Just stupid dream!" Naruto stood up and got rid of his in sweat drenched pajama, intending to take a shower.

Lately he had these nightmares more often. All of them similar. He always was in Hokage's tower, pinned to the large mahogany table. While Sarutobi and Jiraiya placed on him one evil seal after another and the whole time laughing evilly. Naruto hated it. He hated to feel helpless.

After shower Naruto had breakfast. Their sensei gave them two days to rest and Naruto intended to visit Shikamaru. They didn't meet very often, primarily because Naruto was really busy. And so he wanted to remedy that.

Naruto neared the hill where he met Shikamaru the first time. It was just a little after academy normally ended and so he figured that Shikamaru could be there. He after all liked to stay away from his nagging mother as much as possible.

Naruto was right. He had felt Shikamaru's now already familiar presence from quite a long distance.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," Shikamaru responded.

"So how is academy?" Naruto asked.

"Troublesome."

"Why I even ask," Naruto chuckled.

"So Shikamaru, now that you know that you manipulate darkness and not shadows I have got an idea," started Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru slightly intrigued. Naruto almost never said stupid things.

"That shadow of yours has physical manifestation if it can hold me, right?" Shikamaru nodded. "So I figured that it should be possible to use it as an armor too. For example if I was about to stab you in your arm, you could move that shadow to that place and stop it or at least slow it. And if you wear long sleeves, there will always be some level of darkness on your body," Naruto finished.

"That should be possible," Shikamaru agreed but added: "But I am concerned about the chakra consumption."

"That could be problem but to me it seems the same as holding me in place. For that you need chakra too and it should be irrelevant if you focus on whole body or one point such as the tip of the kunai. In the end it should be equal."

"Yes, that's true but I meant it more along the lines: That if I start spending chakra on this, then I won't have enough for catching anyone. It would be practical only as a failsafe measure. Not something that should be used daily.

"You have a point," sighed Naruto. "I always forget that not everyone have so much chakra like me."

"Do you want to get something to eat?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sure," shrugged Naruto.

"Then follow me," said Shikamaru and got up.

...

"Um... Shika, where are we going?" asked Naruto. He didn't know this part of Konoha very well.

"You will see in a moment, we are almost there."

"Ok…"

It didn't take long and they come to a large house. No, it wasn't one but several houses and by the look of things, the owners were quite wealthy.

"We are here. Welcome to the Nara clan compound," Shikamaru smirked.

"Um… Shika… I don't think that this is good idea," said Naruto and tried to move away from the gate, but couldn't.

"Shadow possession success," smirked Shikamaru and without waiting entered. Naruto unwillingly following him.

"Shika! Let me go!" pleaded Naruto. If some clan accused him of entering their property, he would be in real deep shit.

"Sorry, but every time I tried to invite you, you somehow managed to sneak away. So I had to trick you," he smirked again.

"Shikamaru…"

"I noticed that most people don't like you, I am not blind you know. So I want to know what my family has to say about you," he shrugged. "And don't worry, you are under my protecting while you are here."

"Ok," sighed Naruto. He could probably in few minutes overpower Shikamaru, but then they would be already inside. "But you are still a sneaky bastard!" he pouted.

"Thank you," smirked Shika.

"Fuck you!" groused Naruto.

Shikamaru entered one of the buildings and led him through several room until they come across enclosed garden and then proceeded across it to some sort of dining room.

"Sit," Shikamaru offered, pointing to some comfy looking chairs and table on the other side of the room.

"Shika, is it you?" called feminine voice from somewhere. Naruto almost used his sensor technique, but stopped himself. That would be probably quite rude.

"Yes mum. I have friend with me," he responded.

After few moments a women with dark brown hair and brown eye entered the room.

"Mum this is Naruto. Naruto this is my mother Yoshino Nara," Shikamaru introduced them in quite formal manner and then took one of the chairs next to Naruto.

"Hello Nara-san," greeted Naruto uncomfortably. He didn't really know how to properly act or talk.

"Hello Naruto," she nodded. "Do you have a second name? The name seems familiar to me," she asked.

"Um..." Naruto paused, thinkink up name, but Shikamaru didn't gave him a chance to.

"It's Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki," he said. And just like that Shikamaru's mother pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"You see Shikamaru? I told you that this isn't good idea!" Naruto said and scrambled to his feet. I will just leave, I don't want any troubles," he bitted out in frustration.

"Why would you react like that Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Yoshino with tilted head curiously.

"You ask?" Naruto snapped. "All of you have some convoluted reasons why you don't like me! I would really appreciate if someone fucking finally told them to me!" and with that he turned only to bump into someone. It was man and if Naruto wasn't blind he was older copy of Shikamaru.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto," he smirked. "I am Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's father and head of the Nara clan."

"Um… I am sorry Nara-san, I was just leaving…" Naruto cringed.

"Dad, could you stop scaring Naruto? I invited him for some lunch, not for you to torment him," Shikamaru drawled.

"Sit down Uzumaki and calm down," said Shikaku. "We cannot tell you anything, there…"

"I know about the stupid law," groused Naruto with his arms crossed.

Shikaku raised his eyebrows. "Interesting."

...

When Naruto left, Shikaku Nara sighed.

"He needs to be told," said his wife. "I don't want to see that frustration and anger turn into something much worse."

"Yes… Yes he needs to be told. But you know Sarutobi, he will not listen. Only chance would be to bring it up on council meeting and outvote him," Shikaku thought aloud.

"The next council meeting is in one week. We shall prepare for it," nodded Yoshino.

"I will contact Inoichi and Choza… Troublesome."

...

"Do we have anything else to discuss?" asked Sarutobi, looking through his papers.

"There is one thing," said Shikaku.

"Go ahead."

"I would like to bring up the matter of Uzumaki Naruto."

Sarutobi tensed. "What is with him? Did something happened?"

"No, nothing like that," Shikaku shook his head and continued: "He needs to be told what he contains."

Sarutobi and Danzo draw in a sharp breaths. Each of them for different reason.

"No. He is far too young…"

"I do not agree with you Hokage-sama," interrupted him Shikaku. "He is already genin. And he could be any time signed up for chunin exams. And you know that sending a jinchuriki into another land without permission of its Hokage is forbidden. It is practically a declaration of war. And even if you had said permission, then sending Naruto away without knowledge what he contains is as asking for disaster to happen."

"He could try to compete in chunin exams held in Konoha," tried Sarutobi.

"And when he will not get promoted? You will make him and his whole team wait for another two years? Or you will separate them?"

"No, of course not," managed Sarutobi. He wasn't prepared for this to arise and all of Shikaku's arguments were unfortunately valid.

"Ok, but this brings another question. Where did you planned to tell him?"

"When I would deem him appropriately mature," Sarutobi said.

"You know, I met Naruto a week ago. My son Shikamaru befriended him and brought him into Nara clan compound. And let me tell you that Naruto is very smart young man. Quite mature too…"

"I am glad to hear that," smiled Sarutobi.

"But there is one problem. He harbors strong dislike for you."

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi frowned, this certainly wasn't good sign in jinchuriki.

"He appears to be aware of the law you created and knows that you are the one who keeps him in the dark. I will quote him, verbatim: All of you have some convoluted reasons why you don't like me! I would really appreciate if someone fucking finally told them to me!"

"There was gasps around the table," even though Shikaku Nara contacted his friends and asked them for support he didn't describe the situation in so much details.

"Hahaha," laughed Tsume. "I am surprised that we didn't hear something sooner. I met him personally a few times in the town when he was still in academy and wore that disgusting orange thing. To put it lightly, the civilians did not liked him one bit. It's no wonder that Uzumaki is fed up with it. I agree with Shikaku. He needs to know."

"I think that there is nothing left to be said. Let's vote," said Hiashi and raised his arm. "I vote for telling him."

"Me too."

"Same."

"Seconded."

"Tell him."

"Agreed."

"There is no need to vote anymore. Result is clear. Uzumaki Naruto will be informed of his status," said Danzo smirking. He didn't gained anything really, but for once he agreed with others. Informed jinchuriki was better than the other option. He turned to the corner a said: "Neko, immediately bring Uzumaki Naruto." The next moment said ANBU disappeared.

Sarutobi sighed. He really didn't expected this to happen, but maybe it was better this way. Shikaku brought up valid reasons and even though he wanted protect Naruto, village was more important.

...

"So," started Hayate as usual. "You have completed what I assigned you. Only part which remains to be addressed are the elemental clones. The clone you know from academy is woefully weak and they isn't really usable. Hence the elemental clones, which are strengthened with elemental chakra. Understood?" Hayate finished.

"Yes Hayate-sensei!"

"Good. I have brought several chakra sensitive papers," Hayate passed two to each of them. "The papers with small number one in their corner will identify your primary or if you want your strongest elemental affinity. The papers with number two will identify the second strongest element your body is attuned to, they are designed in such way as to ignore your primary element. Got it?" he asked.

"Yes sensei!"

"Ok. You first Midori." Said girl nodded and channeled her chakra to the first paper. It burned. The second one liquefied.

"Fire and water. These are quite common in Konoha but certainly not together. In reality, I don't think there is anyone with the same combination." said Hayate. "Naruto now you."

Said blonde channeled his chakra to the first paper. It was shredded. The second one turned to stone.

"Wind and Earth. The wind seemed especially powerful. The combination is well balanced. Offensive and defensive element. And wind is quite rare around here. Saburo."

Saburo was quite surprised when both his papers turned to stone.

"Very strong earth affinity. And do not be discouraged that you have only one. So…"

"I have question sensei," said Naruto.

"Yes?"

"Does Midori have bloodline? Water and fire should give steam, shouldn't it?"

"Good question. Midori may and may not have bloodline. She can certainly create steam but what is important is how. If she creates steam while using two different techniques, then it's called collaboration technique and it is not bloodline. True bloodline acts as completely new element. That means that Midori here would be able to create steam by using some steam technique. The problem with that is, that there aren't much known steam techniques. I would recommend to you Midori to ask Hokage if there are some steam jutsus in archives, so you can test if you have bloodline or not."

"Yes and thank you Hayate-sensei, I will do so," she nodded.

"Ok, but do so only after you will be able to use both affinities separately. I suspect it will take one year to be able to use both clones, after all to wake up an affinity from its dormant state isn't easy. That goes for Naruto too. And word of advice for the future. Do not talk about it. Bloodline users are highly sought out. We do not want Midori to be kidnapped or something. Understood?"

"Yes Hayate-sensei!"

"Good. Here are scrolls that describes how to wake up your affinities. And scrolls for your clone techniques. If someone will have troubles then come to me and I will try to help you. I have fire and earth affinity so I will be able to help each of you with one. But I want you to try to figure it on your own first."

"Yes Hayate-sensei!" Next moment masked ANBU appeared few meters away from them.

"What do you need Neko?" Hayate asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto was summoned before shinobi council of Konoha. Immediately," ANBU stated, obviously a women.

Everyone looked at Naruto. He gulped and asked stupidly: "Which way?" Instead of answering, he was grabbed and shunshined away.

"She was scary," said Midori.

"Yeah," agreed Saburo.

"You don't know even half of it," chuckled Hayate.

...

Naruto was unceremoniously dropped to the ground and had lot to do not to fall. In the end, only his tree walking saved him.

"Naruto," it's nice to see you again, greeted him Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto slightly bowed. Then checked others. "Nara-san," he bowed to him as well, not really knowing protocol.

"Neko-san said I was summoned?" he asked.

"Yes you was," answered Danzo. "This council decided that you will be informed... about your status."

"Um... I don't understand?" asked Naruto confused.

"The reason why you are despised," continued Danzo. Naruto looked at Hokage, but Sarutobi wasn't looking at him. Instead he seemed to read some papers.

"Stop this Danzo," growled some dark haired woman. "Uzumaki, I am Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan. And you was summoned so we could inform you that you are jinchuriki." Naruto wanted to ask what jinchuriki was but was halted when she raised her hand. "Are you aware that twelve years ago, one of the tailed demons attacked this village?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, the nine-tailed fox. Yondaime Hokage killed it."

"That's not true. Tailed beasts or demons if you like, cannot be killed. They are immortal. Only way to stop them is to seal them away," Naruto paled. He started to understand where this was leading. "Yondaime didn't killed it but sealed it into newborn baby. That was you," Tsume said, confirming his fears.

"And… And because I contain something that annihilated half of this village, the second half hates me for it," Naruto croaked.

"Yes, that is precisely it," Tsume nodded with soft expression. After all Naruto was just a puppy who needed a hug.

"Alright," he managed to say. "Can I leave?"

"Yes, you can Naruto. But if you want talk about it, do not hesitate to came to me," Sarutobi said. Naruto reluctantly nodded and turned to leave, but stopped: "Where is the seal which holds Kyubi?"

"On your stomach," answered Sarutobi.

"Ok," said Naruto and left.

...

Naruto returned to the training ground. He pulled his earth affinity scroll with intention to study it when someone plucked it out of his hand.

"What are you doing Hayate-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"I want to know what happend," shrugged Hayate.

"Nothing much, they just told me that I am jinchuriki. Can I have my scroll back now?"

"No. I think that you need sit down and think about it," shook Hayate his head.

"But I am alright! I contain a demon, so what?" Naruto cried. Then was punched into the jaw so hard, that his vision blackened and he had to really try to stay conscious.

"You are not alright. If you were alright then I would never be able to surprise you and take this scroll away from you. You use that sensor jutsu of yours practically all the time! So if you are done whining, then I want you to sit down and think carefully about it. You are excused from training for today and you can pick this scroll tomorrow. Got it?" Hayate snapped.

"Yes sensei," sighed Naruto. He didn't feel like moving, so he stayed on the ground and just rolled on his back. It seemed like good opportunity to watch clouds. He sighed again. So he contained the strongest of the tailed demons. What does that meant? Yondaime put that seal on his stomach when he was just a baby. So… that meant that it wasn't Sarutobi or Jiraiya who put that seal on his stomach. And that meant, that he didn't really needed to get into chunin section of library, because he certainly didn't plan to release the demon. Naruto froze. He tried to release it with simple kai and didn't succeeded, but that wasn't really relevant. He almost annihilated the whole village just because Hokage didn't tell him. Naruto laughed. It was probably pretty hysterical laugh, but he didn't care. And so he laughed long and hard. And when he calmed down he had to start again because he heard:

"Sensei, I think that Naruto lost it!"

When Naruto finally calmed down, he didn't move. Yes he felt better now but there was something missing. And then he understood. He understood why Hokage and that man Jiraiya put those seals on him. They were afraid that he would turn into Kyubi or that he would release it. So yes, he understood, but why would they put on him these mind alteration jutsus? They did it probably just because they were afraid or something. Naruto thought about it more but could not bring himself to forgive them. Yes he could forgive that they sealed his muscles and chakra. He could understood that. But his mind was something… sacred to him, something untouchable. And they just came and invaded it. No, he couldn't forgive that. He could never forgive that. At least they could try explaining it to him that he had to be careful and not alter his body. Naruto sighed and stood up. The situation was better than before. He didn't needed anymore to research boring fuinjutsu. And there remained just one more thing on that list. Hokage and that Jiraiya had to pay for what they did. He didn't knew how or when but they would. Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Yes, life was good.

A/N:  
1.) I changed number of seals required for kawarimi from five to two so it wouldn't clash with my theory ;)  
2.) I kind of forgot on Hayate's coughing. Truth to be told it is really annoying to write it.  
3.) Thanks for reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Afterlife**

**Six months later**

Naruto leaned back, dodging a punch aimed to his temple. He jumped back while throwing several vicious kunais to Hayate's face. His sensei deflected them and closed on him again, only to meet empty spot when Naruto swapped places with one of the kunais. Hayate was saved from getting stabbed in the back only by ridiculously fast sword parry. Next moment Naruto disappeared in thick cloud of leaves. Without thinking Hayate switched places with nearby trunk, only to see it almost shredded with several shurikens. Hayate sweated. These sparing lessons with Naruto were getting very dangerous. Naruto tore through the still falling leaves and closed on him. Only to be met with Hayate's quick sword. Hayate realized his mistake too late. Two hand tore from the ground and pulled him down, only leaving his head above ground level. The Naruto, which got stabbed with sword, slowly crumbling. Hayate sighed and dispelled himself. He could get out, he knew the jutsu, but it was late and he was tired or more precisely his chakra was running out.

The real Hayate stepped into the spar area. "That was good Naruto. Your style of fighting is very annoying to deal with. What is more it will be quite chaotic for someone knew," he said approvingly.

"Thanks sensei," smiled Naruto slightly.

"But word of advice. That last jutsu which you somehow managed to learn in your already full schedule," Hayate narrowed his eyes, but continued: "Is good, but do not use it against earth users. I could free myself quite easily. Your only option in such case is to kill him or something along those lines. Got it?"

"Yes sensei. I knew that already," Naruto shrugged with sigh.

"What is the matter Naruto? Normally you are much more… energetic?" Hayate asked.

"It's just that I don't really know how to bring the fight to you. Not just you, but even Saburo. He is already several miles ahead of me in terms of taijutsu, so I have to depend on throwing, clones and such things. I know I am kind of good in taijutsu for my age, but that's it. I will not get much better in it. In last few months I hit a wall and my taijutsu is stagnating," Naruto shrugged.

"Then drop it," said Hayate.

"What?" exclaimed Naruto, his eyes bulging.

"Not everyone can be good in taijutsu. Even I am not that good at it and that is why I picked up swordsmanship. And for that matter you could try it too. It would be something I would be really able to help you with," Hayate offered.

Naruto seemed to think for moment and then smiled. "I would like that, thanks sensei."

"Then it's decided. We will start tomorrow."

...

"Do you know what this is?" asked Hayate his students.

"A mission scroll?" asked Saburo.

"C-rank?" tried Naruto hopefully.

"Correct," smiled Hayate. "I think you are finally ready for them. So from now on, we will take one C-ranked mission every one or two weeks, depending on how long each will take."

"It was about time," said Saburo.

"Finally something else than D-rank," added Naruto and clasped his hand in theatrical prayer.

"Yeah," finished Midori while polishing her nails.

"All right you lot. Stop being melodramatic and move. This mission will take two days and that only if we move quickly.

"What is our objective?" asked Midori.

"We have to deliver a payment to a small town up north. We should be able to reach it tonight and complete our mission. And the next day we will return."

"That seems really easy," said Naruto.

"Yes it could be, but according to the information we got, they have problems with bandits in that area lately."

"Ok, then let's go!" said Naruto and moved. Others following him.

...

They already ran for several hours when Naruto sensed proximity of other humans.

"There is someone before us," he signaled with his fingers.

"Where are they?" signaled Hayate back.

"About two hundred meters ahead. They are hiding inside the forest on the right hand side of the road," Naruto answered.

"We will circumvent them. Naruto, keep some distance between us and them," Hayate signaled back.

Naruto nodded and took up to the trees on the left side of the road.

...

When they were a good distance away Naruto asked: "Why didn't we confront them?"

"Because it isn't our objective. Everyone, listen very carefully. Mission objective is always more important than other options. If you want to do something more, then first complete mission objective and only then focus on another things. Only situations in which this rule is questionable are life and death problems. For example, If you had to choose from two options: To complete a mission or to save live of your teammates. So for example in this mission would be reasonable to save life of your teammates, because this mission is not really important. But there will be missions in which results are much more important and you will be required to accomplish them at any cost. Even if it meant to sacrifice everyone on your team. And it will be you, who will have to decide what is more important."

"Ok sensei," they chorused.

"Brats. Didn't I tell you, how to properly call me?" asked Hayate in annoyance.

They smirked. "You did, sensei."

"Brats, do not provoke me!" tried Hayate, but in reality he wasn't really angry. Those brats grew on him.

"How do we provoke you, sensei?" Chuckling followed.

...

Naruto woke up with a yawn, then opened his eyes. Saburo stood above him.

"You always woke up when someone is close. How do you do that?" asked Saburo.

"I don't know really. I think that it is side effect of the usage of my sensor technique," shrugged Naruto and got up.

"I already woke up others," said Saburo.

"Ok," nodded Naruto and started packing his military sleeping bag.

They already finished their mission and received payment for it. But when they described their encounter with likely bandits, mayor of the small village called Aribu, hired them for their second C-rank mission. Their objective was to track the bandits and kill them. Apparently the villagers didn't want to have blood on their hand.

"Alright everyone. You know what our objective is. Does anyone have any question?" asked Hayate seriously.

"Is it normal to outright kill bandits? Shouldn't there be trial or something?" asked Saburo.

"Not in this case. If we would be closer to Konoha, then we would capture them and brought them with us for trial, but this area is governed by Aribu village. And let me tell you one ugly fact. No one in Konoha wants to bring more criminals to the already full prisons, if there is another option," explained Hayate.

Saburo, Naruto and Midori nodded.

"Ok, then let's move. Naruto, you lead!"

...

"I don't sense anyone," said Naruto, frowning in concentration. He spread his perception to at least two hundred meters, but there was no one.

"Then we will track them. There should be plenty to trace. Do you know the exact location where you sensed them?" asked Hayate.

"I believe so," said Naruto already moving.

They moved quickly but silently. Naruto led them to the place which seemed like some type of camp. There was extinguished camp fire and some downed tree trunks used probably as benches.

"There are tracks," called Midori.

Hayate agreed and so they moved. No one spoke. Only occasional rustling of leafs or snap of twig could be heard. It took them almost three hours to sneak through the vegetation until Naruto sensed something. He signaled and moved little bit closer.

"Eight enemies," signaled Naruto.

"We will first check if they are really bandits and if so, we will ambush them. Understood?" signaled Hayate back.

Everyone nodded.

They slowly approached their targets. This time the location looked like proper camp. There was even wooden cabin. To the side sat several men around fire and seemed to be arguing about something. Their clothes was dirty and there could be seen some crude looking weapons on some of them.

"Two inside the cabin," signaled Naruto.

"We ambush them on my signal. Thrown weapons," signaled Hayate and continued.

"I take the two on the right side," signaled Naruto and moved in to position. He saw Midori move in opposite direction. Naruto prepared two shurikens and waited.

"Attack!" signaled Hayate. Naruto threw his shurikens in rapid succession. There was moment of total silence and then there were screams, followed by several thuds.

Steps could be heard and in next moment another two bandits emerged from cabin. But before they could even take in what was happening, two shurikens penetrated their carotid arteries.

"Some of them are still alive," signaled Naruto.

"Check them. Be careful!" signaled Hayate back.

Naruto created single earth clone and ordered him to check corpses. One could never be too careful. Then he went to corpses which his clone already checked. First corpse had shuriken driven deep into back of his skull. Second was in similar state. Naruto saw Midori and Saburo checking the rest of the first six bandits and so he went to check the last two. The first one had, as Naruto assumed, shuriken buried in his neck, but the second one was different matter. The bandit had to try to dodge or something because the shuriken ended in his left eye. Naruto paled. In the next moment he vomited.

"You did well," said Hayate somewhere behind them.

"This wasn't fight but slaughter," responded Saburo in disgust.

"Yes and you should get used to it. This is how shinobi life looks like," he shrugged.

Naruto stood up, cleaned his mouth and asked "What now?"

"Now we clean up after ourselves," Hayate said.

"You mean…" started Midori, her face quite sickly colored, but was interrupted.

"Yes. You need to pick up your weapons," sighed Hayate but continued: "I don't like it either, but this is common practice. We don't want to equip anyone coming here with quality steel. Now pick up your weapons and search all bodies. All their property is according to shinobi law yours."

"That is really… coldblooded," said Naruto.

"Yes, it is. If you want, donate their money - if they have any - to orphanage or hospital. They will use it much more effectively than them," said Hayate and leaned against the cabin.

"Be quick and thorough."

...

Naruto just started his wind affinity training, when Hayate brought their third mission. Five days after completing the first and the second. And compared to them, it turned into four completely boring days. They had to escort some merchant to some village in the south of Land of Fire. Two days of slow walking and boredom to their destination and two back. Thought Naruto had it probably better than others in their team. With his detection technique as he renamed it, because it had very little to do with the original jutsu and his new senbon balancing exercise. It proved to be significantly harder than kunai balancing, thanks to their size.

Their fourth mission was similar to the first. Only this time they had to take care of twelve bandits. And so they picked up their fifth mission in bored fashion. Partially because it was the same merchant as in the second mission, only this time they traveled to northwest.

...

Naruto signaled halt. The caravan stopped. Next moment Hayate, Midori and Saburo was beside him.

"Did you sense something Naruto?"

"Yes, nine humans."

"Then it shouldn't be problem…" started Midori.

"They have chakra. All nine of them."

"Fuck. If there is more than one jonin level shinobi we don't have a chance probably. How far away they are?" asked Hayate.

"Something between two and three hundred meters and they are nearing us. Walk pace. Both sides of the road. And there is slight possibility that they know that we know that they are here. You know how the technique works."

"Yeah… Everyone turn on your radios. Create clones, put them at your positions and also hide some clones to the civilians to protect them. Midori, do not hesitate using the explosion feature of your fire clones. And don't sacrifice yourself for civilians. If we are dead they are dead, if we are alive, they are alive. Originals will try to ambush them from behind. Naruto which side's chakra is stronger?"

"Left. Probably…"

"Saburo with me on the left side. Rest to the right. Understood?"

"Yes!"

Hayate signaled for the caravan to move.

"Spread!"

Naruto and Midori created several clones and gave them orders as quickly as possible. Then run into the forest. Naruto sensed the shinobi about one hundred meters ahead. He signaled Midori good luck and silently climbed on one of the trees. He sensed three chakras on the ground and two up in the trees. He carefully pulled out from his pouch two rolls of ninja wire and put them into his palms. He channeled chakra and two kunais rose from his sides to hover above his palms. Then the ends of wires rose like little snakes and tied themselves to their ends. Naruto then quickly ascended above the treetop and silently sneaked across the leaves, chakra spreading his weight. He stopped just few meters before the enemy and froze. He raised his palms and rest of the wires unrolled. He willed his chakra alongside their length and focused on the two closes shinobi. His wires slowly sneaked down through the trees, more deadly than poisonous snake. He frowned in concentration as the ends closed on the ninjas and slowly started circling their throats, while matching their movement. When the circles were complete, Naruto started tightening them. Slowly, without any abrupt movement. He grabbed the kunais, with one of them clicked on the microphone to indicate he will start the attack.

In the next moment Naruto tightened the ends of wires as much as possible, then dropped his water walking technique and shunshined himself towards the ground. Before crushing himself on the ground saved him only the wire connected to his kunais. He heard short screams and snap of bones. Naruto stabbed the kunais to some trunk nearby. Just in time to bend down under an attack meant to lop his head off of his shoulders. He swapped himself with nearby tree trunk and proceeded to flick his wrist, releasing several shurikens. Something detonated nearby and Naruto heard screams. The enemy ninja deflected the projectiles easily and closed the distance between them. He gripped some type of sword. Naruto started backpedaling. The enemy shinobi smiled cruelly and cried: "You are dead!" In that moment he also crossed one of Naruto's shurikens. Naruto raised his arm with kunai and swapped positions. Then drove the kunai to ninja's back. The enemy screamed, but didn't died. In the next moment Naruto was hit with lighting attack through the handle of kunai. His vision blackened and knees buckled.

...

Naruto opened his eyes. He was still in the forest. He was lying on something. It was the enemy ninja. He jumped up, searching the surrounding for signs of life. He sensed someone and ran. Midori was lying on the ground, trying to stop a bleeding from her hurt leg.

He dropped next to her, already pulling out a bandage.

"I will fix it," he said and proceeded to stop the bleeding and bandage it quickly, while ignoring her screams of pain.

"I will kick your ass for this," Midori managed to say.

"I will be waiting," Naruto smirked, then added. "I am going to check the other side."

"Go," nodded Midori weakly.

Naruto ran as fast as possible and whenever the terrain allowed it shunshined himself. He came across the caravan where everything seemed to be alright. He ignored civilian's calls and screams and sprinted to the other side of the road.

Naruto sensed three chakras. And he was pretty sure that two belonged to Saburo and Hayate. He heard something. He sneaked slowly, not wanting to reveal his presence. There were two quickly moving bodies and he could hear clinking of steel. He looked carefully through the leaves of nearby bush. Hayate was fencing with some other guy. And even thought the unknown shinobi had only kunai, he seemed to be able to match Hayate. Little bit to the side was lying Saburo. Naruto sensed that he was alive, but probably unconscious. Naruto frowned for a moment and called his chakra. Then disappeared under the ground. He moved carefully, letting the earth flow around and through him, his body saturated with earth chakra. He moved towards the two opponents and stopped under their feet. He could feel any little disturbance in the earth as they moved in quick pace. Naruto concentrated on the movement of enemy shinobi. He had only one attempt to surprise him, he had to do it right.

Next moment Naruto stuck his hands above the ground level, and pulled the enemy shinobi down. Hard and fast. Then he heard sickly squelch. Naruto emerged from the ground and looked at his sensei. He smirked and said: "You look terrible."

"I can assure you, that you look much worse," Hayate smirked back. Then moved towards Saburo.

"Is he ok?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, he is just unconscious. All these bastards could use lightning and he got hit by it." Hayate said.

"Yeah, me too. I was even knocked out for moment. I am going to pick up Midori. She has badly hurt leg."

"So she is alive, that is good," said Hayate and released his breath.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded and sprinted away.

...

It took them another two hours to patch themselves up. Midori and Saburo both conscious, but very weak. Hayate went to search all dead shinobi, while Naruto watched for signs of another enemy. When Hayate came back with several sealing scrolls in his hands, the caravan started to move again.

"What rank would be normally assigned to something like this?" asked Naruto.

"A, but even then would something like this never happen. Genin team fighting eight chunins and jonin. We are lucky that we are alive," Hayate said.

"Yeah," said Midori. "I managed to get one with my fire clone, and had the second almost when all Naruto's clones helping me dispelled. I didn't expected it and got stabbed. Only thing which saved me was that I already poisoned him."

"Sorry for that," said Naruto. "He got me with lightning. I woke up moment later and found you."

"It isn't your mistake. Such think happens. By the way thank for the leg," reacted Midori. Naruto nodded. "What happened to you Saburo?" she asked after a moment.

"I finished one pretty easily with taijutsu. But the second one got me the same way as Naruto. When I punched him in the face I got really nasty shock. I don't remember anything after that," he said and turned to Hayate.

"You managed to stun him with that punch and I killed the third one pretty easily. The enemy jonin was in pure skill bellow me. But he had lightning affinity too, so I had to be very careful. Naruto then managed to distract him and thanks to that I was able to slit his throat," Hayate finished.

"They were from Kumo, weren't they?" asked Naruto.

"Probably," nodded Hayate. "I already sent reverse summoning scroll to Hokage. I wouldn't be surprised if we met some ANBU in few days."

"That's good," said Midori with yawn. Others nodded.

...

It was weird feeling when they arrived back to Konoha. It was something close to disbelieve Naruto thought. They shouldn't be - according to all logic - alive. They should have died on that mission, but instead they were here, in the entrance of their peaceful town. It was really odd feeling and Naruto decided he didn't like it.

"This is weird," he said, while looking around.

"Agreed. I was wondering if it was just me," added Saburo.

"This is kind of…" started Midori, but was interrupted.

"What you are feeling is quite normal for older shinobi," said Hayate. "It is disbelieve at the actuality that you are alive. The moment we engaged the enemy, each of you probably thought that you will die. But instead you are alive and they are dead. And what is more the calmness of Konoha is kind of surreal isn't it?"

"Yeah," they nodded quietly. Then Naruto asked: "What are you going to do?"

Hayate smirked. "I am going to find my girlfriend and fuck her senseless. Then take her on romantic dinner and afterwards have my way with her again." His three students reddened, but only slightly.

"I recommend you to find some hobby or something to take your mind off of things. And I don't mean training. You need something not battle related. It is said that all shinobi are partially insane. I know shinobi who cope with such things through reading porn in public. Some prefer sex or eat a lot. I know few who like to cook and few whose actual cope mechanism is to pretend that they are completely normal," Hayate chuckled. "Go find out what is it that can get you relaxed and back into your game. Next two days are free. Got it?"

"Yes sensei," they chorused quietly. Hayate shunshined away towards Hokage tower and Saburo helped Midori to the hospital, because he needed medical attention too. Naruto was left alone, in gates of Konoha. He raised his sight to the sky. He smiled. He could contemplate about his hobby while cloud watching.

...

Naruto was lying on treetops of some forest. He didn't know where he exactly was and right now he didn't even care. His dorsal tenketsu were spreading his chakra and by extension his weight across the sea of leafs, so he wouldn't fell through then. He was moving in slow waves, following the movement of tree branches underneath him. He moved his fingers absentmindedly and his chakra flew around him. Naruto willed it towards the tree. He guided it against the twigs, then branches down towards the trunk. When his chakra brushed against the ground he could feel the earthen feel of earth chakra. He grabbed it and entwined it with his own. Each droplet of his chakra paired with earth one, just like he did when he created earth clones or used the earth walking technique. They moved together as one entity, but still separated. They touched, brushed and felt each other, the ground and trees. They explored. But Naruto could feel the increasing longing of the other chakra to return to its home, to the earth. And so he did. However when he hit the ground, expecting his own chakra to meet usual resistance, something he didn't expected happened. He moved through it without practically any resistance. The earth chakra serving as guide. He willed the chakra deeper. It eagerly obeyed him. Then he spread it, just like he did with his normal detection technique. And in next moment he could feel the small animals living inside their holes, burrows and dens. Naruto laughed. He was an idiot. He had the solution to his problems with detection jutsu before his nose the whole time. And it was that simple. He laughed again. Next moment his cheek was slit with something steely.

Naruto rolled to the side, adrenalin pouring into his bloodstream. He was so absorbed in his discovery, that it limited his awareness. He immediately felt chakra several meter behind him. He turned and faced his opponent in combat stance. It was some girl… no. It was woman with purple hairs. She had jacket with mesh shirt underneath it and really short brown shorts.

"Who and what are you doing here? This is my forest," she said with smirk.

"Really? I wasn't aware that this area belonged to someone," retorted Naruto. "If I remember correctly, then this should be some training area. I am not sure about number."

"It is. It's known as forest of death or training area number 44 and it is closed to lowly genins like you," she smirked evilly again.

"Ah, I see how it is," Naruto smirked. "You pretend that you are some big shot and own this place, but in reality you just train in here."

"You are pretty cheeky for someone so small. What is your name?" she asked still smirking, while pulling out second kunai.

"I am Naruto, why do you want to know?"

"I want to know, who I will beat to bloody pulp for trespassing into my area," she barred her teeth.

"I see," said Naruto slowly. "And what is your name?" he asked.

"Anko Mitarashi of course. Why do you want to know?"

"Because," Naruto smirked and pulled his own kunai. He then swapped placed with her kunai and proceeded to slash her across cheek. Then shunshined away.

"Aaargh! You are dead!" cried Anko and started after him.

"Catch me if you can," smirked Naruto and shunshined again. What followed was the most dangerous, craziest, insane and fun game of tag Naruto ever played. He had to pull every little trick he could to stay away from that crazy bitch. He shunshined, swapped, run, dodged and parried. He never had the opportunity to even think about attacking her, that was how hard she pressed him.

After almost one hour of this insanity Naruto was tired. He still had some chakra, but it was his body which ran out of stamina. And so he stopped in the first clearing he found.

"I am dead," he croaked and dropped to the ground.

"Yes you are," he heard above himself. Anko dropped next to him on her knees and took deep breaths. Sweat drenching her body.

"Um… didn't you wanted to beat me?" asked Naruto.

"I want and I will, but I have to rest first," she groaned and fell on her backs next to Naruto.

"Um…"

"Don't you dare to move! It will be much worse then," threatened Anko.

"I can't. I don't have energy for that," said Naruto honestly and then smirked. "But I have to say, that it was pretty fun."

"Yeah. What you can do with shunshin and kawarimi is insane. It looks like some really advanced version or something," Anko said impressed.

"Nah, just really advanced chakra control. That's all," said Naruto.

"That must be some chakra control," snorted Anko. Naruto just laughed and lay there.

"So will you answer me finally?" asked Anko after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Naruto turned his head towards her.

"What were you doing?"

"Ah, that. Thinking. My team almost died on last mission. Hell, I still don't believe that I am really alive. Our mission turned completely insane and we somehow survived it," he shrugged.

"So you was thinking about?"

"Our sensei told as to find some hobby to relax. He called it cope mechanism or something…"

Anko laughed and rose, then grabbed Naruto and threw him over her shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?" cried Naruto in outrage.

"I am going to show you the ultimate cope mechanism," said Anko with evil smile on her face. Then sprinted towards her apartment.

...

Naruto woke up and reddened. He clearly remembered what happened. He sensed someone close, probably in the next room. Then to his embarrassment realized that he was completely naked. He quickly looked around for his clothes. They were on a chair next to the bed. Naruto sighed in relief and scrambled to his feet. When he was clothed again, his first thought was to escape through the window, but unfortunately that would be kind of cowardly. Naruto sighed and with red face entered the other room.

"So, you didn't run," smirked Anko from behind the table. She had dango stick in her hand.

Naruto reddened even more and sighed in resignation. "I thought about it," he shrugged.

"Yesterday you told me that your name is Naruto, right?" Naruto nodded and awkwardly sat on chair opposite to Anko.

"No second name?" inquired Anko and popped another dango into her mouth.

Naruto sighed, there was the end. He could lie, but … "I don't think you want to know," tried Naruto.

"Oh? Now you have to tell me," ordered Anko.

"Ok, but I warned you. It's Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki," he said and carefully watched her.

Anko froze for a moment and then started massaging her temples. After moment of silence she asked: "So you are the Kyubi brat?"

"Yes."

"Then I will have to ask you to keep this to yourself…"

"You don't have to be so blunt about it!" Naruto snapped. "But do not worry, I will not go and shout that you slept with local jinchuriki." Naruto rose with intent to leave, but was slapped across the face. It hurt.

"You finished?" asked calmly Anko, still eating her dango. Naruto didn't react so Anko continued: "It isn't because you are jinchuriki…" Anko paused and sighed in frustration. "Look," she started again. "Do you know who Orochimaru is?"

"You mean that traitorous Sannin?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"Yes. You see, I was his student, his apprentice. And thanks to that I am kind of... pariah. Actually it is similar to your situation," Anko said.

"Ok, so?" asked Naruto impatiently.

"What do you think will happen if two most hated individuals in Konoha will be seen together?"

"Um… that could be bad," Naruto agreed reluctantly.

"Exactly. You probably don't know but I was really close to execution back then, so…"

"Ok. I understand," sighed Naruto.

"Good," smirked Anko, then asked: "How old are you?"

"Thirteen, I celebrated my birthday two weeks ago," smirked Naruto, but Anko merely shrugged. Naruto pouted: "I thought that you will be more surprised. I kind of figured that I look older."

"You do," admitted Anko. "But it doesn't really matter. The moment you got that headband, you are -according to shinobi law - allowed to kill, drink and have a sex. Plus several other things."

"Ok. So what now?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. I don't do relationships. If you will need help to cope again, then come," said Anko and smirked again, when Naruto reddened.

"Um… I have to be kind of… inexperienced. Why would you offer something like that to me?" asked Naruto uncomfortably.

"I just like to see you squirming below me."

...

"So what did you do during those two days?" asked Hayate with smile.

"I took up another martial art. It is designed more for meditation then fighting," said Saburo.

"Gardening. Mainly poisonous plants," smiled Midori.

"..."

"Naruto?"

"Um... I played tag!" exclaimed Naruto. Others sweated.

"..."

"In training area 44." Hayate sweated. Naruto smirked.

...

In the following month they took another four C-rank missions. Between them everyone started on their second elemental affinity and to that added something of their own. In Naruto's case that meant intensive lectures in swordsmanship with Hayate, training with his newly discovered variation of detection technique and learning how to maintain the underground and normal part simultaneously. Plus occasional visit to the forest of death.

It was on one of their training days that Hayate surprised them.

"So, I brought something for you," he said and handed each of them some form.

"Chunin exams?" exclaimed Midori.

"Yes. Next chunin exams are held in three weeks in Suna. If you want to participate, then fill these forms and return them to me." Hayate said.

The three young shinobi looked at each other, then back at Hayate.

"Do you think that we are ready?" asked Naruto.

"If I wasn't, why would I give you these forms?" tilted Hayate his head.

"Um… right," said Naruto smartly and scratched his neck. "Does someone have a pen?"

"I have," responded Midori, but added: "But you will have to wait, until after me."

"So you want to go?" smiled Hayate.

"Of course," they chorused.

...

Naruto was eating his rightfully earned ramen, inside the Ichiraku's ramen stand, when he sensed someone approaching at high speed. He paused and looked to his right. Next moment ANBU with whitely painted mask appeared. Naruto snorted. The ANBU had fox mask.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the ANBU.

"Yes?"

"You have been summoned before Hokage," ANBU answered.

"Ok. I will be there as soon as I finish this," Naruto pointed at his bowl of ramen. The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

...

"Hello Naruto," greeted him Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto nodded in formal greeting. "I was told that you wish to speak with me?"

"Yes Naruto," nodded Sarutobi while frowning a little, but after a moment continued: "Hayate signed your team up for chunin exams in Suna. And there is one thing that you need to be aware of."

"Ok. What is the matter?" asked Naruto.

"It is forbidden to send jinchuriki to another elemental nation without informing their respective Kage. In this situation Kazekage. Such violation is viewed as act war."

"So that means that I cannot compete?" asked Naruto, frowning.

"No," shook Sarutobi his head. "It means that you need permission from Kazekage. And because I had meeting with Kazekage last month, I was able to get one," smiled Sarutobi and handed some officially looking document to Naruto.

"Um… thank you?" said Naruto slowly.

"Not needed," shrugged Sarutobi. "I just needed you to be aware that during the stay in Suna, you are forbidden to use any Kyubi's powers."

"I don't even know how," shrugged Naruto in response.

"I know that, but they don't. So be simply careful," said Sarutobi.

"Ok. I can do that," nodded Naruto.

"And there is one more thing. Suna have their own jinchuriki. We do not know who it is. But we have information that suggests, that he or she is insane. Because of that I want you to try keep distance from him or her," said Sarutobi.

"Ok. I will see what I can do."

"Good. It was nice to see you again Naruto," said Sarutobi in farewell. Naruto nodded and left.

A/N: Thanks for reviews!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Coldblooded**

"What time is it?" asked sleepy voice behind Naruto. Simultaneously a hand sneaked around his waist, pressing him against the soft and warm flesh of the person behind him. Naruto craned his neck, looking at the alarm clock.

"Your shift at T&amp;I start in fifty minutes," Naruto said and pulled himself upright. He yawned.

"So Foxy, you are leaving for Suna today, right?" Anko drawled, turning on her left side.

"Yeah. We are leaving just after midday. I am going to visit a friend before it, thought."

"Aww, I will miss you Foxy," Anko smiled slyly through her messy purple hair, while running her hand over Naruto's thigh, who shivered. "I have a request for you," Anko said, her smile turning into grin.

"What is it?" asked Naruto, already suspicious.

"Could you fuck for me, some really hot chick over there?" finished Anko, her smile positively blinding. Naruto snorted, not really surprised by Anko's antics anymore.

...

Naruto entered Nara clan compound. He nodded to some of the Nara clan members and they nodded back. Some of them he ignored, because they ignored him. He certainly wasn't going to be polite to them just because they belonged to some clan.

Naruto walked through the garden and entered the dining room, where he found Shikamaru's mother.

"Good morning Yoshino-san," he bowed respectfully.

"Hello Naruto. If you are here to visit Shikamaru, then I am afraid he is still asleep," sighed Yoshino while rolling her eyes.

"I could wake him up," smirked Naruto.

"Oh? And how would you do that?" asked intrigued Yoshino with raised eyebrow.

"There is plenty of options to choose from. But I think that bucket full of ice cold water will do," grinned cheekily Naruto. Yoshino grinned too.

...

"I really hate you!" growled Shikamaru when he sat on chair in dining room and waited for his mother to bring him breakfast.

"I see you are in good mood," smirked Naruto.

"So why are you here?" muttered Shikamaru.

"Just came to tell you that I am leaving for chunin exam today."

"Oh? So your sensei finally signed you up for them?" asked Yoshino.

"Yeah," nodded Naruto.

"So, where are they held?" asked Shikamaru.

"Suna."

"Troublesome," yawned Shikamaru.

Naruto rolled his eyes and decided to change topic: "So how is your team training going?"

"Troublesome… from the last time not much changed. I only decided that taijutsu isn't for me. I am far too lazy for that. Instead I am focusing on chakra control like you and increasing my chakra reserves. I can do water walking already. And it is much less troublesome than taijutsu," shrugged Shikamaru.

"So, you can use shadows without seal?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," shrugged Shikamaru.

"That's good," nodded Naruto.

"When do you leave?" asked then Shikamaru.

"After lunch."

"Then you can show me, that kunai balancing thing."

...

"So, this is Suna," stated Naruto. It took them three days of travel to get here. Currently they stood right before the entrance to Suna. Between two imposing stone mountains leaded narrow pass, with several massive gates along the way. Naruto didn't really know how such thing could be moved, but probably with lot of man power and chakra. All in all, till now it was very impressive sight.

"Wait a little bit longer," said Hayate and started walking again. It didn't take long and they came before the last gate, this one actually closed. Only small side entrance was opened instead, with several guards next to it.

"Ah, another genin team registered for chunin exams has arrived," one of them said and moved little bit closer to them and greeted them: "Welcome Konoha's shinobi, do you have your identifications?"

"Yeah. Here it is," said Hayate and handed him their permits.

"Alright, everything seems to be in order. And here is a simple map which will guide you towards your lodging," the guard said after a moment and returned the documents. Then moved aside, allowing them to pass through the door.

"Thanks," nodded Hayate and motioned to his team to move.

In the next moment they entered large circular area surrounded by the same imposing mountains as outside. And into that were carved countless amount of homes.

"This is awesome," said Midori, turning on her feet.

"Certainly different than Konoha," added Saburo.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, then turned to Hayate and asked: "Can I see the map? So I can lead us?" It was already sort of tradition for Naruto to lead. Hayate nodded and with mischievous smile handed him the map.

"…"

"Naruto?" Midori asked after a moment.

"This map is weird," Naruto said and motioned for them to come closer.

"What the hell is this?" Saburo asked.

"Do you think they pulled prank on us?" Midori added.

"Brats," Hayate started, chuckling. "It isn't map of the ground, but instead map of the walls." His students blinked at him for several moments, then looked at each other and then Naruto asked slowly:

"Did you heard something?"

"Nah," Midori shook her head.

"It was probably just a wind," Saburo nodded in conviction.

"Brats! Move before I kick yours asses," Hayate growled. Chuckling followed.

When Naruto finally knew how to orientate in that thing, finding the way wasn't hard. Naruto choose one of the stairs and led them. Along the way passing various little shops, stand or homes. In the end they stood before unusually large building. It had large door and on the first floor was large terrace with many small tables. Several of them already occupied.

"Nice," Midori said and eagerly entered. Others followed her.

The ground floor was filled with tables and chairs too and between them stood stone pillars supporting upper floors.

"It seems like some kind of hotel," said Naruto. "We should probably go and get a room or something. Tomorrow starts the exam and I would really like to get as much sleep as possible before them. "

"Good idea," Midori added. Others agreed.

...

Team Hayate ascended to hotel's uppermost floor and stopped before large door.

"So, from here on you are on your own. Good luck," Hayate said.

"Do not worry sensei, we won't forget you when we are all chunins," Midori said slyly.

"Like I would care about something like that, brats," snorted Hayate, but internally he was torn. He was very skeptical that he could ever get better or at least similar genin team as them.

"That's mean Hayate sensei," they all chorused, jovially. "But even then we won't forget you. And when you are all old and wrinkly, we will even change your diapers."

"Get lost," growled Hayate in irritation. Then sighed. "And be careful," he added, when the brats disappeared behind the door.

...

"Wow! There is lot of teams," Saburo said. His teammates nodded. It was very large room without any furniture and even then was crowded.

"Let's move somewhere to the side, so we don't attract so much attention," Naruto whispered, already moving.

"How many people do you think there is?" Midori asked, checking her competition.

"A would hazard a guess somewhere between one hundred and thirty to fifty," said Naruto quietly.

"Guys I think it is good time to choose teams which to avoid," whispered Saburo.

"Yeah," agreed Naruto, then added: "Do you see that team with two girls? Blonde and redhead?"

"They look competent," agreed Midori.

"What about that group near the corner?" asked Saburo.

"You mean those three gorillas?" chuckled Naruto.

"No," snorted Saburo. "Those are trash. I mean the group on their left."

"I see… So that would be two groups to avoid… No, three. Do you see that group opposite to us?"

"Yes, what about them?" asked Midori.

"All three of them have quite large chakra reserves."

"It could mean nothing if they don't have any skill or that, that they are unable to suppress their chakra," shrugged Saburo.

"Yeah, but they could be really good too," shrugged Naruto. "It's not like we are experts on assessing enemies."

"Good point," nodded Saburo.

In the next moment entered several shinobi. Their headbands assigning them to Suna. One of them stepped forward and yelled:

"Alright! Anyone, who will speak without permission from now on, will be disqualified! I am Baki and I will be proctoring the first part of the chunin exam, so you better listen to me or I will kick you out of here so fast, that you won't be even able to blink," he said and paused for several moments, looking through the crowd as if daring anyone to disagree. Then continued: "Good. In short moment we will start calling individual teams. If you hear your number, enter the room behind me. You will be given instructions there… If you are not total idiots, then you probably already realized, that the first part of this exams is individual for each team. At the end each team will be given points depending on how well they did. These result will be sorted and the worst forty percent of the teams will be asked to leave, understood?" Silence followed.

"Let's start then. Team number one!"

...

Naruto and his teammates stepped through the door. There was waiting a chunin for them, who motioned them to follow him. He leaded them inside a small room with table, several papers and pencils and said: "Your task is to write down as much as you can about the other teams you saw just a moment ago. You have thirty minutes. Do not leave this room. Someone will come to collect you." Then he left.

"So this is a trick test," sighed Midori and dropped on her chair.

"Yeah. But what is done is done, let's try to write down as much as we can," shrugged Naruto.

"..."

"Um… those three gorillas specialize on taijutsu?" asked Saburo.

"Probably, write it down."

"And everyone who had sword uses swordsmanship," added Naruto.

"Right!"

"I saw several ninja with fan there. Wind affinity?" asked Midori.

"Good notice."

"We could assign affinities based on their villages?" tried Naruto.

"We could, the same logic is used on battlefield if you don't have a bingo book…"

"Could some of them be in bingo book?" asked Naruto, already pulling his copy out.

"Most likely not, but it is worth a try," shrugged Midori, while writing down some other ideas.

"We could write down information about their chakra capacity," said Saburo.

"No. It would told Suna that one of us is sensor. That important these exams aren't to me."

"Right. Stupid of me," nodded Saburo.

"Look, I think I found one or two in here," said Naruto, already writing it down.

"Good."

"So what else do you remember?"

...

Exactly after thirty minutes the door opened and the same chunin picked up the papers and led them back to the hall. It didn't take long and every team were back. And then after an hour or so Baki returned.

"So, let me tell you, that the results are pathetic! So pathetic in fact that we decided to kick out the worst fifty percent instead of forty! Here are the numbers of teams which can leave: Two, five, six…"

...

"We passed…" whispered Midori.

"Yeah. We got lucky," snorted Naruto and Saburo simultaneously.

"So, now that the trash is out, we can proceed to the second part of the exam. You will be given map with marked position at which you are expected to be tomorrow at seven in the morning. Any fighting is forbidden till then and anyone who will violate this rule will be disqualified. When you get the map, you can leave. It is entirely up to you, how you will get at the designated place. See you tomorrow," said Baki and left.

...

Naruto and his teammates were back in their rooms. Hayate wasn't anywhere to be seen when they entered and so they gathered around the table.

"Show us the map," said impatiently Saburo.

"Right," nodded Naruto and placed it before them. Then immediately noticed that his chakra was disrupted by something foreign. He quickly gathered his chakra and crushed that thing.

"Look, the position of the mark changed," said Saburo.

"It was genjustu," said Naruto.

"Ah, I was feeling kind of weird," nodded Midori, then added bitingly: "Another trick test."

"It's kind of annoying, all easy preys will be filtered out," sighed Naruto.

"That is kind of the point," snorted Saburo.

"So where do we have to go?" asked Naruto and looked at the map.

"Northeast from Suna. It seems that the meeting point is close to the borders with Land of Fire, if you ignore the thin strip belonging to Land of Rivers," said Midori.

"That will took us around six hours of fast run," commented Naruto.

"Yeah. I think that we have only one choice and that is to go immediately and rest right there, because I don't want to travel during night," said Saburo.

"I agree. If we start now, we can be there before dusk," added Midori.

"Ok then, it is decided. I think that it would be clever to plan for one or two weeks long mission. And at least triple the amount of water," said Naruto and rose from the chair. Midori and Saburo nodded, then everyone proceeded to check their equipment.

...

Travelling through a dessert wasn't that bad in Naruto's opinion. Of course, that was true only if you already discovered, that water walking technique was actually named wrong. The correct name was the sand walking technique. He already pitied everyone who couldn't do that.

They arrived at the designated place without any trouble. Several teams were already there, setting tents. Some even used earth chakra to create small shelters.

"We will use tent. I don't want to help our enemies to identify our affinity," said Naruto and pulled out sealing scroll from his west.

"Ok," said others and helped him with the construction. It was special tent designed for dessert and was big enough for them all. Normally they slept only in their bags but to do that in dessert was kind of stupid. Firstly, nights in dessert were usually very cold and secondly, there was always the danger that a sand storm could come.

Naruto took first watch. It somehow happened that the tents and shelters created a circle. Then someone got the idea to create several stone benches in the center. It seemed that several genins used them and were currently quietly chatting. Naruto came closer, picked one free bench and lay down on it. For a moment there was a silence and then the conversation continued. Naruto closed his eyes and waited. He wasn't afraid that he would fall asleep, because his mind still worked. Slowly and carefully exploring his surroundings, watching for any sign of danger.

Some genins didn't used the benches and instead sat near their tent. Watching alertly their surroundings. During the night some left for the tents and others replaced them. When was time for Naruto to sleep, there was only two another silhouettes in the dark. Both of them watching him. One of them was the redheaded girl he noticed before the first test and the other was some boy that Naruto very quickly dismissed.

Naruto smirked slightly and in provocation said: "Thanks for watching over me while I slept." The girl snorted quietly, while the boy stayed silent. However Naruto could sense from such close proximity, that corners of his mouth slightly rose. Naruto then stood up and went to woke up Saburo.

...

Naruto swallowed last piece of his morning ration bar and washed it down with little bit of water. He and his teammates were currently using one of the stone benches. And just like everyone else, impatiently waiting for when Baki decides to tell them their task. Said jonin arrived almost one hour ago with several chunins and until now did nothing.

Suddenly there was a stir. Baki was heading towards them.

"So, yesterday ended sixty nine genins and today it is another twenty four - thanks to our little genjutsu. In total that means, that here is forty five of you right now or - if you like - fifteen teams. In third task every single one of you will be given one of these badges," he showed them small steel plate and continued: "But to advance to the final part of the exam, each of you will need three of these. That means that maximally five teams can advance. However that is not all. Each team will also need single golden badge. Those are possible to obtain at the watch tower in the Land of Fire. Exact location is on the maps that you will receive shortly. But I warn you, the border with Land of Fire is guarded and only those of you who will have the silver badge can cross it!" he paused. Studying them carefully. "You have exactly five days to complete this test and return here… And one more thing! Killing is allowed! So thing carefully about what you do! Now make a queue so we can hand each of you a badge and map. After that we will release one team every ten minutes."

"That's not fair! There should be simultaneous start!" cried someone from the crowd.

Baki snorted and then said evilly: "Life is not fair, so get used to it! And the order is decided by your scores from the first test. The best ones gets to go first."

"This looks really hard," said Midori.

"Yeah. We will have to engage at least two teams," nodded Naruto.

"We need to reach forested area as soon as possible. We don't have experiences with desert warfare," added Saburo.

"Exactly my thoughts. And we have big advantage thanks to Naruto," agreed Midori.

"Ok then," nodded Naruto. "And we will even learn, how lucky we got in the first part. Thought, on the other hand we will be probably the last group to go." Naruto sighed.

...

In the end they got to go as the eighth team. Immediately starting directly towards Konoha's border, only circumventing the other teams. In only few hours started the sand turning into less loose surface and occasional bushes could be seen. Then appeared grass and suddenly they could see forest.

"We are probably already inside the Land of Rivers. According to the map, there is large amount of ravines and rivers flowing through them," said Naruto during one short drink pause.

"How wide are they? Is possible to jump over them?" asked Midori.

"Probably at least some of them. And the rest we can simply cross with tree and water walking. It shouldn't be too big of a problem," shrugged Naruto.

"Ok, then let's go," finished Saburo.

...

"You didn't lie!" gasped Midori. "That was at least thirtieth river. I need a break!"

"Ok," nodded Naruto and dropped down on his ass. "At least this was the last one according to the map."

"That means that Fire's border is close," added Saburo while slurping water from his bottle.

"We should probably start looking for teams to…"

"Silence!" signaled Naruto. "Three chakras. Two hundred and fifty meters. They are nearing us from the same direction we came."

"They could be following our tracks. We didn't really bothered to hide them," signaled Midori in frown.

"Maybe, but that doesn't matter. Let's hide and if this team won't be one of those we decided to avoid, we will attack them," signaled Naruto and moved towards the edge of nearby forest.

Few seconds later the team appeared, overcame the ravine and stopped exactly at their previous location, carefully scanning the surroundings.

"So I was right. They are after us," signaled Midori.

"Aren't they the three gorillas we saw in the meeting hall?" signaled Naruto, helping himself with his mouth, because he didn't know the sign for word gorilla.

"You are right," nodded Saburo.

"Attack?" signaled Midori.

"As usual," signed Naruto and pulled out his shurikens. "I am taking the middle one. Wait until they get little bit closer to us." His teammates nodded while carefully moving into positions.

The three moved slowly towards them while scanning the ground. Naruto waited little bit more, then signaled: "Attack!" and threw his two shurikens towards the back of one of the ninja. His teammates doing the same. He was about to jump out of bush, when Saburo's ninja's hands moved in quick seal and his skin darkened. He then jumped in front of his teammate, while simultaneously pushing the third one to the side. There was clinging sound as shuriken rebounded from his skin.

"You shouldn't have attacked us," he smirked when he saw that both his companions were alright. "Now come out and give us your badges." His teammates were already by his sides and prepared to fight.

"What do we do?" asked Naruto quietly. "And how the hell my shurikens rebounded from his skin?"

"It's earth jutsu. It makes your skin hard as stone," whispered Saburo.

"How do you know that?" frowned Naruto.

"I can do it too. I was saving it for you if I had to face you in the final matches," smirked Saburo.

"Great," muttered Naruto. "I should have learned it."

"You were working on your wind chakra," shrugged Saburo.

"Hey! Come out! If you give us your badges, you can leave," cried the second gorilla.

"We could try to face them in open combat?" asked hopefully Saburo. Naruto frowned even more.

"Do you think that fire clones could damage them?" asked Midori.

"If there was enough of them? Sure," said Saburo.

"What is enough?" asked Naruto.

"Three and more I think," shrugged Saburo.

"Ok, we do this like this. Saburo you take one of them. They are from Iwa, so lightning shouldn't be a problem. Midori, use fire clones. I will use my too and they will try to create an opening for you. I will take the third one. Hopefully the clones will work."

"Ok," agreed Saburo with Midori.

"So you finally decided to give us your badges," smirked the first gorilla.

"Maybe, maybe not," shrugged Naruto and pulled out his sword.

"So you wants to do this the hard way," sighed the first one.

"Yeah," nodded Naruto and neared the middle one. Saburo took the left one and Midori with several clones took the third.

"Shame," said the first and jumped towards Naruto. Naruto bend under the punch, while cutting his opponent over the left ankle. His sword rebounded the same way as his shurikens. Naruto quickly shunshined away, allowing the next punch hit the ground. And was glad that he did. The hole that the fist crated was impressive. Naruto threw several of his kunais, aiming at the gorilla's face. Which was promptly deflected by muscular arm.

"This is useless, you know," said the gorilla in bored manner.

"It appears so," sighed Naruto and pulled another several kunais. Then shunshined in the air right in front of gorilla's face and drove one as hard as he could into his shoulder. Unfortunately the kunai slipped on the stone hard skin and stayed stuck inside the jacket. When Naruto was about to get punched, he shunshined just behind his back leaving behind himself as much leafs as possible. Then stabbed second kunai into gorilla's back. And again the kunai slipped to the side. Naruto had to leave it there to dodge a punch aimed at his skull.

"This is getting annoying," growled the beefy boy.

"Hey, that was my line," smirked Naruto again backpedaling. Suddenly there was detonation and scream. Naruto almost tripped over his own legs. Midori's opponent lay on the ground. He was alive, but severely burned.

"You bitch," growled Naruto's opponent and charged Midori. She dodged and started backpedalling the same way as Naruto. Sometimes throwing kunai or shuriken.

Naruto checked on Saburo. Both of the opponents seemed to be exchanging punches while both used that annoying stone skin technique. Naruto returned his attention back to Midori. He called his chakra and sank into the ground leaving only his head out. Then thanks to the fact that no one was attacking him, swapped himself with his original opponent. To be able to do that one had to have bigger chakra reserves and chakra control then the other, or else the technique could be resisted. It was kind of logical, because if there wasn't these restrictions, everyone would use it.

Immediately after that Naruto detonated the two explosive tags on the kunais that got stuck inside the genin's jacket. There was another detonation and painful scream. Naruto turned around. The apparent leader of enemy team was stuck inside the ground as was Naruto a second ago. He seemed unconscious or even possibly dead. The power of explosive tag was normally significantly weaker than that of fire clone, but the difference was probably matched if not outright exceeded in an enclosed space as in this case. Naruto sighed. He didn't want to kill him, but if he didn't detonate the tags immediately, then the boy would get out very quickly. He was earth user after all.

Naruto checked Midori, who held thumb towards him with smile, while searching her first unconscious opponent. Then he turned towards Saburo. Saburo and the third member of enemy team didn't fight anymore, and was talking about something. Naruto walked towards them.

"Hey Saburo, how does it look like?" he asked.

"He says that we can take the badges if we leave him to take care of his teammates," responded Saburo.

"Sure," nodded Naruto and turned towards the third boy.

"If I were you I would check on you leader. I don't know if he isn't dead…"

"He isn't, I took both of their badges and both looked alive. But the one partially in the ground needs medical attention or he will probably die very soon," said Midori.

"That's good," said Naruto and met his gaze with the now pale Iwa boy. "For what is worth, I am sorry, but that stone jutsu of yours doesn't really gave us much choice. I hope he will survive."

"Me too, he is my brother," said quietly the boy. "Here is your third badge. I am going to take care of my teammates."

"Good luck," said Saburo, joined his teammates and added quietly. "Sometimes I think, that I chose wrong career."

"Me too," said Midori and Naruto simultaneously.

"So, what now?" Midori asked after a moment of silence.

"In two hours will be night. We should probably find some good camping spot and rest," said Naruto. "Tomorrow we will go pick up our golden badge."

"Good idea," agreed Saburo. Midori nodded.

...

"Stop right there!" ordered a voice the next morning.

"You are from the border patrol?" asked Naruto, who obviously knew about the shinobi.

"Yeah. Ah, so you guys are ours. I was wondering if you would make it here," calmed the voice. Towards them was walking masked shinobi. The person was ANBU.

"That's right," nodded Naruto and with his teammates showed him their badges.

"All right. You can proceed. The tower is only one hour away if you travel at usual speed," said the ANBU and next moment disappeared.

"That was quick," noted Midori.

"Yeah. Let's go," said Naruto, already moving.

Compared to yesterday they moved significantly slower and more carefully. And it was only thanks to Naruto that they managed to progress without a fight so far. Area around them was swarming with enemy teams and they certainly didn't think that it was good idea to fight somewhere where was really good chance that any sort of commotion would attract another several teams.

"Halt!" signaled Naruto. "Enemy team before us is crossing our path. Wait until they pass."

"We should be pretty close already," signaled Midori back.

"Yeah. I would guess something around 3 miles," added Saburo.

Naruto nodded, then signaled: "We can move. Carefully!"

It took them another full hour to cross the rest of the forest and suddenly they could saw the watch tower around which was several hundred meter large deforested area. And it appeared, that two teams were currently fighting close to it. With several ANBU watching the fight.

"That is kind of crazy. I mean to fight right under the eyes of ANBU," said Naruto in disbelief.

"Yeah. But here they can at least see if some other team is moving towards them. So it is still better than to fight in the forest right behind us," said Midori.

"That's true," agreed Saburo.

"Do you sense anyone else except them?" asked Midori.

"No, but someone could be in the watch tower. I am not close enough," answered Naruto.

"Then let's go. And check that fight, I think I just saw some lightning attack" said Saburo slowly moving towards the tower. His teammates following.

"Do not run. We don't want them to stop fighting," warned Naruto.

"I think that it is that team from Kumo with those two girls. Blonde and redhead if I remember correctly," said Midori.

"Yeah, you are right," nodded Naruto with squinting eyes.

"Is it only me or are they really destroying that other team?" asked slowly Saburo.

"Guys, I think that we made really good choice to avoid them. That fight will end in moment," said Naruto.

"Do you think that we would be able to defeat them?" asked Midori.

"It would be really hard. If all of them have lightning affinity, we would be really screwed," Naruto admitted reluctantly.

"Did I already told you, that I really hate lightning?" Saburo asked. Naruto and Midori snorted.

It didn't take long and Naruto and his teammates entered the watch tower. At the same time the nearby fight ended too and both teams were returning towards the tower. The Kumo team didn't have a scratch on themselves, while the other team, which appeared to belong to some village named Ishigakure, didn't have unhurt spot on their bodies.

"Impressive," greeted Naruto.

"Not really," answered the blonde girl and turned towards Naruto, who couldn't not to notice her impressive chest, but quickly raised his gaze. "They were trash," added the girl then.

"I am just glad that we could see you fight," smiled Naruto.

"So you want to fight?" asked the redhead next to the blonde in challenge. Her arms crossed at over her chest. Her hairs were braided into countless small braids and those were pulled back into ponytail.

"We would rather not," said Midori. "There is plenty of easier targets."

"You are in luck then," said the redhead. "Because we don't need any more badges." It was then that some ANBU with slug mask approached them.

"Congratulation to both of you for reaching this place," he said and pulled two golden badges. "Here are your prizes."

"Thanks," said Naruto, while pocketing the object. The blonde girl took the other one and nodded.

"You can take quick break here," said the slug and turned towards Kumo team. "But any fighting is prohibited while inside."

"Doesn't matter, we won't stay here," shrugged the apparent leader of Kumo team, turned away and along with her teammates headed towards the forest.

"If I were you, I would not fight them before the final matches," the ANBU said to them.

"We figured the same thing," shrugged Saburo.

"That's good. Good luck," nodded the ANBU and walked away.

"So, we have the badge and only thing which remains is to defeat some team," said Saburo.

"Yeah. Let's eat now and then start the way back," said Naruto.

...

They chose the most direct route back to the starting camp. Naruto figured that if all other teams by some chance already visited the tower, they should try to return as quickly as possible and intercept some of them. And so they were quickly moving over the treetops.

"There is someone before us," signaled Naruto. "But I sense only two."

"One of them probably died in some previous skirmish. For what we know, it could be the team which we fought yesterday," said Midori.

"Ok, let's check it out," nodded Naruto. They moved closer.

"They are from Kusa," signaled Saburo.

"Ambu…" started Naruto, but was interrupted.

"Come out! We know about you!" called one of them. Saburo looked at Naruto and shrugged.

"It could be trap," signaled Midori.

"That's true," added Saburo.

"We could simply force them to move to some other area," offered Naruto.

"Yeah, that could work, but…"

"Behind you Midori!" cried Naruto, already throwing several shurikens. But the Kusa nin dodged them and aimed his arms on Midori. Then there was rain of senbons. But Midori flicked her wrist and deflected at least eight of them using her own and always ready shurikens. Then grabbed kunai in each hand and proceeded to deflect the rest at such speed, that her arms were only blur.

Naruto sensed movement on the ground and reflexively threw several kunais in that direction. One of the two boys deflected them easily. But didn't do much more. Naruto frowned and intensified his sensor technique. But couldn't find anything else. He checked on Midori who just deflected the last senbon. The newly discovered shinobi had a smirk on his face. Then backed away, quickly joining the two on the ground. Naruto was just about to attack them when Midori yelled:

"Naruto! No!" He froze. Saburo with him. There was something wrong. Midori sat on the leaves and was wrapping strong rope around her left leg under the knee.

"What is wrong? Did you managed to deflect them all?" asked Naruto in confusion. Ignoring the escaping team.

"All except one. I got nicked at my ankle," bitted out Midori and tightened the rope as much as possible. "It was poisoned. I recognized it immediately. The poison has very distinct smell."

"So what…"

"Shut up!" snapped Midori. "That poison is deadly. And there isn't any antidote for it!" Naruto froze.

"Is there something that can be done?" asked chalky white Saburo.

Midori was silent for a moment as she tightened another rope. It was obviously painful, because she was crying.

"Yes… Yes, there is something… I need you to cut the infected part of my leg off," she said.

"No way…" started Naruto, but was again interrupted.

"Naruto! Be silent and listen to me very carefully! I am alive just because you warned me. If I would be hit by all of them, I would be probably already dead. I stopped the blood flow from my ankle as fast as I could so there is chance that it didn't spread yet. But it will if something isn't done and because there isn't antidote for it and we certainly don't have any highly skilled medic in our team, who could remove the poison altogether, this is the only way!"

"Ok, but… "

"Or do you want me dead? If it spreads to the rest of my body, I will have hour, maybe two!" Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok, if you think that this is the only chance how to… save you. I will do it."

"Good. You will need your sword," said Midori. Naruto gulped and turned green. "And you Saburo quickly remember what to do if someone severs part of your limb. I don't want to bleed out!"

"Right," said Saburo and started unpacking his medical supplies.

"We need to move to the ground," said Naruto after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, but someone will have to carry me. I don't want to move and risk spreading the poison." answered Midori.

...

"So, are you ready Naruto? I injected myself with some really strong painkillers, so it shouldn't be that bad," said Midori, trying to sound calmly, but her sickly pale face was betraying her.

"Probably as much as I can be," said Naruto quietly.

"Then do it!" said Midori, closed her eyes and bitted into a twig. Naruto willed his chakra and layered his sword with as strong wind layer as he could. He was still in middle of the training and couldn't really do much. Certainly not in a fight. But he figured, that if he could do something to make it at least a little bit more bearable, he should try it. Naruto took an aim and with one precise swing, severed part of Midori's left limb. Midori screamed.

...

"I think that this is all we can do," said Saburo and wiped his bloody hand on his garb. Midori was currently unconscious.

"I know, but her wound is still bleeding. She needs professional medical attention and she needs it fast," said Naruto.

"One of the teams could have one," said hopefully Saburo.

"Yeah, but why would they help us?" asked Naruto.

"Fuck it!" growled Saburo and kicked nearby branch. "How far can you sense if you really try?"

"Three or four hundred meters," said Naruto.

"Then let's move as fast as we can and if we meet some team, we will offer them our badges," said Saburo without any hesitation. "And you try to really search!"

"I am sorry. I don't know how he managed to hide from me. Probably some sort of jutsu," said Naruto and created several clones, which picked their makeshift stretcher with Midori on it.

"Sorry," sighed Saburo.

"No need," shook Naruto his head. "Let's try to find some team!"

...

Naruto froze and stopped his clones.

"What is it?" signaled Saburo.

"Twelve targets," signaled Naruto. Saburo stared.

"I will go look what it is about," signaled Naruto.

"What if there will be that team that somehow managed to discover us?" said Saburo in whisper.

"That's possible, but we don't have a choice," answered Naruto and motioned towards Midori. Saburo sighed and nodded.

Naruto suppressed his chakra as much as possible, in hope that he could stay undetected if there really was that Kusa team. He jumped from tree to tree as silently as possible and sneaked forward. Naruto slowed down and last fifty or so meters overcame in very slow and careful fashion. He crouched on one branch and looked through the leaves.

He could see small clearing. There were standing nine ninja, all with headband marking them as Kusa shinobi, but Naruto couldn't see the team who attacked them. Then he noticed the now already familiar red and blonde head. They were bound to the trees and was in partial state of undress. Naruto got really nauseating feeling. Those nine fuckers were going to gang rape them. He closed his eyes for a moment and the feeling was just as quickly as it came suffocated by anger. Black, red and cruel. Naruto looked again at the girls again. And was impressed. Even thought their chests were already disrobed and their breasts for all to see, they didn't appeared to be scared. They weren't even crying. "Cowards," thought Naruto darkly. And searched for third member of the Kumo team. He found him lying nearby, probably dead or unconscious.

One of the fuckers seemed to whisper something to the redhead, while smirking perversely. Naruto did not need to see more. He already decided. There was nothing that he hated more than rapists. He had some experiences with it. Maybe not the physical sort, but that didn't matter.

Naruto slowly pulled out his black sword, that didn't reflect any light. He pulled several smoke tags and attached them to kunais. He took a deep breath and carefully moved to better position. Naruto threw the kunais, aiming amidst the genins. Then shunshined right behind the one currently squeezing the left breast of the blonde girl. Naruto's sword traced an elegant arc and removed the fucker's head off of his shoulders. There were angry screams. In that moment hit the ground Naruto's kunais. He detonated them and suddenly the whole clearing disappeared under the heavy white smoke. Naruto released his chakra and spread it. Dense, powerful and hungry. He swapped himself with the rightmost Kusa shinobi. Naruto's sword flickered again, ripping the stomach of the next genin open. There was scream. Naruto shunshined to the other side, leaving behind himself ocean of leafs. The smoke swirled, sword flickered again and another bloodcurdling squelch could be heard. Naruto sensed two escaping life signatures. His wrists flickered, releasing four shurikens in two different directions. Short cries and thuds followed. Naruto could sense the rest of them in the center of the clearing. Huddled together and scared. But in that moment he didn't cared. He didn't cared one bit. He swung his sword and released it. Another scream. Naruto willed the ninja wire from his sleeve. Grabbed with it nearby kunai and knocked the rest of them out. Then proceeded to tie them down.

The smoke was thinning. Naruto looked at his clothes and sighed. He was a mess. One bloody mess. He lifted his shirt and wiped his face with it. Then turned towards the captured girls and smiled. They was just a little bit pale.

"Hello, long time no see," he smirked. Then realized that he shouldn't have probably do that. They were now significantly whiter then moment ago.

"Sorry," he said, pulled another kunai and proceeded to free them. "I have to be a mess. I think a got showered with blood several times." There was moment of silence while girls dressed themselves. Then the blonde asked carefully:

"Why did you help us?"

"Right," nodded Naruto and scratched his neck. "The first reason is, that I really hate rapists. And second one and simultaneously the main reason is, that I need your help."

"Help?" asked the redhead.

"Yeah. Do you have a medic in your team? One of my teammates is badly hurt and needs medical attention," asked Naruto and turned to search through the nearby corpses.

"Samui here can do some basic stuff," responded the redhead.

"Karui!" barked Samui.

"What? He saved our lives, so I think we can at least look at his teammate," rolled Karui her eyes.

"Alright! Jeez," muttered Samui and turned to Naruto. "I will look at your friend."

"Thank," said Naruto as he pocketed several silver badges. "By the way, the three fuckers over there are still alive. Do whatever you want with them."

"I will kill them," growled Karui, while picking her sword from the ground. "They are lucky that we are in middle of an exam! Otherwise I would torture them first!" she seethed. Then quickly slit their throats. In meanwhile, Naruto rescued his sword from someone's guts.

"Omoi seems ok, just knocked out," said Samui, while slapping him.

"Good," nodded Karui as she cleaned her sword. She turned to Naruto and asked: "What is your name?"

"Naruto."

"Then thanks for rescuing us," she smirked and added: "Tree-hugger."

Naruto snorted and said: "I will have to find out what to call you."

"What happened?" heard Naruto. It appeared that Kumo's third member was up.

"You can explain it to him later. My teammates are really close," said Naruto.

"Ok. We will follow you," said Samui.

...

"I have done everything that I can," said Samui and stood up tiredly. "I stopped the bleeding and checked for the poison. As far as I can say, she isn't infected. And that is your only luck, because I wouldn't be able to remove it either way."

"Doesn't matter. Thanks, for helping her," said Saburo.

"I am no longer surprised, that you fucked them up so hard," noted Karui.

"I just needed some stress reliever," shrugged Naruto.

"You know that your teammate will probably never be shinobi again?" asked Samui.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Naruto. "Only time will tell."

"So… this is the point where we split up," said Samui.

"Yeah. Good luck," said Naruto.

"The same to you," she responded and along with her teammates left.

"So what now?" Saburo asked.

"I think that we have still some time before night. We should try to move as much as we can towards the starting camp," suggested Naruto.

"It will certainly not hurt. Let's go," nodded Saburo and this time it was him who created several clones.

...

Naruto woke up to a sudden movement. He turned to his other side and saw stirring Midori.

"Naruto?" he heard.

"I am here," he sat. Outside was already dawn and so he could see Midori's face.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in Land of Rivers… We found a team who fixed your leg as much as they could. Most importantly the bleeding."

"Good," nodded Midori.

"I am sorry. I should have sensed him before it happened," said Naruto.

"I doubt you could. He had to be using some special technique to slip you," sighed Midori.

"Maybe… I will call Saburo and then we will continue towards the starting camp again. I want to finish this fucking test today," said Naruto.

"Ok," nodded Midori.

...

"Finished!" growled Naruto, when they stepped inside the starting camp. It looked completely different than before. There were several large tents. And one of them looked like field hospital.

"Yeah," agreed Saburo. "Let's take Midori inside."

"Good idea."

They placed Midori on one of the beds and sat on another.

"Congratulation," they heard. They turned and saw their sensei, Hayate.

"I don't think that there is anything to celebrate," muttered Naruto.

"What happened?" asked Hayate when he saw sleeping Midori.

"She got poisoned and we had to cut her ankle off," said Saburo. "Her career as shinobi ended."

Hayate was silent. He didn't have anything to say, that would make them feel better. He sighed. It was real shame. Midori was really promising. Hell, there was still possibility that she had bloodline.

"How many teams finished?" asked Naruto.

"You are the third team," answered Hayate.

"Is one of them from Kusa?" asked Saburo.

"No. One from Iwa, one from Kumo and you. Why?" asked Hayate.

"It was them that poisoned her. Midori said that there doesn't exist antidote," said Saburo.

"And you want revenge," noted Hayate.

"Hell yes," muttered Saburo.

"Listen guys, go rest for few hours. I will wake you up and we will return to Suna. There are still two more days for the last two teams, so we will have to wait. We will talk about the rest later, ok?" said Hayate.

Naruto and Saburo sighed, but nodded.

...

Naruto stood up and stretched. Fourth day of the second part of the chunin exam was ending and he just finished eating his dinner in the hotel reserved for participants of chunin exam. He slowly walked the stairs up to the fourth floor, where their room was. Someone was in the hallway and the feeling of the chakra was familiar. Naruto shrugged and continued. He could saw Karui leaning on the wall next to the door of their room.

"Hi Karui," he greeted with raised eyebrow.

"Hi," answered Karui, then smirked and said: "You look much better without all that blood."

"You too. Change of hairstyle?" tilted Naruto his head.

"I wear the braids only into a battle," shrugged Karui.

"I see, both of those hairstyles suits you," nodded Naruto.

"Thanks," responded Karui.

Naruto waved his hand and asked: "So why are you here?"

"I came to thank you for rescuing us from… you know what," said Karui with wince.

"No need to. Those fuckers had it coming," shrugged Naruto. "And you guys helped Midori, so…"

"That was Samui, not me or Omoi," shook Karui her head.

"So you came to settle your personal debt or something?" smiled Naruto.

"Sort of," smirked Karui. "It's more along the lines of mutually beneficial exchange."

"Oh? Now you have got me really curious," grinned Naruto.

"Would you like to have some fun?" asked Karui with lazy smile. And Naruto's eyebrows shot to the ceiling. It took him probably half of the second to create a clone and send him inside the room to announce his absence. Pushing all thoughts about evil Kumo to the side. And saying:

"I would love to."

"Good, then come on," smiled Karui and pushed herself from the wall.

...

Naruto woke up to the sudden movement next to him. He smiled.

"So you are trying to sneak away?" he asked.

Karui next to him snorted. "The emphasis on the word tried," she rolled her eyes and turned towards Naruto, who let his eyes travel her upper body.

"I need shower. I am all sticky," said Karui and rolled over Naruto.

"It's no wonder," chuckled Naruto not letting his eyes from her gorgeous body. He didn't know if she was tanned or she was born with the dark skin, but it was sexy. He sighed.

"It's real shame that you aren't from Konoha," said Naruto.

"Me and tree-hugger? Never," smirked Karui from the bathroom door.

"It's still better than spark-farter," grinned Naruto.

Karui growled, but afterwards smiled slyly and said: "And to think that I was about to invite you to shower with me…"

...

"Still no fifth team?" asked Saburo.

"No," said Hayate.

"And there won't be," said approaching Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Hayate.

"When I was dressing this morning I realized something," smiled Naruto and pulled from his pocket six steel badges.

"Why do you have them?" asked Hayate. "I thought that you returned them when you finished."

"We did, at least the required amount," smirked Naruto. Hayate sweated.

"And you couldn't tell us this before?" growled Hayate.

"As I said, I forgot about that," smiled innocently Naruto.

"But that means, that the Kusa team will not advance," frowned Saburo.

"No? From where is the fourth team?" asked Naruto.

"Oto."

"Fuck this," growled Naruto. But then an idea occurred to him. "Hey, sensei, where are held the next chunin exams?"

"Konoha, why?" asked Hayate confused.

"I just got an idea," smirked Naruto.

"What… no way! Do not even think about that!" growled Hayate.

"Naruto, are you thinking about what I think that you are thinking?" asked Saburo with slight smile on his face.

"Yes!" smirked Naruto even more widely.

"No! I forbid you to do that," growled Hayate.

"But sensei, it would not cost you anything. You wouldn't have to travel anywhere. Just to train with us for half a year longer," smiled Naruto.

"Do you know what Hokage will say?" growled Hayate.

"No," shook Naruto hi head, rolled his eyes and added: "And I don't care at all."

"You are such a brat," sighed Hayate already massaging his temples. He just could feel the headache coming.

"But you still love us," smirked Saburo.

...

"Ok, you are the only four teams which successfully completed the second part of the exam," said Baki again from his usual place in the room where once were all the genin teams. "That means, that we have twelve potential finalists. From that one is excused for injury which leaves us with eleven candidates. However to the final matches can advance maximally eight of you. That means we have to eliminate three more. But before that happens, if there is anyone who would like to withdraw, you can do so now," said Baki.

Naruto met Saburo's gaze and nodded.

"I want to withdraw," said Naruto.

"Me too," followed Saburo.

"What! Why? I wanted to fight you!" cried Karui.

"Our teammate needs professional treatment so we will be returning back to Konoha," shrugged Naruto, then moved towards Karui and whispered to her: "The Kusa team haven't advanced, that means that they will be in the next chunin exam."

"You are an idiot," rolled Karui her eyes.

"Maybe, but at least now you have chance to become chunin. Cause I won't kick your ass," smirked Naruto.

"As if you had chance tree-hugger," growled Karui.

...

"So you really did it," sighed Hayate.

"You doubted that we would?" smirked Naruto.

"Be silent brat. I have headache," growled their sensei. "And as punishment you and Saburo will carry Midori's stretcher to Konoha! Without any clones!"

"That is mean Hayate-sensei!" whined Naruto.

"I think that you deserve much harsher punishment," said Midori from her stretcher. "You idiots!"

"You see Saburo, every good deed is severely punished," said Naruto.

"Yeah," sighed theatrically Saburo.

"I said be silent Brats! And move it along, I wants to be in Konoha as fast as possible," sighed Hayate.

A/N:  
1.) As always, thanks for the reviews.  
2.) I have different plans for Gaara. Wait and see ;)  
3.) So far the longest chapter 8500+ words ;)  
4.) Before someone says something: I promise that this story will NOT turn into harem!  
5.) I don't know how old are Karui, Samui and Omoi in manga, and I don't care. :P  
6.) Also you don't have to worry that exams in Konoha will be copy of canon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chatting with friends, leaders, legends and gods**

"You idiots! What do you think that you accomplished by abandoning the chunin exam?" Sarutobi growled.

"Midori was… is hurt," Naruto shrugged, then continued: "She would be forced to compete in the next chunin exam with some other team."

"And it's not like we didn't put any thoughts into it. If the next exams weren't in Konoha, we would probably… No scratch that, we would continue for sure, because our relations with Kumo and Iwa are… shaky at best," Saburo added.

"That is all nice, but aren't you little bit too much optimistic?" Sarutobi sighed and massaged his forehead. "The chances that Midori will be… healed, are close to none and in that case her wound would be for nothing. And you," Sarutobi hissed at Hayate, "Why did you allow them to withdraw?"

"I did not. But unfortunately everything they did during chunin exam was out of my hands. It was their decision according to exam rules," Hayate shrugged. It wasn't exactly like that, but Sarutobi didn't need to know that.

"That is true, but… It does not matter. What you did was totally idiotic and what is more, it throws away Midori's sacrifice. And for that you will be punished. Half of your pay from the next five missions will be confiscated and you can be very glad, that this won't be recorded in your personal shinobi files."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Naruto along with Saburo nodded.

"And you Hayate will train them for the exam here in Konoha and let me tell you, if you do something similarly idiotic you will not like the consequences! You are dismissed!"

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

…

"Excuse me, in which room can we find Midori? She was admitted about two hours ago?" Naruto asked.

"Third floor, room number three hundred and two. But it is possible that you will have to wait if she is still undergoing treatment," the receptionist answered.

"Thanks."

"Do you think she will be alright?" Saburo asked, when they climbed the stairs.

"If she doesn't get her foot back, then not."

"You don't know that," Hayate objected weakly.

"It doesn't matter. We will know the verdict in a moment," Naruto sighed and knocked on the door of Midori's room.

Shuffling of feet could be heard and then elderly women wearing a white coat entered the hallway.

"You are Midori's teammates I presume?" she asked and measured them with her gaze. However when her eyes settled on Naruto her expression turned into the one of revulsion.

"Yes," Hayate nodded. "How is she doing?"

"She will live," the medic snapped then added: "but her leg is lost case, her shinobi career is over. You will have to wait before visiting her." Then she turned to leave, but Naruto have had enough. His hand shot out and grasped her robe under her neck and with growl he pushed her against the hallway wall while rising his hand to placate his sensei, then growled: "Listen bitch, I understand that you hate me for what happened thirteen years ago. Even though it wasn't me, still I am willing to ignore your hostility. But I will not tolerate your childish revenge to affect my teammates. So you will start again, from the start and tell us everything even the most improbable way how to save her leg. Especially the reason why her severed feet, which we handed to you in sealing scroll, cannot be used. Is it clear?"

"Yes!" the woman gasped.

"Good!" Naruto released her, then added: "Now speak!"

"Um… it's like this," The medic started hesitantly. "You saved her life when you severed the feet, there is no doubt about that. So we cleaned and disinfected rest of her leg and took care of her blood loos. Then we unsealed her feet which was around ten minutes ago, but unfortunately the decomposition of the poison already entered the second stage in which its extraction is practically impossible," she explained.

"I don't understand, we sealed the feet immediately after the amputation and that was like five minutes after the poison entered her system at most. It decomposes so quickly?" Saburo frowned.

"No," the medic shook her head. "What you need to realize is that the sealing scroll you used wasn't designed to store organs for medical purposes. In the subspace of this sealing scroll time still passes - severely slowed but still moving. I would hazard to guess that from the moment you sealed the feet passed in reality about three to four hours, which is in the case of used poison enough to make its extraction impossible. You would need to use special sealing scroll used for organ storage to prevent this."

"Fuck it!" Naruto growled. "Before you said that it is almost impossible to extract, so is it just really hard or really impossible?"

"Look, it is possible. I even saw it done once, but the problem is that, that probably the only person who can do it is Tsunade of the Sannin, which does not anymore work as medic."

"Isn't possible to use feet from someone else?" Saburo asked.

"No. That is possible only with patients with underdeveloped chakra network. You would need to find someone who besides standard criteria meets even her elemental nature combination. And because her combination is very rare…"

"We understand. So basically only option is to find Tsunade," Naruto asked.

"Yes but…"

"Then seal Midori's feet into proper sealing scroll."

"You don't understand, Tsunade will not help you, even if you find her," the medic argued.

"Maybe, but let us worry about that. You seal that feet, if it is matter of cost, I will pay for that scroll," Naruto waved his hand.

"It's not that," the woman said, then sighed. "Ok, I will do it."

"Good. Can we visit her?"

"Later, she is sleeping right now."

…

"That was little bit too harsh, don't you think?" Hayate scolded Naruto, when they left hospital building.

Naruto looked at Hayate for a moment, then sighed. "I know, but if it means to save Midori's feet…" he shrugged.

"What was that all about?" Saburo asked in confusion.

Naruto paused and looked at Hayate, who shrugged slightly.

Naruto took a deep breath and asked Saburo: "Do you know what jinchuriki is?"

"Yeah sure, it was briefly explained in academy. It is someone who has demon sealed inside them, right?"

"Yes. Do you know what demons are sealed inside them?" Naruto continued.

"You mean the tailed beasts?" Saburo frowned slightly.

"Right again. So everything will be clear to you if I say, that I am the jinchuriki of the Kyubi."

Saburo stared. Then paled. "But that is not possible! Yondaime Hokage killed it!"

"That is just what the youngest generation thinks. But it quite common knowledge that tailed beasts cannot be killed. If you kill them, then they just resurface somewhere else. So only permanent way how to deal with them is to seal them."

"But… but…" Saburo tried to find some excuse.

"It doesn't really matter Saburo, I accepted it. The question is if you can accept it?"

"What do you mean?" Saburo frowned.

"Almost whole village hates me because of it…" Naruto shrugged.

"So that's the reason? Bun why would they? It wasn't you who attacked the village."

"I am glad that you see it the same way as I," Naruto smiled and internally let out huge breath of relief.

"So she – I mean that medic – was so snappy because of what you contain?"

"Yes. And by her age I would guess that there is good chance that thirteen years ago she lost someone - husband, sibling or her child. So I kind of understand her… bitterness… But it is still irritating." Naruto explained.

"That's pretty stupid," Saburo murmured.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Ok you two. What do you want to do regarding Midori?"

"Find Tsunade?" Saburo offered smartly.

"And you think that Hokage will allow you to search for her? And don't you dare think about running from the village! That would get you into real deep shit hole!" Hayate hissed.

"There isn't much to decide then," Naruto shrugged. Let's visit Sarutobi again and ask him for permission."

"Let's wait till tomorrow, it's not like we really need to hurry. And Sarutobi will hopefully be in better mood by that time," Hayate halted them. "So let's meet tomorrow around ten before Hokage tower."

"Ok."

…

Naruto ascended the staircase towards his apartment and with sigh discovered that it was thrashed. He carefully pushed the door inside and entered. The few pieces of furniture he had, were broken. Plates and glasses too. Bedroom was in similar state of mess. His bed and mattress were in particularly bad shapes. Both utterly unusable. Naruto opened his dresser and gathered everything still usable. It was fortunate that he packed almost all his equipment with himself during chunin exams.

When Naruto was done, he crouched and lifted the free board. He pulled out a few scrolls and some notebooks and packed everything. After that he checked the whole apartment once more, then left. Trying to fix it was out of question, if there was a chance that they would leave in few days to search for Tsunade.

He had two options. The first was to ask Shikamaru and by extension the Nara clan for place to stay during the night. But he didn't really like that idea. Firstly he would owe a favor to a prominent clan of Konoha, which in itself was troublesome. Secondly, he would have to explain his situation and that meant practically to go and ask Hokage for help, which left Naruto with strong distaste. So he headed towards the option number two.

…

Naruto entered Anko's apartment through window. He already knew that Anko wasn't home thanks to his ability. And what is more, her shift should end in about an hour or so. Naruto dropped his things and little bit of a grocery on the table and started to prepare a dinner as apology for intruding without invitation. He was just finishing when he sensed familiar chakra approaching.

"What are you doing here Foxy?" Anko asked when she entered.

"Um... Hi. Sorry for entering without permission. I prepared some dinner if you haven't eaten already," Naruto offered.

"I had a little bit of dango on the way home, but I will take some. Thanks," Anko nodded and dropped her coat, then added: "So, will you tell me what the opportunity is?"

"Sure," Naruto placed two servings on the table and sat down, then proceeded to explain the situation with chunin exam and his apartment.

"Similar thing happened to me too, though it is already some time," Anko nodded when he finished.

"How did you stopped it from happening?"

"I beat them, but I would not recommend you to do so just yet. You are little bit too young for that. I would wait until you are chunin. Shinobi council will take you more seriously if someone would choose to press charges."

"I see," Naruto sighed.

"If you haven't withdrawn from chunin exams, you wouldn't have had this problem right now," Anko shrugged.

"You too think, that it was stupid thing to do, don't you?" Naruto muttered in annoyance.

"Yes. Not because revenge is bad or something like that, I couldn't care less about that. However if you plan to take revenge on everyone who wronged you or your friends, you won't be doing anything else for the rest of your life."

"You are speaking like you experienced it yourself," Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. What do you think I would like to do to Orochimaru?" Anko snorted sarcastically. "I will take my revenge if opportunity presents itself, but otherwise I let it go. Because I could probably hunt him for two decades and not find him. Or I would and he would utterly destroy me."

"I understand," Naruto nodded.

"Don't beat yourself too much about what happened. You are still learning and what is more you saved Midori's leg. You yourself said that they would not reseal it without your urging," Anko noted.

"That's true but we still have to find Tsunade. And the medic was very sceptic for her to help us even if we found her. I didn't really understand her," Naruto frowned.

"I might know, what the problem is," Anko said slowly. "I am not sure it is true, but there are circulating rumors that she suffers from hemophobia."

"You mean the fear of blood?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yes. But again, take it with reserve."

"Ok, thanks. If Hokage don't allow us to search for Tsunade, I will start to look for some new accommodation. I think that the location of my current one is little bit too much well known."

"If I were you, I would try some building dedicated only to shinobi. There is several of them in Konoha. But be careful, shinobi unlike the civilians could attack you even now. That too would be a lesser problem if you would be chunin already," Anko smirked.

"I get it, jeez," Naruto rolled his eyes and finished his dinner.

Anko's smirk only got bigger. She got up, put her plate into the sink and then pulled Naruto onto his feet.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"I need a shower and massage and you are going to help me, so stop sulking," Anko ordered and dragged him into the bathroom."

"Ok," Naruto smiled.

…

"So, let me get it straight. You want me to allow you to go looking for Tsunade so she can heal your teammate?" Sarutobi asked with frown. It was interesting proposition. He tried already countless times to get Tsunade back to Konoha. The problem was, that to the only person who seemed able to find her – Jiraya – Tsunade was practically allergic. So this was good opportunity to try once again. On the other hand he shouldn't be too enthusiastic about it.

"Yes," Naruto confirmed.

"Why should I do that?" Sarutobi leaned back in his chair, hands clasped under his chin.

"To help your subordinate?" Saburo tried.

"There are always wounded shinobi. Why should I favor Midori?" Sarutobi waved his hand impatiently.

"There were similar cases before?" Saburo frowned.

"Yes. In reality every year there is at least few cases in which Tsunade's help could save a career of one of our shinobi. Unfortunately Tsunade is no longer my subordinate, she left shinobi corps so I cannot order her to return."

"If I may Hokage-sama," Hayate started. "I can vouch for Midori in terms of skill. She is the best genin kunoichi I saw in last six, seven years and what is more she has already skill well worth the chunin vest. What happened in Suna was just freaking accident. I think that it just confirms her worth if she survived it..."

"I am well aware of what happened and how improbable that was. But that is shinobi life," Sarutobi interrupted.

"What about her elemental affinities?" Naruto offered.

"What about them?" Sarutobi frowned.

"She has fire-water combination, Hokage-sama. There is chance that she has a bloodline," Hayate answered.

"Why wasn't I informed about this?"

"I recommended her to finish her training with fire and water, before asking you to let her search steam ninjutsu in archives."

"I see..." Sarutobi frowned. "Ok, I will allow you this trip of yours. However, I will send someone with you. I don't think that you would be able to find her on your own. Go train, when the person arrives, I will send someone for you. It could take few days. You are dismissed."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

…

"Hi Teuchi," Naruto greeted.

"Hello Naruto. I heard you went to Suna for chunin exam?" Teuchi smiled.

"Yeah. But it didn't go too well. I will have two pork ramens," Naruto shrugged.

"Right away! And don't be too upset, I am sure that next time it will go better," Teuchi disappeared in the kitchen. In the next moment Ayame appeared with two servings of pork ramen.

"Here you go Naruto," she smiled.

"Thanks Ayame," Naruto nodded with snap of chopsticks, then proceeded to devour the food.

"You know, eating this fast isn't healthy." Naruto heard familiar voice behind him.

"Hi Shika. So my clone found you?"

"Yeah. You could come to my home, you know. The walk here is troublesome," Skikamaru muttered and sat onto the stool next to Naruto, who just rolled his eyes.

"I heard what happened to your teammate. Nasty business that," Shikamaru murmured, then turned towards Ayame and ordered miso ramen.

"Yeah," Naruto shrugged, it was becoming kind of annoying to tell the truth.

"Asuma, my team sensei said that he will consider entering us into chunin exams..."

Naruto choked. When he managed to calm down, he asked incredulously: "Already?"

"Right. I think that it is too soon too." Shikamaru agreed while poking his ramen.

"And what about your teammates? Are they at least good?"

"Chouji is good and by that I mean average. He isn't bad neither too good. Unfortunately Ino is simply bad. She puts more effort into her makeup then training. Only thing she can do is her family possession jutsu, which is woefully easy to dodge. And what is worse she wants to enter the exams. She really thinks that she is really good kunoichi," Shika explained, frustration lacing his voice.

"You don't have to enter you know. Asuma needs your agreement," Naruto offered.

"I know that, but I figured that if I agree and we get crushed, Ino could come to her senses. But that would require us to pass into second stage, because first is knowledge test. And could be dangerous, when killing is allowed."

"It is always the same test?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Yeah. When Asuma told us about it, I went to library and also asked several older clan members. First part is always some kind of knowledge-intelligence-cunning test. Second is fight between all teams, the only thing which changes is the area, where it is conducted. Then finals and before that there can be preliminaries if too much teams advances," Shikamaru explained.

"Suna had the same thing," Naruto nodded, then added: "You still have half a year to prepare. And it would be good thing to find out where will be the second portion held so we could scout it ahead of time."

Shikamaru nodded, while slurping on his noodles.

"I would help you, but we are leaving on another mission. Probably tomorrow, but it could be even today or the day after tomorrow," Naruto apologized.

"Doesn't matter. It's still too far away. Preparation didn't even start. I would bet that it wasn't even decided yet," Shikamaru shook his head.

"That's true..."

…

"So what are you going to train during this half year?" asked Hayate, his team or more precisely two thirds of his team.

"Taijutsu and some advanced earth ninjutsu, maybe some chakra control," shrugged Saburo.

"Swordsmanship, chakra control, few earth ninjutsu – like that stone skin thing and most importantly wind affinity. I think three months should be enough, so I should have plenty of time to master it before next chunin exams," Naruto added.

"Good, then let's start," Hayate ordered sharply.

…

"Again Naruto! That last parry was sloppy!" yelled Hayate.

Without a word Naruto repeated the motion.

"That's better. I want you to do it at least twenty times. Count aloud! Every time you fuck it up you will start from start! I will be watching you!" Hayate ordered.

"Yes sensei!"

"I don't hear the counting!"

"One, two, three..."

"Do not shorten the movement. Again from the start!"

Naruto clenched his jaw and did as ordered. Sometimes he really wanted to kick Hayate's ass. It was in that moment he sensed someone approaching.

"Someone is coming," he informed Hayate. Moment later an ANBU appeared.

"What do you need Kame?" Hayate asked.

"You and your team except Midori are summoned before Hokage," the ANBU said.

"Understood, we will be there shortly..."

…

"Hi," Naruto greeted Midori. She looked much better already. He told her.

"Hello Naruto and thanks," she smiled.

"I brought some food. I would bet that the things you get here even a dog wouldn't eat," he smirked.

Midori rolled her eyes, but accepted the package without protests.

"Thanks again."

"I came also to tell that we are going on mission, so we won't be able to visit you," Naruto said carefully.

"Already?" Midori asked in surprise, but when she met Naruto's eyes, she looked away. So he hastily explained the situation: "It's not really a mission. We will be trying to find Tsunade of the Sannin so she could fix your leg. We already have Hokage's permission and are scheduled to leave in two hours."

Midori looked at him with surprise and hope in her eyes.

"Yes it is true Midori, but there is still chance that we won't find her or that she refuses to help you. So…" he shrugged with apologetic expression.

"I understand," Midori sighed.

"And there is one more thing you should know," Naruto started hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"The reason no one likes me."

"Oh, so you already know the reason?" she raised her right eyebrow.

"Yeah... You know what jinchuriki is?"

"Hmm... I believe so, yes," Midori nodded.

"I am jinchuriki of the Kyubi." Midori stared. Naruto stared in return.

"You serious?" Midori whispered.

"Yes."

Midori was silent for a moment, then abruptly asked: "You should have a seal somewhere then, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded slowly.

"Show me!"

"Ok." Naruto lifted his shirt and channeled chakra into his belly, which made the ridiculously complex seal visible.

"That's pretty big seal," Midori commented.

"Yeah."

"…"

Naruto sighed. "I should probably go..."

"Don't be stupid," Midori snapped with roll of her eyes. "You need to peel these two oranges you brought me! I am patient! I need a service here!"

Naruto smiled. "Of course my princess!"

"Do you want me to beat ya?" Midori hissed.

…

"Where are you going?" Izumo asked Naruto, when he neared the Konoha's gate.

"Mission. We have a meeting here in about... fifteen minutes," he shrugged.

"So you are the early arriver type, huh," Kotetsu smirked at him.

Naruto snorted. "Maybe."

"So what is the mission about?" Kotetsu inquired, then added: "And is that your teammate?" he pointed behind Naruto's back.

"Yeah, that's Saburo and we have to find someone. Nothing extraordinary."

"Hello guys," nodded Saburo, then asked: "Sensei isn't here yet? And what about that other person who should accompany us?"

"No, they didn't arri... Oh scratch that, look there, I think that that is sensei and someone is accompanying him," Naruto alerted them.

"Holy fuck! That's Jiraya of the Sannin!" Kotetsu exclaimed. "How come genins like you are going on mission with him?" Naruto froze. Yeah, Kotetsu was right. That was the man he saw in his stolen memories. And the enormous chakra he felt was another unmistakable pointer towards the man's identity. However Naruto still had more of it, but unlike the Sannin he actively and quite significantly suppressed it. It was just another method of training his chakra control. He supposed that Jiraya could do the same thing, but Naruto for some reason doubted, that he would bother to do it continuously.

"So, those are your brats Hayate?" Jiraya measured them with unreadable expression.

"Yes, Jiraya-sama."

"I hope they will not slow us down," the white haired man smirked at them, then added: "Let's go. We have lot of work ahead of us!"

…

Naruto for once didn't lead. Actually, he closed their little group and was currently trying to burn a hole in Jiraya's back with his gaze. For very specific reason he didn't want to have that man behind him. Naruto sighed, then forcefully brought his concentration back to his wind chakra training. He channeled his wind chakra and tried to split the piece of paper in his hand. There was quite rustle. He managed to split little bit more than half of it.

"So brats," Jiraya said then. "Finding Tsunade isn't easy, so it could take us some time, by which I mean a few months," he warned.

"That's ok as long as we return few weeks before chunin exam," Naruto responded.

"Good to know, I suppose," Jiraya nodded. "But what I wanted to say is that you should regard this as training trip so you don't waste time."

"You don't have to worry about that," snorted Hayate. "My little students train very… systematically and if by some chance they will think that they can laze around I will kick their asses."

"Hoho! That's a morale!" Jiraya laughed, then smirked at them: "If you impress me I will even show you few advanced techniques for your affinities."

"Where are we going?" asked Saburo stoically.

"Just following Tsunade's last trail. If we are lucky then I suppose we could find her in few week and if not..."

"Few months," finished Naruto with another rustle.

"Right," Jiraya smirked with look at Naruto. "What are you doing?"

"Elemental affinity training," shrugged Naruto.

"Huh, already," he turned towards Hayate.

"It was standard during my time as a genin," Hayate reacted. "Last several batches of genins were completely pathetic you know. I wanted many times to just go and yell at the academy and the jonins responsible for the teams for fucking it up, but then I thought that I should try it myself first. So I took on a team and trained them the same way I was thought."

"Impressive," Jiraya nodded.

"Not really. I just didn't regard my position of team leader as personal holidays."

…

Naruto shot up from his bed and reflexively pressed himself against the wall. Kunai clenched in hand so tightly that his knuckles whitened. Muscles tense. Heart beating as if it wanted to tore itself from his chest. Breath held. When for several long minutes nothing moved. He took a carful breath, slipped from his shirt and wiped with it the rivulets of sweat from his upper body.

It was already third time that he woke up from the nightmare since the start of their search mission, which was quite more often than before. Naruto assumed that it was due to fact that he had to spent time in Jiraya's proximity. Which pissed him off, because he thought, that he was getting slowly better with the whole situation. As it turned out, he was not.

Naruto sighed and took deep breath, then returned to his bed. Hopefully he would manage to fall asleep again.

…

It didn't took long and all members of their little group took on a very simple schedule. During the travels they would train mainly chakra control, then they would camp few hours before dusk and for the rest of the day focused on more demanding types of skills. Jiraya during those times usually disappeared somewhere. This pattern would be disrupted only when the day stopped at some village or city to gather information and resupply.

And it was during such stop where Naruto with incredulity discovered that Jiraya would most of the time disappeared to visit hot springs or baths to peek on naked women, which very quickly became an inside joke between Naruto and Saburo, when they started calling Jiraya – to his immense displeasure – Tom.

…

"You know, if you used your free time for tracking Tsunade, instead of peeping, we could be already back in Konoha. It has been already three weeks," Naruto said to Jiraya's back. "And it seems that you are out of luck. I don't see any hole you can use," he smirked.

"Firstly, if I focused all my time on work I would go very soon mad and secondly," Jiraya smirked evilly. "I create my own luck," he said and proceeded to create on tip of his index finger small rotating sphere of compressed chakra and drill small hole into the wooden fence.

Naruto stared. His inner chakra-control-hungry-half demanded to own that technique.

"What was that technique?" he asked.

"Rasengan," Jiraya answered absentmindedly. Naruto frowned, he heard that name somewhere, but couldn't recall where. He shrugged.

"I would like to see it once more," he asked.

Jiraya snorted. "You are like one hundred years too soon to learn this thing."

"I didn't said I wanted to learn it. I have enough to do. I just wants to see it once more," Naruto shrugged.

"Hmm, I suppose I can show you, but you will leave me to my research afterwards," Jiraya said impatiently.

"Yes, but do the creation part slowly," Naruto agreed.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Jiraya and stood up from his crouching position, then added: "Watch closely." Then proceeded to repeat the technique, only difference was that he used his whole palm.

"See, just like that," Jiraya said when he was finished. "I would show you how powerful it is, but that would do lot of commotion, so…" he trailed off and let the technique disperse, then added: "Now go train or something."

On the outside Naruto only rolled his eyes, but in reality he was already planning to learn that technique. His fingers moving absentmindedly. "I will give you one hundred years early," he muttered darkly, when he was few hundred meters away.

…

It took Naruto three days to successfully crate and most importantly maintain his first rasengan. It was a weak one for sure, but that didn't decrease Naruto's satisfaction one bit. He put into chakra control so much more effort than into other skills that it wasn't even funny. And besides his detection technique, this was for him the first real reward which he could actually hold in his own hands.

"Fuck you Jiraya!" Naruto whispered and added little bit more speed into said technique, which resulted into quite whistling sound in the bottom of a noise spectrum. Naruto very quickly realized that if you wanted more powerful rasengan you had to increase the speed of the rotation. However that led to the increase of rasengan's sphere, which required to apply chakra control into compression. So all in all one had to maintain shape, rotation and compression at the same tame.

Naruto frowned and with concentration forced the rasengan's size little bit down. In turn it started to wobble as the excess energy wanted to escape, but after a moment of struggle, Naruto managed to stabilize it. He maintained it for a few minutes, then let it slowly and carefully disperse.

Normally he would start again from the start, but he sensed that Jiraya would enter their temporary hotel room in a moment so he pretended to sleep. In the next moment Jiraya entered and wobbled his way towards his futon while dropping his backpack, jacket and sandals. Five minutes after that he was snoring.

Naruto sighed and decided that it would be probably better to visit his bed too, but in that moment he got an idea. He turned and picked up Jiraya's backpack. Naruto wasn't blind, so he noticed that Jiraya besides peeping was also gathering information and not only about Tsunade.

He opened the backpack and pulled out half-full folder and opened it. At the top were some information on elemental nations and their prominent figures and their families. Then there was some leads on several A and S ranked missing-nins to which Naruto didn't paid much attention. After that there was several papers on political situation, which Naruto again skipped.

"Finally," Naruto muttered when he saw file with Tsunades' name. Actually it was several files, but there wasn't really lot to read. Naruto found Tsunade's full name, her parents and grandparents. He found out her elemental affinity, which was lightning. Next followed very brief summary of Tsunade's skills from which besides the confirmation that she was a top notch medic also mentioned specialization in taijutsu, which was supported by her strength increasing technique. Last information was about some amulet she wore with priceless value. There was also note which stated: "Sentimental value." There wasn't anything about hemophobia, but who would write something like that on paper. Especially about their own teammate. The rest of the information was compared to that – if it was confirmed – harmless. The rest was just a list of locations she visited in last few years.

Naruto checked Jiraya and put Tsunade's files back in order and picked up the last few files. It was information on several other figures. Naruto only recognized few of them: Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. And that was only because everyone in Konoha knew members of the shinobi council, then there was list of suspected jinchurikis belonging to other nations. There wasn't really that much. Only confirmed one was some shinobi nicknamed Killer-B from Kumo. It seemed that their identities were very carefully protected secrets.

Naruto was about to drop the last file about some group called Akatsuki, when something caught his attention. He looked at it more carefully and there it was, the word jinchuriki written down in the middle of the page. And being one himself, Naruto naturally wanted to know more. So he read:

Subject: Akatsuki.  
Description: Group of S-ranked missing-nins. The number of members – unknown.  
Leader: Unknown.  
Their purpose: Unknown possibility - capture of all tailed beasts?  
Member uniform: Black cloak with read clouds.  
Possible (suspected) members: Kisame Hoshigaki, S-rank, Kiri missing-nin  
Deidara, S-rank, Iwa missing-nin  
Itachi Uchiha, S-rank, Konoha missing-nin  
Orochimaru, S-rank, Konoha missing-nin

Possibly captured jinchurikis: none  
Encounters: Indications that Iwa's jinchurikis were attacked but managed to escape.

"What the hell?" Naruto thought. Some organization filled with the most badass shinobi in all elemental nations was after him? And why the hell wasn't he informed about it. "Fucking…" Naruto paused, grabbed the folder and sneaked outside. He needed to calm down and that was hard to do if he had to be quite.

…

"Why aren't you outside and training?" Jiraya asked Naruto, when he finally got up, then with yawn dropped onto a chair next to a table with some breakfast.

"Waiting for you," Naruto looked at him with unreadable expression.

Jiraya raised his eyes for a moment and met his gaze, then without reaction poured into one of the cups generous dose of coffee. Only when he swallowed first bit of the black liquid he asked: "Why is that? And what is with that expression?"

"We need to talk about this," Naruto said and dropped on the table the Akatsuki file. Jiraya looked at it at sprayed his third gulp all over it.

"Where did you f..."

"Your backpack," Naruto interrupted him. "When you returned drunk yesterday, I figured that I could look for some information on Tsunade. Nothing more. But you can imagine my surprise when I found this," Naruto snapped sarcastically.

Jiraya winced. "How did you even know, that I had something like this?" he asked.

"I am not blind you know. I noticed what you are occasionally – between your peeping – doing. And stop trying to change topic. Why wasn't I informed?" Naruto pressed.

Jiraya sighed but answered: "Mainly because until recently you didn't know what you contain. And we planned to tell you, most probably after the chunin exams in Konoha. We didn't and still do not think that Akatsuki would dare to try something against the most powerful elemental nation."

Naruto snorted. "The most powerful?" he repeated skeptically. "That was true maybe when we had Uchiha clan and Namikaze Minato."

"Oh?" Jiraya raised his eyebrows. "And who is according to you most powerful?" he asked.

"Kumo. They have two jinchurikis and according to your files they can utilize the demon's powers. Also their Raikage is pretty scary."

"That's true I suppose," Jiraya nodded with unreadable expression. There was something that seemed weird. Something that just barely was escaping him. Oh well, he would figure it later.

"You should go training now," Jiraya reminded him. "Or is there anything else?"

"Not really, but when we are already talking, is there something I should know? Be it about what I contain or other things, which I should know?" Naruto asked, his eyes measuring Jiraya.

Jiraya looked at him sharply, then turned to side, guilt twisting his face in frown.

"There is isn't there?" Naruto leaned forward. "What is it?" he pressed.

"I cannot tell you. The decision to tell you belongs to Hokage," Jiraya squirmed uncomfortably.

"So tell me at least what is it about?" Naruto tried again, feeling that he could get something.

Jiraya looked at him again in concentration, when suddenly his face relaxed a bit, then he said: "We know who your parents were." Naruto blinked. Then again. He certainly did not expect that, so he voiced his confusion.

"But I don't understand why should my parentage be such a secret?" he frowned.

"I cannot tell you," Jiraya refused to tell anything more. Which only increased Naruto's suspicion. The only reason to make it this important information was that his parents or at least one of them was someone important. That meant... that meant that he could be relative of some important clan. Or Hokage? Hell, it could be anyone really, there was too much possibilities. Naruto sighed. It didn't really matter, they were dead anyhow. Or...

"Are they dead?" Naruto asked.

Jiraya raised his head momentarily, but then nodded. "Sorry, but yes. They died during the Kyubi's attack," he confirmed.

Naruto nodded. "Ok, see you later," he stood up and left the hotel room.

…

They traveled already almost two months when Jiraya finally informed them that he had solid lead on Tsunade's whereabouts. So they packed their camp and quickly continued on their way. By the time the day turned into dusk, they arrived in midsized city called Kitakata. Instead of searching for lodgings as usual, Jiraya headed directly into the casino district, occasionally stopping in suspiciously looking establishments.

"I hope we find Tsunade quickly," Saburo grumbled. "My legs are killing me. We had to cross this town from one side to the other at least three times already."

"Agreed, but if Tsunade actually is in this city, it can't took much longer." Naruto added.

"You whine too much. I think that as next thing we will be working on yours stamina," Hayate smirked at them.

"Nice try sensei, but we know you already. You want to sit just as much as we," Naruto chuckled with roll of his eyes.

"You became insolent way too fast. I really miss the times you shivered whenever I looked at one of you," Hayate sighed.

"Don't know what you are talking about sensei. Aren't you mistaking as with your last team?" Saburo asked in played confusion.

"You are my first team brats," Hayate reacted.

"That makes it even worse," Naruto added and shared with Saburo worried look. And just barely managed to dodge the incoming smack aimed at his head.

"Don't push it you two," Hayate massaged his temples with growl. Naruto snickered, but did not say anything. And just then Jiraya emerged from the building.

"Any luck?" Saburo asked impatiently.

"Yes I thing that the next stop could be final," Jiraya smirked triumphantly.

"It's about time. But still, it's impressive that Tsunade can be so sneaky," Naruto commented.

Jiraya chuckled to that and said: "No it's not. In Tsunade's case it is simple requirement. She owes so much money to Yakuza that she has to hide. She is probably the worst poker player in all elemental nations."

"That's just simply..."

"Pathetic," finished Naruto for Saburo.

"Yeah but do not tell that to me," Jiraya shrugged then added: "We are here."

"It looks like some tavern," Saburo stated the obvious.

"Yes, follow me," instructed Jiraya and entered. There wasn't too much light but Jiraya didn't seem to care and headed for one of the tables. "Hello Tsunade," Jiraya smirked at the blonde woman winningly.

"This is Tsunade? Isn't she little bit too young? I thought that she was your teammate?" Naruto commented.

"She is and she is as old as me, but has some real advanced genjutsu on herself," Jiraya smirked.

Said woman raised her head and with annoyed glance muttered: "What do you want Jiraya. I thought that you finally decided to stop bothering me?"

"I did, but it is not me who has business with you, but the team here with me. I just helped them to find you," Jiraya grinned and sat on one of the chairs. "By the way hello Shizune," he greeted the small woman next Tsunade.

"Hello Jiraya-sama," she nodded.

Tsunade then turned her gaze on the rest of newcomers and asked: "Huh? And what do they want?"

"Just to heal our teammate. She has been severely wounded and needs medic of your skill to fix her up," Naruto explained while he took another chair. But it appeared that he shouldn't said that, because Tsunade's face turned ugly.

"Not a chance. I will not help you. Now you have your answer and can go fuck of to where you came from," she hissed.

"Why not? You are the only person who can do it," Saburo asked stubbornly, when he managed to close his mouth. He didn't expect Tsunade to be like this.

"If they cannot help her in Konoha, what in the seventh hell gave you the idea that I could?" Tsunade sneered and took a swig from her sake bottle.

"We were told so by Inushua," Hayate entered the conversation for the first time.

"Oh? So the old hag is still alive?" chuckled Tsunade, but paradoxically it seemed to lift her mood a little, because she asked: "So what happened to your teammate?"

"Poisoned with deadly and incurable poison. We managed to save her by severing her left feet, which we sealed. Unfortunately we had just an ordinary sealing scroll so the poison managed to enter the second stage of decomposition. And that is according to Inushua really hard to fix. So after some pressure she pointed us in your direction," Hayate answered.

"I see. Do you know what poison was it?" Tsunade continued.

"I believe that the name was Kiss of the crimson lotus," Hayate added with frown. Tsunade whistled.

"What idiot would use something like that?" she asked incredulously.

"Some Kusa genin in chunin exam," Saburo said sourly.

Tsunade snorted and shook her head, but didn't said anything.

"So, will you heal her?" asked Naruto.

"No," she met his eyes. "I don't work as medic anymore..."

"But just this once..."

"If I helped everyone who need help just this once, I wouldn't do anything else," Tsunade snapped at Saburo.

"Is this your final decision?" asked Naruto, his face blank.

"Yes," answered Tsunade, then after a moment added: "Sorry."

"Ok," Naruto said.

"Huh? Just like this?" Saburo growled. "We need to convince her to help Midori!"

"Yes, but we can do that tomorrow," shrugged Naruto. "I am dead tired right now. Let's go find some hotel."

"Good idea," nodded Hayate, stood and towards Tsunade and Jiraya added: "We will see you two tomorrow, I suppose you have some things to discuss. Good night."

…

Naruto did not go to sleep. He wasn't really that much tired thanks to Kyubi and even thought he would not object to sleep, he did not need it as much as his companions. Instead he thought about ways how to force Tsunade to help Midori. Yes, force her, because he actually did not believe that she could be convinced by mere words. Unfortunately even after several hours he didn't come up with much. Primarily because she was freaking Sannin and could probably make bloody paste from him if she wanted. So physical force was out of a question. That left means like blackmail, which was impracticable, because he didn't know anything about her except the bare basics.

Naruto sighed and looked out of the window at the streets. It was dawn already and he didn't have anything besides the unconfirmed hemophobia. Naruto looked at the first sun rays appearing above the horizon, when he heard some commotion. From the left side of the street was coming three figures and by the noise they made, they were pretty drunk. It didn't took long before Naruto massaged his temples. It was Jiraya and Tsunade, which was supported by Shizune's small frame. Naruto sighed again and went downstairs to take care of Jiraya. He most probably didn't have a clue in what hotel they stayed.

Separating Jiraya from the two women took only few moments, thanks to fortunately sober Shizune. After that Naruto let Jiraya use his futon and was about to go get something for breakfast when he got a crazy idea. No, scratch that. It was completely and totally insane idea, but who cares about such details. He would need Jiraya's help to make sure it worked and that meant, that he had to wait for him to become sober. Yeah, he could get something to fill his stomach, get few hours of sleep and then bring his plan into fruition.

…

The next day was slow. It wasn't until around noon when their whole group gathered in the dining room of their hotel accommodation.

"So, how do we convince Tsunade?" asked Saburo, while chewing on his omelet.

"Don't want to bring your hopes down, but I don't think that you have a chance to succeed," Jiraya noted.

"Actually, I have got an idea, but I will need your help Jiraya," said Naruto.

"Oh? And what that would be?" the white haired man raised his eyebrows.

"Firstly, is it truth that you are master in fuinjutsu?"

"Sure, what about it?" Jiraya wondered while pouring himself coffee.

"Patience," Naruto halted him with raised hand, then asked: "And is it true what you said about Tsunade? You know, that genjutsu she wears to make herself look younger?"

"Of course. It isn't like she is immortal or anything," smirked Jiraya.

"Ok. So, how long would it take for you to create seal that if put on Tsunade would disable said genjutsu," Naruto's eyes twinkled evilly. Jiraya stared.

"Kid, you know that she would kill you for that?" he pointed out.

"Nah, she won't I will make precautions," Naruto placated Jiraya. "So how long? And also, it must work so she could not remove it."

"Ok, but I warned you. If you want to die so much, I will not stop you," Jiraya muttered, but then frowned. "That technique she uses is really advanced so it will be hard, but I think, that in five hours I could be done. Also, if you want it done in such a way, which would prevent her from removing it, I will have to make it blood seal. That way it will react only to specified person. But you can be sure as hell, that that person won't be me."

"Sure, make it to work only for me," Naruto shrugged lazily. "I suppose you will need my blood?"

"Yeah, but later, I will call you then," Jiraya nodded.

"Ok, that would be one thing. Second thing I will need from you is to make sure, that Tsunade will be drunken by the end of the day. Same as last night, really. Can you do that and at the same time stay sober?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, I see what you are planning. Sure, that shouldn't be problem. Hell, I think she would get drunken by herself anyway."

"Good, then call me when you will need my blood and you," Naruto addressed rest of his team. "Make sure that you are rested and prepared to start in the morning for Konoha. So no alcohol," he warned.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" muttered Hayate dramatically.

…

Naruto was waiting. It was already thirty minutes after Tsunade and Sizune retired that day and by the silence coming from their rooms, they already fell asleep. Naruto waited another ten minutes, then very slowly climbed the wall under the window of their hotel room, which was half open to let fresh air inside. It was wonder that they didn't get themselves killed yet, Naruto mused for a short moment. He entered the room and moved away from the window deep inside the shadows of the room and waited another minute or two. When nothing happened, he slowly crossed the room towards the bed, the tenketsu on his feet spreading his weight. It wasn't easy to see in the darkness of the room Tsunade's or Shizune's silhouettes. So he spread his are of awareness just little bit more. And here they were. On the bed's left size Tsunade, her large chakra reserves obscuring the ones belonging to Shizune. Naruto moved to the right side of the bed and raised his eyebrow in surprise. Shizune was snuggled to Tsunade's left side, her head resting on Tsunade's chest. In that moment Naruto felt slight wave of guilt for intruding, but shook it off. He pulled out one standard seal tag designed to paralyze and without any delays put it on Shizune, causing her eyes shot wide open. She obviously tried to move, but could not. Her eyes frantically searching for the attacker. Naruto look worriedly at Tsunade, but she seemed to sleep as deeply as before. Naruto lowered his head and whispered to Shizune: "It's me Naruto. Calm down. I am not here to hurt anybody." Shizune's eyes fixed on him, her expression accusing.

"I just came to make sure Tsunade will help my teammate. Don't worry," he added. Then he pulled out the seal Jiraya created and with short pulse of chakra he placed it on Tsunade's exposed shoulder. He half expected Tsunade to immediately wake up, but she didn't. Naruto released relieved breath and turned his attention back to Shizune who was now struggling with renew fervor. Her eyes watching Tsunade with real worry.

"The seal I put on her removed her body genjutsu," he whispered to her. "Only I can remove it, so she will have to follow me to Konoha if she wants to look young again." By that Shizune's expression was downright furious. "Sorry, I didn't know you two were together. I understand that you do not like that," Naruto lowered his gaze. But surprisingly Shizune calmed down, and looked suddenly afraid and looked at Naruto with pleading expression.

"You want to speak?" he whispered. Her eyes moved up and down. "Ok but I will have to make precautions. Naruto stood up. Carefully separated Shizune from Tsunade and pick her up. Then put her down on chair and tied her.

"I will remove the tag now. If you start screaming or anything, I will put it immediately back, understood?" Shizune nodded. Naruto removed the tag slowly, carefully watching her.

"So what do you want to say?"

Shizune wiggled uncomfortably then whispered: "Tsunade doesn't know."

"What she doesn't know?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"That… that I…"

"That you like her?" Naruto tried.

Shizune nodded, completely mortified. Naruto snorted and massaged his temples.

"So what about it," he asked.

"Don't tell her. Please?" Shizune pleaded.

"Why should I tell her? It's not my business," Naruto shrugged and put a gag on Shizune, who again adopted an angry expression.

Naruto then went to Tsunade and very carefully removed the amulet from her neck, which he saw the day before. Then he put on bedside table short message. And returned to Shizune.

"I know that Tsunade will be angry as hell, so I took some reinsurance to make sure I will not end as bloody paste," he showed her the pendant. She looked at him and if look could kill, he would dropped dead and then vaporized in white hellish fire.

"By Shizune, it was nice meeting you," Naruto smirked and ably left the room. Then quickly made his way to the city entrance.

"You done brat?" asked Jiraya.

"Yeah. We need to move to Konoha as fast as possible. Tsunade will be angry as hell," Naruto said and moved ahead.

"I warned you that she will kill you," Jiraya reminded him uncaringly.

"And I made some precautions. I took this," Naruto showed him his prize. Jiraya paled.

"You are mad kid. Simply insane," he muttered, then added: "We need to hurry up!"

…

When Tsunade groggily woke up the next day, something was weird. Guessing by the sun rays, it was already after noon. Shizune would normally woke her up by now. She sat up and sighted tied up Shizune. Immediately she jumped up and hastily freed her. "Who did this? Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I am not Tsunade. Calm down. I was just tied up nothing more," she reassured her teacher.

"So what happened?" Tsunade frowned, still not completely convinced.

"Naruto came during the night. He paralyzed me. Then… He left you a message on the bedside table," Shizune said in worried voice. Tsunade looked around, then stood up and picked up the message. In next moment her hand flew to her chest, when she took notice of her missing jewel, then she disappeared in bathroom. Next moment there could be heard the sound of crushed glass. Shizune cringed.

"That son of a bitch! That little spawn of hell... is dead. Oh god, he is so fucking dead!" Tsunade emerged from bathroom, her face lit with fury.

"You look good Tsunade, there isn't any reason to be mad because of the genjutsu," reassured her Shizune. And she meant it. Yes, Tsunade looked older now. Her face was sporting few wrinkles, hairs were little bit grayer and she was also little bit thinner. Her breast were smaller by size or two, but to Shizune that meant nothing. Nothing.

"Sure it is unusual and knew, but it suits you, you know? Strict and powerful Sannin," Shizune smiled.

Tsunade looked at her, her fury slowly subsiding, then rolled her eyes. "You would say so," she sighed and sat on the bed.

"I mean it Tsunade! You look great!" she insisted.

"Yeah, yeah," Tsunade waved her hand. "Pack up, we are going to Konoha. I have one little brat to kill," she growled, her fists clenched, eyes mad. Shizune gulped.

…

"Did you write your testament?" Jiraya asked, evilly smiling. He and Naruto were currently relaxing on top of Hokage tower after their frantic stampede to Konoha.

"You are really enjoying this, aren't you?" Naruto muttered.

"I am. It's not that often that Tsunade's wrath is aimed at someone else than me."

"Why is that I wonder, right Tom?" Naruto smirked back.

"Stop calling me that brat!" Jiraya growled.

"Yes, Tom." Jiraya sighed in defeat, muttering something incoherent.

"You really think that she will kill me?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence. Not that he was afraid or anything, but she was walking legend, right? S-class kunoichi and…

"Hmm… not, not really. However, could she break every bone in your body? Certainly. She can fix you after all," the pervert smirked.

"Bastard," Naruto growled. Jiraya laughed, then there was silence for few minutes.

"How long do you think, before she arrives?"

"Not long," Jiraya looked at the sun, then looked down at the street. "Actually I think that every minute…" he paused because, there was commotion. It seemed that villagers were speaking excitedly between themselves and were unconsciously creating small crowd. "Oho kid, I think you should run. Tsunade is here," Jiraya warned.

"To where?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Some training ground. You wouldn't want her to destroy Hokage tower, right?"

"Ugh… I will be at training ground twenty seven. Send her after me," Naruto stood and disappeared.

"Will do," said Jiraya to empty air.

…

"Where is he Jiraya?" growled Tsunade immediately after she found him.

"Who?" Jiraya smirked.

"Jiraya..." she growled warningly.

"Ok, ok, jeez. He is at training ground twenty seven," he placated her. When she turned to leave, he added: "Don't kill him."

"That's not my problem. He started it," she snapped and left.

Jiraya sighed. He liked Tsunade better, when she had bigger chest.

…

"Return me my pendant and remove the seal and I will kill you quickly," Tsunade flexed her fingers.

"Sorry, but no. That will happen only after Midori will have her feet fixed," Naruto refused and in next moment dodged punch to his face. His shunshin saving him.

"I am warning you!" Tsunade growled.

"Oh, scary!" Naruto smirked and ran. Next moment the place he stood on shattered.

"Holly hell!" gasped Naruto, but had to dodge again. This was turning out really bad, really fast! Naruto decided that he will have to really start fighting back if he wanted to survive. He swapped places with nearby boulder and with a flick of wrists send four shurikens at Tsunade's back. She however did lighting quick turn and in one fluid motion brought her wrist together, her palms vertical to the ground, only tip of fingers pointed at Naruto. The air distorted and all shurikens with dull thud hit some invisible wall, then drop on the ground.

"How dare you…"

"This is insane, what the hell was that shit?" Naruto thought, but tried to look calm. "Who do you think you are?" Naruto snapped at her. "You are trying to kill me! Of course I will fight back, you bitch!"

"You are dead!" Tsunade uttered, her right hand showing Naruto where she would chop his neck.

"Just heal Midori. This fight is completely unnecessary," Naruto shrugged, but pulled out his sword. It was shame that he needed another month for his wind affinity to be able to use it efficiently. He already planned several possible usages, but still had insufficient control over wind for that. Oh well, he would have to make do, with what he learned till now.

"I am giving you your last..."

"You really like to listen to yourself," Naruto stated in bored manner. That shut Tsunade. In next moment Naruto was already behind Tsunade, swinging his sword in wide arc, which Tsunade somehow elegantly sidestepped and retaliate with lighting fast sidekick, only to hit swarm of leaves. In next moment she grunted when several kunais flew from it and tore into her side. But she didn't have time to think because the sword came at her from other side. So she did the usual thing, she crushed the ground, destabilizing the ground under Naruto and trapping his legs in rubble. Naruto grunted in pain and disappeared in puff of smoke.

Tsunade blinked, but was forced to move when she heard whistling sound behind her. She winced in pain when one of the kunais in her side scrapped one of her ribs.

"You are not genin," Tsunade said when she turned towards Naruto.

"I am, at least by rank, but thanks. We should have became chunins last exams already, but shit happened, so we withdrew," Naruto shrugged, then added: "And don't try to pull those kunais out, I will not let you do that. I certainly don't plan to fight you for next three days."

"So you think that you can defeat me?" Tsunade snorted.

"No," shook Naruto his head. "I still have plenty to learn. But still, you will have to work for opportunity to heal yourself." Tsunade frowned.

"Clever," she said but together with that her side started to glow. Naruto growled and disappeared. Then for once appearing right in front of Tsunade, his sword seeking her left thigh in bottom-up arc. But Tsunade retaliated, his head as her target. He replaced himself, this time appearing above her and continuing the movement of his sword. Short cry could be heard as he tore Tsunade's left shoulder, then swapped placed with another boulder. Their generous amount was the reason he choose this place. When he landed on his feet, he gasped for breath. Swapping himself with air was pretty chakra intensive thing. He was lucky that he had significantly more chakra than Tsunade.

"How the hell did you do that?" Tsunade growled in pain. "It's not possible to replace yourself with air!"

"You don't expect me to tell you that, right? Besides I could say the same about your self-healing or whatever it is. I am pretty sure normally one can only do that while using hands," he argued.

Tsunade glowered at him, but then sighed, she was really out of form. Normally she would be able to dodge or parry that.

"Ok, ok, I will heal that teammate of yours," she growled and started healing herself. Her side again glowing and kunais one after another dropping to the ground. Then she healed her shoulder.

"Ok, so let's go," Naruto said.

"Sorry, I changed my mind," Tsunade smirked. Naruto face faulted. He didn't really know whether to laugh or cry.

"I was right. You really are bitch," he muttered. "Shame you don't have that hemophobia."

"Oh? How did you know about that? That bastard Jiraya told you?" Tsunade raised her eyes.

Naruto frowned in confusion.

"I had hemophobia, but overcame it like… eight years ago?" Tsunade shrugged.

"I see. And no, Jiraya didn't told me," he shook his head.

"So, where did you learned about it?"

"Just a rumor I heard and was warned that it could be bullshit." Tsunade nodded. "So what now?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you try so much to force me to fix your teammate?" Tsunade asked. "You love her or something?"

Naruto snorted, then looked at her. "No. She is just teammate and friend. And you can fix her like in two hours. Does it seem so weird for me to try to help her?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"Look Tsunade, I know that I was just lucky to hit you so far. You probably didn't train for years in your ignorance of the world. You need to land one solid hit and I am done..."

"I am not ignorant about the world!" Tsunade reacted automatically.

"And what would you call it?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"The fact that I stopped caring about what village tries to end another and that I refuse to help in that process doesn't mean that I ignore world," she growled.

"Ok. So let's make a bet. I will prove to you that you are ignorant and if I win, you will have to heal Midori. If I lose, I will return the pendant and lift that seal."

"And how do you want to do that?" Tsunade asked sarcastically.

"Easy I will prove to you that there is something that you don't know about Shizune. You see her every day. You spend with her practically every day, right? And there is still fundamental thing you don't know about her."

"Impossible," Tsunade waved her hand.

"Maybe, but do we have a deal?" Naruto smirked. Tsunade growled.

"We have, but if it is some bullshit…"

"Yeah, yeah. So the thing you don't know about Shizune is that she is in love with you."

Tsunade stared. Then she bend over and started to laugh. "Oh, that was good! Oh... Oh! That was good kid. But let's get serious."

"I am serious," Naruto said calmly and when Tsunade was about to react he added: "I can prove it. Go to some pub and pretend to get drunk. Then let Shizune to support you on the way to hotel room. Pretend that you are asleep. Then you will have your evidence," Naruto explained and was about to leave, when he added: "And don't be too hard on Shizune, I think you two would look great together," he smirked.

…

"Oh, so you survived?" Jiraya asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Not a hit on me," Naruto smirked.

Jiraya frowned. "How would you do that? And what about Midori?"

"Fought shortly, then talked. Then we made bet and if I win, she will heal Midori," Naruto summed up.

"You. Made. A bet?" Jiraya asked incredulously. "About what?"

"That's private. She will have to tell you," Naruto smirked. "I am going to visit some friends, Tommy," Naruto said while cackling.

…

"Hi Midori. What are you doing?" Naruto asked, when he found her on one of the training grounds.

"Training my water affinity. Thanks to my wound it is practically only thing – along with chakra control – that I can train. Though I am not sure I should bother with it... Saburo was here few hours ago and said that Tsunade is coming here. He explained me that she wants to beat you," Midori smirked.

"Nah, old information. I think that she will help you, but of course anything could happen," Naruto shrugged.

"That's good. I really appreciate the effort," Midori said.

"It's nothing really and besides, if we trained the normal way, we would exert more energy," Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah? So tell me, which cities did you visit? And were you even out of the Land of Fire?"

…

Naruto tried to get up, but before he managed to do so a hand grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back under the covers.

"Not so fast Foxy," Anko crooned behind him teasingly.

"Ankooo," groaned Naruto. He didn't got to sleep very much during the night.

"You have been away for two months Foxy, therefore I think that I have a privilege for some fun," Anko smirked.

"And I don't mind that, but I thought that I would start looking for new accommodation," Naruto explained, but simultaneously pressed himself against Anko and sighed.

"I thought about that you know?" Anko said slowly.

"Yeah?" Naruto turned towards her.

"You could stay here. Of course only under the condition that you will pay half of the rent and cook occasionally and such things," she said while watching him with her half closed eyes.

Naruto stared at Anko. This he certainly did not expect.

"I thought that you don't do relationships?" he asked slowly.

"And that's still true. I am not offering you exclusivity or something, just place where to live. And we both would save some money that way. Also I think that it would be practical to make a deal that if one of us would want to have a sex with someone else, we would not bring that person here. That way no awkward situations can happen," Anko explained.

"Hmm, that sounds good," Naruto mused aloud, then smirked. "In that case I suppose that I can spare some time for you," he sighed dramatically.

"I will give you spare same time," Anko growled and with one fluid motion discarded the covers and straddled Naruto. Naruto's smile widened.

…

"So? Did you get your evidence?" Naruto asked when he met Tsunade that day.

Tsunade glowered at him, but did not said anything.

"You did, didn't you?" smirked Naruto. "Did Shizune snuggled you the same way as she did the night I placed that seal on you?" he pressed mercilessly. Tsunade reddened, dropped on the chair next to him and buried her face in her hands.

"What has you so upset?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I cannot believe that I didn't notice it before," Tsunade muttered.

"You know, I think that you would be very cute couple," Naruto snickered and dodged a punch to his head. Then added: "Of course if you are not attracted to women whatsoever that would be a problem."

"Even if I was, this is insane. She is my student and is like half my age," Tsunade said in frustration.

Naruto snorted. "It's really funny that you say that. In last… two decades you didn't do anything else then drank, played hazard games and made debts probably bigger then Konoha's yearlong budged and you did not care one bit. Besides I myself have lover twice my age," Naruto smirked.

Tsunade looked at him with raised eyebrows. "And I should believe you that?" she snorted.

"I don't care what you believe. Also why should I lie? I don't really care how you resolve this, though I would appreciate if you would be careful with Shizune, she did asked me to not to tell you. But enough of this. Will you heal Midori finally?"

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, I will. Let's go. Let's get this over with," she stood up.

…

Tsunade unsealed Midori's feet and with glowing hands examined it.

"Ah, I see. It's no wonder you couldn't extract it. The chemical composition of this poison is hard to handle even before its decomposition," Tsunade said to no one particular.

"Will you be able to fix it Tsunade?" asked Inushua.

"Yes, I believe so. Shizune come here and watch closely what I will be doing, you will be learning this procedure in future," she ordered.

"Yes Tsunade!" she nodded. Tsunade's hands lit up in weird purple color, then she moved them above the feet for about five minutes.

"Here, done. Shizune, I detected some damage caused by lack of oxygen. You should be able to fix it." Shizune nodded. After few minutes she was done.

"Ok so now the troublesome part," Tsunade said and turned towards Midori, who was impatiently waiting on nearby bed.

"Inushua, please put Midori to sleep," Tsunade asked. When that was done, she severed the healed stump of a Midoris'd limb with one cut of chakra scalpel.

"Shizune, bring the feet here and hold it here. Yes, just like that. Good." Then Tsunade's hands glowed dark green. She placed one on the severed feet, other on the limb and in next moment the two pieces stared to grow back until they met and became one. Everything, veins, arteries, muscles and bones searching for their natural counterpart. That lasted until even Midori's skin appeared, leaving the leg looking as if nothing ever really happened to it.

Tsunade let out a breath. "There, all done."

"That was marvelous Tsunade!" Inushua praised.

Tsunade snorted. "You trying to get into my good graces you old hag?"

"I see, that you are as impudent as ever," sighed the older woman, but didn't look upset.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Midori. "Ok, wake her up. I want her to use that leg."

Midori opened her eyes, which shot immediately towards her leg. She tried to move it around carefully and when her fingers obeyed her, she started to cry. Midori scrambled to her knees as carefully as she could and then without any ado launched herself at Tsunade.

"Whoa, whoa," Tsunade caught her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you …" Tsunade rolled her eyes.

…

"So, is it done?" asked Naruto, who was with the rest of their team waiting outside the room.

"Yes. She is as good as new. Now, lift that seal," ordered Tsunade.

"Ok, show me the shoulder." Tsunade dis as asked.

"Ok here you go… Oh, nothing changed," frowned Naruto.

"It seem that the seal completely strapped the genjutsu down. I will have to reapply it," sighed Tsunade.

"I see, though it will be shame. You look better without it," smirked Naruto and handed her her pendant. Tsunade took it and placed it around her neck.

"Ok, that would be done," nodded Tsunade, then added: "But there is one more thing to do."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, but instead of answer obtained right hook into his jaw so powerful that it raised him from the ground and slammed him into the ceiling. His world turned black.

"That was for daring to take my thing and placing seal on me," Tsunade smirked. The rest of Naruto's team cringed.

…

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He was standing. That alone was weird. He should be lying. Naruto looked around. He was in some dimly lit dungeon. He could feel dampness in the air and when he crouched and touched the cold stone floor, his fingers were covered in thin layer of water.

On the walls was occasionally lit a torch, illuminating the corridor further into the dungeon. Naruto looked behind himself, but saw only darkness. He shrugged and started forward slowly.

It took him about five minutes to enter large room, which ceiling ended as cavern and contained enormous iron gate. In center of it was a seal. Same seal as on his stomach.

"Yesss… you are correct… human," the voice resonated through the place. So powerful that the walls shook.

Naruto froze, shiver captivating his body.

"Yesss… fear, such a delightful emotion," the voice rang again, causing Naruto to stumble. He did not like this one bit.

"Come closer… humanm, so I can look at you." Naruto heard. He took few steps forward, but then stopped. He gathered his courage and asked: "Where is this place?"

"So it can speak… wonderful… but back to your question. I don't need to answer that, do I? You know where this place is," the voice came again.

"Is this the seal?" asked Naruto.

"Yesss… that is true too… or you could call it your mind… human," the voice answered.

"Why am I here?"

"I brought you here… when you fell unconscious," the cavern shook. "So I could finally look at my… prison."

Naruto paused. This confirmed his suspicion. "Are you the Kyubi?"

"Yesss… very good," the rumble returned.

"Could you show yourself?" Naruto tried.

"If you come closer…"

Naruto sighed and took few steps forward. And then there was whiteness. He jumped back, with thumping heart. It took him a moment to realize that it was just an eye. An eye which occupied almost whole gate. _Holly shit._

"Yesss… delicious, simply delicious," Kyubi bared its teeth. "And you humans wonder why I like so much to crush you under my paws."

"So what now?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Soo impatient you humans are. Always in hurry. Always ignoring the baser pleasures," Kyubi commented.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Killing, crushing, destroying… for what else is this world good?" Kyubi sneered cruelly.

"And you wonder, why would someone try to seal you," Naruto muttered.

"Kneel!" roared Kyubi sending killing intent so oppressive that Naruto was pressed to the floor, while the cavern was violently shaking. "I am Kurama, the God of destruction and terror and you will _respect me!" _Naruto gasped for breath.

"Now go human and the next time tread more carefully with your words!" Kyubi snapped and slowly closed its eye.

A/N:  
1) So, did you like it? ;)  
2) Till now this is the longest chapter – 12k+ words ;)  
3) Also, a few fundamental changes already happened compared to a canon, did you noticed them?  
4) Thanks for the reviews!  
5) English isn't mi first language so there will be mistakes.


	7. Chapter 6, Part 1

**A/N: **Originally this and the next chapter were one, but the length reached around 21k words and that is little bit too much for my liking. Therefore, the next chapter will be posted in three or four days. I wish that you enjoy the reading. ;)

**Chapter 6, part 1: Rage is your only reward**

**Two and half months before Konoha chunin exam**

Naruto frowned. It was third day in row that he sensed someone nearby his training location. Or more precisely about eight hundred and fifty meters to the north from his position. Since his finished wind affinity training he was able to entwine the wind chakra with his detection technique and consequently increase its range, which in turn led to the discovery of said someone. That person never came closer than five hundred meters and when Naruto tried to approach the spot on the first occurrence, that someone quickly run away. Second day the event repeated, only difference being that this person or whoever it was kept bigger distance between himself and Naruto. Today said distance increased even further. Unfortunately Naruto had enough. He packed his equipment and headed straight to the position where he sensed the intruder as quickly as possible.

After minute or so, Naruto however frowned. His speed seemed to be insufficient because he wasn't even able to shorten the gap between them. Naruto sighed and slowed down, letting the enemy to get away. This changed things. Just a few moments ago he thought that it could be some fellow Konoha genin just trying to get some information, but the speed he just witnessed suggested that it was someone on at least chunin level if not higher. The problem was that it couldn't be Konoha shinobi. They wouldn't have a reason to spy on him or for that matter anyone else. And that meant only one thing - _enemy spy_, which was even more worrisome.

Naruto returned to the training ground and willed his chakra into three strong and sharp pulses to let his teammates know that he needed to speak with them.

"What is the matter, Naruto?" asked Hayate, when their whole team gathered.

"I think that there is a spy in Konoha," Naruto said in low tone, then proceeded to explain the situation.

"This is really serious," Hayate said with frown. "And as you said, it seems that the spy is at least jonin level. I seriously doubt that anyone at chunin level would be able to not get caught by someone."

"We should warn other chunin participants," Saburo added.

"Why?" asked Hayate.

"They tried to spy on us, what other reason would there be than that?" Saburo asked.

"Spying because of chunin exam?" Hayate snorted. "I hate to burst your bubble, but chunin exam are not that important. There are much more serious matters. That spy could search for bloodline users, he could be looking for our jinchuriki and if that was/is true, it was really stupid to follow him alone Naruto," Hayate scolded.

"I realize that... now," Naruto nodded.

"Good. But as I was saying, the reason could be anything. We need to bring this to attention of Hokage," Hayate said.

...

Sarutobi had clasped hands under his chin, his forehead marred with frown, then suddenly he turned his attention back to the present group.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention," nodded Sarutobi. "I will assign few ANBU on it. You are dismissed."

Hayate frowned and added: "Before we go, there is something that you should know. This spy is really quick. You probably know Hokage-sama how fast I can be if I need to, but let me assure you that Naruto is significantly faster and if this spy was able easily outrun him, that means we are dealing with someone really skilled. That's all, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi frowned once again, then after short moment snapped: "Neko, immediately bring Shikaku. I think that another set of opinions could be of value here." Without a sound the room contained one person less.

It took about three minutes before head of Nara clan appeared before Hokage. And another three to explain the situation to him.

"If you have any question Shikaku, ask away, this is the team that brought me this information," Sarutobi pointed towards Naruto and his companions.

"You detected the spy on distance greater than six hundred meters Naruto?" Shikaku asked with raised eyebrow. Naruto squirmed uncomfortably and scratched his neck. He was hoping that this part would go unnoticed.

"That's right, I missed it thanks to the whole spy situation, but the last time your limit was somewhere around three or four hundred meters," noted Midori.

"Oh, that is interesting," Skikaku added. "Naruto?"

"Umm... you already know that sensor jutsu is my specialty, right?" Naruto asked. Shikaku nodded. "Ok so... I managed to finish my wind affinity training recently and when I combined it with the sensor jutsu, its range increased significantly, because normal chakra is in its natural state very... calm or stoic if you want. Compared to that, the wind chakra is much more suitable to control over large distances."

"You are chakra control freak, you know that, right?" Saburo muttered quietly to Naruto, who only rolled his eyes.

"Impressive," Shikaku nodded. "But that aside, I don't think that the spy will show again. He must know that we are aware of his presence."

"That's true," Sarutobi agreed, "But if that was really the case, he would leave the first time Naruto tried to approach him. That means, that there is a reason severe enough for him to risk his life."

"I suppose," Shikaku mused. "In that case we should bring in Aburame clan. They are the only ones who can watch over the whole village in large scale and simultaneously not to rises any warning flags on the spy's side."

"Good idea. And Naruto, you are the only shinobi who had any contact with this person till now, so the next time you detect him - if you detect him - you will immediately inform you superior, so we can set up a trap for him, understood?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Naruto said.

...

It took almost three whole weeks before the spy showed up again near Naruto's training area and Naruto was really glad that he did. Aburame clan already appeared to be tired from their constant patrolling sessions and even voiced their opinion that there never was any spy to begin with and that Naruto's information was just a way to bring attention to his person. Or if there by any chance really was one, he was already long gone. Either way, when Naruto sensed the spy, he let out a long breath of relief.

Naruto didn't stop his training exercises and fluidly continued, while simultaneously pressing down the transmission button on his radio solely with his chakra. Then he whispered: What should we get for dinner today?" There was moment of silence, long enough that Naruto was about to repeat his warning, when Hayate's voice appeared:

"I vote for sushi, do you agree Naruto?"

"Hell no! We had sushi the last time, today it is ramen!" Naruto argued in acted indignation. The signal for this situation was decided and agreed upon immediately after the meeting with Hokage on Hayates insistence, because according to him, it was possible to intercept radio communication.

"I hoped that you would forget it," Hayate sighed theatrically, then added: "Saburo, go ahead and order for us, we will see you after we pick all our equipment."

"Sure, but where should I go?" Saburo answered in question.

"There is good place about four hundred meters south from Ichiraku," offered Naruto, again in code, where south actually meant north and distance was half of the actual distance between Naruto and the spy.

"Ok, see ya soon," Saburo confirmed lightly.

"Let's pick our weapons, I want to sit down. I think that I overdid it a little bit today," Midori groaned.

"Ok," Naruto responded and started to pick up his kunais and shurikens. He still trained with them daily even though it was usually very short period of time. Basically just to keep his throwing skill sharp. Also he started training with his specialized skills - those that one wouldn't normally use - alone, so he used the team training time for little bit more usual things.

Naruto picked another kunai and slowly made his way to the rest of them. The spy didn't move yet and Naruto needed to make him stay that way, at least until the ambush circle, consisting mainly from ANBU and high-level shinobi, was in place.

Fortunately it didn't took more than three minutes when Naruto sensed several shinobi encircling the designated place, but still keeping distance similar to that of Naruto. Few of them were even underground he noted, impressed. It seemed that Sarutobi took the warning really seriously. Then suddenly Naruto heard Shikaku's voice in his radio earpiece:

"Are you ready Naruto?"

"Yes!" Naruto responded and prepared himself to make his way towards the spy's location as quickly as possible.

"Good! I order the beginning of the attack! Go!" Shikaku's voice could be heard. Naruto immediately climbed to the top of the trees and started to move towards the spy's location as quickly as possible, the ANBU following him, rapidly tightening the circle down. In the next moment the spy started to move to the north, the direction he approached from.

"He is heading towards the north! Fast!" Naruto barked and adjusted his direction a little bit. Next moment the whole circle entered the range of his detection technique. "Three hundred meters from northern side of the circle!" Naruto said.

"Can anyone else track him?" Shikaku's voice entered the hunt.

"I can smell him, but that's not really good for fast paced hunt like this," someone else said.

"One hundred and fifty meters towards northern side!" Naruto interrupted. But in the next moment the spy suddenly stopped, then his signature started descending.

"He went underground! Probably earth walking technique!" Naruto barked.

"Team gama, disruption procedure! Now!" Shikakus voice ordered. Immediately after that Naruto could sense incredible buildup of earth chakra through the ground and in the next moment the whole section of the forest started to tremble violently. Then the ground started to crack and tear and separating itself into large pieces of soil and vegetation, still becoming more and more furious until the ground itself started to ripple in angry waves.

Then suddenly something emerged in the center of it from the soil and the ground calmed down. Not even three seconds passed before first AMBU closed on the person with sword, seeking its back. Unfortunately the spy nimbly evaded and slashed the ANBU with glowing hand across his right thigh. However the ANBU didn't scream or collapsed. Instead he plucked a kunai from his pouch and stabbed the intruder's stomach with it. Or at least he tried. The spy swapped himself with one of the now plentiful pieces of soil and was about to run again, when suddenly enormous fist hit his side, sending him bouncing in Naruto's direction. However Naruto didn't have to do anything. Immediately after the body crashed into the ground some weird cloud of chakra hit it and before Naruto could ask what it was, he heard:

"I got him!" To Naruto's surprise it was the target who responded.

"Good work Inoichi!" Shikaku emerged from the shadow of one of the fallen trees.

"Fuck! His mind is protected somehow! He will reject me in few seconds!" the spy yelled.

"I got it!" Shikaku answered, his shadow already catching the figure, thoroughly covering it. Immediately after that the body shook, then groaned and tried to move, but when he couldn't, his face adopted disparaging expression.

"You think that will hold me?" he sneered, then tried to move again.

"You need to knock him out! I will hold him only for another minute maximally!" Shikaku warned hastily. And then, as if listening to his plea, something happened. A hand full of crackling lightning tore through the spy's right shoulder, completely separating his right hand from his body. There was cry of agony and the spy collapsed.

"Fuck! I will never get used to this!" one of the ANBU approached. "Don't you think you overdid it a little bit Kakashi?" he asked the person, which was now cleaning his fingers from the blood. "And what are you doing here? Don't you have a team to train?" he asked the gray haired and masked jonin.

"Yeah, but I was informed about the situation. And just few minutes ago I was send right here. I will go now back to my team. With little bit of luck they won't even notice that I was away."

"Ok, go. We will handle it from here," the ANBU nodded.

In meanwhile Naruto softly dropped down on the ground and turned his attention back towards the spy, who was twitching on the wrinkled earth surface. Naruto came a little bit closer and frowned. From the spy's wound was emerging white smoke. Naruto willed a little bit of his wind chakra and forcibly swept it away. His eyes bulged. The spy was regenerating in very similar fashion as himself. The main difference was that it seemed to work much more quickly.

"Fuck! He is regenerating! And pretty fast!" one of the closest ANBU cried alerting everyone else.

"Chakra and paralyzing seals!" Shikaku ordered, already having his own in hand, then he added: "Let's get him to Tsunade, she will know what is causing it! And I bet that Hokage will be interested too."

"Yes Nara-san!" the lead ANBU nodded, while activating the seal tags.

"Hey, guys? Aren't he familiar?" another ANBU asked with frown, making Naruto look at him more thoroughly. He had gray long hairs and round glasses and usual shinobi garb. Naruto didn't know him.

"That's right! Doesn't he work in Konoha hospital sometimes?" third one noted, when he was done.

"Yeah, you are right!" the first one nodded.

"That means we are dealing with treason," Shikaku, who was watching the whole procedure, murmured gravely.

"From this moment on, alpha, beta and gamma teams will be guarding the target. Immediately bring him inside the hospital, the security ward!"

"Yes Nara-san!"

When most of the ANBU were gone, the man with long and blonde hair approached Shikaku and Naruto and said: "Nice job kid. That sensory thing you got is freaking useful."

"Thanks," Naruto nodded.

"I agree. And it's no wonder that no one could detect him. He was using some technique that made him appear as vegetation to ours kikaichu," the last ANBU with mask depicting a salamander commented, then added: "And my friend from Inuzuka clan was useless thanks to the fact that he was from Konoha. No one would suspect him."

"Bloody business," a really big man with long red hair and purple paintings on his face spat. "I fucking hate traitors!"

"Naruto, let me introduce you my friends. This is Chouza, the head of Akamichi clan and Inoichi from Yamanaka clan," Shikaku said lazily.

"It was honor to work with you," Naruto nodded carefully.

"None of that," Chouza waved his hand. "Call me Chouza when alone or between friends. You can save all this formality for some more official occasion."

"All right," Naruto nodded.

"The same goes for me," Inochi added and continued: "Also, I would recommend to keep that sensor ability secret, how many people knows about it?"

Naruto shrugged. "My team, Hokage and lots of ANBU after today. Maybe Tsunade and Jiraya, but I am not so sure about that. I didn't really advertise it around them. And Shikamaru too."

"Ok. I will take care the ANBU, from now on it is A-ranked Konoha secret. Many foreign villages would do a lot to get their hands on such ability. Also make sure that your friends and teammates know that they cannot talk about it anymore," Inoichi responded seriously.

"Ok, I understand," Naruto nodded.

"Good. I will have to go now. I am sure Hokage will wants me to try interrogate the spy, though I am not sure if there is anything I can do. This one was probably the most skilled and dangerous spy we discovered in last twenty years," Inoichi sighed.

"We will depart too. Good luck with chunin exam," Chouza boomed with smirk and wave of his hand. Shikaku just nodded in Naruto's direction and followed his teammates.

…

"What the fuck?" Tsunade muttered under her breath and intensified her concentration.

"What did you discover Tsunade?" Sarutobi asked.

"That regeneration is caused by something very similar to my own ability. The working of it is partially modified, but there is no doubt about it, the base is my work," Tsunade said.

"How is that possible?" Sarutobi asked gravely.

"I would like to know that also," Tsunade responded. And in the same moment Anko entered the room.

"Did you send for me?" she asked.

"Yes, we need to get information from him," Sarutobi motioned to the paralyzed but still conscious traitor. "He seems to be resistant to Yamanaka clan interrogation methods. His name is Kabuto Yakushi and was working in our hospital," Sarutobi said.

"It will be done," Anko licked her lips in evil smile and approached the body. "You will be good boy, won't you?" she purred, then cruelly jabbed two fingers into the still partially open wound on Kabuto's right shoulder. He tensed but thanks to the paralyzation didn't do anything else. Anko withdrew her fingers and licked the blood off of them. Then froze, her face acquiring maniacal expression.

"Son of a bitch!" she spat, fury clearly etched in her voice.

"What is it Anko?" Sarutobi asked, but it was more of an order that anything else.

"I can taste the snake in his blood!" Anko grinded her teeth. "His body has been partially altered by Orochimaru," she spat. Suddenly everyone in the room straightened.

"That explains, how he could get his hand on my work," Tsunade growled. "Also, I can recognize some similarities between Anko and Kabuto. It seems that Kabuto's changes are little bit more polished and it actually makes a sense why his regeneration works differently."

"The more important question is, why was Orochimaru's spy spying on Naruto?" Sarutobi frowned.

"It wasn't only him. Kabuto had access to the majority of Konoha," Shikaku shook his head. "We have to assume, that Orochimaru has up-to-date information on whole village."

"Orochimaru wouldn't risk his spy for just that, there has to be something important," Anko snapped. "Also, Kabuto here was in Konoha for his whole life, why would he risk his cower now? What is happening now or in near future that would be important enough?"

"Chunin exams," Shikaku stated immediately.

"That's rather wide time frame," Sarutobi frowned. "We will have to be simply careful and alert. Shikaku, I want you to plan completely new ANBU patrols. Also, increase their number," Sarutobi ordered.

"It will be done," Shikaku nodded.

"And you Anko, you know what to do?"

"Of course. What if he won't speak?" she asked.

"I give you and Ibiki five days. If he won't speak by the end of that, kill him. I don't want to risk Orochimaru rescuing him."

...

Naruto parried Hayate's sword attack and used its power to follow with his own top-down slash aimed at Hayate's torso. His sensei hastily backpedalled, then advanced on Naruto again, however Naruto willed the wind chakra to coat his own sword and immediately after that led horizontal attack against Hayate, who was forced to shunshin away, because the air where he stood was torn apart. Naruto immediately shunshined at Hayate's side, who already knew to never leave his back open when sparing against his short-haired blonde student. Naruto's sword - again coated in wind chakra - descended on Hayate's side, but in the last possible moment was stopped by flurry of Hayate's parries. It was no longer possible to simply block or parry Naruto, because the wind attack wasn't solid object and such would just pass such inadequate defense.

Naruto shunshined himself little bit back and then sprinted at Hayate. When he was just few meters from him he jumped high in the air, his sword raised above his head in preparation for devastating attack. However he was a little bit slower than needed, because Hayate was already prepared for him in defensive stance. So Naruto listened to his spontaneous idea and swapped himself with large boulder around thirty meters away. He landed on his feet and turned immediately towards Hayate. There was a loud clang and Naruto saw that Hayate somehow managed to destroy the boulder, but one of the splinters scratched his face and he disappeared in puff of smoke.

"You know, sometimes I regret that I gave you that wind affinity training scroll. Parrying your attacks is now real pain in the ass. You have no idea how annoying it is to pull such advanced defensive move fifteen times in ten minutes," the real Hayate said from position where he, Saburo and Midori watched the spar.

"Then you should dodge more," Naruto shrugged.

"I told you that I am not that good at it as you," Hayate muttered in annoyance. "You are far more advanced in that than anyone else I know."

"Yeah and I don't have a chance to beat you because you are immune probably to all poisons," Midori added with roll of her eyes.

"It's clear that you are the best genin in this team Naruto, should we start calling you Naruto-sama?" Saburo smirked.

"If you want to have all bones in your body broken, go ahead," growled Naruto.

...

**Three weeks before Konoha chunin exam**

"Hi Shika," Naruto raised his right hand in lazy greetings.

"Hi, so your wind affinity training is finished?" Shikamaru drawled.

"Yes, finally. It was real pain in the ass," Naruto nodded.

Sikamaru snorted, then said: "It's no wonder. If you have learned classic wind ninjutsu instead of creating new, you would be finished like three months ago."

"That's true, but the jutsu that Hayate gave me to learn are crap. Beside the wind clone I learned only the Great Breakthrough and I didn't like it. It's weak, only a civilian could be hurt by it and the only usage I can see myself using it for is to deflect some weak area attacks."

"I know," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "So, will you tell me finally on what have you been working so hard in the last few months?"

"Mainly manipulating wind chakra and using it alongside my sword to increase its cutting power or to send it as ranged attack. The rest is secret, you may see something in the exam," Naruto smirked. "And it's not like you could learn it without wind affinity. By the way, did you already discovered your elemental affinities?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you that those chakra papers are not cheap," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Naruto deadpanned sarcastically. "Your clan is loaded, get over it."

Shikamaru showed him a finger, then said: "I have earth and water."

"So, there is possibility for bloodline?" Naruto mused aloud.

"Not really. I looked in the records and this combination is not really that rare in Konoha. I found at least twelve still active shinobi with the same combination and none of them can create wood."

"I suppose," Naruto shrugged. "But enough of this. Did you found out where will be held the second test?"

"Yeah, in Forest of Death, also known as training ground 44. It wasn't that hard. I heard few chunin talking about it and even my parent mentioned it when they thought I was sleeping," nodded Shikamaru with pleased expression.

"That's good. I know that place fairly well, so there won't be a problem. Did you learned something about the objective?"

"Not much. Only... there was mentioned some tower in the center of the forest. Don't know much more."

"I know that place. I was there several times so that is good. It will save us some time, which we can use for another things," Naruto said.

"Like finding out something more about the first phase," Shikamaru nodded.

...

"I am here like you asked, what do you need?" asked Jiraya in annoyance.

"Look at the rock in front of us. Do you know what could leave such a marks?" Sarutobi asked.

Jiraya turned his attention to the mentioned object and stepped closer. The large portion of the rock was covered in deep circular holes in size of fist. Some of them were more like long and smoothed rips. Also, from the edges of that headed long and thin cracks. As if something was behind those smoothed areas.

"This reminds me of Rasengan," Jiraya said, then added: "But only to some extent."

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked.

"Firstly the cracks shouldn't be there, but I am not sure that they belong to it. You can see that those cracks doesn't accompany very single smoothed place."

"So you think that two different attack caused it?" Sarutobi asked.

"Maybe," Jiraya shrugged.

"Ok, so let's assume so. What about the circular holes?"

"I could use Rasengan in similar fashion, but the holes would be rougher, not so smoothed."

"So it's impossible that it could be Rasengan?"

"I didn't say that. Let me think," Jiraya muttered with frown. "For Rasengan to be able to do this, it would need to be... faster and that means more concentrated and dense... I suppose it could be done but the chakra control needed for that would be ridiculous," Jiraya shrugged.

"This could be a problem. By the location of this place I think that one of ours shinobi was just training here and this is the result, unfortunately from the moment this was found, no one come here..." Sarutobi commented and inhaled the smoke from his pipe.

"I think you worry too much. Rasengan isn't that powerful technique by itself and what is more, I am not the only one who can use it. Minato once told me, that Kakashi was able to use it too. Also, you could just ask. If it is one of the clans who figured how to use Rasengan, which could certainly happen, you will not learn much, but on the other hand..." Jiraya trailed off.

"I know, but I am more concerned about our enemies. What if they learn the identity of this shinobi and try to kidnap him?"

"And what would you do if you found him? Forbid him... her to use it, whatever it is? Will you forbid all Hyuga to leave this village?" Jiraya rolled his eyes.

"I didn't said that. I just said that we should be aware of the shinobi, which can do this," Sarutobi growled.

"That might be so, but even now we don't know all the clan techniques which is a completely same problem. You almost sound as those advisors of yours, which should have been kicked out of shinobi council like two decades ago. But do as you like, I don't consider this to be so serious matter," Jiraya shrugged and turned to leave. "Bye!"

...

"So you started to work at hospital?" Jiraya smirked at Tsunade.

"I have to pay for food and sake with something, you know," Tsunade muttered in annoyance. "Also, Shizune asked me to stay, at least for a few months."

"What about the Senju clan wealth?" Jiraya frowned.

"..."

"Don't tell me that you managed to lose it all in poker?" Jiraya asked in disbelieve.

"..."

"Holly shit! You did!" Jiraya facepalmed.

"If you came only to annoy me, then you can leave," Tsunade snapped and for the first time raised her eyes from paperwork.

"Then it's your luck, that I actually have a reason to be here," Jiraya winked. "Did you lately trained with Rasengan?" he asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Tsunade leaned back in her leather chair.

"Sarutobi found on one of the training grounds marks that resembled it, but as far as I can tell, it would have to be incredibly advanced version of it," Jiraya said and then explained the matter more thoroughly.

"I see," nodded Tsunade. "But no, I didn't use Rasengan in last... decade? I am not entirely sure," Tsunade shrugged.

"Ok, thanks. By the way, I didn't tell Sarutobi that you can use it."

"Why not?" Tsunade asked with raised eyebrow.

"He doesn't really need to know everything, does he?" Jiraya lowered his voice. Tsunade's eyes widened slightly then a bitter expression settled on her face, her lips pressed firmly.

"I see..." Tsunade nodded and let out long breath.

...

Naruto entered the Nara compound and swiftly made his way to Shikamaru's location.

"Good morning. Shikamaru is in the garden, right?" greeted Naruto the head of Nara clan.

"Hi Naruto and yes, you are right," Shikaku nodded, while sipping his coffee, the added: "He is training for upcoming exam." Naruto did not miss the hint that he should not be disturbed.

"Actually, it's about the exam. I would like to discuss an... idea with him?" he tried.

Shikaku stared at him for long moment, but then nodded. "Alright, but I hope it's something important."

"Don't worry!" Naruto said already on his way. He entered the garden and saw his friend as he was holding several buckets full of water above his head. His light shirt completely drenched in sweat. Naruto waited patiently for several minutes until the buckets slowly descended on the ground and Shikamaru collapsed next to them.

"Still increasing your chakra capacity?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah... I don't think that there exists something more troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, his voice betraying his tiredness.

"Get up. I got an idea for the exam and I need to discuss it with you," Naruto ordered.

"Ok, just let me catch my breath," Shikamaru gasped as he forced his body in sitting position. When he was rested a little bit, he asked: "So what's up?"

"Is there some a little bit more private place?" Naruto asked quietly.

Shikamaru looked at him curiously, but nodded and led Naruto to the edge of some forest then asked: "So?"

"We know where all three phases are held right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. The academy, forest of death and Konoha arena," Shikamaru nodded.

"Right and it is highly probable that during the second phase each team will obtain something that they need to guard, right? So what if we replaced some teams previous to that with some clones, received the thing in their place and then just dispel them and make our way to the tower? It's like three hours of run to that destination," Naruto explained.

"I see," Shikamaru nodded while crouching and clasping his fingers in his traditional thinking pose. After a minute or two, he said: "Ok, I understand what you want to do, but there is several problems."

"I know, that's why I am here," Naruto nodded, then added "What do you have?"

"Firstly, the only clone technique I am aware of which could successfully imitate someone else is Shadow Clone, which is forbidden and has to be authorized to be learned," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah, I realized that and I actually know the seal sequence for it, because my sensei used it many times during our training. However, I never tried to use it because Hayate said that it has several limitation and if I combine that with fact that it is forbidden, it's very easy to guess that it is dangerous," Naruto explained. "If I could somehow learn what these limitations are, I could try to use it myself."

"I see," Shikamaru said slowly and carefully said in low voice: "What if I told you that I know the limitations?"

"How?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Why do you think that the technique is named Shadow Clone?" Shikamaru asked.

"Your clan created it?"

"Yeah, more precisely my grandfather," Shikamaru nodded.

"So you can use it?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, father never told me the seal sequence. He only told me about their limitations and then forced me to think about all possible scenarios how to use them. You know, as a strategy exercise. He is really pedantic about strategy," Shikamaru sighed, his voice laced with something between annoyance and bitterness.

"Ok..." Naruto nodded slowly with frown on his face. "But why would you surrendered this ninjutsu to Konoha? Clan techniques are protected, right?"

"Yeah, but back then we were just very minor clan. Thanks to this we gained a seat on shinobi council," Shikamaru explained.

"Ok, that's easy to understand," Naruto nodded.

"So let's assume that we could make this forbidden technique work," Shikamaru continued. "The second most important problem is to decide, when to replace the teams with clones."

"Before the first test?" Naruto offered.

"No," Shikamaru denied immediately. "I read the international chunin exam rules, you know? The chunin exam officially starts right at the first phase. If we would do it before then, it would be considered as violation of exam rules. Only time window when we could do it will be between the start of first and second phase. Of course we would need to make sure that we are not identified, because then we would be disqualified also," Shikamaru explained.

"Wait, I don't understand. Why can we do it between first and second phase and not before first, when we would get disqualified either way?" Naruto scratched his neck.

"Because there are ways how to break international rules and there are way how to not break them. I will try to explain on analogy. Let's say that you visit foreign city and there you hurt son of some important figure, ok? What do you think would happen then?" Shikamaru asked.

"Some time in prison? Fine? Prohibition of entry into said country?" Naruto offered.

"You are correct," Shikamaru agreed, then added: "So now let's consider the option that you would not hurt said person, but killed him. What would happen?"

"I would be fucked. I see your point," Naruto said. "Basically if we break the rules during actual chunin exam it will be viewed upon less harshly. Some might even be impressed if we consider the whole look underneath the underneath thingie."

"That's correct," Shikamaru confirmed.

"Ok, now we need to determine if it is possible to somehow incapacitate few teams during the first phase or during the time between first and second phase," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Shikamaru nodded.

"Also, do you want to inform our teams?" asked Naruto.

"You inform yours, they will be welcome help if they are willing to risk the disqualification. But I will not inform mine, Ino would only fuck it up and Choji is simply not suited for silent and stealthy job," Shikamaru responded.

"All right, I will ask them."

...

"You serious?" Saburo asked the second time.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what Sarutobi said? That if we do something similarly stupid we will face consequences?" Saburo pressed further.

"Yes," snapped Naruto. "But as I see it, we didn't do anything wrongly. We saved Midori's leg and her career and honestly, I don't care one bit what Sarutobi said!"

"You know, this isn't the first time you said something like this. Why do you dislike Hokage so much?" Midori asked.

"Sorry but that is really personal question," Naruto shook his head. "Ok guys, let's sum it up. If we will succeed, we will be in three hours done with phase two, and can wait the rest in comfort. And I suspect that the second phase will be similarly long as in Suna. On the other hand, if we fail, there are two options. We will be identified and will be disqualified with some minor punishment or we won't be identified and nothing happens."

"I like the vison of three hours instead of five days in that forest," Midori said, "Especially if the team responsible for my leg will be there too."

"I suppose that's true," Saburo mused. "If we compare the risk of Naruto's plan and five days long battle royale or something very similar to it, then it is probably much safer to go along with Naruto's idea."

"Yeah," Midori said.

...

Naruto and his teammates along with Shikamaru stood in a circle in one of the rooms on third floor of the academy, and were quietly discussing their options.

"So what are the limitations of Shadow Clones?" asked Midori. "Because as I see it that will decide our strategy," Midori said.

"It's quite simple actually," Shikamaru started. "The first problem is that, that your chakra is equally distributed between you and your shadow clones. That means that if you create one clone, each of you will have fifty percent of your original chakra. If you create ten, each will have only ten percent of chakra. So, their usage has to be very carefully considered during combat. On the other hand there exist ways how to abuse this... feature," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Yeah, I can see how that can be dangerous. If I create too much clones I can make myself so weak in terms of chakra that it would be practically suicide," Naruto added.

"Yeah. The second risk is that the Shadow Clone besides the previous limit needs certain minimal amount of chakra to be able to exist and unfortunately this amount is quite high. So high in fact that normally only jonins can use it," Shikamaru said.

"What happens when someone weaker uses it?" Midori asked.

"Most of the time the person dies," Shikamaru shrugged. "It will deplete all your chakra so thoroughly that you will not have enough to live."

"That's nasty. I see why it is forbidden," Saburo said, then added: "And that means, that only Naruto will be probably able to use it, right?"

"Yeah, but let's ignore that for a moment. The last two limitations are intertwined. The first is that that what your clones experience, you experience too. In another words everything they learn, you learn. This applies only on your brain, so you cannot use shadow clone to increase your physical attributes."

"That is pretty awesome. It's like the ultimate spying skill," Midori nodded, impressed.

"Exactly. But with that there is also the negative side of it. Every clone... makes the original more tired and it is directly proportional to the time the clone existed. So if you create one clone and he will exist for one hour, you will be as a result tired as if you were awake actually two hours. On the other hand, thanks to the fact that physical changes don't transfer, you don't have to worry about wounds and such," Shikamaru summed up.

"I see," Naruto nodded. "That means if I crate nine clones for one hour, I will as a result spent ten hours' worth of energy. Anything more than that would be a little bit too risky."

"Yeah. At max we can incapacitate three teams. And that only if we won't be forced to maintain them for too long," Shikamaru said.

"Ok, so we already know how many and when, but we need to figure how," Saburo reminded them.

"Actually, I thought about that already," Shikamaru smiled. "What do you think about this…"

...

Jiraya entered the Hokage office the usual way, which meant by the window and landed on his feet.

"Something happened? I got the impression that you were… unhappy with my concerns," Sarutobi asked without any greeting.

"And I still am," Jiraya shrugged. "But that aside, for last few days I played around with Rasengan and figured some things. The most important is that it is not really possible that the marks were caused by Rasengan."

"Why?" Sarutobi put his pen aside.

"Follow me to the roof, I will show you," Jiraya said and exited by the window.

When Sarutobi entered the roof of the Hokage tower – by stairs – Jiraya was already impatiently waiting for him.

"So what have you got?" Sarutobi asked his ex-student.

Jiraya instead of answering created the Rasengan in his hand, then said: "This is how Rasengan normally looks like. What I did in last few days was to try adding as much speed and power as possible to it. Watch." Jiraya frowned in concentration and the Rasengan obtained noticeably darker hue of blue then before. At the same time it started rotating faster and the low humming sound moved into higher frequencies and become positively annoying.

"I tried to use this version to recreate the marks, but it's not enough. I would have to speed it up even more," Jiraya commented.

"And why don't you?" Sarutobi asked.

Jiraya chuckled and wiped a sweat from his forehead. "There is actually several reasons. Frist is that I am simply at absolute limit of my chakra control and any further improvement would take few months of my time. Which I - by the way - don't have with my spy network. And secondly, try putting your hand near the sphere," Jiraya prompted Sarutobi.

"Why?" the older shinobi asked with frown.

"Just do as I said, you will understand then," Jiraya urged him impatiently. Sarutobi did so and raised his arm, but when he gotten in about fifty centimeters away from it he could feel strong current of air pressing onto his fingers. Even close it turned more into biting and cutting, than anything else. It didn't have enough power to draw blood, but was still very unpleasant.

"I see," Sarutobi nodded. Jiraya let the Rasengan disperse and let out relieved breath.

"Even if I had the time to obtain the necessary chakra control I still wouldn't be able to make any progress because my hand would get shredded along the way," Jiraya summed up.

"What about wind affinity?" Sarutobi mused aloud and Jiraya face faulted. He didn't think about that and what is more, this once again showed, why Sarutobi was also known as the God of shinobi.

"Yeah that would help. You would just need to make the air around your hand thinner, which should be pretty easy I think... And…"

"What?" Sarutobi pressed.

"I just imagined what the finished technique would be like. It would be so concentrated and so powerful that it would _not_ grind but melt. And you know the two reasons why it's not really suitable as assassination technique?"

"You mean the noise and light it makes?" Sarutobi asked.

"Right. So the light wouldn't be problem anymore, because the concentration of chakra would be so high that it wouldn't have light blue color but dark. And the noise? If it could be sped up enough so the noise would move into ultrasound area?"

"It would become perfect assassination technique," Sarutobi concluded.

"Yes," Jiraya agreed with sigh. "It's shame that I don't have wind affinity and you know that my talent in chakra control was never the greatest."

"That doesn't matter," Sarutobi waved his hand. "There are more serious matters."

"And I still stand by what I said, you still don't have any right to control the usage of said technique. Yes I can see why you would like to know who is able to use the Rasengan or whatever technique is actually used, but you still don't have any means to force any clan to reveal it. And what is more, by now it is probably long recorded in clan techniques," Jiraya argued.

"I know that," Sarutobi snapped, then added: "So let's hope that any clan doesn't have anything to do with it."

…

Naruto and his teammates stood near one of the walls in room number three hundreds and one along with other chunin exam participants. The amount of teams was very similar to that of Suna, the main difference was that instead of one, Konoha formed over half of them.

"Doesn't the amount of ours seem a little bit ridiculous?" Midori muttered.

"Yeah. Even though we are in Konoha, it's little bit too much. And what is more, most of them are too young. What are their senseis thinking?" Saburo muttered.

Naruto snorted. "You are assuming that they are thinking."

"You seem to have lot of faith in our village," Midori rolled her eyes. Naruto only smirked.

"Is it only me, or does this batch of genins seem much less threatening that the last one?" Saburo asked.

"I agree," Naruto whispered. "But I am not sure if it isn't only because we got older."

"You two, stop being arrogant and look at that Suna team. Should we leave them for finals?" Midori hissed and discreetly pointed at the target of her attention.

"Yes," Naruto said immediately. He got really uneasy and at the same familiar feeling suddenly. "That guy with red hair has some weird chakra and his reserves are huge."

"Bigger than yours?" Saburo asked seriously.

"No, but… still huge. We are dodging them until finals," Naruto finalized.

"Do you see any other team which we should dodge?" Naruto asked.

"Look, there is our Kusa team," Saburo said.

"Are we dodging them too?" Midori asked slowly.

"Yes. There is no need to fight with them, especially with our plan," Saburo confirmed.

"Ok. Let's do it as planned, sit in the second row from the end, when the examiners arrive. That is, if we are asked to sit," Naruto commented.

"Shikamaru is already sitting, I think we should sit now, before someone else takes our seats," Midori observed.

"Ok, let's go," Naruto agreed.

And just when they sat down next to Shikamaru and his teammates, the examiners arrived. Their leader quickly introduced himself and then forced everyone to sit down.

"So… now when you are seated, we can start," Ibiki stated and along with his assistants handed to each participant a paper test.

"What you just got is test with ten questions. You have one hour to finish it. Anyone who will be more than two times caught cheating will be disqualified. You can begin… now!" he said.

Naruto looked at his paper and sighed. This would be a long hour. After the first scan through the questions he managed to somehow fill up four of them, but the rest was beyond him. And probably beyond the rest of genins. He figured out that he should cheat, but he didn't think that he could do anything stealthily enough to not be caught. Naruto sighed and looked at the wall clock. They have spent already half of the time. Naruto picked up his pen and tapped with it in impatient manner. Then, without any movement whatsoever detonated four smoke tags hidden on the walls of classroom. There was suddenly a sea of angry and anxious voices as the room was filled with white smoke, but Naruto ignored it. He pulled out prepared paralyzation seal tags and jumped behind the last row of seats and without any ado pressed them on the confused genins, who were held by Shikamaru's shadow jutsu.

Naruto sensed that his teammates were already done and patted Shikamaru on the shoulder who immediately jumped from his seat and with his shadow opened the manhole hidden on the ceiling. There already waited one shadow clone. Shikamaru then with Naruto's team managed to move the paralyzed genins through it and quickly close it. Afterwards Naruto created nine clones, which changed their appearance and taken the now free seats.

When the smoke finally thinned out, Naruto and his teammates sat again, diligently filling up their test.

"I don't know who did it, but let me warn you. Something like this will happen once again and all of you are disqualified," Ibiki growled.

Naruto ignored him and turned his attention towards his test, but unfortunately didn't managed to answer any other question. It was ten minutes before the end of the test when he saw a shadow creeping to his arm. It engulfed it and Naruto let it move on its own to add another three answers to his test.

"Ok. Stop writing. We will now pick your tests and in few minutes let you know the results," Ibiki said, then together with his plentiful assistants started marking the tests. It took them only something about fifteen minutes. After that they immediately send the worst part of the teams home.

"Second phase will start in thirty minutes. You are now to move towards the training ground forty-four. You can leave," Ibiki said.

...

After the unexpected surprise of Anko being the proctor for the second phase and the start of said phase, Naruto, Midori and Saburo arrived at the meeting place where his clones were already waiting for them.

"You scrolls," Naruto told them immediately and then let them dispel themselves. He felt sudden rush of fatigue, but tried to ignore it.

"Heh, this went rather well, now we have in total two havens and two earth scrolls. Let's go meet Shikamaru's team," Midori said with positively blinding smile. Saburo laughed. It was good when things went according to plans.

It took them only ten minutes to found Shikamaru, who was now patiently ignoring his blonde teammate.

"Will you tell me finally why are we waiting?" Ino growled at him. "We need to hurry up and catch some teams!"

"I already told you that we are waiting for someone," Shikamaru replied in annoyance.

"And who..."

"For us," interrupted her Naruto.

"Who are you," Ino asked suddenly worried, while holding kunai in her hand.

"Just friends. Hi Shikamaru," Naruto greeted.

"Hi, it took you long enough. Do you know how annoying can Ino be?" he sighed.

"I can imagine," smirked Naruto. "Which scroll do you have?"

"Heaven," Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled angrily. "Why…" but stopped when Naruto suddenly threw a scroll at her.

"Be silent. This forest is filled with enemy shinobi and you are yelling. As you noticed, we brought you the scroll you need. We head some luck and on the way here encountered few week teams," Naruto explained.

"But the test started like twenty minutes ago!" Ino said disbelievingly.

"Doesn't matter. We completed our objective so we can go to the tower," Midori entered the conversation. "You can go with us, or travel alone. It's your call."

"We are going with you," Shikamaru said and stood up. Choji, who were until then silent, followed his example and stood too. Then both teams started their track towards the tower, Ino reluctantly following them.

…

"Someone is ahead of us," Naruto stated in whisper, because Shikamaru's team didn't know the sign language.

"How do you know?" Ino asked suspiciously. But Midori had enough and caught Ino's ponytail in fist and painfully pulled it.

"From now on you will be silent. If not, I will fucking pluck your eyes out of your sockets, do you understand?" Midori whispered viciously and to add her threat on weight pressed her kunai under Ino's left eye, who was now completely white. "I asked if you understood," Midori pressed with another painful pull.

"Yes," Ino whimpered.

"Good," Midori let her go and returned to her position.

"What are we doing? Dodging them or fighting them?" Saburo asked.

"We could attack. I don't sense any other team… Also we have superiority in numbers," Naruto shrugged.

"Ok," Midori said and turned towards Ino. "We are going to ambush the team and you better be silent, if you compromises our position somehow, I will end you," Midori promised.

…

It took them about twenty minutes to close the distance between the teams, mainly because the younger team wasn't as stealthy as them.

"They are from Oto," Naruto signaled.

"Ambush," Midori signaled and pulled out her shurikens. Saburo did the same thing. Naruto instead pulled out his sword and with jerk of his head allowed Midori to start. And she didn't hesitated. With first flick of her wrist she send out six shurikens with such speed and dexterity that before they traveled half of the distance toward their targets, she managed to throw another six.

Meanwhile Naruto watched closely Midori's first target. He moved in the last possible moment. He rolled to the right, but his ankle was still hit by one shuriken. In the same moment Naruto already shunshined just next to the position where the dodge movement ended, his sword tearing long and deep wound into Oto-nin's side. There was scream as the person clutched his side. And another one when the rest of Midori's and Saburo's shurikens found their target. Third Oto shinobi, who wasn't till now attacked stretched his arms towards them and cried: "Die bastards!" while simultaneously sending towards them powerful blast of air, but Naruto was already mid-seal sequence for his only wind jutsu, he learned from Hayate. Naruto just barely managed to finish the seals before the wave of air hit them. The two waves crashed and canceled each other.

"You think that that will save you? I can use it as much as I want!" the genin yelled and tried to bring his arms forward the second time, but couldn't.

"No you can't," Shikamaru said from his position on one of the branches.

"What did you..." the genin started, but was soon knocked out by punch at the back of his head by Saburo.

"Check others and be careful for traps," he said. Naruto nodded and turned towards the genin which's side was torn open. He was currently pressing his hand to the wound, slowing the bleeding.

"Where is your scroll?" Naruto asked.

"Go to the hell," the genin spat at him. Naruto was about to respond, but Midori raised her hand with another scroll and smirked at them.

"I think that we can go," she bounced at her feet.

"You guys are crazy," Ino stared at them in disbelieve.

"No, you are," Midori growled. "You enter the chunin exam with more makeup on your body than muscles, and think you have chance to succeed. You are just stupid fangirl," Midori spat.

"Hey guys, I think we forgot on something," Naruto frowned.

"What do you mean?" asked Saburo.

"Why were they waiting? The exam started only few hours ago, why would they stay on one place?" Naruto mused aloud.

"Waiting for someone?" Shikamaru asked.

Midori turned towards Naruto, but he shook his head and said: "We should move. From now on we will dodge all other teams and head straight for tower," Naruto finished and moved, others following him.

…

They arrived at the tower exactly three hours and forty four minutes after the start of first phase and opened their scrolls.

"What the fuck?" growled a kunoichi with long purple hair and jonin garb. She had also sword at her back.

"Hello Yugao," Midori smirked at her.

"You brats!" Yugao growled. "I was sleeping, you know," she yawned.

"Sorry for waking you, but we finished and opened the scrolls as we were told," Midori shrugged.

Yugao looked at her watch at widened her eyes. "Not even four hours passed from the start! How the fuck did you finished so fast?" she hissed.

"We are just that good," Naruto smirked at her. Yugao growled, then sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Ok brats. And you too," she turned towards Shikamaru's team. "Go find some room and wait. You finished like five days early so…"

"We understand," Midori smiled, then added with smirk: "You can return to Hayate's bed."

Yugao just sighed and started on her way back. Other jonins would not believe her this, but that could wait until she got her deserved sleep.

…

When they entered their room and relaxed a bit, Naruto suddenly tensed.

"What is it?" Midori asked.

"The clone at the academy just dispelled himself. He left the room through the window when he heard some on the hallway and then dispelled himself," Naruto explained.

"Ok," Midori said.

"How long do you think before they come questioning us?" Saburo asked.

"Few hours? Who knows," Naruto shrugged and then added as he was getting conformable on the bed: "I am really tired. Wake me up if needed."

"Will do," Saburo murmured.

…

Chunin tore into the Konoha jonin lounge while yelling: "Anko-san! Ibiki-san! We have got a problem!"

"What is it?" Anko lazily asked while munching on her dango.

"In the academy were found three teams paralyzed with seal tags!"

"What?" Ibiki shouted and along with Anko made their way to the location. When they arrived there were already several foreign jonin arguing with Hokage.

"Anko, do you have some painkillers? I just can feel the start of a headache," Ibiki sighed.

"Sorry but no," Anko replied and shrugged.

"I am sorry, but I assure you that Konoha doesn't have anything to do with this," Sarutobi repeated.

"Only chance which would somehow made Konoha responsible for this is, if some genin team did this," Anko entered the conversation. "And even then, would it be such weird thing to happen? It is chunin exam after all and someone probably just tried to get rid of some competition which in my opinion only increases their probability for promotion. Especially if they won't be caught."

"I see what you mean," Baki from the Suna commented. "And even though there weren't any Suna team paralyzed, I kind of agree."

"I am sorry, but which teams we are talking about here?" Ibiki asked.

"Here, take a look," Sarutiobi handed him a folder.

"These have written the test," Ibiki said with frown.

"You sure?" Anko asked.

"Yes. They sat in the last row," Ibiki confirmed.

"So how could they end up here?" Anko wondered.

"I don't… Maybe… During the test someone detonated several smoke tags. I don't know who, but the whole room was for about three minutes filled with smoke…"

"But that would mean… Has anyone earth affinity here?" Anko asked.

"Yes," one of the chunin raised his hand.

"Check the structure of this floor for anything hidden," Anko ordered. Chunin nodded and pressed his palm on the floor.

"You were right Anko-san, there is something her," he said and moved a meter and touched the floor. Then suddenly there was a hole leading to lower floore. Anko whistled.

"And it's not just there, but in every classroom on this floor," the chunin said.

"That means that one of the genin teams paralyzed those nine genins and moved them here through that hole. Unfortunately that will not tell us who did it. It could be anybody. That aside, whoever did this should be promoted. This needed some skill and balls," Ibiki smirked.

…

Yugao entered the jonin lounge with her favorite cup filled to the brim with coffee. "Hi guys," she greeted and made her way towards Hayate, who patted the free spot next to him.

"How was your night-shift," he asked.

"Just same boring routine. But when I was in bed you will not believe what happed," she smiled mysteriously.

"Don't tease! Spill it!" Anko growled.

"Your team already finished," Yugao smirked at her boyfriend.

"What?" he yelled.

"Yeah, they used the scrolls like three hours and forty-five minutes after the start of the second phase. With them there was also the team with young Nara," Yugao said.

"You mean my team?" Asuma choked.

"Yeah."

Anko whistled. "These lucky bastards, they did it! There is no other way that they could do it this quickly!" And because Yugao seemed rather confused confused by that, other jonins filled her in.

"Do not mention this anywhere. They could have some problem from it," Hayate murmured already pulling painkiller pills from his pouch.

"You have pills against headache in your pouch?" Anko asked incredulously.

"When you will have my brats for team, you will understand," Hayate vailed dramatically. Yugao giggled and added: "Yeah, I see them very sporadically and still completely understand."

"On the brighter side, I think I am step closer to wining all of your money," Hayate smirked. He would never say it aloud, but in his opinion his brats would totally crush anyone else during the finals, especially from Konoha.

Asuma snorted and along with his colleagues started to argue.

…

Naruto stood along his friends and sensei on the balcony and stared with nauseous feeling on the bloody mess covering the floor, where preliminary matches were held.

They already went through the several hours long denying phase, where Hayate, Anko and few other jonins tried to make them confess their little cheating. But they held and repeatedly claimed, with smirk on their lips, that they didn't knew what they were talking about. And even funnier was the fact, that Anko couldn't do anything more drastic to him in public. So instead she just wordlessly promised him a world of pain. After that, not much happened and so Naruto and his team spend five days by relaxation and light training.

So far the matches were quite pitiful. Ino was pitted, to her utter horror against Midori, who proceeded to quickly crush her with sole use of thrown weapons. And then told her that she would be much better suited working in Konoha red district. Naruto winced, that had to sting. On the other hand it was good that it was Midori who told her and not some boy, like for example that arrogant Uchiha he met a day ago. Ino then in complete embarrassment ran out.

In next fight some pink haired girl, who was practically Ino's copy got to fight against Shikamaru, who simply caught her in his shadow and forced her to forfeit. And that was her only saving grace because anyone else would totally crush her.

Third fight was between Saburo and one of the Kusa genins. Fortunately he wasn't the one responsible for Midori's leg. The fight was short and brutal. After the start of fight, when Saburo realized that the boy will not just disappear, he simply punched the boy in the ground and won, leaving his opponent with several broken bones as parting gift.

And then came the fight, which forced Naruto to really try not to puke where he stood. Kiba Inuzuka versus Gaara no Sabaku. Kiba immediately after the start of the fight challenged his opponent who ignored him and just stood there with a single move. That prompted even more challenges and insults to come from Kiba's mouth. Naruto didn't remember which was it, but after one of them the sand till now laying calmly on the floor just leapt forward with such speed that Kiba, who was totally unprepared got caught, engulfed and then crushed. Splatters of blood and breaking of bones filled the room and then the now red sand let go and dropped on the floor completely unrecognizable body. There was complete and utter silence, broken only by Kiba's whimpering dog and occasional sound of someone vomiting.

"Baki, get your genin out of here," Sarutobi's voice thundered through the small arena. "If he stays here I will not be responsible for my subordinates," he growled, his tone promising murder.

"Yes, Hokage-sama! I am very sorry for what happened!" he bowed and next moment was next to Gaara and was leading him away.

"Shizune, please try to patch the body as much as possible, I don't want Tsume to see her son in this state," Sarutobi requested.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I will try my best," Shizune nodded, completely white in face. But before she did anything, Tsunade angry voice cut through the air:

"No she won't! That would took like week of her time and what is more, Tsume has a right to see what that Suna fucker did to her son," she hissed at Sarutobi, daring him to oppose her. After all she could just leave the village anytime.

"I suppose you are right," Sarutobi reluctantly agreed with Tsunade. "But that aside, we need to clean this floor a bit," Sarutobi muttered, creating several seals and summoning a wave of water which cleaned the floor and removed any remaining sand, then dissipating as if never being there. The floor wasn't even wet.

"That was some impressive water-work," Midori commented, but Naruto didn't respond, he had another things on his mind. During Gaara's attack the weird feeling he got from his chakra became noticeably stronger and what was more troublesome, it felt eerily familiar. Unfortunately from another contemplation tore him Sarutobi's voice.

"We are prepared for another match. But before we begin, let me give you a word of warning. If there will be another such unnecessarily brutal… happening, I will personally disqualify any party responsible," Sarutobi growled, then after a dramatic pause added: "Please start another selection." In the next moment there was a result: Naruto Uzumaki versus Sasuke Uchiha.

"You said that Naruto is you best student, right?" Kakashi asked Hayate.

"That's right," Hayate nodded.

"Then it is shame that he will not advance," Kakashi commented.

"You mean because he is facing the Sharingan?" Hayate snorted. Kakashi nodded.

"I think that that left eye of yours damaged your brain, if you think so," Hayate shrugged. "And if Naruto is not intelligent enough to counter it, he doesn't deserve to become chunin." He then turned his attention back to his student.

"All right! I am starting fifth preliminary match," Genma announced, then added: "Begin!"

"I heard that you are quite talented," Sasuke smirked at Naruto, who just raised his eyebrows in question. "I was hoping that I would be fighting against you, so I could finally measure how strong I am," Sasuke explained.

"Ok," Naruto said and detonated the smoke tags he prepared the previous day. He and both his teammates certainly didn't intended to let some Uchiha steal their ninjutsu. Naruto closed his eyes and increased the density of released chakra around him, then pulled out his sword.

In the next moment he was next to Sasuke, who however managed on instinct dodge his sword. That was impressive, however Naruto didn't stop and throw two shurikens after Sasuke who was barely three meters away. Sasuke again managed to dodge, this time rolling to the right. Unfortunately for him Naruto was already waiting for him his sword seeking Sasuke's side. Sasuke didn't managed to dodge because his body was already mid-motion, his feet barely touching the ground. He screamed. In next moment three shurinkens buried deep inside his left leg.

Naruto willed the air around him to remove the smoke from around them and approached lying Sasuke, who was now collapsed on the ground. Surprisingly it wasn't the wound on his side which he was holding but some sort of weird seal on his neck. Naruto sensed that it was pulsing with chakra and what is more, the chakra was building up. Naruto shrugged and as precaution put on it a temporary chakra draining seal tag.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma announced to the silent arena. Naruto then ascended back towards his team.

"Pathetic. Take a Sharingan away from an Uchiha and they can't do a shit," Midori commented intentionally aloud. She certainly heard what Kakashi said.

"You can't be so hard on him," Saburo patted her shoulder. "I think that this is more fault of his sensei than his. Also, what could he do in that smoke?"

"Hmm, you are right," Midori admitted. "I would try to use the sensor jutsu, though I am not sure if it would change anything."

"Yeah," Saburo agreed. "I could try to sense the ground vibrations thanks to my affinity, but again Naruto here that is useless," Saburo sighed while he poked Naruto in his side. Naruto just stuck his tongue at him and Midori.

The rest of the matches was quite straightforward. Lee defeated another shinobi from Kusa and Neji quite brutally beaten Hinata, though to Naruto it seemed he held back, probably because he was afraid of Sarutobi's wrath.

Next came the very unlucky Tenten's match, in which she had to fight against her natural counter Temari. The result was obvious and what is more a little bit deserved on Tenten's part, because Naruto recalled that her sensei Guy have advised her to branch out. Which she ignored. In Naruto's opinion it wasn't possible to be successful with only thrown weapons. You needed something more, like poison or wind affinity or at least generous amount of explosion tags.

The match where Shino had to compete against the Kusa shinobi who was responsible for Midori's leg was quick one, because Midori warned Shino about his ability and use of poisons. And so Shino forfeited the moment the genin disappeared.

Last match was little bit better. Chouji managed to run over the puppet of his opponent therefore completely destroying it, which forced Kankuro to forfeit in rather angry manner.

"Good match," Shikamaru patted his friend on the back.

"I was lucky for an easy opponent," Choji shrugged and munched on his chips.

"It's finally over," Naruto said and stretched his limbs with yawn.

"We are here barely three hours," Midori rolled her eyes.

"Stop it brats. You need to go down so the final matches can be decided," Hayate scolded them.

…

**Decided match order:**

**1\. round:  
**Match 1. – Akamichi Choji vs Sabaku no Gaara  
Match 2. – Shikamaru vs Temari

**2\. round:**  
Match 3. – (automatically advancing to 2. round) Uzumaki Naruto vs Fiteru Dergo (Kusa)  
Match 4. – (automatically advancing to 2. round) Midori vs Hyuga Neji  
Match 5. – (automatically advancing to 2. round) Rock Lee vs Saburo  
Match 6. – winners of 1. and 2. match

**3\. round:  
**Match 7. – winners of 4. and 5. match  
Match 8. – winners of 3. and 6. match

**Finals:**

winner of 7. match vs winner of 8. match

**A/N:  
**1) Leave a review if you liked this chapter!


	8. Chapter 6, Part 2

**Chapter 6, part 2: Rage is your only reward**

"I am really glad that I don't have for opponent that Suna freak," Saburo said on their way back to Konoha.

"Yeah," Midori nodded, then turned towards Choji. "What are you gonna do against him?" she asked.

"Forfeit," Choji responded immediately. "Even Asuma-sensei told me so."

"That's good idea," Midori nodded.

"Who is his next opponent?" Midori mused aloud remembering the matches.

"Me or Temari," Shikamaru said, then added: "I will forfeit if I beat Temari."

"So… that means that Gaara will be automatically in third round and will fight against…" Midori paused and looked at her copied diagram of matches.

"Me," Naruto said.

"You think that you got a chance against that hiding coward from Kusa?" Midori asked, still looking at her notes.

"We will see," Naruto shrugged.

"You will win, you are immune to most poisons," Saburo waved his hand.

"To most, not to all. It would be foolish of me to just let him stab me," Naruto disagreed. "No, I will try to figure out his ability and see how it goes. Also, do you want me to send him a message or something Midori?" he looked at her.

"Hmm, I don't know? Maybe you could bring me his left feet?" Midori smiled ruthlessly, her eyes shining eerily. Naruto shivered.

"Will you forfeit against Gaara?" Saburo asked.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I have few tricks that could put him down."

"Just be careful," Midori frowned.

"Will do," Naruto nodded, then froze. He just remembered what felt so familiar about Gaara's chakra.

"What is it?" Saburo asked Naruto.

"We need to speak in privacy. Could you guys continue without us? Shikamaru you stay," Naruto said.

"Sure," Choji nodded and continued towards Konoha along with grumbling Ino.

"So what did you need to speak about?" Shikamaru asked, hands in his pockets.

Naruto raised his hand and checked their surroundings, then said: "All three of you know what I contain, it's related to it." His friends got suddenly worried look. "I think that Gaara is jinchuriki."

"What?!" hissed Midori.

"Do you remember that moment when I said, that I could sense something weird from his chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Saburo nodded.

"Ok, back then it really felt familiar, but I couldn't figure it out. And during that attack, with which he killed Kiba, that feeling got stronger. And I realized right now, that the familiar thing I couldn't connect with it is… the seal I have on me."

"You mean that the attack he used was powered by the demon sealed inside him?" Shikamaru asked gravely, the tone not really suited for him.

"I am not sure. You know that I regenerate so it could be similar. Or his seal is just weaker than mine. Yondaime Hokage was supposedly the best seal master since the destruction of the Land of Whirlpools," Naruto shrugged.

"That doesn't matter. You need to tell this to Hokage. Can you imagine what would happen if it got released? It could in single minute annihilate whole Konoha," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I know, but when we went to Suna for exams, Sarutobi told me that he informed Kazekage of my attendance. Don't you think that they already know about him?"

"That may very well be the case, but what if they don't? Let's say that there is like ten percent chance that they don't know, do you want to risk it?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Shika is right," Midori added. "And Naruto, you know that our whole team are orphans and the thing responsible for it is currently in your stomach. We cannot risk it," she shook her head.

"You are right," Naruto nodded. "Let's go."

…

"You cannot go further," an ANBU with sloth mask told them, when they arrived to the Hokage tower.

"We have to, we have very important information for Hokage," Naruto opposed him.

"Hokage is in emergency council meeting right now, he cannot see you," the ANBU repeated.

"Is in there my father? Shikaku Nara?" Shikamaru asked. "I can guarantee that it is important."

"And you think that the emergency council meeting is less important?" the ANBU asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Shikamaru pressed further.

"Look," Naruto sighed. "Do you know who I am? What I… imprison?" Naruto asked in frustration.

The ANBU looked at him sharpy and said: "Yes."

"Then tell Hokage that there is second one inside the village," Naruto whispered.

"You mean that..."

"Yes!" Naruto snapped.

"All right, wait a moment," Then he picket his radio transmitter and said into it: "Eagle, Hawk immediately come to the emergency meeting, we have a situation!" It didn't took even thirty second before another two ANBU appeared with prepared weapons.

"What is the matter?" one of them said.

"Guard them, I have a message for Hokage. They will not leave until further notice. Importance level C2!" Sloth said. That seemed to make the new ANBU even more alert, but they only nodded. After that the sloth ANBU entered the emergency meeting room.

"What is importance level C2?" asked Naruto.

"It is codename for possible imminent danger for whole village, large scale. We learned it in the academy," Midori explained.

"Ok, thanks," Naruto nodded. Right then sloth emerged from the meeting room.

"Hokage will receives you," he said and already was pushing their group inside the room. When they entered, there was about ten different people inside.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto bowed along with others.

"Hello Naruto, you have for us supposedly very grave news," Sarutobi said.

"Yes Hokage-sama. There is good chance that you already know about it, but we thought that we should check with you," Naruto explained.

"Ok Naruto, we are listening," Sarutobi said.

"I think that here in the village is another jinchuriki," Naruto said, causing most of the present shinobi to freeze. Absolute silence followed.

"If that is true, then I assure you that we don't know about it. Could you elaborate?" Sarutobi ordered after a moment.

"You were there actually, during the fight between Gaara and Kiba Inuzuka," Naruto said. Tsume Inuzuka growled furiously.

"Please continue Naruto," Sarutobi urged him.

"Right. I could feel something weird about Gaara's chakra back then. It was weird, but familiar and it wasn't until a moment ago that I realized that it felt similar to my seal," Naruto finished.

"You want to tell me that my son was killed by some disgusting jinchuriki?" Tsume punched a hole through the table, her eyes mad with fury.

"Tsume! Calm down!" Sarutobi ordered.

"Go fuck yourself Sarutobi, I want that son of a bitch dead," Tsume spat.

"That unfortunately isn't possible, Gaara is son of Kazekage..."

"I do not care whose son he is! I want him dead! If you will not arrange it, I will do it myself," Tsume hissed.

"Tsume, please calm down. I am sure we can figure something out," Danzo entered the discussion. "But before that there are some things that we need to take care of. Firstly, the fact that one of our clan members was killed in the most brutal way and secondly the fact that we have rogue enemy jinchuriki in our village. The positive side of this is that we have only one… guilty shinobi. I suggest public assassination of Gaara.

"Absolutely not!" Sarutobi yelled. "That would damage our alliance with Suna!"

"Wait and listen to my reasoning before you deny this option," Danzo waved his hand and continued: "Member of one of our prominent clans was killed. If we won't respond to this in some way, our village will be viewed as weak. What is more, foreign jinchuriki in Konoha is declaration of war and we simply cannot ignore this. The second part is so grave that the public assassination is in fact very… insufficient solution."

"But we are not sure that Gaara is jinchuriki," Sarutobi frowned.

"We are," Jiraya said as he entered the room. "Sloth informed me about the situation and I quickly checked it. There is no doubt about it. Gaara leaks tailed beast chakra like a colander water." Sarutobi frowned even more.

"Then there is nothing to think about. We should assassinate Gaara," Tsume growled.

"There is another matter loosely related to this," Jiraya said.

"What is it?" Shikaku Nara asked.

"The council was informed about the Akatsuki approximately two years ago, I believe?" Jiraya asked.

"That's right," Shikaku nodded.

"Back then we didn't knew what their intentions are and today the situation remains largely same. However, I managed to piece together something worrisome," Jiraya said gravely. "There were already two separate attacks by their members on three different jinchuriki. On both occasions the jinchuriki managed to escape, but were heavily wounded. This is only a guess, but I think that they are just testing the waters for later," Jiraya explained.

"You mean that they are preparing to collect tailed beasts?" Shibi Aburame asked.

"It's not confirmed, but yes. I think they are waiting for something and in meantime they are just testing their strength," Jiraya explained.

"What would they need tailed beasts for?" Shibi wondered.

"Does it matter? We know that Akatsuki are formed by S-ranked shinobi. Can you imagine their power if they manage to collect all nine of them?" Danzo commented sharply.

"That's true," Shikaku said with frown. "Hell, even without the tailed beasts they would probably succeed in destruction of any elemental nation."

"That means we simply cannot let Akatsuki to collect them," Jiraya said. "And there it relates to Gaara. It is common knowledge that tailed beast simply reform after some time if killed. However what is not commonly known is that that the less powerful demon is the longer it takes. And we know that Suna is in possession of the Shukaku, the one tailed demon," Jiraya explained.

"So how long it would take for Shukaku to reform? Are there some records of it happening?" Shikaku asked.

"Yes there are. Not Shukaku directly, but with few deduction I think we can count at least with thirty years. Maybe little bit more. For any demon stronger than Shukaku it would be less."

"That's promising. In thirty years can happen anything," Shikaku mused, then added: "But one dead or half-dead demon from nine isn't much."

"Yes, but it's certainly nothing to sneeze at," Shibi added.

"True," Shikaku nodded.

"Then let's vote," Danzo said. "I am for public assassination."

"Me too," Tsume hissed.

"Seconded," Shikaku raised his hand and look apologetically at Sarutobi.

"I agree."

"The same."

"It's sad but necessary."

"Let's do this," Choza Akamichi said. "I think that the matter is decided."

"Now only to decide, how will we go about it. The more public the better," Danzo said, then he smirked evilly. "I have got an idea. Gaara will fight in one month in the finals of chunin exam. We could do it there."

"But how?" Tsume frowned.

"Who from our genins will meet him?" Danzo asked.

"You cannot mean…"

"Calm down Sarutobi. We will just ask them and if they agree, completely voluntarily, they can try it. What is more it would be done inside the exam, our village would be completely protected from all repercussions. And they can even forfeit at any time. It's simply perfect opportunity," Danzo smirked.

"That is acceptable, I doubt that someone would agree," Sarutobi nodded.

"So who is facing Gaara in first round?" asked Shikaku.

"Choji," Shikamaru entered the discussion. "And he will forfeit. In second round me or Temari from Suna. If I will advance into the second round I will forfeit too," he explained.

"I see," Shikaku nodded, glad that he heard his son say that.

"And after that?" Danzo asked impatiently.

"Probably me, sir. I will have one fight before that, but I will probably advance," Naruto said.

"And do you think that you could do this? I mean, to kill him? If you manage to defeat him?" Danzo watched him with narrowed eyes.

"I am not sure sir, but I can try," Naruto shrugged. He killed enough people, who didn't do anything personally to him, but Gaara on the other hand wasn't such case.

"That is all I want to hear," Danzo nodded. "Do you need anything which could help prepare yourself for the task?"

"All possible information on Gaara. Also, someone really skilled in use of earth chakra who would be able to simulate the properties of sand. Besides that I don't know, could I get back to you if something came up?" Naruto asked.

"Certainly," Danzo nodded.

"I don't want to be pessimistic, but you really think that genin can kill jinchuriki?" Tsume asked.

"If not, we will have someone as backup. Someone who can deal with jinchuriki without any doubt," Shikaku waved his hand.

"All right, then we are done. We will send you the information on Gaara via the person who will help you train Naruto," Sarutobi said with sigh. "This is from now on an A-ranked secret. Be very careful where you speak about it. You are dismissed."

…

"Holly shit! I just witnessed high level assassination authorization!" Saburo whispered, when they got out of the Hokage tower.

"Yeah," Midori nodded. "You are really going to try it?" she asked Naruto.

"Yeah. It's not like anything changes. I wanted to fight him even before," Naruto responded. "Also, I have something that I want to try out against him."

"You and your secret training," Midori rolled her eyes. "But I don't care. I am going home, see you tomorrow."

"I don't know if I will show up," Naruto said. "If the person appointed to help me will show before tomorrow's meeting I probably will not come."

"All right, but you didn't have to ask for help you know? We have enough earth users in our team," Saburo noted.

"You can imitate sand? I am sure you could learn it, but it would be wasting of your time. You have better things to do than that."

"I suppose," Saburo nodded. "Ok, bye you two."

"Yeah, see ya later."

…

"So, what did you figured out so far? Do you have any questions?" Tenzo asked after Naruto put the papers with information on Gaara aside.

"Yeah. How can that sand of his work automatically?" Naruto asked.

"We think that it works the same way as your regeneration. It is suspected that every jinchuriki has similar... enhancement," Tenzo said.

"Ok. So what I figured from your information is that any melee attack would be suicide against Gaara and that I should always assume that he will have that sand protection. And that means that I need a ranged attack strong enough so his protection wouldn't matter. Did I forget something?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so," Tenzo shook his head.

"Um… ok. You seem to know a lot about tailed beasts," Naruto commented.

"You could say that the tailed beasts and their hosts are something of my specialty," Tenzo said.

"Ok, can't you remove that mask of yours? We will be training a month with each other," Naruto muttered.

"I will ask my superiors," Tenzo shrugged.

"Good. I think we can start the training. Can you please create a wall from a sandstone? I have earth affinity myself but imitation of different types of rocks or soils is not something that I trained yet," Naruto asked.

"I can, but there are many different kinds of it, which one do you want?" Tenzo.

"Hmm, sort them by their ability to prevent penetration, then select the one in middle. We will try to go from there," Naruto said.

"Ok, that should be easy," Tenzo said and placed hands on the ground. "What about thickness? Twenty centimeters?"

"Make it thirty so we have some reserve," Naruto answered. Tenzo nodded and willed his chakra. In next moment five meters wide and two meters tall wall emerged from the ground.

"Nice," Naruto commented. "I should probably test if I can penetrate it," Naruto said and pulled out his sword and stabbed it few times. "Hmm, it does crumble a little bit, but there is no way I can penetrate this with steel alone," Naruto said and channeled wind chakra into his weapon, then assumed a proper stance and stabbed it again. His sword sink into the stone up to the hilt, though Naruto could feel a resistance.

"Impressive," Tenzo said.

"Tell me, how many types of sandstone are there before the strongest one?" Naruto asked.

"Between this one and the last there are another eight different types."

"Ok. Please create the wall again but from sandstone two levels stronger," Naruto requested. Tenzo nodded and did so.

"It has completely different structure," Naruto said when the work was done and he could see the result. "And it doesn't crumble at all. Nice work."

Tenzo nodded. "See how you will do against it." Naruto raised his sword again with his wind chakra and stabbed it, but this time he managed to penetrate only about ten centimeters.

"I suspected that this would happen," Tenzo said.

"Me too, but let me try something else first," Naruto said and this time channeled the wind chakra into his sword as condensed as his chakra control allowed. Then stabbed the wall again. The result was same as with the first wall.

"That was… scary," Tenzo said. "From this sandstone are build walls of Sunagakure, you know."

"That may be so, but look what happened to my sword," Naruto said and handed Tenzo his weapon. It was covered with countless deep scratches.

"That did your wind chakra?" Tenzo asked with surprise.

"Yes. I could try to get better control over it so even higher condensation wouldn't damage my sword, but for that I would need at least another half a year," Naruto shrugged.

"I see. Then it's good thing that you won't be using melee attacks on Gaara," Tenzo stated.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

"So, what ranged attacks you can show me?" Tenzo asked.

"I have only two things that could work against Gaara, and one of them isn't for public usage. At least not yet," Naruto said.

"It's something you created?" Tenzo asked.

"Not entirely, I just… improved it," Naruto scratched his neck.

"So what about the other thing?" Tenzo asked.

"I will show you, I suppose I don't have a choice, but you will keep it secret. This one I created completely alone," Naruto said.

"Sure," Tenzo nodded.

"Ok, so let's move a little bit further," Naruto said already walking. When they were about forty meters away, Naruto pulled out one kunai. He stretched his hand toward their testing wall and with his chakra raised the kunai about fifteen centimeters before his fingertips. Then he reached out for the air around him and started to compress it behind the kunai in one very small point. After minute or so, when his forehead was cowered in sweat, he coated the kunai in wind chakra and spin it until it was just a blur. Then he released the compressed wind chakra behind the kunai in direction of the wall. The air tore its way out with angry hiss, striking the kunai and sending it away so fast that it was invisible for a mere eye. In the next moment there was a loud impact as the wall was easily penetrated.

Tenzo sweated and stared at Naruto. "Where the hell did you get idea to create something like this?" he asked incredulously.

"It just occurred to me," Naruto shrugged. "And besides, wind chakra is needed for it so there is practically no chance that someone in Konoha would try something like this.

"It cannot be done with normal chakra?" Tenzo asked.

"No. If you compress normal chakra into one point and then release it, it will not explode but slowly disperse in the air. Similarly to a paper when you crinkle it," Naruto explained, then added: "Because of that, techniques like Rasengan exists. The centrifugal force partially imitates the expansion characteristics."

"That's interesting point of view," Tenzo mused. "But there is a problem to this attack, it takes too long to set it up."

"I know. That will be probably the biggest part of this training. And if even then I won't be able to use it quickly enough I will probably use clones as distraction."

"Good, let's get to work."

…

Naruto woke up in very uncomfortable position. He was sitting on a chair, his hands bound to it behind his back. His legs were in similar state. But the most worrisome fact was, that he was naked.

Naruto looked around, instantly recognizing Anko's or, if you wanted to be pedantic, their flat. That caused Naruto to shiver. Was it normal to shiver in fear and anticipation in your own living premises? Probably not. Naruto let out a shaky breath. Then turned towards the opening door.

"You know Foxy, you should have told me when you had an opportunity," Anko smiled at him wickedly, while licking her lips. The only thing she had on herself was an oversized shirt. Of course, that is if you ignore the whip she held in her right hand.

Naruto gulped. "I don't suppose that I could tell you now?" he tried.

"Oh, don't worry Foxy, you will tell me everything, but you will not avoid your punishment," Anko purred and patted his left thigh.

"Umm, please?" Naruto wriggled uncomfortably.

"Quiet Naruto," Anko swiped his thigh. Naruto yelped painfully.

"You know that I couldn't tell you anything," Naruto growled.

"Maybe?" Anko smirked. "But you could still pull me aside during those five days," she shrugged, then raised her whip again. Naruto growled and created – behind his back - Rasengan in his hand, easily cutting the ropes with it. And moment before the whip could land for the second time, he caught Anko's wrist and twisted the whip out of her hand.

"Sorry Anko, but you will have to try harder," Naruto smirked at her.

"Bastard," Anko growled, but in that moment Naruto was already behind her. He caught her wrist and forced them behind her back. With kick of his leg he turned the chair around and sat on it, forcing Anko to bend over his lap.

"What do you think that you are doing?" Anko growled at him, but surprisingly didn't move.

"Oh, just returning the favor," Naruto said and pulled up her shirt. "Anko, Anko. Not wearing any panties? You sure are a bad girl."

"Naruto!" Anko hissed warningly. However her ass was swiftly slapped afterwards. Anko moaned.

"Do not hiss at me Anko," Naruto warned. "You brought this upon yourself," Naruto sighed dramatically.

"Go fuck yourself," Anko snapped, forcing Naruto to punish her again. Three hard slaps followed, eliciting another long moan and causing her to wriggle impatiently.

"Had enough?" Naruto asked, while patting her behind.

"Kiss my ass!" the purple haired women threw at him angrily.

"Oh? You know, you seem to be enjoying this a little bit too much," Naruto commented. "Maybe I should just listen to you? Hmm?" Naruto said, already bringing his lips to Anko's red behind. Anko moaned, but suddenly yelped upon another hard slap. She shuddered.

"I think that we should take this somewhere else," Naruto said in low voice, taking Anko into his arms, then disappearing in their bedroom.

…

Naruto woke up thanks to the annoying sun rays. He turned to his left, where naked Anko was lying. She moved her left hand in effort to remove a tickling strand from her nose. Unfortunately her sleepy self didn't seem to be able to manage it.

After another few moments Naruto finally took pity on her and moved the hairs behind her ear.

"Thanks," Anko mumbled.

Naruto didn't say anything. Instead he started slowly scratching the back of her head.

"I could get used to this, you know?" Anko said quietly.

"You are welcome to," Naruto murmured, while continuing. However he had to do something wrongly, because Anko suddenly hissed and quickly moved away from his hand.

"Sorry, did I…"

"No, it's not you," Anko shook her head and forced herself to sitting position.

"Then what happened?" Naruto frowned.

Anko sighed and said: "Look at my neck." Naruto shrugged and did as asked, then hissed. Therw was a seal on her neck.

"That's seal?" he asked.

"Yeah," Anko confirmed.

"What does it do?" Naruto inquired with frown.

"We are not entirely sure. It was a parting gift from my traitorous teacher," Anko started. "He decided to get rid of me, while using me for one of his experiments. This is the result. What we know about it is that that it somehow transform my chakra, empowering it while active. The downside is that it makes me practically a berserk. Fortunately Jiraya put some suppression seal on it and it doesn't bother me too much," she explained.

"Hmm, but why do I see it for the first time today?" Naruto asked. "It wasn't there a few days back."

"Because Orochimaru was in the second phase of the chunin exam. He went after Sasuke and I encountered him there, in my stupid attempt to take revenge on him," Anko chuckled bitterly. "He defeated me, mostly thanks to this seal. It can be used for torture, so…"

"You went alone after Orochimaru? Alone?" Naruto asked in disbelieve.

"I know it was stupid, alright?" Anko muttered. Naruto looked at her for a moment, then shook his head. It wasn't his place to scold her.

"Sorry. But if you ever again decide to go after him, tell me. I will help you," Naruto said.

Anko looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I mean it," Naruto reiterated, while getting out of the bed.

"Alright, jeez," Anko muttered.

…

Naruto stood on the balcony of Arena and watched the duel between Shikamaru and Temari. Choji just few minutes ago forfeited his match and was now standing just a few meters from Naruto.

"This is quite boring," Midori said. "He is just dodging her wind attacks."

"I really wish he would defeat her, but as it looks, I will not be that lucky," Tenten sighed.

"Look! Shikamaru seems to be already really tired. If it will go like this for much longer, she will hit Shikamaru," Ino said aloud, worry in her voice. And she was right. All vegetation on the stadium was already destroyed and Shikamaru was slowing down. And it seemed that Temari was even increasing her pace.

In the next moment Shikamaru seemed to stumble and fell on his knees. He looked worriedly at Temari, who was smirking with her fan raised above her head. Then she send another blast of wind at Shikamaru, who didn't managed to dodge.

"No!" Ino cried as Shikamaru's silhouette was hidden by the wall of dust.

When the dust settled, Shikamaru was however standing few meter from Temari. His garb was torn on several places, but other than that he didn't seem to be hurt.

"Hello," Shikamaru smirked at Temari and plucked a kunai from his pouch.

"How the hell did you dodge that, and why I am unable to move?" Temari growled.

"That would be telling," Shikamaru's smirk got even wider and threw the kunai in the air. From the shadow on the ground raised a shadowy tentacle and plucked the kunai from the air, then pressed it to Temari's throat.

"Forfeit or I will be forced to do something troublesome," Shikamaru ordered.

Temari growled at him furiously, but then reluctantly realized that her situation was untenable and forfeited.

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara!" Genma announced to the applauding public, while Shikamaru returned back to his teammates.

"How did you do it?" Ino demanded.

"Not telling," Shikamaru responded. Ino huffed and turned away.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Dergo Fiteru inside the arena please," Genma called.

"Be careful Naruto, he don't have to use only poison with that invisibility technique of his," Midori warned.

"I know," Naruto said and jumped over the railing down into the arena.

"So we meet again," Dergo greeted Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"I would like to know, how you managed to save that teammate of yours," Dergo asked.

"And you expect me to tell you?" Naruto snorted.

"You will tell me," Dergo shrugged. "Once you will be poisoned and pleading for an antidote."

"We will see about that," Naruto shrugged and turned his head towards Genma.

"Are you both prepared?" Genma asked. Both genins nodded.

"Then… Begin!" Genma cried and jumped back, Naruto did the same thing only with shunshin, while carefully watching Dergo, who almost immediately disappeared. Naruto sighed and crouched in position in which he could use shunshin almost instantly and concentrated on his detection technique. He limited the range of the technique to the arena only, but the small area was practically flooded with his chakra. And that probably saved him, because in the next moment he sensed miniscule stir of chakra and instantly shunshined to the side, avoiding cloud of senbons.

"You know, it's not nice to attack from behind," Naruto commented in bored manner.

"How did you dodge that," Dergo asked with angry scowl.

"Again, you expect an answer?" Naruto smirked with tilted head. Dergo hissed angrily and disappeared again. Naruto pulled out two shurikens with his right hand and waited. In few moment he could sense slight chakra stir to the left of him. He shunshined away in random direction and simultaneously threw the shurikens. However he hit nothing and what is more the Kusa genin wasn't visible. Naruto frowned. He could still sense on said spot the chakra stirring. That meant some chakra was active there... Maybe an explosion tag?

Naruto was however forced to interrupt his thought process, because he sensed something to his right and had to dodge again. He could see Dergo this time, who was visibly frustrated. He spat on the ground and disappeared again. Naruto decided to try something little bit more risky. He run through the seal sequence for Great Breakthrough, but didn't released it and waited. Another stir came again few meter to his right and Naruto instantly released his prepared attack in said direction, then again shunshined away, shurikens coated in wind chakra already prepared in his hand. He heard quite yelp and with a flick of his wrist he threw the shurikens. He heard cry of pain and Dergo became visible again.

"That technique of yours is pretty impressive, but you are relying on it too much," Naruto commented when he could see that one his wind powered shurikens tore through Dergo's left hand, cleanly severing it. The other shuriken missed. Naruto paused and checked his surroundings. He became for a moment little bit too sure of himself.

"Do you forfeit?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Dergo nodded.

"All right, but I will be keeping that hand of yours. We had to severe Midori's feet to save her, so this seems as good… compensation," Naruto tilted his head and with chakra string picked the arm.

"But her leg is ok," Dergo argued.

"Yes, but it took real long to fix it," Naruto waved his hand in uncaring manner. "But there is another problem, you see, I don't need this arm so I suppose I can just destroy it," Naruto said, pulling his sword out."

"No! Wait! Please… don't do it," Dergo begged.

"Hmm… I suppose I could trade this arm for something. And you know, I think that the perfect price for it would be the antidote for Kiss of the Crimson Lotus," Naruto smirked evilly.

"But there isn't antidote for that," Dergo reacted.

"Yeah I was told the same thing, but I don't think so. You are too much of coward to be using something like that and not having antidote on your person. So… I will not repeat myself. This is your only chance. You will give me the antidote right now, or I will shred this," Naruto waved Dergo's hand, while rising his sword.

"Wait! Alright!" Dergo said. It's in my pouch.

"So throw it at me."

"I can't, I will bleed out," Dergo said weakly, while clutching his wounded arm.

"Hmm, ok. I will take it, but one wrong movement and you are dead," Naruto said and very carefully approached Dergo, but instead of opening the pouch he cut it from Dergo's belt and took it whole. Then quickly backpedalled.

"It was pleasure to trade with you," Naruto smirked and dropped the arm. Then returned to the balcony, while Genma announced his victory to the startled crowd.

"That was sick Naruto," Saburo smiled.

"It was cruel," Ino muttered.

"Maybe, but it secured Naruto's promotion," Shikamaru said.

"How can you be so sure?" Ino frowned.

"Because Naruto didn't only won, but also obtained antidote to one of the most used poisons. At least for assassinations. It's not commonly used in combat, that's too dangerous and messy with something like that, but assassination? Sure," Shikamaru said.

"Here Midori, it's yours," Naruto handed her the pouch. She took it with unreadable expression. "Hide it somewhere. Many would like to get their hands on it."

"I will, thanks," she nodded.

…

"You seem to have some talented genins. The last one was especially… efficient," Kazekage told to Sarutobi.

"Naruto had same unfinished business with that grass genin," Sarutobi said, but had a frown on his face.

"But still wasn't blinded by it," Kazekage noted lightly on the outside, but inside he was very angry. Kabuto was most probably dead and even though his mind was protected against mind interrogation, Orochimaru wasn't sure how much would he give away willingly. Orochimaru grimaced. Ibiki and especially his ex-apprentice Anko were very resourceful in terms of torture. Also, Anko would surely notice Kabuto's body alternations and connecting the dots. Orochimaru simply wasn't anymore sure if he should proceed with the invasion or not.

…

"Will you give up? This fight is useless, someone like you doesn't have a chance to beat me," Naruto heard Neji.

"Oh boy, he just signed his death warrant," Saburo facepalmed.

"Neji can be pretty annoying, but he is the strongest genin from entire Konoha," Tenten sighed.

"And he figured that how?" Saburo snorted. "I certainly don't think that Guy would said that to him."

"He was never defeated," Tenten responded defensively.

"It's starting," Shikamaru drawled, interrupting them. Neji turned on his Byakugan and immediately run at Midori, who just send eight shurikens at him, followed immediately by several kunais, forcing him to stop and deflect them with his gentle fist. Meanwhile Midori created several fire clones, keeping them as defense close to her.

Neji deflected the last shuriken and was about to deflect the kunais, when he noticed the explosion tags on them and was forced to use his ultimate defense, Hakkesho Kaiten. Unfortunately for him, Midori resumed throwing and he was forced to keep the jutsu up, which was quickly eating on his chakra. When Neji had enough of it, he dropped it and shunshined right towards Midori, determined to cripple her hands and making her useless. With wince he ignored the shuriken which hit his right shoulder and continued his movement. Midori however immediatelly shunshined from her spot, while detonating her clones. That was usually her defense against Naruto when they spared.

Neji saw the chakra buildup in the clones, but it was too late to dodge. The explosion caught his side and threw him several meters away. Just as he hit the ground, single senbon hit his left leg.

Neji moaned and slowly picked himself up. He plucked the senbon and shuriken from his body and dropped it to the ground. "You will pay for this," Neji growled.

"No I will not," Midori smirked. "That senbon was poisoned, you have about… thirty second before your whole body will be paralyzed."

Neji growled and ran at her, but midway his legs got tangled and he dropped down on his face.

Midori approached him slowly. She pushed Neji with her boot and rolled him over to his back, then stepped on his chest with smirk on her lips.

"What did you said about me not having chance?" she asked sweetly, watching his mad eyes. She licked her lips in satisfaction and added: "I hope that you realize that from now on you are my bitch, little arrogant Hyuga. When I say bend, you will bend. When I say lick, you will lick and when I say swallow you will swallow," she purred loudly for all to hear.

There was moment of astounded silence then disbelieving laughter filled the whole arena. Midori ignored it, picked up her equipment and left.

…

Hiashi sat completely paralyzed. He wasn't sure what emotion he felt more acutely. The humiliation, the furious rage or the helplessness. At least he wasn't alone, little Hanabi who were sitting next to him was completely speechless too.

…

"Please, don't say anything," Sarutobi massaged his temples. But Orochimaru was too much of sadistic bastard to miss such opportunity.

"That was just priceless. I am sure Hyuga clan is now very glad that you have such promising kunoichi in your midst," he laughed.

…

When Midori returned to her friend, Saburo didn't say anything. He just raised his right hand and spread his fingers with smirk on his face. Midori returned the smirk and slapped his hand with hers in loud high five.

"That wasn't very youthful," Lee said with grimace. "Look what it did to Hinata."

Everyone turned to the mentioned person, who was completely white in face, hands covering her mouth in expression of utter horror.

"Was that necessary?" Hayate asked, but then added: "You know what? I don't want to know." Midori smirked and moved her blonde hair behind her ear.

"It's your turn Lee," Guy entered their balcony.

"Yes sensei!" Lee yelled and was already in the arena.

"Yours too Saburo."

"I know," Saburo nodded. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry."

"For what?" Guy asked with confusion.

"For me being shinobi, not martial arts fighter," Saburo said and left the balcony. Guy looked suddenly worried.

"What does he meant?" Tenten asked confused.

"You will see," Naruto said and looked into the arena where Genma was already starting the match.

"I was looking forward to this match," Lee said enthusiastically to Saburo.

"I wasn't," Saburo responded.

"Why not?" asked Lee. "We have finally chance to measure ourselves."

"And that's the problem. I am not here to measure myself, I am here to win," Saburo said and released his already prepared genjutsu. It was one of the most trivial genjutsu one could create, but in Lee's case it was enough.

Saburo pulled out paralyzation tag and approached Lee, then without any ado put it on his neck.

"Winner, Saburo!" Genma announced to the confused audience.

"That bastard," Tented growled angrily. "Why would he do something so cruel?"

"It was maybe cruel, but it will probably save his live one day," Shikamaru said. "Anyone who can use at least some form of genjutsu would be able to beat him. And that means practically everyone," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Exactly," Naruto added. "He simply cannot became shinobi like this. Not because he would be easy target but mainly because no one would be able to count on him. In team, especial here in Konoha the fact that you can rely on someone to do their job is incredibly important. And that simply isn't possible in Lee's case."

"You two sound like Neji. He also always repeats that Lee should just give up and leave shinobi corps," Tenten muttered.

"But that is not what we meant. I think he can be very good shinobi, but he simply has to be able in some way resist genjutsu. I don't know how, but he has to. And if it's not possible, he could became for example taijutsu teacher in academy. That would be really positive change from that idiot Mizuki," Naruto shrugged.

Tenten wanted to respond, but just then Genma called Shikamaru and Gaara into the arena. Shikamaru sighed and entered the arena where shortly spoke with Genma, who shortly after that announced: "Shikamaru Nara forfeits, winner is Sabaku no Gaara." Audience formed mainly by Konoha villagers didn't liked that and let their disappointment be known.

"I want to fight, I need to prove my existence," Gaara said angrily, baring Shikamaru's way.

"Gaara, let Shikamaru leave or I will be forced to disqualify you," Genma snapped.

"I want to fight," Gaara repeated, when Naruto then got an idea. He jumped inside the arena and made his way towards Genma.

"Shikamaru forfeited, I will fight Gaara now," Naruto said.

"But there is scheduled another fight before that," Genma frowned.

"Yeah, but we are both rested. Gaara thanks to forfeits. Also Midori and Saburo fought recently, so…"

"Ok, that seems reasonable. Gaara, do you agree with this change? Naruto will fight you now," Genma asked.

"As long as I got to prove my existence, I don't have any objections," Gaara nodded and in Naruto's mind confirming that he was really mad.

"All right. Shikamaru, you can leave," Genma urged the genin, who didn't have to be said twice.

"Are you two ready?" asked Genma and got nods in response.

"Then…Begin!" Genma cried and shunshined away, Naruto doing the same, carefully watching Gaara for any movement. However Gaara didn't do anything, he just simply stood and stared at him. Naruto created four wind and four earth clones and send them at Gaara. However the moment they became any threat to Gaara, his automatic sand defense protected him. Naruto created several other clones and ordered them to keep the view between Gaara and himself blocked. Then pulled out a kunai and started power up his prepared technique. He also sensed, that in meanwhile Gaara became annoyed by his clones and created several sand clones, which started destroying Naruto's clones one by one. They went through the first clone line quite quickly, and advanced on the second line.

"Keep them occupied," Naruto yelled, but was calm. He managed to decrease the time necessary for preparing the technique to about thirty five seconds and that even with light power up.

The space between Gaara and Naruto opened, revealing five sand clones, one directly before Gaara, but Naruto didn't care and released the attack. The kunai before his hand disappeared, instantly piercing the sand clone and the automatic defense, then tearing its way through Gaara's chest. In the next moment it impacted into the arena wall with loud crushing noise. Cracks spread over the surface of the wall, similar for a moment to that of spider web, then the wall crumbled down.

Gaara looked down at his chest in complete consternation. As if he didn't understand what happened. Then his knees buckled and he collapse on the ground, his lips moving in silent scream.

Naruto didn't look at the audience and simply left the arena.

…

Orochimaru cursed. This wasn't happening. Not only that Kabuto was dead, but now the same fate met even Gaara. The Gaara who was target of countless assassination attempts, dies in freaking chunin exam. Orochimaru frowned. He didn't really paid that much attention towards the attack, but something with power to completely ignore Shukaku's defenses was something impressive. Orochimaru looked down at the blonde boy. He turned towards Sarutobi and said: "This will have severe repercussions on our alliance."

"No it won't. In fact this is very lenient punishment. Did you really think that we would not found out that you have insane jinchuriki in our village?" Sarutobi responded calmly.

Orochimaru's head snapped towards Sarutobi. He could sense that the calm was only a facade. Did they knew about the invasion? Could this be just coincidence or was it planned? Was it possible that Konoha was prepared for the invasion? Orochimaru cursed again. There was simply too much variables.

Orochimaru turned to his left towards his guard and without any words signalized him: "Mission abort!"

…

Jiraya sat in one of the highest placed seats in Konoha arena. He was breathing in long but jerky breaths, trying to calm himself. He reached for his handkerchief and wiped the rivulets of sweat from his forehead and sighed.

"Idiot, I was an idiot," Jiraya cursed weakly and run his hand through his hair in nervous manner. He finally realized what was escaping him the whole time. And it was so obvious, that he wanted to go and bang his head on concrete wall.

The problem was simple. The technique Naruto used should not be possible with the seals placed on the boy. Jiraya wasn't any expert on chakra control, but he knew enough about it and about the seals he placed on Naruto, that he could be sure. The technique displayed was simply something, which should be absolutely beyond Naruto's reach. Except it wasn't. And that meant, that at least some seals placed upon Naruto were broken.

Jiraya wiped his forehead again and frowned. The most worrisome part of this was the fact, that Naruto's memory seal could be broken too. Jiraya dismissed the notion to inform Sarutobi, because that would not end well for Naruto. Sarutobi would probably put in place even more drastic measures and that didn't sit well with Jiraya, whose conscience was already guilty enough. He regretted putting the seal on Naruto for over decade now, and he certainly didn't plan to allow Sarutobi to repeat that… atrocity. That said, Jiraya would still check if his suspicions were true or not and the easiest place to do so, were the academy records.

…

Naruto slowly ascended the stairs to the balcony. Now, when the assassination was done, he wasn't sure if he shouldn't have refused the task. Naruto sighed and entered the balcony, then cursed. He forgot that the Suna genins were there. And by the look of his friends, they weren't happy about the situation too.

"You bastard! Why did you kill him?" Temari came to him and slapped him with such force that it turned his head sideways. Naruto winced and looked at her, then on the boy who was dressed like an idiot. He unlike his sister didn't appear too angry. His expression was more that of disbelieve.

"You are Gaara's siblings, right?" Naruto asked, rising his hand to stop Hayate and Guy from interfering.

"We are," Kankuro responded.

"Then I am sorry for happened," Naruto said and looked straight at Temari. "If you will wish in future to take revenge for this, I will understand. Be it assassination or formal challenge, I will be waiting."

Temari was silent for a moment, obviously taken aback. She frowned for a moment, then asked: "Why did you kill him? That wasn't accident, I saw what you did!"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and his teammates for a moment, then answered: "Several reasons, but I cannot talk about them here. If you want, find me after the exam ends."

Temari wanted to argue, but Kankuro placed a hand on her shoulder and said: "We will."

…

"So, who do you think will win? Midori or Saburo?" Hayate asked Naruto, when Genma started the following match.

"Hard to tell. It depends mainly on what each of them managed to learn in secret. You can see that what they are doing right now is just their usual spar. Midori creates army of fire clones and slows Saburo down, while he with his stone skin is immune to her poisons and the fire clones do very limited damage to him," Naruto shrugged. "Saburo could probably use the earth walking jutsu to get at Midori."

"Not really. She can, thanks to her water affinity sense disruptions in the ground. Of course that wouldn't probably work in desert and similar places," Hayate said.

"So that was the reason why she used that water jutsu at the start. To deny Saburo attacking her from bellow," Naruto nodded.

"That's right," Hayate said.

"What is Saburo doing?" Naruto frowned. His teammates just created five different seals and then his skin color changed from brown to dark gray.

"Oh, that's surprising," nodded Hayate impressed. "That is advanced version of the stone skin jutsu. It's called iron skin and is much harder to damage," he explained.

"That sneaky bastard," Naruto smiled. "With that he will be completely immune to Midori's clones."

"Yeah," Hayate nodded. "She needs to pull out something new, or she will lose." Just then Midori quickly made several seals and summoned large wave of water, which tore into the ground before her just a moment before Saburo closed distanced between them. Then the stream grabbed Saburo and forcefully slammed him into the wall several meters behind him.

"Nasty thing that," Naruto winced. Saburo however quite quickly picked himself upright and emerged from the pile of mud. He then powered another jutsu and pressed his palms on the ground, which started to shook and in next moment the whole ground was cowered with twenty centimeters high stone cubes.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto frowned.

"Tripping ground. It makes movement much harder for someone who isn't used to it," Guy said from another side. "Especially useful against martial art users, though it can be also used for catching an escaping enemy."

"But it seems that Midori has response for that," Hayate said as another wave of water appeared. This time significantly larger and calmer than before. It flooded the whole arena, hiding the nasty surface and forcing both competitors to use water walking.

Naruto snorted. "They are perfect counters for each other. Also, they will be out of chakra if it continues like this. Look how labored their breathing is."

"Yeah, but it looks like Saburo is doing little bit better. He is repeating the previous technique," Hayate said just as stone pillars rose about one meter above the water level and it seemed that Midori didn't have enough chakra for another water jutsu. She instead pulled out kunais and hit every single stone pillar in Saburo's vicinity.

"That's vicious. They are covered in explosion tags," Naruto's eyes widened. Just then Yuhi Kurenai entered the balcony and approached her remaining team members. She spoke to them in very quiet manner and when she was done, all three of them had on their faces simultaneously solemn and subdued expression. Yuhi Kurenai straightened and turned towards Hayate.

"You raised the most crazy, ruthless and insolent team I ever saw, Hayate. They are perfect, congratulation," she said with slight smile.

"Thanks," Hayate nodded.

"The fight is ending," Shikamaru interrupted them. "They are both out of chakra and Midori destroyed most of the pillars, while Saburo dodged that with shunshin. Midori ran out of the ammunition a moment ago and now they are both just waiting, thinking what to do."

"Hey Sabu, draw?" Midori asked with tired smirk.

"Yeah," Saburo nodded.

"That's not possible, someone must advance into the finals," Genma denied that option.

"I will just forfeit anyway," Midori shrugged. "Naruto is better than me and my chakra is wiped out, so tough luck," Midori picked herself and slowly made her way from the arena.

"That," Saburo said and followed her.

…

"So you think I am better," Naruto smirked at his two companions, when they all were seated around the table in some restaurant.

"Dream on," Midori stuck her tongue out at him. "I was just tired."

"That," Saburo said. "Also, I didn't show all of my trumps. That would be stupid."

"Yeah," Midori agreed and bit into one of her sushi pieces.

"Um… I would like to speak with you guys about something," Naruto started.

"Then speak," Midori rolled her eyes. Saburo nodded.

"It's about what I want to do as a chunin," Naruto started.

"What would you do? We will go on missions, just without Hayate," Saburo asked in confusion.

"That's is the problem, I do not want to do that," Naruto sighed. "I want to enter the hunter division."

"And you couldn't mention this a little bit sooner?" Midori asked sarcastically.

"I wasn't sure if we would became chunins," Naruto shrugged. "But I would be really surprised if one of us wouldn't be promoted after today."

"And you want us to become hunters along with you?" Midori asked.

"I would welcome it, but it is quite a big decision," Naruto scratched his head. "I don't want you to decide to follow me just because of me. For it to work you should want to become hunters, not just become one for the sake of keeping this team unbroken."

Saburo nodded, frowning. "Tell me, why don't you want be just normal shinobi?" he asked.

"Sorry, but that is personal. I will just tell you that I like the fact that hunters have much bigger… freedom in what they do and how they do it," Naruto explained.

"It has to do with Hokage, doesn't it?" Midori pressed. "You just want to be as far away from Hokage as possible. Will you tell us finally what Sarutobi did to you, that you would go to such lengths to avoid him?"

Naruto sighed. "You know me too well. I… the only thing I can tell you is that he simply betrayed me. I don't trust him and never will," he whispered.

"In that case I don't think I can follow you," Saburo shook his head. "I don't really want to become hunter, that isn't the reason why I became shinobi. And what is more, I don't have anything against Sarutobi." Naruto nodded and looked at Midori.

"You know Naruto, I wouldn't mind becoming hunter, but I think that it's too soon for me. I need a little bit more training before that. Maybe in two years, if you are still alive, you can ask me again. What is more, I really want to ask Hokage for access into the archives so I can test myself for a bloodline."

"Ok," Naruto nodded. "Then good luck to both of you. I really liked to work with you both."

"The same Naruto, and don't die," Saburo nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah," Midori smiled, then placed her hand on the table. "Let's promise something to each other here," she said and motioned for her teammates to do the same, then she continue: "Let's promise that we will become great, that we will become legends and one day one of us will have his face carved into that big mountain, so that there is at least one good looking." Midori smirked, but her eyes challenged them both, daring them to accept. To promise that they will stay apart from the rest.

Saburo chuckled and shook his head, but said: "I promise, though you are still crazy bitch."

Naruto nodded. "I promise! We will become legends and we will make Hayate proud. We will prove that even normal orphans can became great and that one doesn't need some old and wrinkly Sannin to do so!" Naruto added, with light growl to his tone. He didn't intended to become Hokage, but he certainly could help one of his friends to become one.

"We promise!" they chorused.

…

"Hi Shikamaru," Naruto said and lay next to his friend, so he could watch the clouds too.

"Hi. Are you here for a reason?" Shikamaru asked.

"I just spoke with my team about what we will be doing if we get promoted," Naruto said. Shikamaru looked at him.

"I am going to enter the hunter division," Naruto said.

Shikamaru frowned. "Midori and Saburo aren't?"

"That," Naruto nodded. "We are splitting. And I came to ask if you would like to become hunter with me. If you will be promoted, that is," Shikamaru sat and frowned.

"Ok, so let's assume that I will become chunin… I don't think that my dad would allow it. He wants to recreate Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Why do you think they gave us such similar names," Shikamaru said caustically.

"And do you want it?" Naruto asked, but Shikamaru remained silent. "Look. In case that you won't get promoted, there is nothing to decide. But if the other variant happens, you should be prepared for it," Naruto shrugged. "Also, think through if you would even like to be a hunter-nin, here is some info on it," Naruto handed him a small book.

"Ok, I will," Shikamaru nodded with sigh.

…

"Thanks all of you for coming," Sarutobi greeted Asuma, Guy and Hayate and their teams. "Some of you may wonder why you are here, when you didn't advance into finals," he paused and his eyes checked each of them, then continued. "The reason is that the possible promotion of one of your teammates will have impact on the rest of you. But we will be speaking about that later. Now, all of you are probably interested who will become chunin so as to not prolong this… Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji and Akamichi Choji, you will not be promoted. All of you were unlucky and in your final matches encountered your worst possible opponents, but that alone isn't valid excuse," Sarutobi said and paused for a moment.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Midori and Saburo, you all displayed during your fights ability to strategize, to keep your head cool even in dire situations and most importantly, your skill. For that I promote you to chunins. Also, because advancement into finals of chunin exam is notoriously hard to do, you all can – as a reward – select where you would like to work as shinobi. Midori, you can start," Sarutobi said.

"I would like to remain in team with Saburo and find replacement for Naruto. Also, I might seek out apprenticeship under someone, I am currently considering my options," Midori said. Sarutobi frowned but nodded and written something down, then asked: "Saburo?"

"The same as Midori," Saburo said and Sarutobi again scribbled a note down.

"Shikamaru?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto looked at him from corner of his eyes.

"I would like to enter the hunter division, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said and Sarutobi frowned for the second time.

"I believe that your father would like you to remain in your old team?" Sarutobi asked.

"Probably, but that's not what I wish. I am not my father, neither Choji nor Ino for that matter are their parents. I would like to choose a career for myself rather than let it be selected for me," Shikamaru answered. Sarutobi nodded slowly and turned towards Naruto.

"I would also like to enter hunter division, Hokage-sama," Naruto said. Sarutobi however frowned and put his pen aside.

"I need to speak with Naruto in privacy, could you please give us a moment?" Sarutobi told to the rest of them. They nodded and left, then Sarutobi clasped his hand under chin and asked: "Tell me Naruto, why do you want to become a hunter?"

"It's just an option I like," Naruto shrugged.

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow that Naruto. You are jinchuriki and being hunter is very dangerous job. They have the highest mortality rate of all divisions in Konoha. I will have to ask you to choose another career to pursue," Sarutobi denied.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Naruto asked slowly, but inside he was absolutely mad.

"Of course, Naruto," Sarutobi nodded. "Return, whenever you would like."

"I will," Naruto said and left the room.

"What was it about?" Shikamaru asked with frown when he saw Naruto.

"Sarutobi just denied me to enter the hunter division," Naruto spat, unable to control himself anymore. He didn't wait and quickly left the Hokage tower, forcing Shikamaru to run after him. He headed straight to their usual cloud watching spot.

"What are you gonna do?" Shikamaru asked, when Naruto finally stopped.

"Dunno, Sarutobi gave me some time to think," Naruto growled, kicking nearby tree. "Will you request to stay with your old team now?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru snorted. "No. I actually really like the hunter option after I read something about that. Also, can you imagine how pissed off my parents will be?" Shikamaru said, positively gleeful.

"Won't they kick you out?" Naruto asked.

"I thought about that too, but I don't think so. I would be able to afford my own flat quite easily now that I am chunin. I will probably join some already existing team," Shikamaru said.

"That's good," Naruto nodded, then lay down on the ground and looked up at the sky.

"Do you see that cloud over there?" Shikamaru asked and pointed above them. "It looks like skull with crossed bones."

"You are right," Naruto said and frowned. Maybe there was finally the time to take revenge on Sarutobi, he thought angrily. Nothing guaranteed him that Sarutobi would allow him to join ANBU in the future. Or to became jonin or another million options. Yes, it was time to get rid of Sarutobi and let someone younger to take his place. Naruto closed his eyes and smirked cruelly, in his thoughts already going through his options.

…

**Location unknown**

An ANBU screamed in the most bloodcurdling way imaginable.

"Will you finally speak?" Orochimaru asked.

"Y-Yes," the ANBU whimpered.

"Good. Tell me, who captured Kabuto?" the Sannin asked.

"Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Akamichi Choza and Kakashi Hatake, did most of the job. Another few members of ANBU helped too," the ANBU quickly responded. Orochimaru frowned.

"And how was he discovered?" Orochimaru asked.

"Some boy detected him. He had some sensor ability," the ANBU answered.

"Name?"

"I… I don't remember," the ANBU responded, but immediately after that screamed again.

"I will not repeat myself," Orochimaru warned.

"He won the chunin exam! Has a blonde hair!" the ANBU cried. Orochimaru looked at the shinobi sharply, but couldn't found any hint of falsehood. That meant that one boy managed to destroy his whole operation. He found and helped to capture Kabuto and kill Gaara. Orochimaru growled and with snap broken the neck of shinobi before him.

"You will pay for this boy. You. Will. Pay," Orochimaru promised.

…

"You are late," Pain addressed Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Our target could hide better than we anticipated," Kakuzu shrugged.

"Very well," Pain nodded. "Why did you called this emergency meeting Zetsu?" Pain asked.

"We have a problem," Zetsu said. "Gaara, the host of one tailed demon beast were killed during the chunin exam in Konoha." Grave silence followed.

"Doesn't matter, we will continue as planned. One less jinchuriki will not make a change," Pain responded, then added: "However, from now on watch other jinchuriki more closely, we don't need another similar happening."

…

Tobi teleported out of the room, where he was secretly listening, to his own hideout. Then picked the nearest chair and promptly - with scream of rage - smashed it against the wall. Then he grabbed a nearby glass and smashed it too.

**A/N:**  
1) Hope you liked the second part. ;)  
2) I said that I had a different plans for Gaara, didn't I? ;) Also, his deaths is partially result of the rest of Naruto fanfictions. In like 95% of them he becomes saint in flick of a finger, which quickly became boring and incredibly annoying, at least to me.  
3) Again, if you liked this part, leave a review or I will haunt you in your dreams. :D  
4) I apologize for the potential mistakes.


	9. Chapter 7

Posted: Dec-9-2015

**Chapter 7: Deicide**

"You have been unusually quiet for the last few days," Anko commented during one of their shared dinners.

"Sorry," Naruto sighed. "I am just pissed at Sarutobi. You know why."

Anko snorted in distaste. "Sarutobi seems to be really handy at pissing people lately."

Naruto looked at her. "There is someone else who doesn't like him? I was under the impression that Sarutobi was Konoha's idol."

"He still is," Anko shrugged. "But there are some people which wouldn't mind if he was finally replaced."

"Like who?" Naruto inquired.

"Me? Asuma? You? Also half of the council probably," Anko answered lazily, while waving her dango stick.

"You? Didn't you said that he saved your life after Orochimaru's betrayal?" Naruto frowned in confusion.

"He did, but he also already managed to destroy any gratitude I have ever felt towards him. When Orochimaru ran away, my situation was very similar to yours, as you know. My things got stolen fairly often, and if they couldn't be carried, they were destroyed instead. And whenever I wanted to have the person or group responsible for it punished, Sarutobi forbidden me to do so. And whenever I was really mad about it, he would kindly remind me that I am alive only thanks to him and that this fact could change any time," Anko explained, heavy bitterness lacing her tone.

"Why would he do that?" Naruto wondered.

"Because back then no one wanted to have anything to do with me. And if I went before shinobi tribunal as often as my things disappeared, Sarutobi would be probably the one, who would receive the backslash for it. You know, for not allowing my execution," Anko shrugged.

"So he basically protected himself," Naruto summed up.

"Yes," Anko nodded. "But I suppose that there was a reason for it. If Sarutobi was replaced back then, the one most probable candidate to succeed him was Shimura Danzo and he would be even worse than Sarutobi. Danzo is a ruthless bastard, who would do just about anything to reach his goals."

"I understand," Naruto nodded and stood up, picking their empty plates. "Thanks for the explanation. I will clean the dishes and then head out. I have some things to check out."

"Sure," Anko yawned.

…

Naruto entered his temporary hotel room. Well, it was more of a pub than anything else, but that didn't matter. Naruto rented this room three days ago under a false name and carefully prepared disguise transformation. The reason behind that was to have a safe place to spy on the tobacco shop across the street. Naruto sat onto the chair next to a window, then closed his eyes and focused on the nearby surroundings.

When Naruto definitely decided to take the matter of getting rid of Sarutobi into his own hands, he luckily didn't have to think too long before he figured a way. The plan he was currently putting into a motion was actually several months old, invented over a long period of time during Naruto's occasional bad moods or when he was simply bored. In those moments his mind would sometimes return to preparing his revenge, refusing to let the idea die.

The premise of the plan was actually quite simple. Naruto knew that he simply couldn't match Sarutobi in an open combat and therefore the only option was an assassination. Unfortunately the problem with that was the fact that Naruto wanted to speak with Sarutobi before he died. He wanted to see the betrayal reflected in the old man's eyes, while his life slowly evaporated from him. It simply wouldn't do to let Sarutobi die and to never let him know who was responsible for the deed. However it was also incredibly foolish and Naruto was aware of the fact. But that didn't stop him to continue his preparations.

And here came into the play the tobacco shop. Naruto knew that Sarutobi was a stickler for quality tobacco and the only place in the whole Konoha that suited his needs was the very shop that Naruto could see from his seat.

The plan itself was based on the idea of Sarutobi poisoning himself through the use of his pipe. However with that there was one problematic part, which consisted of a question: How to slip him a poisoned tobacco? The greatest obstacle was the Hokage guard. The Hokage Tower was permanently guarded so that was out of question. And the same was also true for the Sarutobi clan compound.

Hence why Naruto was currently mapping the ANBU patrol movements. He intended to replace Sarutobi's favorite tobacco with a poisoned ones few moment before he would buy them. And for that he needed to be aware of every possible complication when the time to act came. He simply couldn't afford to be caught during that, with tobacco marinated in one of the deadliest poisons, on his person.

Naruto sensed a movement. Not that there was any lack for that kind of thing on the crowded street down below the window, but this was a movement of someone with high chakra reserves, which identified probably an ANBU or some jonin. Particularly in this case Naruto was more inclined towards the first option, because if his notes were correct, in about ten minutes would two ANBU cross their paths, chat for about three minutes and then continue on their patrol, each in opposite direction.

Naruto resisted the urge to increase the range of his ability and patiently waited. It wouldn't do to be discovered by his impatience and laziness. It didn't took long and the two ANBU really appeared, causing Naruto to tick off the time in his notes and wait for another patrol.

…

With the selection of poison for the task helped Naruto mainly the library and the little he remembered from Midori's occasional lectures on the topic. The poison was named Black Cat and funnily enough, didn't have with cats anything in common. The main ingredient originated from a rather dangerous type of arachnid, which among other places also lived in the Forest of Death. The poison caused an absolute and permanent paralysis of muscle tissue, by overloading the victims' neural system.

However for Naruto's purpose was the poison too strong. If he used it in its undiluted form, Sarutobi would take one short breath from his pipe, then drop dead twenty seconds later. And because of this, Naruto was currently walking through the Konoha's black market. He needed to acquire a rare type of snake whose poison, along with few other ingredients which could be bought in a standard drug store, was able to dilute the poison.

In another one of his disguises Naruto turned right, where he sensed an increased amount of animal life forms. After a few moments he entered very cramped area, filled with half rotten, half collapsed buildings. He ignored it and headed for the building opposite to him. When he entered, he waited for a moment so his eyes could get accustomed to the darkness inside. He didn't really need it thanks to his ability to sense everything around him, but habits were hard to break.

"What do ya want?" he heard low rasp on his right side.

"I am searching for some exotic animals. I heard that somewhere around here might be someone, who could help me," Naruto responded.

"That depends on what types of animals and how much exoticism you would require," the voice chuckled and in the next moment a lanky man emerged from the shadow. He had greasy blonde hairs and rotten teeth.

"Snakes?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, right down to the business," the man smirked. "Alright, follow me," he waved his hand in jerky motion.

They walked for a few minutes, passing through several building and aisles on the way, when Naruto felt small group of people following them. And what was more, the area with animal life didn't get much closer.

"You are not leading me to any animal seller, am I right?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" the man frowned at him. And it even looked real, Naruto assessed.

"I don't have a patience for this," Naruto reacted. "You will lead me to the location I asked, or we can do this the hard way. Do not think that I didn't notice those four thugs that are following us.

"Oh, so you noticed," the man bared his teeth, then whistled. "Shame you will not get to talk about it," he smirked. Naruto sighed and pulled out one of his kunais and prepared himself. He checked the man who led him here, then looked behind him. Firs thief or whatever his occupation was, came at him with club aimed at his temple. Naruto easily blocked it with kunai, then punched the thug in the side, feeling several breaking ribs under his fingers. He overstepped the fallen body, while grabbing the club and throwing it at the second assailant, forcing him to dodge it. Naruto closed on him, grabbing his head and slamming it against his right knee. He let the body fall so he could catch the fist of the third attacker, then twist it, eliciting several ugly crunches. The man screamed and also collapsed.

Naruto looked up to the last man and asked: "You want to end up like them?" The boy gulped, turned, and ran away. Naruto turned back towards the man who led him here, just in time to shunshin towards him before he escaped. Naruto caught his arm and twisted it. "I will give you a one last chance to save yourself," he growled.

"Yeah! I will lead you there!" the man cried, whimpering. Naruto released him and let him lead again. And this time the area, where Naruto anticipated the animal black market, was quickly approaching.

"We are here," the blonde man said, while entering a large storehouse.

"What do you want here?" a big man with black hairs and beard asked them immediately.

"He wants to buy some snake from you. Exotic," the thin man explained.

"I am Raugo, what exactly do you want," the big man turned to Naruto.

"Azure river snake," Naruto said.

"That is pretty rare," the man said.

"How much?" Naruto asked.

"Thirty thousands."

Naruto snorted. "Not a chance. Five thousand and I will want a nice box with it."

Raugo looked at him and crossed his arms. "Fifteen thousand and that's pushing it."

"Make it nine and we will have a deal," Naruto offered.

"You little thieving demon, eleven thousand and that is my last offer. Take it or leave," the man growled at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and nodded. "Deal." The man grumbled, but in a few minutes returned with box, in which was about meter and half long snake with blue, black and white stripes.

"Good. I heard that they eat fruit and insect. Is it true?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," the man nodded and accepted his money. "This one is female and pretty poisonous, you know that, right?" Raugo asked.

"Yeah. Causes temporary blindness," Naruto said and Raugo nodded. "Ok, thanks. I will be on my way," Naruto thanked and left, with the firmly closed box under his arm.

…

Naruto lifted a small vial with a few milliliters of his new friend's toxin and looked at it under a light, then put it aside, next to the vial with the spider poison he acquired a few days ago. Now, when he had the two most important parts for the Black Cat ready, he could turn to other matters at hand. Naruto picked up a folder with hospital records which he stolen just a few hours ago and opened it. But before he could read anything, an angry hiss to his right interrupted him.

"What is it Sneaky?" Naruto looked inside the glass terrarium he obtained for his snake. "Are you hungry?" he asked the colorful reptile, and carefully placed inside a few orange and banana slices, which he bought specifically for this purpose. Naruto watched the snake a little bit longer, while it snacked on the fruit, then turned back to his folder.

Now that he was relatively prepared for the first phase, there was the second phase to look at. After the eventual successful poisoning, Sarutobi would be admitted into the hospital, where he would be heavily guarded. And when Naruto would visit Sarutobi, to confront him about the whole seal situation, he would need some means how to finish Sarutobi for good. The problem here was that to smuggle something inside Sarutobi's hospital room, past the heavily armed ANBU, was not an option. Therefore the folder.

The information Naruto needed was the past placement of Hokage's hospital room, so he could prepare the means for Sarutobi's end beforehand. If he knew in which room Sarutobi would be hospitalized, he could for example plant some explosives there. Of course hidden well enough, so the ANBU would not discovered it.

Naruto shook his head and forced himself to concentrate on the papers. The folder was pretty thick and he needed to hurry.

…

In the end it took him almost whole day to determine that Sarutobi and even Yondaime Hokage were always hospitalized in only two rooms. Both located in the security wing of hospital and both designated only for a very prominent individuals.

Naruto stood up and with groan stretch his backs. After that he took the last few pieces of prepared fruit and put them inside Sneaky's terrarium, next to her sleeping form, not forgetting to secure the cover afterwards.

"The sooner this is over, the better," Naruto sighed while watching the snake. Once all this mess was over, he would find some nice place for her to settle in, with lots of fruit around.

After another minute or so Naruto straightened and transformed into one of his cover identities, created one shadow to watch over the shop for the last few opening hours, then left the hotel room. He couldn't keep his things in Anko's apartment and risk dragging her into this mess. And for the same reason he didn't ask Anko or Midori for the help with the poison. Both of them could probably obtain it in few hours and that only if they didn't already have it. That's why it took him almost four days since the talk with Sarutobi to obtain the vital reagents.

When Naruto entered the sunny street, he choose a random direction and wandered for about ten minutes, carefully watching for any followers. Afterwards, when everything seemed ok and he was alone, he dropped the henge and headed towards Ichiraku.

"Good that you are here," Shikamaru said to him, when he entered the stand.

"Hi Teuchi, two beef ramens for me," Naruto greeted the old man, then turned to Shikamaru. "Hi Shika, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I was looking for you for the last few days, you know? Temari wants to speak with you," Shikamaru explained.

"Crap! I totally forgot about that," Naruto slapped his forehead.

"I thought so," Shikamaru snorted in exasperation.

"So where are they? Are they still in Konoha?" Naruto inquired.

"Yeah. They are leaving tomorrow. Their leave was postponed because of Gaara's death or something," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Ok, where can I find them?" Naruto asked.

"I will lead you there," Shikamaru shook his head. "Just let me order and then we can go."

"Sure," Naruto nodded.

…

"So, you showed up, I thought that you were avoiding us," Temari addressed him without any greeting.

"I was busy the last few days," Naruto shrugged. "So what do you want to know?"

"I think that that is pretty obvious," Temari snapped at him sarcastically.

"Look, I cannot tell you everything, because I certainly don't plan to commit treason, you know," Naruto said, ignoring the fact that exactly the same word described what he was doing for the last several days. "The only things I can speak about, are those that you already probably know."

"And by that you mean what?" Temari raised her right eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"For example what Gaara did in the preliminaries," Naruto pointed out and Temari winced. "Don't you think that that alone would be enough to warrant Gaara's death?"

"So that's it? You killing him was just some petty revenge?" Temari hissed.

"Don't act so high and mighty," Naruto snapped back at her, and then added in furious whisper. "Did you think that our village wouldn't found out what Gaara contained?" Temari paled and stepped back.

"Yes! You had the audacity to bring your little _insane_ jinchuriki into our village and you think that you have some right to be angry with us?" Naruto growled. "You practically declared war on Konoha by smuggling him into the exams. And what is even more stupid is the fact that you know what happened almost fourteen years ago. You could realize that any action led against Gaara, in the case that he was discovered, wouldn't be anything pretty!"

"Calm down Naruto," Shikamaru drawled. "I think that you got the point across." Naruto nodded sharply and took a deep breath, allowing the silence to spread across the small clearing. Surprisingly it was Kankuro who did break it first.

"We understand," he said. "We appreciate that you spoke to us."

"Kankuro!" Temari gasped.

"Be silent Temari and pull your act together! You know very well that everything he said is true. He might have killed Gaara, but it is we, or better, Kazekage who is responsible for his death," the painted boy muttered. "Also, Gaara's insanity didn't help the matter at all," he added, then turned back to Naruto and Shikamaru. "We will now return to our accommodation. And then probably head for our village."

Both Naruto and Shikamaru nodded and watched as they left.

"Well, that went well," Naruto sighed.

"Temari will come around. I spoke with her a few times and she seems to be alright," Shikamaru shrugged. "She is just mad about Gaara's death."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru in surprise. "You don't think that she is troublesome?" he inquired and Shikamaru snorted in amusement.

"Every woman is troublesome, you just have to know how much you are able to tolerate."

"Why do I even ask?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

…

Naruto waited until the nurse passed the closet, in which he was hiding, careful not to knock anything from the shelf behind him. Then, when the steps completely disappeared he slipped back into the hallway and sneaked inside the security wing of Konoha hospital. Normally there would be several guards patrolling around, but luckily for him, the security wing was currently completely empty, making his work significantly easier.

Naruto turned right, not afraid to meet anyone and continued to the end of the corridor. Then entered the room on his right side. He didn't waited and immediately approached the single hospital bed that the room contained. He channeled a chakra into his muscles, then as quietly as possible turned the bed over to its side, so the small wheels the bed stood on were in the air.

Naruto pulled out a spanner from his pouch and unscrewed two of the wheels, one on each side of the bed. Then reached into his second pouch and pulled out two prepared rolls of explosive seal tags. Naruto unrolled the explosive and with the help of his chakra, slipped it into the hollow center of the leg and activated them. Yes there was a small chance that a skilled shinobi could discover them, but the amount of chakra in their passive state they contained was quite small. Sure, when he activated them that would momentarily change when they would ignite, but in that moment it wouldn't matter.

Naruto did the same thing also on the other side of the bed, then screwed the wheels back. He quickly checked his watches, then with satisfied nod turned the bed back on its legs. After one more check for anything out of place he left the room and proceeded to the other one, where he intended to do the same thing.

…

"Hi Shika," Naruto greeted his friend.

"Hi. Did you already decided what you are going to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am getting there," Naruto shrugged, then added: "You heading somewhere?" he jerked his head at Shikamaru's half-packed equipment.

"I just thought I would visit my old team. I finally narrowed the possible teams I will join to only two and when I decide, I will be probably really busy, so…" Shikamaru explained.

"I got it," Naruto nodded.

"You could come with me, I am sure Ino would like to see you again," Shikamaru smirked at his blonde friend.

Naruto snorted. "If you would replace the last word in your sentence with the word dead, I would believe you." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"So, are you coming with me?" Shikamaru packed the last few pieces of equipment and stood up.

"Sure," Naruto shrugged. He had time. He already bought and poisoned the tobacco Sarutobi favored. It was currently waiting on the table in his hotel room, just to be returned on the shelf inside the tobacco shop. Also, his clone was currently observing Sarutobi from a large distance, so the only thing he could do was to wait for Sarutobi to make his move.

…

"Hi Asuma," Shikamaru greeted his ex-teacher. Naruto just nodded.

"Hi," Asuma responded when he finished dragging the smoke into his lungs. "Ino and Choji are in the forest training, if you want to speak with them," he told Shikamaru.

"Thanks," Shikamaru nodded and headed into the forest.

"I will find you later Shika," Naruto yelled at Shikamaru. "I have something to ask Asuma about."

"Sure," was the only reaction, he got from his friend.

"So, what do you want to know?" Asuma asked, then took another drag.

"It's personal…" Naruto started.

"Ask, if I don't like the question I will just tell you to get lost," Asuma chuckled.

"Ok, so… I heard that you and Sarutobi don't see eye to eye, why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Ok, get lost," Asuma deadpanned.

Naruto snorted, then sighed. "That was quick. Sorry for bot..."

"I was just kidding," Asuma smirked at him.

Naruto shook his head, then asked: "So, will you tell me?"

"It's not like it's some sort of secret or anything," Asuma shrugged.

"Ok," Naruto sat across from Asuma.

"I will start with a question. Do you know how old I am?" Asuma asked.

"No," Naruto denied.

"I thought so. For you information, I am forty two years old and the reason or event if you would like, which you want to know about happened exactly thirty years ago."

"That's a long time," Naruto commented.

"I suppose," Asuma nodded, then continued: "So, I was twelve years old back then and was just promoted to chunin just like you. So I was considering my career options, when I was offered position of an ambassador assistant for the now already destroyed Land of Whirlpools. By the way, the Uzumaki clan originates from there," Asuma said.

"I heard about that, though it was only briefly," Naruto nodded.

"Ok. So, I said sure, why not and accepted the position. I am quite sure that it was offered to me mainly because Sarutobi was my father, but I didn't really care about that," Asuma shrugged. "After that I started to regularly travel between our two countries and life was mostly good. When I was fifteen I fell in love with one girl from Uzushiogakure. We started dating and when I was seventeen, we even considered to get married. Unfortunately that didn't happen. The rest of the countries - Suna, Kumo, Iwa and Kiri created an alliance and invaded the Land of Whirlpools. Just then I was by a chance in Konoha and when I heard about the situation, I expected that Sarutobi would immediately mobilize entire Land of Fire to send a help to Uzushio. You need to understand that we had a very strong alliance with Uzushio back then, so it was by all means the expected result, but… Sarutobi decided differently. We betrayed the alliance and didn't sent anyone to Uzushio. I and Sarutobi had very… brutal altercation because of that," Asuma sighed. "When I finally realized that no one would be sent, I left for Uzushio alone, even against Sarutobi's orders. Unfortunately I was late. When I got finally there, Uzushio was already destroyed. The whole city razed to the ground," Asuma finished with, his eyes raised towards the sky, then pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

"I see," Naruto nodded.

"But I don't want you to think of Sarutobi badly because of it," Asuma added seriously. "There is very good chance that this village exists right now, only thanks to that decision. Such is a life of a Hokage," Asuma explained.

"I understand. But, do you think that if we helped Uzushio, that we could win?" Naruto asked.

"It's possible. Back then we were possibly the strongest village. And Uzushio was very strong also. Actually, it might be even stronger than Konoha, and that is primarily the reason why other nations allied against it." Asuma said, then after a moment asked: "Tell me Naruto, why do you want to know about it?"

Naruto looked at Asuma, then sighed. "I…"

"Is it because of the hunter thing?" Asuma asked.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "That was just a little thing compared to…"

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me the reason. I had three decades to come to terms with it and I still can't forgive my father."

"Ok, thanks," Naruto nodded. "I will tell you someday."

"I will be waiting," Asuma nodded, then looked at Naruto with a mischievous smile. "Would you like to play a game of Shogi?"

"I have never played it. Don't know the rules," Naruto shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, I will teach you," Asuma waved his hand.

…

Naruto created another shadow clone and sent him to check on Sarutobi, then tiredly yawned. The usage of the technique was incredibly tiresome and annoying. For the last three days he and his clones patiently monitored Sarutobi's movement, waiting for him to visit the tobacco shop, but nothing happened. The only thing that stopped Naruto from aborting the whole plan was the possibility to sleep while his clone monitored Sarutobi. Unfortunately that was also double-edged feature, because the clone was unable to sleep, which meant that the real Naruto literally worked as recharger for the artificial one.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead, then looked at his companion. "I hope it will be over soon," he told Sneaky and carefully gave her few tasty grape pieces, which seemed to be her favorite snack. "I will go to sleep. Hiss if something happens," Naruto said with a chuckle and closed his eyes.

…

Naruto woke up drenched in sweat and for a short moment just sat there, trying to get his bearings. And just as he was calming down, his brain was finally able to comprehend the information that his clone send to him, consequently waking him up. Sarutobi was going in direction of the tobacco shop.

Naruto jumped up and sighed in relief, when he noticed that he had his garb on himself. He quickly tapped all his pockets, took his prepared packages of tobacco, and transformed himself. As a last thing he created another shadow clone to pack everything in the room and leave. After that he finally left the hotel room. He checked the street, then his watches. He had fifteen minutes before another ANBU patrol would arrive.

Naruto crossed the street and entered the small tobacco shop.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" the old but friendly looking man asked, the moment he sighted him.

"Just give me one of those blue cigarettes," Naruto said and pointed at one random box. The owner nodded and turned away from Naruto, who created few seals for a very simple genjutsu.

"Here it is, it will be three hundreds," the old man said.

"All right," Naruto nodded and handed him the money, but when he turned to leave, he released the genjutsu. Its only purpose was to convince the owner that he left and that the shop was empty. Naruto moved behind the counter and quickly replaced the three packages of tobacco, which he knew that Sarutobi favored, with the poisoned ones. And just then his sensor ability picked up Sarutobi's presence. Naruto forced himself to calm down and quietly leave the building. When he was outside, he dispelled the genjutsu and also used his incredible chakra control to erase as much residual traces of his chakra as he could. After that he finally left, going in the opposite direction than Sarutobi.

When he was about five hundred meters from the shop, he entered a small restaurant and ordered some sushi just for appearance. It didn't took long and Sarutobi was before the shop, but then - to Naruto's disappointment - just continued on his way.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed under his breath and wanted to stand, when he sensed that Sarutobi paused, then turned and headed back for the shop. Naruto rolled his eyes in frustration and forced himself to relax at least a little bit, then focused back on Sarutobi. He didn't know what was happening inside the shop. If Sarutobi was lighting his pipe or not. For that the distance was too big, at least with the very limited chakra Naruto dared to use.

After few moments Sarutobi finally left the shop, then paused on the porch. Naruto held his breath in anticipation, when suddenly Sarutobi's chakra signature disappeared. That Naruto actually anticipated. If Sarutobi really survived the poison, his chakra signature would be so incredibly weak, that Naruto wouldn't be able to sense it over the distance so large.

Naruto swallowed and shivered. This was it. He just committed treason and if anyone would learn about it, he would be executed. Naruto shook his head and forced himself to eat the sushi, simultaneously focusing on the hotel room across from the tobacco shop. No one seemed to be there, so his clone had to already move all his thing to another cheap hotel. Naruto stood, paid for his meal and with a long detour headed to his permanent place of abode.

…

"Hey! Naruto! Did you hear the news?" Anko barged into their apartment the next morning.

"Does it have something to do with the fact that you didn't return from your job yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"Yes actually. There was an assassination attempt on Sarutobi," Anko informed him.

"What!" Naruto turned sharply towards Anko. "Is Sarutobi hurt?" he asked immediately.

"Yes. He was poisoned yesterday around noon and immediately transported to the hospital. Tsunade worked on him the whole night trying to save him, but the results aren't good," Anko explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked with played worry.

"The poison used was pretty nasty. It damaged his whole neural system. He probably won't be able to move at all, though Tsunade managed to lessen the effects of the poison a little bit."

"That's pretty fucked up," Naruto said. "Do we know who did it?"

"No," Anko shook her head. "The specialized ANBU tracking team didn't find anything besides few chakra traces so weak, that they couldn't be used. Whoever did this he or she has some serious skill."

"I suppose. Do you think that I could visit Sarutobi?" Naruto asked.

Anko shrugged. "I don't know. You will have to ask."

"Ok, I will do that," Naruto nodded.

…

Naruto approached Sarutobi's room and with relief found out that it was really one of the two rooms he booby trapped.

"Can I visit Sarutobi?" Naruto asked the familiar sloth masked ANBU.

"I will ask, but before that I will have to search you," Sloth warned.

"Go ahead," Naruto nodded.

"Ok, this can be a little bit uncomfortable," Sloth said and quickly chained several seals. In the next moment Naruto could feel stinging sensation all over his body. After few seconds it started to slowly recede from his limbs into his torso, then continued even further, until it concentrated on his stomach. Naruto lifted his simple white shirt, because he left his equipment at home and revealed the visible seal on his stomach.

"That will have to stay," Naruto commented with tilted head.

"Yeah," Sloth nodded. "Ok, I will ask Hokage now," he said and disappeared inside the room for a moment. He returned with a positive answer.

"Thanks," Naruto said to him and entered the room. He looked around and noticed that it looked a lot bigger than the night few days ago. Naruto approached the bed, where Sarutobi was lying, watching the younger man. He looked really weak.

"Hello Sarutobi," Naruto said quietly and rested his elbows on the handle filled with explosive seal tags. Then looked back at the old man.

"I won't prolong this," Naruto whispered to Sarutobi, whose eyes narrowed in confusion. "It was me who did this," Naruto continued, watching as Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"Do you want to know why I did it?" Naruto asked, then added: "Blink once for yes, twice for no." Sarutobi immediately blinked. Once. Naruto nodded.

"Do you remember what happened when I was six years old, jiji?" Naruto asked sarcastically and with satisfaction watched as Sarutobi's eyes widened even more, then closed for several long moments. When he opened his eyes again, he looked at Naruto with questioning look.

"I don't know what you want to know, so I will just tell you my point of view," Naruto said and when he saw Sarutobi blink, he continued: "Basically what you and Jiraiya did to me," Naruto started and raised his hand in placating manner. "We will talk about Jiraiya later… Now, as I was saying, what you and Jiraiya did to me, is from my perspective unforgivable. Yes, I understand that you were afraid of the fox that is completely normal. And for that I would be also willing to forgive you the fact that you blocked my chakra and sealed my muscles," Naruto paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts and letting Sarutobi absorb what he just said. Then proceeded with: "However the mind seal is completely different matter. Except stealing my memories from me, it completely fucked with my brain. I was complete idiot because of it. And when the seal broke, it was as if I was completely different person. I could do my homework twice as fast, reading was so much easier, my tastes in food and fashion underwent complete overhaul and so on. I could probably name another twenty examples but I think that you already can get the picture," Naruto finished and looked at Sarutobi, who was currently watching the ceiling, avoiding Naruto's gaze.

"And when I asked you to let me join the hunter division, in an attempt to get as far away from you as legally possible, you just had to forbid it," Naruto shook his head with sigh and straightened.

"This is farewell jiji," Naruto said. "If you wonder what I will do about Jiraiya, then the answer is I don't know. However I don't plan to kill him, because unlike you, I didn't know him when he helped you to seal me. He wasn't the sole person, whom I unconditionally trusted back then, therefore he couldn't stab me in the back as you did," he explained and watched Sarutobi as one lone tear trickled down his face. "When I leave, don't try to inform anyone. This room is filled with explosives and if sense anyone being here longer than necessary, they will die with you," Naruto warned and left before Sarutobi could see through his bluff. Yes, the room was filled with explosives, but he would never kill anyone innocent.

…

When two hours later both rooms, from which one contained Sarutobi, exploded, the whole ANBU was in arms. They tracked, they searched and they investigated. Unfortunately not even Naruto's questioning helped them to discover any lead pointing on the guilty party.

Naruto was currently lying on his back, originally planning few hours of cloud watching, but as if on purpose, the sky was completely clear. Not a single spot was marring it.

"You seem to be quite calm, considering the recent events," Jiraiya said, when he appeared next to Naruto.

"Should I cry or something?" Naruto asked without moving. Jiraiya frowned.

"You are not upset?" he asked. Naruto looked at Jiraiya, contemplating his answer for a few moments. Sarutobi wanted to know what he would do about Jiraiya, why not to close this whole chapter right now? At least partially.

"That's because I am not. Sarutobi got what he deserved," Naruto shrugged, even further alarming Jiraiya. The white haired man was silent for a few seconds, then ran a hand through his hair.

"You know, don't you?" Jiraiya asked.

"If you mean the seals, then yes," Naruto nodded.

"I thought so. During the time we traveled together I had this feeling which told me that I have missed something. And then during the exam, that attack you used against Gaara..." Jiraiya trailed off.

"You could have explained the situation to me instead of placing a seal on me. A seal which fucked up my brain," Naruto commented.

"We could do many things differently," Jiraiya nodded. "For what is it worth, I am sorry. However what is done, is done." Jiraiya sighed.

"That's right," Naruto agreed, remembering the moment when he activated the seal tags. It was good thing, that the walls of Hokage rooms in the hospital were significantly strengthened and in turn protected the guard from any serious harm.

"All right, enough with this serious conversation. I would like to do something else," Jiraiya declared and Naruto snorted.

"I want you to show me," Jiraiya folded his arms on his chest.

"What?" Naruto raised his right eyebrow.

"The rasengan," Jiraiya smirked at Naruto.

"If I remember correctly, you told me that I am like one hundred years early to learn something like that," Naruto retorted.

"Yeah, but that was because I assumed that you have the seals on you," Jiraiya shrugged. "Also, I saw that area when you trained and later after the chunin exam, I connected the cracks in the rock with that jutsu or technique you used. However those smooth areas? That was something different," Jiraiya shook his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Naruto shrugged.

"You little brat!" Jiraiya growled, then sighed and added: "Ok, what do I have to do for you to show ne the technique?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hmm..." Naruto mused. "I suppose that there are two things I would like," Naruto said slowly.

"Hey! I didn't said anything about two things," Jiraiya yelled, but shut up, when Naruto looked at him. "Ok, jeez. What is it?" he asked.

"I want to know who my parents were," Naruto said and met Jiraiya's gaze.

"I could expect that," Jiraiya muttered. "But I suppose I can tell you, now when Sarutobi is dead," he nodded. "However, the information is very dangerous, you have to be very careful about who you tell about it," he warned Naruto.

"Oh? Now I am curious," Naruto sat up.

"Ok. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, she was one of the few survivors from Uzushio," Jiraiya said.

"I have my mother's name?" Naruto asked. "Not that I care about it, but that is quite unusual."

"Yeah, that is because when you were born we had to hide your identity. Because your father was no one else than Minato Namikaze," Jiraiya said and smirked, when he saw Naruto's dumfounded expression.

"Yondaime sealed the demon fox into his own son?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya winced. "Listen, about that..."

"I am not upset, just surprised, you know," Naruto stopped "Not many parents would do that to their own child."

"Yeah, that is Minato for you," Jiraiya nodded sadly. "I don't think I met better person than him."

"And I understand the secrecy thing. If some nutter from Iwa learned about my identity, I would be in pretty deep shit," Naruto nodded.

"Exactly," Jiraiya confirmed.

"Ok, I am sure that I will have more questions later, but now about the second thing I want from you," Naruto said.

"Ok, what is it brat?" Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"I want you to come up with a way to remove the Orochimaru's curse seal from Anko," Naruto deadpanned.

"Sorry, but that can't be done," Jiraiya shook his head. "We tried. I mean me and Minato, but we never managed to quite figure the thing out."

"How hard did you try?" Naruto asked skeptically. "I mean how much time did you invest into it? How many hours of actually study of the seal you did?" Naruto pressed.

"How should I know? It was a long time ago," Jiraiya growled.

"Guess!" Naruto said stubbornly.

"I don't know. If I count only time spent purely on the seal... maybe a week? I mean me and Minato together," Jiraiya shrugged.

"And that is an effort?" Naruto scoffed. "When you invest to it another month, and I mean actual month. That means no sleeping, not perving and lazing around. After that you can come to me and tell me that you really tried."

"But that is insane. I have my own work! It would take like... ten months!" Jiraiya argued in outrage.

"Bullshit. When we searched for Tsunade, I saw how much time you wasted. If you actually tried and took it seriously, you could be done in three. And besides, if you could make me waste a four years of my life, I can also make you waste four years of your life. There will be just one slight difference. In your case it actually won't be a wasted time," Naruto hissed poisonously.

Jiraiya winced and opened his mouth, then closed it again and sighed.

"Will you ever forgive me?" he asked.

"If you crack that seal? Maybe," Naruto shrugged and stood up. He stretched and looked at Jiraiya once more. "It would be quicker if you actually made some effort to be forgiven," he murmured and without goodbye left.

…

"Hello Tsunade," Jiraiya greeted his ex-teammate.

"What do you want Jiraiya? You know that there is emergency meeting in a five minutes," Tsunade grimaced at him.

"That's why I am here. We both know what will be discussed there," Jiraiya said for once seriously.

Tsunade nodded with a sigh. "Selection of the Godaime Hokage. What about it?"

"You should take the position," Jiraiya suggested and Tsunade snorted in disdain.

"Never," she growled at him.

"Look Tsunade, right now there are only three serious candidates for the position, you, me and Danzo. And I will be frank with you Tsunade. I cannot be Hokage and maintain my spy network at the same time. It's simply not possible, which means, that only you and Danzo remain. And you know what will happen if Danzo will be selected," Jiraiya said and watched as Tsunade frowned and turned away from him. He nodded to himself, satisfied with the reaction and turned to leave, but when he was inside the door, he added one more warning just to make sure: "If you don't want a second Kiri to be born tomorrow, you will take the position. Also, we both know that it easily could be Danzo who assassinated Sarutobi." Silence was the only response Jiraiya received. He smirked.

…

"So, we are all here," Shikaku Nara stated, checking all his colleagues with stare. "The first order of business is the selection of new Hokage. Any propositions?"

"Jiraiya," Homura entered the discussion and turned to the said person.

"Sorry, but I cannot. My spy network is too important, especially now when Akatsuki threat is hanging above our heads," Jiraiya refused. "I propose Tsunade for the position." All heads turned to mentioned blonde medic.

Tsunade sighed. "If there won't be any better candidate, I will accept the position," she nodded.

"Is there anyone else?" the head of Aburame clan wondered aloud.

"Me," said Danzo. "I have significantly more experiences than Tsunade, especially for a position such as Hokage. Also, you all know what has been Tsunade doing for the last few decades," he reminded everyone. Tsunade send him a murderous stare.

"Sorry Tsunade, but Danzo has a point," Shibi said.

"No need to apologize," Tsunade waved her hand calmly. "I will not pretend that it didn't happened," she shrugged. "However, with what happened to Sarutobi, is it wise to select someone almost as old as him? Position of Hokage is primarily position of a power. Do you think that Danzo, in his crippled state, would be able to represent us correctly?" she asked and sent a sweet smile at Danzo, who was squeezing his cane so hard that his fingers whitened.

"It's funny that you say that Tsunade," Danzo responded in light tone. "I wonder, did you even train in the last twenty years?" he asked.

"Rarely," Tsunade shrugged. "But mainly because there wasn't any need for it. If I will be selected, that can very easily change. Can you do the same?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow. Danzo growled.

"Tsunade is right Danzo," Shikaku interrupted their argument. "You are permanently wounded and that would not be a good visage for us. Also, no one can dispute Tsunade's fighting skills, even though it may be out of shape."

"Ok, I think it's decided. Let's make it short. Who is against Tsunade becoming the Godaime Hokage?" Jiraiya asked and with satisfaction watched that no one raiser their hand. Not even Danzo, who knew that he already lost.

…

"What do you want brat?" Tsunade asked Naruto, who just few seconds ago entered her office.

"Just coming to inform you about the division I will be joining," Naruto shrugged.

"Inform me?" Tsunade blinked at him.

"Yeah, when I was, along with few others, promoted to chunin, we have been given the option to choose what we would do. I asked for some time to think about it. I finally decided, so here I am," Naruto shrugged.

"So? What did you chose?" Tsunade prodded.

"Hunter division," Naruto said and was glad that he waited few days for a different set of ANBU guards than the ones he met in Hokage tower the last time.

"That's quite unusual," Tsunade commented. Naruto shrugged.

"Ok brat. I will take care of your transfer files, you can go," Tsunade waved her hand in impatient manner.

"Ok, thanks," Naruto nodded, but when he was near the door he added with tilted head: "On the way here I saw Shizune, she looked quite happy." Tsunade froze and looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"And?" she asked sweetly, causing Naruto to shudder as a shiver run through his body.

"Just that she probably likes the change, you know, staying at one place and such," Naruto said with half-smile, half-smirk on his lips.

Tsunade nodded. "I suppose. Now get lost, I have a work to do," she ordered.

…

"Hi Shika," Naruto greeted with a smirk.

"Hi," his teammate responded slowly, relaxing in a comfy armchair in the Nara clan compound.

"You seem tired," Naruto said.

"Not really," Shikamaru shook his head. "I was on two missions in the last three days so I am just relaxing before our team will set out for another."

"Got it," Naruto nodded and sat on the second chair. "I talked with Tsunade today about my assignment."

"So what did you choose?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hunter division," Naruto smirked. Shikamaru looked at him sharply.

"Tsunade overrode Sarutobi's order?"

"Not really," Naruto shook his head with a grin. "I just didn't told her that Sarutobi forbidden it."

"You lied to Hokage?" Shikamaru deadpanned.

"No, I just told her that I was given some time to think, which is completely true," Naruto shrugged, then added: "Also, she seemed really busy with all that Hokage stuff to manage, so…"

"You are such a conniving bastard," Shikamaru shook his head, but was also grinning.

"So where should I start?" Naruto asked. "Do you think that your team has another free spot?"

"No," Shikamaru denied. "They are not looking for another member. You could join the other one I was considering, though there could be a problem with that."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Your jinchuriki status. Practically all chunins know about it and not all of them are willing to ignore it," Shikamaru explained.

"I see," Naruto frowned.

"We could also create a new team," Shikamaru reminded Naruto. "I was actually considering that option before Sarutobi's decision. Afterwards it lost meaning, because joining team where you don't know anyone or creating new one is practically the same thing."

"Won't your team be pissed off at you for leaving just after you joined?" Naruto asked.

"Don't think so. And even if they were, I couldn't care less," Shikamaru waved his hand uncaringly. "Also, I noticed several not so… appropriate practices they have, be it during combat or just here in Konoha. And you can imagine what would happen if I tried to advise them," he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, then added: "Ok, let's say that we will create a new team, would you want to look for another teammate?"

"That depends," Shikamaru said. "If we were to create two member team, we could target only bandits and very small teams of chunins. And by that I mean like two members. For any larger group we would have to unconditionally know their exact skill composition."

Naruto frowned, then asked: "I think I understand your concerns, but just to check that we are on the same page, could you elaborate?"

"Sure," Shikamaru nodded. "It's basically like this. If we want to survive as hunters for a long period of time, we need some reserve in terms of our combat power. I am sure that normally, especially with you on the team, we could handle even group of chunins, which would have advantage in numbers or a carefully selected jonin. However, there also can be – understand there will be – cases, when we will for example target a single chunin missing-nin, who will be actually high jonin level. Exactly in situations like that we would miss that third teammate."

"Good point," Naruto agreed, then voiced his thoughts aloud: "So we need to find a single available chunin. I don't want to be in larger team."

"I agree," Shikamaru approved. "The team I am on has five members with me and it's so annoying. Too much opinions and too much egos."

"Ok, good. What is the next thing?" Naruto asked.

"Create our hunter masks, some team rules, some team training and such. But that can wait for later," Shikamaru waved his hand.

"Sure. I assume that the list of all available chunins can be obtained in Hokage tower?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru confirmed. "I have my old at home, but it quite quickly changes, so it would be good to get new."

"Ok, I will pick it up," Naruto offered.

"And I will inform my team," Shikamaru finished.

…

"So, did you find someone promising?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto shook his head. "There is about thirty chunins we can select from, but I think we need to decide first what we need the most."

"You mean like specializations?" Shikamaru asked and sat next to Naruto.

"Yeah. If we decide that, we can filter the majority of this list out," the blonde explained.

"Ok, then let's summarize up the skill sets we need or at least which we are lacking," Shikamaru suggested and immediately started: "Taijutsu?"

"Hmm, yes it's true that we lack someone really good at it, but do you think we really need it?" Naruto asked. "Because need and lack of something are two completely different things."

"Good point, for the time being I will put it in a group called… possible option," Shikamaru said.

"Sure. What about Genjutsu?" Naruto continued.

"Goes in to the group called preferred option, though I would be really surprised if there was even one chunin who specializes in it. It's widely known fact that Konoha lacks genjutsu users," Shikamaru pointed out, then added: "What about Kenjutsu?"

"That one we don't need. I may not be the usual sort of sword user, but I am still significantly better at it than taijutsu. If we are going to select melee, then taijutsu is the better choice," Naruto dismissed.

"Ok. Now, medic into preferred?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure, but make a note, that the medic must be able to join combat, or we would be only weighted down be him or her," Naruto warned. "And now when I mentioned it, I think that a female would be better than a male. Just to make the team more balanced."

"You are right. Now, let's discuss ninjutsu. Together we have water, earth and wind affinity, so the preferred ones would be lighting and fire," Shikamaru added.

"Exactly," Naruto confirmed, then paused for a moment, and said: "Let's backtrack a little bit to the combat types. Melee, mid-range or ranged, which we miss the most?"

"Hmm," Shikamaru frowned. "I think that we both are mid-range to melee fighters. With that attack you used on Gaara you can step also into the range category, but…"

"Yeah, so if we got to choose, let's pick ranged, but it's not necessary," Naruto shrugged. "Anything else? Some angle we forgot to consider?"

"Hmm, what about the team roles? You know like fighter, tracker, scout, support and such?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ok, so firstly, if we are to fill the missing spots, we don't need fighter and I also don't like the scout type. Sending someone ahead alone and hope that he won't be captured? For that we would need someone seriously skilled in stealth," Naruto frowned.

"I see what you mean," Shikamaru nodded. "And I think we can forget on the support type too, because that is represented in skills like genjutsu, healing or even ranged fighter."

Naruto nodded. "What about the tracker?"

"With you on our team?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"You cannot count that," Naruto shook his head. "My technique is really useful only for combat situation or when the target is really close, like less than one kilometer away. It cannot be used for following tracks in forest and such. My head would explode before I would find for example broken twig in a dense forest."

"Hmm, that is troublesome," Shikamaru grimaced. "Because tracking is probably the most important skill a hunter squad needs, due to the fact that the majority of missing-nins are in hiding."

"Then we will try to find someone," Naruto said. "Actually, I think that we can do it immediately. Let's filter out all trackers, then we can focus on the rest of our preferred skills."

"Good idea," Shikamaru agreed and together they perused the list Naruto brought.

…

"Only seven candidates," Naruto sighed.

"Yeah. Two from Hyuga clan, two from Aburame clan, one Inuzuka and two without any clan affiliation," Shikamaru recapitulated.

"I suppose the Hyugas track with the help of their Byakugan?" Naruto mused aloud.

"Probably," Shikamaru said.

"That means, that for them to find someone, that person would need to be in the range of their Byakugan, which is the same as for my technique," Naruto scratched his head.

"Yeah. And the Aburame skill is impractical too. They need to release their bugs and wait for them to return, which can be on large distances pretty long time," Shikamaru added.

"Those two without clan are tracking how? From tracks on the ground?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru nodded.

"Ok, then the best tracker would be obviously the Inuzuka, but let's compare those three and see who has the best set of skills," Naruto suggested.

"Ok, the full name of our first candidate is Inuzuka Hana. Her specialization is: taijutsu, tracking and clan techniques. Also, she is very good veterinarian which is accompanied with basic to advanced knowledge of medical ninjutsu. She has fire affinity. The rest is what you could expect from anyone else," Shikamaru summed up.

"Quite impressive. I think that she is our only option, because those two," Naruto waved the papers in his hand and continued: "Aren't suitable for us. Besides one fire affinity, there is nothing that would benefit us. Both are male. The first one is taijutsu-ninjutsu specialist and the second one only ninjutsu specialist. No other noteworthy skills."

"Hmm, then we are done, let's visit Inuzuka clan compound," Shikamaru said and stood up.

…

When they entered the Inuzuka estate, they were welcomed by group of barking and growling hounds.

"Well, they are a little bit unfriendly," Naruto stated sarcastically.

"Just wait, someone will come," Shikamaru shrugged. He was proved right a few moment later, when someone emerged from nearby building. It was boy with brown hair and red markings on his face, typical for every Inuzuka.

"What do you need?" he asked directly without any formality.

"We would like to talk with Inuzuka Hana," Shikamaru answered.

"For what reason?" the boy prodded.

"We found her on the list of available chunins and would like to invite her into our team." That seemed to surprise the boy, who now looked at them much more alertly.

"You are the one who killed that Suna bastard, aren't you?" he asked when his gaze landed on Naruto, who nodded.

"Alright. My name is Togo, follow me," he said and guided them inside the compound.

"Who was it?" asked Tsume Inuzuka from her sitting position, but paused when she saw her new guests.

"They want to speak with Hana, about inviting her on their team," Togo explained and Tsume raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, go and find Hana," Tsume ordered Togo, who promptly left.

"It's surprising that you would like to have Hana on your team," Tsume addressed them.

"Why?" Naruto asked with frown.

"So you don't know?" Tsume grimaced.

"What should we know?" Shikamaru asked this time.

"The reason why she isn't in an active team," Tsume explained.

"Is that something well known?" Shikamaru frowned.

"Yes and no," Tsume shrugged. "I will not tell you all the details, you will have to ask Hana about that, but what you ought to know is the fact, that her teammates are dead. She is the only survivor of escort mission which went south."

"I see," Shikamaru nodded. "And by what you said, when we came, I suppose that Hana's reputation took a nasty blow."

"That," Tsume sighed, then paused and turned her head sideways. "It seems that Hana is almost here," she stood up and approached Naruto. She placed her arm on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed it so strongly that Naruto had to try really hard not to wince, then said: "Uzumaki Naruto, as a head of Inuzuka clan, I thank you for exacting the revenge for the death of my son Kiba," she said seriously, her eyes boring into Naruto. "If you ever need help, do not hesitate to come to us. We do not forget those, which do good by us."

"I will remember this," Naruto accepted.

"Good," Tsume nodded and turned to her daughter Hana, who just entered the room.

"You want to speak with me?" Hana asked Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Yes," Shikamaru nodded. "We are creating new team and you appear as the best chunin to complete it."

Hana frowned, but nodded. "Ok, let's take this outside," she said.

…

"Ok, we can discuss it here," Hana said when they created some distance between the main building and sat on the grassy ground next to a small pond, then added: "The first thing I would like to know is, why me?" Hana asked.

"Simple," Naruto started. "We need tracker for our hunter-nin team. And in terms of your other skills, you complete us the best," he explained.

"Wait a moment! You want to create hunter team? Aren't you a little too young for that?" Hana asked in surprise.

"Not really," Shikamaru denied. "We just have to carefully select our targets. Problems will start only if we encounter A-rank shinobi, which should not happen if we invest enough time into recon."

"Ok, let's say I would join you, just hypothetically mind you," Hana warned. "How would this work?"

"We would select some target from a bingo book, track that shinobi and kill him or something along those lines. Depending mainly if he or she is wanted alive or dead," Naruto shrugged. "Afterwards we would receive the reward. Of course, part of that would go to Konoha, but in general the pay is better than normal missions."

"I know that," Hana waved her hand. "I meant the question more in terms of my and yours skills. Who would be the leader, etc."

"No one will be the leader. Every decision will be made collectively and everyone's opinion will have the same weight. That is also one of the reasons why we don't want more than three members in our team," Naruto said plainly.

"And you will learn our skills during team training, which will start only if you definitively decide to join us," Shikamaru added.

"Hmm, I will have to think about it," Hana said with frown.

"Sure," Shikamaru nodded. "However, if you will decide to join us, you will have to tell us what led to the deaths of your teammates, so we can make sure that it won't happen again," he warned. Hana grimaced.

"Ok, I understand," Hana stood up.

"Good. If you want to speak with us, you will find us most probably on the training ground number…"

"Forty," Naruto finished for Shikamaru and also stood up.

"Ok," Hana nodded.

…

Naruto watched as Anko approached a training ground number sixty three, where he a few moments ago placed the box containing Sneaky. The crate laid exactly in the middle of a clearing, in plain sight for anyone nearby. Hence the first thing Anko did, when she emerged from the narrow forest path, was to approach it. She carefully circled around the box, then sniffed it few times and to Naruto's surprise even stuck the tip of her tongue out as if tasting the air.

Anko frowned and carefully removed the top, her eyes immediately widening. She smiled and without waiting lifted Sneaky up, whispering something to her and patting her head.

Naruto smiled and left.

…

"You came," Naruto commented from his sitting position under a tree, while sharpening his sword with midsized whetstone.

"Yeah," Hana nodded. "I suppose I was lazing around for a long enough."

"Your mum wasn't against the hunter thing?" Naruto asked.

Hana smiled. "She wasn't too thrilled about it that is for certain, especially after what happened to Kiba. On the other hand she wasn't upset either."

"Good," Naruto nodded.

"So you are using sword? I didn't saw that during the finals," Hana asked.

"The exam finals were actually quite abnormal for me. And yes, I use sword, though not the usual way," Naruto said and stood up, then added: "And it seems that Shikamaru is coming." Hana turned around, but didn't see anyone, so she sniffed the air.

"How did you know about him?" she asked afterwards with frown.

"I will explain later," Naruto answered and packed up his equipment.

"Hi," Shikamaru raised his hand in greetings, then turned to Hana. "So you want to join?" he asked.

"Yes," Hana nodded.

"Alright. Then I suppose a formal introduction is in order," Shikamaru said and started: "My name is Shikamaru Nara, future head of the Nara clan."

"Geez, if you would sound just a bit more formal, I would guess your age for eighty," Naruto rolled his eyes, while smiling. Shikamaru flipped him the bird.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde continued, then asked: "Do you know why I am so popular in the village?"

"Yes. Can we talk about it? There is a law…"

"We can. I am authorized to tell whoever I want," Naruto interrupted her. "Besides, if you are to join us, you need to know about it."

"Ok," Hana nodded. "You two already know who I am so, what now?"

"Can you tell us about what happened to your team?" Shikamaru asked. Hana grimaced but nodded.

"Alright. I don't want to talk badly about deceased, but what you need to understand is that it wasn't the mission what went south. Yes we got ambushed and my teammates got killed, but that wasn't the problem. The actual problem was that that my teammates hated clan members," Hana explained.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Both of them were orphans and they harbored very strong dislike for anyone from clan. Calling us spoiled, rich, etc. Whenever we trained together, they ignored me. And that was the reason they got killed. Because our teamwork was nonexistent," Hana shrugged. "But I suppose I am guilty too. If I had left that team the moment I became chunin, it didn't have to happen."

"That's some fucked up shit," Naruto shook his head. "I suppose that idiots are everywhere. Be it clans like Hyuga or non-clan members."

"Yeah. And it is good thing that this will never happen in our team. That much is sure," Shikamaru dismissed the issue.

"Ok, before we begin with team training, I have one last question. You are Inuzuka, shouldn't you have a dog or something?" Naruto asked.

"I have, sort of. I have had three dogs before, but two of them died during the ambush and the third one was heavily wounded. She got better later, but unfortunately her health state will not allow her to join combat," Hana explained with sigh.

"Won't that lessen your ability to track?" Shikamaru asked.

"No," Hana shook her head. "Only possible downside is that it will take me longer. I can hear and smell as clearly as my dogs."

"That's good," Naruto nodded, then grinned. "I suppose it's time for training. You up to a spar?"

"Of course," Hana growled at him.

"Good. I think that we can start with taijutsu only spar," Naruto offered.

"Sure," Hana nodded and Shikamaru stepped back.

"Till the first blood?" Hana asked.

"Sure," Naruto nodded and prepared his stance. Hana however immediately closed on him, a fist aimed at his face. Naruto deflected it with his left hand and retaliated with his own strike, but missed. Hana managed to bend in her knees fast enough to dodge it, then grabbed his left hand with hers and with half turn, which brought her body behind Naruto, twisted it behind his back. On instinct Naruto pushed off his feet and in twisting motion led a kick at Hana's head, simultaneously relieving the stress put on his twisted arm. Hana let his hand go and with a jump back avoided it, then immediately closed on him again. The moment Naruto's feet landed the ground, he had to lean back, allowing the hook to only lightly graze his right cheek. Hana however followed up on his unsuspected mistake and instead of pulling her arm immediately back, leaned forward and struck his temple with her elbow. Naruto staggered, then dropped to his knee.

"Fuck, that was nasty," Naruto said.

"It seems that Hana wins," Shikamaru commented. "You are bleeding Naruto."

"You are a little bit too predictable in your movements, but for someone who doesn't use taijutsu, you have good basis," Hana assessed loudly.

"Thanks, I suppose," Naruto sighed and slowly stood up.

"Should I spar with you now?" Hana turned to Shikamaru.

"Later and it won't be only taijutsu. I am significantly worse at it than Naruto," Shikamaru refused, then continued: "That aside, I think that it's time for you to learn about our specializations. I specialize primarily on my clan jutsu and I am also currently going through my water affinity training. Water mainly because Naruto can use earth quite efficiently. But to demonstrate my main strength," Shikamaru paused and enveloped Hana in his shadow. "I can hold you like this for pretty long. I suppose you could overpower me after some time, but…"

"I get it. I saw you match with that Suna girl, so I know you can kill me," Hana nodded. "Also I suppose you will be mainly our support, immobilizing enemies and such."

"Yes, that is right, but I can also survive some melee combat, because only an idiot would came to me," Shikamaru added.

"If he wasn't some strength freak and wouldn't simply power through it," Naruto warned, then continued: "My specialization is chakra control. For example I modified the sensor jutsu so heavily that I can use it permanently. I also combined it with my earth and wind affinity, increasing its range and bypassing some limitations of the original jutsu…"

"Basically Naruto can sense anyone up to almost kilometer away from him above the ground and around half of that under the ground. We also sometimes call Naruto chakra control freak," Shikamaru added with smirk, making Naruto to send him a nasty glare.

"So you are a sensor basically?" Hana asked with smile.

"Yes, you could say that, but it isn't good for tracking. Its main usage is tracking living forms of life and chakra, not searching for tracks and broken branches."

"Ok, I think I understand. What else?"

"I use mainly sword for fighting, but as you saw in finals that can change," Naruto shrugged. "As for the demonstration," Naruto reached for his sword and channeled a wind chakra into it, then swung it against the ground behind him, ripping in it a few meters long and few centimeters wide scar. Hana looked at him.

"That's not a chunin skill," she deadpanned.

"Maybe," Naruto shrugged. "You will learn the rest of our abilities gradually during proper team training. Now we need to take care of several other things," Naruto turned back to Shikamaru.

"That's right. We need to create our personal hunter mask," Shikamaru said and pulled out a sealing scroll. Shortly after that he was holding three blank masks in his hand. "Each of us will need to paint his own, however word of warning. Do not put on it anything which could identify you. The main purpose of these masks is to protect you and your families from revenge. So, no red triangular shapes on your mask," he warned Hana. "And no foxes on yours," he said to Naruto, who just rolled his eyes. "Also, you will never show or tell anyone about this. Not even your families and friends. Only we can know each other's identities and what masks we are wearing," Shikamaru warned.

"Hmm, I understand your point, but if you want go into such lengths to protect our identity, you and Hana have to get rid of your hairstyles," Naruto pointed out. "They are very noticeable and could be very easily connected to each of you." Shikamaru and Hana frowned, but remained silent. "Also, don't you already have a mask? You know, when you went on missions with the other team?" Naruto asked.

"I destroyed it," Shikamaru shook his head.

"You and your paranoia," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You will thank me one day for it," Shikamaru rebutted.

"So, we paint our masks and then what?" Hana interrupted them.

"Then we train," Naruto and Shikamaru said simultaneously.

…

"Imori, what is the current status of Root?" Danzo asked one of his most loyal warriors, who was standing on the right side of his stone throne.

"Sir, we have thirty two jonin-level agents and twenty two chunin-level shinobi. Every single man can be combat ready at a moment's notice," the addressed man answered.

"That isn't enough. If we are to dispose of Tsunade, we need more men. Especially if I cannot get involved in any scrummage. That means before anything can be done, we need to expand our numbers. It's time to restart recruitment."

"Who should we take?" Imori asked.

"Genins mainly. There were several really pathetic during the chunin exam, so if their senseis cannot do their job correctly, we will do it for them," Danzo growled, then ordered: "You have two days to gather twenty new recruits. But word of warning: do not target any clan members."

"Yes, sir," Imori nodded and disappeared.

"You shouldn't have opposed me Tsunade. Someone as weak as you cannot lead a shinobi nation," Danzo murmured quietly into the darkness of the cold room.

**A/N:** After long, long time this story gets another chapter. Enjoy ;).


	10. Chapter 8

Posted: Dec-14-2015

**Chapter 8: Baptism of the faceless**

"We should decide on our first target," Naruto said approximately ten days after the creation of their new team.

"Yeah," Hana agreed and looked at Shikamaru, obviously waiting for his answer.

"Ok," he tore his gaze from the sky and sat up. "There are basically two ways how we can go about it. The first is just to pick someone from a bingo book. The second possible way is to pick up a mission, which's objective would be someone from the bingo book," he responded.

"Umm... is there some difference?" Naruto asked, blinking.

"Yes and no. To kill or capture missing-nin, which is also the objective of some mission, is generally better paid. Also, usually there are some additional information in the mission scroll."

"So basically if there is a mission, it is preferred option before just picking up someone from the bingo book?" Hana asked.

"Yes. At least for the less experienced teams," Shikamaru confirmed.

"Then I suppose we should visit the mission office?" Naruto suggested and stood up.

"Yeah."

…

"Hey, Naruto, hand me another scroll," Shikamaru said, while reading one.

"Again nothing?" Naruto asked.

"It's not that," Shikamaru shook his head. "There is plenty of suitable missions for team of hunters, but I think that we should take it easy, after all, it will be our first mission without a jonin supervising us. Besides, most of the missions I checked were outside the Land of Fire."

"Hey, what about this one?" Hana asked, her voice hopeful. "Mission objective: Track and capture Gozu and Meizu, also known as the Demon Brothers. Both are considered to be of a chunin rank, hence the mission rank, which is B."

"Wait a moment," Shikamaru frowned and quickly grabbed his already opened bingo book. "I think I heard of them before... Ah yeah, here it is," he muttered and scanned the page.

"What is it Shika?" Naruto wondered.

"We will have to pass on this one," Shikamaru said. "It says here that the Demon Brothers are often seen in the company of Momochi Zabuza, a high jonin-level missing-nin from Kirigakure. He was once member of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen. Also, he is always accompanied by unknown shinobi, whose skill is supposedly of a high-chunin or low-jonin rank."

"Ok, that is a one really big danger sign," Naruto chuckled and picked up another scroll.

"Yeah, and I just remembered, why it felt so familiar, I mean the names. Hatake's team, you know, the one with Sasuke on it, met them on their first C-rank mission."

"So, the mission turned to be an A-rank," Hana stated with frown.

"That. Also, everyone on Hatake's team survived – obviously – but were in a really bad shape when they returned. And I really shouldn't have to tell you that their mission was a failure," Shikamaru shook his head.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, then added: "This one seems to be okay. Capture Rezaya Mitsuko, dead or alive. She is a chunin missing-nin from Iwa. Last seen in Ugawa village, two months ago."

"Hmm, that seems to be promising. Ugawa village is only two days of travel from Konoha, and what is more, it is in the Fire country," Shikamaru added.

"What about the payment?" Hana inquired. "We have to consider that it could take us even a whole month to capture her, so the reward should be good enough."

"The reward is ok," Naruto said. "If we split it, it should be a little bit more than chunin makes in one moth."

"That seems reasonable. We will have to risk it, until we get a little bit more experiences and can take on a little bit more profitable assignments," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Ok, then it's decided. Let's see what we can learn about her," Naruto nodded.

"According to the bingo book, she is responsible for numerous trade caravan assaults, mostly with luxury goods. She has the earth affinity and is supposedly quite skilled with it," Hana said. "Also, she seems to be accompanied by a small group of thugs, which are considered to be genins or low chunins at most."

"Ok, that's good," Naruto noted in satisfaction.

"Yeah, let's go visit Shinobi Intelligence Office. They could have some more recent news about her," Shikamaru added.

"Yeah. And if not about her, then they will have at least a list of locations and dates of every hijacking and assault in the area," Hana added.

"Good idea," Naruto agreed and stood up. "I will go register us for the mission, see you in a moment."

"Bastard, you just don't want to clean this mess," Shikamaru scoffed and pointed at the table covered in scrolls.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Naruto smirked, already out of the room. He descended a stairs of the Hokage Tower and headed towards the Mission Registration Office. Unfortunately, when he entered, he got a nasty surprise, when he sighted that bastard Mizuki. Naruto calmed himself down and moved further inside.

"Ah, hello Uzumaki, what do you need?" Mizuki smiled at Naruto falsely.

"Just registering a mission," he shrugged and handed him the scroll.

"Sure," Mizuki nodded, and made some notes into the scroll before him. "Here you go," he said and returned the scroll to Naruto.

"Ok, thanks," Naruto said and quickly left, a bitter aftertaste filling his mouth. He shook his head and tracked down his two teammates.

"So, did you find anything?" Naruto asked Shikamaru and Hana, when he entered the Intelligence Office.

"We have already got the map with marked skirmishes and such for the last three months. They are prepared in advance, because as it appears, we are hardly the first team who wanted something like that," Shikamaru informed him.

"Ok, what about our target?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"They will bring us a copy of her folder in a few minutes, so we have to wait," Hana shrugged.

…

"Ok. So, from the mission scroll we know that two months ago she and her followers attacked here," Hana stuck a red pin in the map, when they returned to Inuzuka clan compound.

"Yeah, and from her folder I learned that two weeks later she slaughtered a small caravan a little bit to north... Here, that's it," Shikamaru pointed on another dot on the map and Hana proceeded to mark it with another pin.

"That's all you learned?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and no. Three weeks ago, she was supposedly sighted in Tazima, which is..."

"Here, which is probably a four days of a slow travel from her last assault," Naruto finished for him.

"Yes, and it is only a mildly trustworthy information. Besides that there is nothing more about her movements. I found some minor bits and pieces about her companions, though it is nothing one couldn't assume about genin to chunin shinobi."

"Is there a photo of her? Or at least a photo of her companions?" Naruto asked.

"No, but there is a description of her. She has a long black hairs, is about five and half a feet tall and has a scar on her left cheek."

"That is good, at least we have something to recognize her by," Hana mused, then added: "But, doesn't it seem a little bit too long for her not to attack in what? One and half of a month? I would bet, she is responsible for at least one or two more dots on this map."

"Probably, but that would be only guessing. The first thing we have to do, is check with the major of the village, if the mission reward is still for grabs. That is standard procedure, especially if the mission is already a month old. And since the mission was requested by the major of Ugawa, we have to go there."

"Also, we could check the place of the assault from two months ago along the way," Naruto pointed on the map. "It would be a minimal detour."

"Yeah, you are right," Shikamaru nodded. "Ok, we are set. Let's pack and resupply, so we can meet tomorrow morning at eight near the gates."

"Yeah."

"Ok."

…

Naruto blinked, staring at Shikamaru and Hana before him. Their ponytails were gone.

"One word and you are dead," Shikamaru growled.

"I just wanted to say that you are late," Naruto stated innocently.

"Don't tell me, tell that to my mother," Shikamaru muttered. "She and father tried _again_ to force me to return to my old team. Father even threatened to renounce my heir status," he spat.

"Whoa, that is really serious," Hana frowned.

"Yeah, and I don't really think he will go through with it, but..."

"Even mentioning it is enough," Hana finished for him.

"Exactly," Shikamaru sighed.

"I really don't get it. Why are you parents so upset about it? I could - in a way - understand that they aren't happy with your... disobedience, after all they are your parents, but what problem they got against you being a hunter?" Naruto asked.

"Mother is probably only afraid that something will happen to me, but her way of expressing it, is simply annoying. Father on the other hand is more upset about me ignoring family traditions. Our family always was on the... calm side of things. Like being the advisor of Hokage or being the main strategist in the times of war. And me? I am doing the last thing a Nara should be doing," Shikamaru explained.

"I can kind of understand that. If someone in our clan announced that they don't want to bond with ninken, that would probably made a lot of people unhappy," Hana said. "I would be stripped of the heir status immediately."

"Hmm, but in the case of your clan it is kind of understandable. I mean, you wouldn't be an Inuzuka if you didn't had a ninken. Just like every members of Hyuuga clan can use the Gentle Fist. And till now, I believed that the thing that set the Nara clan apart was their ability to manipulate shadows, but now... I am not anymore so sure about that," Naruto voiced his thought process, to which Shikamaru snorted ironically.

"Funny thing you say that. Till now, I thought the same thing," he sighed, then shook his head and added: "Let's move. We should hurry, so we can spend some time tomorrow exploring the site of the assault."

…

"So, this is the place," Naruto said and looked around. "Let's see if we can find anything of interest," Naruto said, while checking one side of the dusty road.

"This place sure looks ordinary," Hana frowned in disappointment.

"Yeah, besides a few half destroyed signs of earth manipulation, there is nothing," Shikamaru said.

"Where did you see those?" Naruto asked. "I didn't see anything on my side."

"On the other side, about twenty meters along the way," Shikamaru shrugged. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason really, just an interest of a fellow earth user, I suppose," Naruto waved his hand uncaringly and along with his two companions approached the place.

"Here," Shikamaru pointed on something, which remotely looked like small wall. It was situated vertically towards the road.

"Yeah," Naruto crouched and touched the soil, then frowned. He willed his chakra and intensified its concentration in his immediate surroundings.

"I think I know how it happened," he said. "Rezaya raised a small roadblock here," he motioned towards the road. "It forced the caravan to stop and..." Naruto grimaced.

"What is it?" Shikamaru prodded impatiently.

"She slaughtered the whole caravan. I can sense the remains of the attack she used," Naruto explained.

"Could you elaborate?" Hana asked.

"She used a jutsu called Earth Spike, or at least I think she used it. It looks like this," He announced and moved his fingers through the required seals, then guided the shaped chakra through his legs into the ground, causing a surprisingly fast spike erupt from the ground.

"Ok, thanks for the demonstration, but how can you know she used it?" Shikamaru frowned skeptically.

"Because for the jutsu to be effective, one has to harden the earth. Otherwise if would be too... soft? Anyway, the hardened earth is actually very close to an actual rock and I can sense and distinguish between different types of soil. And here, bellow us, are remains of at least twelve such spikes," Naruto shrugged. "Sure, it could be a different jutsu, after all she is from Iwa, but I know only two jutsu with similar effect and the other one wasn't used here."

"Ok, I get it and what is more, we just found exactly what we needed," Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto frowned.

"If the mission is still valid, we can check the other nearby skirmish sites and see if Rezaya is responsible for some of them too." Shikamaru informed them.

"Good thinking," Hana nodded, impressed.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Let's move, we won't find anything else here."

…

Tsuji Kitahachi entered his house and let out a long and tired breath. Tired but happy. His daughter married the son of the local blacksmith today, which of course deserved a huge party afterwards. Huge for Ugawa, that is. He slipped out of his shoes and headed towards his bedroom. It was already night, and the hallway was dark, but Tsuji wasn't afraid. He lived in this house for the last thirty years and knew every cranny of it. He sure as hell knew, how to navigate it during the night.

Tsuji entered his bedroom and with years-long practice picked up the matches, lighting the lamp on his bedside table. Big town like Konoha was already equipped with the wonder, which was electricity, but it would take a several more years for it to reach a village as small as Ugawa. Till then, they would have to use the traditional means.

Tsuji slipped out of his official kimono and carefully hanged them inside his dresser. His wife would have his hide if he let such a nice clothing to crease. He yawned and turned towards his bed, when a palm was firmly pressed to his mouth, preventing a scream. He saw a demon.

"Do not be alarmed, I am here only to speak with you," the intruder spoke, his voice surprisingly human.

Tsuji nodded weakly, actually afraid that he might get a heart attack.

"W-What do you want?" he asked weakly as the monster removed its limb from his face and stepped back. And Tsuji realized that it wasn't a monster but a human with face covered by mask. The only word which could describe it, was death. He shivered and almost jumped up when the person spoke again.

"Are you Kitahachi Tsuji, the major of the Ugawa village?" the intruder asked.

"Yes," Tsuji nodded, completely confused.

"I am here to ask if the mission for capture of one Rezaya Mitsuko is still considered to be valid," the person spoke again and handed Tsuji a scroll. Tsuji blinked and with start realized that he was speaking with a shinobi and what is more the person was a hunter, which was immediately after the ANBU the most feared division in the whole Konoha military system.

He quickly unrolled the scroll and briefly scanned it.

"Yes," Tsuji nodded hurriedly. "Our village, trade association and Konoha put this sum together, but unfortunately, she is still at large."

"Were there some new attacks since the last, which happened forty five days ago?" the intruder continued, with his interrogation.

"Yes, but we are not sure if it was Rezaya or not," Tsuji shrugged and handed the scroll back.

"Ok, good. You will not speak to anyone about this meeting. Actually, this meeting never happened. We don't need you or anyone else to warn Rezaya about our presence," the shinobi said.

"Of course, as you wish," Tsuji agreed. Only a mad person would argue with a hunter.

"Good, it was nice speaking to you," the hunter said and the next time Tsuji blinked, he was gone.

"I just met a hunter," Tsuji said to the empty room, still in daze. "Shame I can't speak about it," he sighed, but then realized: "Nah, no one would believe me, anyway."

…

"So?" Naruto inquired.

"We are on, but... I think, I scared the major," Shikamaru scratched his neck sheepishly.

"And you are surprised?" Hana snorted in amusement. "With that mask of yours, you would scare even a vegetable person."

"Yeah," Naruto smirked at Shikamaru, but then asked: "So, which site do we check first?"

"Hmm, there are two locations in approximately same distance. According to the map, one happened about three weeks after Rezaya's second attack, while the other one a week prior to that," Shikamaru said.

"That means we can ignore the second one," Hana pointed out. "Even if Rezaya is responsible for it, we already have enough old and not too useful sites to check."

"Yeah, let's ignore this one for now," Naruto agreed.

…

"This wasn't done by Rezaya, there aren't any unnatural formation in the soil," Naruto shook his head.

"I suspected as much," Hana approached Naruto and Shikamaru, while extending her palm towards her teammates. "I found several rusty arrowheads and even one broken bow. I can even smell faint traces of blood from some of them."

"You can actually still smell something?" Shikamaru said in surprise. "This was done three weeks ago."

"Firstly, I am not saying that I could track anyone with this, but..." Hana paused for a moment with frown marring her face. "Normal dogs trained for tracking can track at most a ten or twelve days old trail. Compared to that, Inuzuka members, including the hounds can do something around sixteen days," she shrugged.

"Ok, so what now?" Naruto asked with frown.

"Maybe we are searching at wrong place," Shikamaru offered. "The first attack happened near Ugawa and the second was located a few days of travel towards north. Do you think, that Rezaya would return here, to a place just a few hours from both, the first attack and Ugawa?"

"So, you think she continued further towards north? Towards the borders with Takigakure?"

"I don't know, it's possible," Shikamaru massaged his forehead.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto shrugged. "Let's move towards the second confirmed site and check the other locations around there."

"Location. There is only one other place in a reasonable distance."

"Yeah, that," Naruto nodded.

…

Naruto jumped down from the tree tops and lightly landed on the road. His teammates followed shortly afterwards.

"I hate you both," Hana growled, with hands on her hips. "You know that my chakra control is not really suited for using freaking leafs as a running surface."

"You will get used to it," Shikamaru stated with shrug as he watched Naruto examine the ground. "Besides, it will help you with your healing skills."

"I know, but that doesn't make me any less tired," Hana muttered. "Good thing that we are finally here, I needed a break."

"Stop lazing around and come here, I think I found something," Naruto yelled at them. Hana rolled her eyes, but without a word followed Shikamaru.

"What did you get?" he asked.

"Whoever reported this site, was correct. Rezaya was clearly here and the ambush was done in a completely same fashion as the first one," Naruto explained. "However, it seems she messed up this time," he smirked. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Do you see this unnaturally flat surface?" Naruto pointed at the ditch at the right hand side of the road. "It almost looks like a small bridge, and it's wide enough for any rack wagon of any tradesman."

"You think she used it to get the caravan into the forest?" Shikamaru asked skeptically. "There are trees, you know. There isn't any room for a cart."

"Yes, but you forget, she can use the earth manipulation. She could move the trees aside temporarily," Naruto pointed out.

"Wouldn't that be like really tiresome?" Hana frowned, with her hand folded on her chest.

"Yes. I wouldn't be surprised, if we found some hidden forest road after a few hundred yards."

"Then let's go, and Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Nice work, by the way," Hana praised him.

"Thanks, but let's just hope we will find something," he responded and turned his attention towards the forest.

"You were right, there is a plenty of broken branches or overturned rocks and similar stuff. For example this wheel track," Shikamaru pointed a little bit to the side. "Anyway, how far do you think it is back towards the road? Three hundred meters?"

"It's more like four hundreds," Naruto corrected him.

"Hey guys, I think there is a pathway just about fifty or so yards ahead," Hana called from her leading position.

"Good, I was starting to wonder, how big chakra reserves Rezaya got," Naruto muttered.

"Hmm, it's nothing much, but a smaller carts could comfortably fit in here," Shikamaru commented, when they emerged on the trail.

"Yeah, but more importantly, this road isn't in any of our maps and by the direction of it, I would bet it lead towards Takigakure's border," Hana said. "I think we just found a smuggling route," she added and Shikamaru frowned.

"Guys, I think this is bigger than we think," he said, making Naruto and Hana turn towards him. "If this path leads inside Takigakure, it could very easily continue to Iwa. And in that case, there is a good chance, that Rezaya isn't a missing-nin. Iwa probably entered her into the bingo book, just for the case if she got caught," he explained.

"But that would mean that Takigakure is on it with them," Naruto reacted. "There is no way, that a country so small as Takigakure wouldn't notice a smuggling route traversing their whole land."

"We have to inform Hokage about this," Hana stated firmly. "However, before we send a reverse summoning scroll back to Konoha, we need to determine where this path is actually leading."

"Exactly," Shikamaru nodded, already moving forward. "Also, from now on we should move silently and use only the sign language."

"And try to not leave any footprints behind," Naruto noted, while using a variation of water walking technique, to spread his weight. Others nodded and slowly moved forward.

As they moved, Naruto had the time to examine the deciduous forest more thoroughly. It was dense mix of common trees and bamboo, which would be probably a quite hard to navigate, if it wasn't for the path. And it even appeared that it was becoming even thicker the longer they traveled.

"This road had to take some time to build," Shikamaru signed towards his two companions.

"Yeah, and what a manpower it had to require," Naruto added with a slightly disbelieving look shook his head.

"I wouldn't be so impressed by this," Hana shook her head while her hands moved. "It took probably many years to build, which almost certainly means, that slaves were used to do it."

Shikamaru nodded and wanted to add something, when Naruto's raised his arm and stopped him.

"There is something before us. Approximately one hundred yards before us," he signaled.

"Shinobi?" Shikamaru inquired.

Naruto shook his head, then added: "Nothing alive, just... irregularity in vegetation." He then slowly moved forward, Shikamaru and Hana following him.

"I don't believe this," Shikamaru whispered after a few moments, when they emerged at a crossroad. The pathway leading from the direction of Takigakure was actually splitting and every single direction was leading further inside the Land of Fire.

"This is ridiculous," Hana quietly growled. "How the hell did _we_ missed this? Do you know what could happen if we entered into a war with Iwa?"

"Nothing good, that is for sure," Naruto snorted caustically. "Anyway, how far is it still towards the border?"

"Several more hours probably, we should find some spot to spend the night," Shikamaru reminded.

"Yeah, let's," both, Naruto and Hana nodded.

…

"So, it actually took us almost another whole day to reach the border," Naruto said with frown. "This is our eighth day away from Konoha."

"Yeah, we had to travel a little slower than we thought yesterday." Shikamaru shrugged. "It's actually a quite hard to notice the passage of time inside a forest as thick as this one."

"So, we confirmed that the road leads all the way towards Takigakure, we should finally send the reverse summoning scroll," Hana reminded them.

"Yeah, you are right. We probably should have sent one yesterday already, in the case something happened to us," Shikamaru nodded and pulled out a scroll from his vest. "But I decided against it, because we actually have only one reverse summoning scroll. They are supposedly a really hard to make, hence SIO (Shinobi Intelligence Office) hands only one to each team."

"We should make a sketch of this area and the pathway," Naruto noted.

"We have to write down everything we know. Any less would be careless," Shikamaru said while writing down everything they have found so far.

"When I think about it, do you remember, when we were still in Konoha, how I said that it was weird for Rezaya to not attack for so long?" Hana asked.

"Yeah? What about it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Her being a fake missing-nin would explain it, right? She probably returned home for few weeks or permanently. Who know?" Hana shrugged.

"Right, I will write that down too," he nodded.

"What about our mission? If Rezaya is really back home in Iwa..."

"Actually, I thought about that. It isn't very well known knowledge, but if the information passed via reverse summoning scroll is good, we might be rewarded with some money. Especially if our original mission wasn't successful. I think that the amount would be enough to cover us three for two weeks, but who knows. I can't be too sure," Shikamaru explained.

"Huh, that is good," Naruto nodded. "In that case we could wait a few days, if Rezaya or someone else won't appear?"

"I agree, besides, I don't care that much if I don't get paid. All Inuzuka members live in the clan compound so I don't really have to worry about it as much," Hana nodded.

"Ok, then it's decided," Shikamaru nodded. "Also, I got an idea. It's obvious that all this," he motioned towards the pathway. "Is pretty big. Don't you think that Rezaya would know when another trade caravan will arrive? I mean, such information is spread as far as it can be, so the merchants would make a good money. Rezaya could easily learn such things and appear only when there is something to steal."

"I could make a clone and send him to ask around?" Naruto offered.

"Yeah, I hoped you would say that," Shikamaru smirked at Naruto, who rolled his eyes.

"I am really not looking forward to the moment the clone decides to dispel," he muttered.

"You are talking about the Shadow Clones right?" Hana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Very useful jutsu, but it's a pain in the ass to use it," Naruto sighed and with a few hand-seals created one clone.

"Try to be quick," Naruto told his clone, who nodded and disappeared inside the treetops.

"Where do we ambush Rezaya in the case she appears?" Hana asked. "We probably shouldn't do it here, I mean on the pathway, because even if we kill her, we want to let Iwa think that we don't know about it."

"Yeah," Shikamaru nodded. "I think that the ideal place to wait would be near the crossroad, but even if Rezaya appears, we will have to wait until she leaves the forest. And probably a little bit longer just to give her time to make some distance from the entrance point."

"All right, let's return. I want to have a camp prepared before my clone dispels," Naruto stated, already moving.

"Give me a moment. I still need to send the scroll," Shikamaru halted him, while rolling up the scroll.

…

"When do you think your clone will dispel?" Shikamaru asked, when the camp was set up and they were relaxing. It was very modest camp to tell the truth. There was no camp fire, or tents. They only cleared small area from branches and then unsealed three military sleeping bags.

"Probably any moment now, after all, there is only one place my clone can visit," Naruto shrugged.

"It's a shame we can't make a fire, there is a plenty of wildlife around here, I can smell it," Hana sniffed the air.

"Maybe on the way back," Shikamaru smiled slightly with a dreamy expression. It would be welcomed change after almost ten days of military food, which was designed to emit as little smell as possible. That of course meant it was barely edible.

Just then Naruto grasped his head with a painful moan, and fell on his knee.

"Fuck, that was nasty," he cursed and groggily climbed back on his makeshift seat.

"So, did you learn something?" Shikamaru asked impatiently.

"Yeah. The merchants should arrive to Ugawa in about four days. It seems that they will travel the same path where the second attack happened," Naruto informed his two teammates.

"That is bad. If Rezaya arrives, she will leave the forest just for the ambush," Hana frowned.

"We could join the caravan..."

"No," Shikamaru interrupted Naruto. "There is a good chance that Rezaya has someone in the caravan. We would give our presence away far too soon."

"I would argue that we could disguise ourselves as a members of the caravan, but I doubt that anyone here is trained in infiltration. I would probably fuck that up like three seconds after we joined," Naruto snorted.

"Yeah," Hana chuckled. "Besides, it's far too late for that. The caravan is already on the road by now, and anyone joining it would be suspicious."

"So, how do we do it?" Naruto asked. "It appears that we will have to ambush her at the same time she attacks the caravan. Wouldn't it be better to attack her inside the forest?"

"That depends," Shikamaru frowned, his hands joined under his chin. "If preserving the illusion that we don't know about the smuggling route is more important than protecting the caravan?" he asked.

"There is nothing to decide really," Hana shook her head. "The first is clearly more important, so we will attack them as they attack the caravan. At the same time we will try to prevent any unnecessary death. If we can protect the caravan, we should try to do so," Hana looked at Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Ok, if we are doing it this way, Naruto, you will have to stay back, hidden somewhere inside the forest and take out all Rezaya's teammates. You, because of your detection technique. The forest is really thick and neither I nor Hana can ensure, that no one would escape," Shikamaru declared.

"Ok, but in that case I have to make a clone, which will disrupt any earth attacks. I wouldn't be surprised if Rezaya attempted to annihilate everyone just before she died," Naruto nodded.

"That's good idea," Shikamaru nodded. "I will try to ensnare her in my family jutsu and for example strangle her, but otherwise, it will be your job to take her on," Shikamaru informed Hana.

"Sure," Hana nodded.

"Ok, the plan is ready and we have probably enough time to iron out any kinks, but... prepare for few days of boredom," Shikamaru warned.

"What if Rezaya won't come?" Naruto asked.

"Then we pack up and return to Konoha," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Ok guys, it's settled. I am going to sleep," Naruto murmured, while slipping inside his sleeping bag.

…

"I want to do something!" Naruto moaned dramatically, his arms stretched towards the sky. Or more precisely towards the branches above him.

"Stop whining," Hana muttered half annoyed, half amused. "You are acting like a small kid. Go clean and sharpen your weapons or something."

"Compared to you, he is small," Shikamaru chuckled quietly. "You are at least four inches taller than Naruto... Or me for that matter."

"Yeah. Besides, I sharpened and re-sharpened my weapons too many fucking times already," Naruto groused in mock outrage. And though he was bored, he was simultaneously scanning the surrounding area. "Anyway, I was thinking, shouldn't we try to ambush them during the night? When they will be sleeping?" he asked. "With your family jutsu, it should be really easy, since you are significantly stronger during the night."

"Your idea has few problems. Firstly, let's imagine that something goes south and the pathway gets noticeably damaged. What then? In the middle of night, when we won't see anything? And even if it is only a blood puddle or something, we can miss something during the night. We would have to stay till the morning to make sure, we took care of any tracks and such," Shikamaru shook his head.

"Yeah, that would be troublesome," Naruto sighed wryly.

"If we wouldn't have other priorities, this would be the way to go," Shikamaru added. "But I believe, that in our current situation, it would be the wrong route to take."

"You are probably right, though our every option is kind of crappy," Hana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah."

…

"Guys!" Hana hissed quietly towards her teammates. Their heads snapped towards her.

"I smell humans," she signaled.

"Distance?" Naruto signaled back, already packing his sleeping bag.

"Several kilometers probably," Hana responded with shrug. In the next moment every sleeping bag was sealed away and the camping site nonexistent. "Be careful, there is a chance that they have some skilled tracker or sensor," she warned them, receiving nods in return

"Do we dare to get a visual confirmation of our target?" Shikamaru raised a question. Naruto shook his head.

"Let's wait until the ambush," he signaled, slowly moving in said direction. He pulled out his dark grey, almost black hunter mask, which was adorned with two simple blood-red stripes. One horizontal in the height of the mask's eyeholes and one vertical crossing the left. Additionally, there was red marking above and below its right eye.

There was a short pulse of chakra as the seal matrix on the inner side of the mask activated and glued itself to his face. Naruto flexed his jaws and with satisfaction looked at his teammates. Shika's face was covered in the black and gray mask, with painted cracks and chipped areas around his eyes and mouth. The overall feeling it gave of wasn't very friendly.

Hana's mask was on the other hand painted to imitate wood. It looked a little bit like some tribal mask.

"Ok," Shikamaru responded.

"Guys, the scent is getting stronger, they are probably running," Hana signaled quickly, which to Hana's disgust was followed by Naruto quickly disappearing in the treetops above them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? They could do this too," spoke into her radio.

"I doubt it, no one travels like this really," Naruto shrugged with a slight smirk.

"Great," Hana muttered silently.

…

The trio didn't stop until they reached the road.

"Naruto, create a clone few minutes before Iwa shinobi arrives and send him at the other side of the road, so he can do his job, then circumvent the enemy and get into their backs. Also, check your walkie-talkies, especially the batteries," Shikamaru said.

"Already did," Naruto said.

"I think I smell the caravan," Hana frowned. "I smell horses."

"This is fucked up. They have this whole a little bit too well mapped out," Shikamaru muttered. "They have to have someone on the inside, it's not possible otherwise, that they would arrive with such precision."

"I don't like this," Hana frowned. "We have to be careful during our fight. Someone in the caravan could backstab us if we aren't careful."

"Yeah."

"Ok guys, I will move a little bit towards the south and I will let you know, when the caravan appears," Naruto said. Shikamaru and Hana nodded.

Naruto took a deep breath and moved alongside the edge of the forest. When the distance between him and the rest of the team was about four hundred yards, he stopped and laid down on his stomach, so the arriving caravan wouldn't notice his silhouette atop the trees.

"The Iwa shinobi are getting closer, ETA probably ten to fifteen minutes, guessing by the scent," Hana's voice resonated in Naruto's ear quietly.

"Creating a clone now. Also, if possible, get a visual confirmation on our target," Naruto responded and got an affirmative grunt in return.

"What about the caravan?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing yet," Naruto whispered back.

"They will arrive several minutes after Iwa," Hana added quietly.

"You are right, I think I see movement on the road... Yeah, the caravan just appeared around the curve of the road," Naruto confirmed.

"ETA five minutes for Iwa," Hana said, then added: "Limit the talking as much as possible."

For several long minutes no one spoke, not even when Naruto finally sensed the Iwa shinobi. There was seven of them, where one of them had noticeably larger chakra reserves than others. Additionally, he sensed two strong animal signatures. Horses probably? Naruto carefully crouched and hunched started moving deeper inside the forest area. He sensed that two Iwa shinobi split from the group and slowly moved towards the road, leaving five shinobi to Naruto. It was good that the powerful one left.

"Seven shinobi, two most powerful moving towards the road. One stronger than the other," he whispered.

Naruto continued carefully forward, successfully getting about forty yards behind the enemy. He looked around and carefully descended onto the ground level, using a gap between branches. Then looked at his targets. They stood next to two carts, each pulled by powerfully looking horse. Naruto concentrated on the five figures with a frown. Two of them had chakra reserves so small, that they actually couldn't be shinobi. Or they were just that good in suppressing their chakra, however Naruto doubted that, because even if suppressed, the signature would be stronger.

The rest of them were probably weak chunins, because genins wouldn't be sent into a foreign country... probably, anyway. Naruto willed his chakra and spread his weight across the ground and silently moved forward. Thirty yards. In that moment the caravan appeared on the edge of Naruto's senses and simultaneously he could hear two quite taps with pause between them. The target was identified.

"Good," Naruto thought and with his gaze glued to the nearby enemy moved forward. Twenty yards remained. The group was looking towards the road, while talking quietly. Naruto was too far away to distinguish separate words, so with withheld breath he moved closer. Suddenly there was a weak stir of chakra in the distance and Naruto realized, that Rezaya had to raise the roadblock. The caravan was still three hundred yards away.

Naruto slowly pulled out a kunai and waited behind one of the plentiful trees. He had the smaller fishes to take care of, so he needed to wait. He needed to give Hana and Shikamaru opportunity to do this as they wanted, on their own terms. If he attacked now, Rezaya would get so much more dangerous immediately from the start.

The caravan was close by now. Naruto guessed that the distance from the caravan to the roadblock was something about one hundred yards and still decreasing. Another several seconds trickled away and the caravan halted before the roadblock, and just then there was a much stronger pulse of earth chakra, immediately followed by angry yelling and clang of steel. Naruto carefully peered at his targets. They were arguing about something and few seconds later one of them started loosening the harness of one of the horses.

"Fuck, he wants to run!" Naruto cursed internally and quickly pulled out several shurikens. He would need to improvise. He waited for a moment when all of them were looking away, then stepped out of his hiding place. He took a careful aim, then threw three shurikens at the nearest targets. There was quiet whistle of wind, then Naruto rushed forward, kunai firmly gripped in his hand.

Two of his shurikens found their marks without a problem, but the third one missed, as the last enemy suddenly turned towards the second horse, probably intending to loosen its harness too.

"Fuck," Naruto cursed and with snap of chakra shunshined atop the closer horse. He ignored the alarmed yelling of shinobi before him and pushed of, lunging at the nearest enemy. But the black haired boy just finished a seal and disappeared, leaving behind piece of old trunk. Naruto cursed again, but his gaze snapped immediately to his right towards the next target, while simultaneously hurling a kunai at him. The chunin managed to pull out a kunai of his own, though it didn't help him. Naruto's projectile coated in wind chakra snapped his in half, then tore through his chest.

Naruto landed on the ground and with roll jumped to his feet, already gripping another kunai. He turned around and sized his opponent, who was a few yards away. Behind him he sensed a living signature, quickly moving away.

"You will pay for..." the enemy started speaking, but Naruto ignored it and lunged forward. Just as both of them were to clash, chakra string shot forward from Naruto's left palm, diverting enemy's kunai down and leaving him defenseless. In the next moment a kunai was buried into his throat.

Naruto let the body drop to the ground, already searching for the last target. He was running along the pathway back towards Takigakure. Naruto shook his head and with chakra enhanced swing released another shuriken. There was a moment of silence as the weapon curved through air, then buried itself in the back of the last Iwa civilian.

"This is what you get for ambushing caravans in the Land of Fire," Naruto muttered as he summoned another clone and without a word rushed back towards the road. It took him only few moments to reach it, so he slowed down, and carefully peered out. Shikamaru and Hana was both standing near one of the caravan carts, and few meters away from them stood Rezaya. She was hiding behind a girl, to which's neck she was pressing a kunai.

"And this is what we get for endangering the innocents," Naruto sighed and explored the area a little bit more carefully. There was a body a few yard away with chest ripped open. Hana had to slash him with a clawed hand.

"It seems that we are at impasse," Rezaya spoke with sneer.

"It appears that way," Shikamaru shrugged, seemingly without a care. "But either way, you will not leave here alive," he responded.

Naruto frowned in concentration, then backpedaled a little bit back, so he could circumvent behind Razaya's back.

"I will distract her, you need to ensnare her," he whispered into his microphone and quickly weaved between the trees. When he was about ten yard behind Razaya, he stepped into the open.

"Let her go, you killed enough civilians as it is," Shikamaru stated.

"And I will add at least one more," she spat.

"I really doubt that," Naruto said with arms folded on his chest, causing Rezaya to whirl around. In that moment Shikamaru's shadow shot forward instantly enveloping Rezaya. Hana lunged forward, grabbing her hand and puling the kunai from the girl's neck. Rezaya growled, but it was meaningless, because Hana punched her, relieving her of her consciousness.

"The girl is bleeding. Rezaya cut her when you spoke," she stated as Naruto came closer, already healing the girl. "It is shallow, fortunately. She didn't cut her carotid artery. I will have her patched in a minute."

"The luck was on our side today," Naruto sighed.

"Yeah," Shikamaru added, then turned towards the other members of the caravan. "Who is the leader?" he asked.

"That's... That's me," a middle aged man in quality, but not ostentatious clothes stepped forward from the nearby group of scared civilians.

"The girl is alright. My teammate is almost done healing her. Please prepare to continue your travel towards Ugawa village..." he said, but was interrupted as a worried women rushed from the group forward, towards the girl."

"Um, but we cannot continue, there is still the roadblock," the caravan leader responded, still obviously trying to get his bearing back.

"Fushin?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Already on it, boss," Naruto joked and quickly freed the way. When he returned, the girl was already sitting on one of the carts. She was still very pale, but it was obvious that she would live.

"Please, move along," Shikamaru reminded the caravan and patiently waited until everyone was moving again.

"Thank for saving us, masked shinobi!" a young girl called after them, standing on the last cart and waving with her small arms.

"She doesn't seem to be all that much scared," Shikamaru chuckled, then suddenly frowned: "What about Rezaya?"

"We should bring her to Konoha, confirm the capture with IHA and then hand her over to T&amp;I. They also can find out if there was spy in the caravan or not," Naruto offered. His companions nodded and together they secured their prisoner.

"Ok, she is tied up. Now follow me. We have to move the dead bodies from the forest here, and take care of any tracks I left there," Naruto reminded them. "We will have to probably even fake some scrummage here. We can't just drop them on the ground. Also, there are two carts with horses in the forest. We will need to leave them there untouched."

"Ok, let's get to it, so we can continue to Ugawa for our reward," Hana said and moved forward.

"You realize that we won't get an actual money, we will only receive a certificate for capturing the target. Then we will have to visit the local branch of International Hunter Association in Konoha and pick it up. Generally it is good policy to bring to IHA besides the certification some other proof. For example a sealed head of missing-nin is good."

"But we don't really need the certification, right?" Hana asked slightly confused. "If we captured someone from bingo book, for whom there wasn't any mission assigned we would just need the body, or the head as you said."

"Yeah, that's true," Shikamaru nodded. "But, what I learned in my previous team is that IHA takes quite long time to verify the identity of a captured target. It's not like we drop a head at their office and grab the money. If I understand it, they have some investigation squad, who have to verify the body first. There are supposedly ways how to create a fake one... Anyway, if we bring certification and some additional proof, the reward money will be processed significantly faster.

"Good to know," Naruto nodded as they traveled through the forest. "Let's clean up as fast as possible, I would like to make it to Ugawa today if possible." Others agreed.

…

As it turned out, they managed to visit Ugawa and also make a good progress on the way back to Konoha. They traveled in a slower fashion than usual, because they had a prisoner, which couldn't be sealed away. It was the first thing they told you in academy, that even though sealing living person won't visibly damage them, it would mess up their memories, making them in most cases vegetable.

That night they dared to make a small camp fire and Hana brought two rabbits shortly afterwards.

"What are you thinking about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, as Hana skinned the animals. "You have been unusually quiet since we stopped."

"Ah, just thinking what to learn next, you know," Naruto shrugged. "You two could actually help me decide that."

"So what do you have so far?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hmm... Ok. You know that I am really good at chakra control, be it normal or elemental one and any further progress is more of a long-term project. Swordsmanship is similar, because I cannot train it without supervision, not yet anyway. Beside that? There are only small things, nothing significant. I should branch out a little bit. It doesn't have to be even combat related," Naruto shrugged.

"So what are you thinking about?" Hana asked as she placed the rabbits over the fire and sat next to them.

"Two things. Healing, because of my good chakra control and it would be really useful if I knew it during my first chunin exam. The other possibility is fūinjutsu, though I don't like it. It's boring and you could say, I don't have a good experiences with it," Naruto winced slightly.

"What about genjutsu? You would have chakra control for that," Hana suggested.

"Not possible," Naruto shook his head with chuckle. "I am crap at it, and that is a polite description."

"But why?" Hana frowned.

"Because you have to have a really good imagination for it. I used few genjutsu in the past and it was always very difficult for me. I am actually trying to create one genjutsu in my training right now, but it's very slow going. If you want to make it realistic, you have to imagine everything to the latest detail. Simply said, my brain doesn't work that way."

"Hmm, nothing comes to me, right now," Shikamaru frowned. "But I suppose healing is as useful as anything else. To have two skilled medics on team wouldn't be bad."

"I don't intend to learn some really advanced stuff. I would just like to be able to fix broken bones, stop bleeding be it the venous or arterial type and remove poison from bloodstream and similar stuff."

"Hmm, the poison extraction isn't easy, I can do it to limited degree, but I have a long way to go to be proficient at it. However, with your chakra control, you could be done in six, eight months with it," Hana mused aloud. "I think you should pursue it. Also, I will ask my last sensei to start training me again. I didn't finish my training when my last team was ambushed. When I think about it, I could also ask if she would help you." Hana offered.

"Thanks, but no. I have someone in mind for that," Naruto waved his hand lazily. "Ok, so when we are talking about it, I actually think, that you could pick up the fuinjutsu," Naruto turned to Shikamaru. "After you finish your water and earth affinity training, that is."

"I will think about it," Shikamaru nodded, then turned the topic towards less serious stuff, while they waited for the rabbits to be done.

…

"They certainly weren't very friendly," Naruto scowled at the building of International Hunter Association, which his team just left.

"No they weren't, especially after we refused to let them keep Rezaya," Hana muttered.

"And what would they do with her? That whole debate was completely ridiculous!" Shikamaru growled, the mask covering his face accurately describing his mood.

"Yeah. Let's visit Hokage and report to her," Naruto stated and pulled their unconscious prisoner behind him. The track was absolved in silence, the whole team too angry to discuss anything in civilized manner.

"What do you want?" The already known Sloth ANBU barred their entrance into Hokage tower.

"We just returned from mission and have an urgent report for Hokage. And a prisoner for interrogation," Naruto shrugged.

"Your codenames?" he asked, pulling a thin book from one pocket on his vest.

"Shi, Ikari, Fushin," Shikamaru, Hana and Naruto responded one after another.

"Ah, that's you. You are already expected, Hokage-sama will receive you immediately," he informed them and stepped to the side, allowing them to continue.

They quickly ascended the stairs, meeting and briefly greeting another ANBU along the way, then entered the office. Tsunade raised her head from some documents, then raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting masks you got there," she stated and leaned back in her chair.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Shikamaru responded with a shrug.

"Oh, I didn't say they were nice, only that they were interesting... Anyway, we received your report almost six days ago. If what you described is true..."

"It is," Naruto interrupted Tsunade, who scowled shortly at him for interrupting her, but then relaxed and Naruto knew that she recognized his voice.

"Continue please," Tsunade nodded and Naruto with the help of others described everything that happened in the last fifteens days.

"That are very grim news," Tsunade rested her chin on her hand with a frown.

"May I have a question Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure."

"Why wasn't an ANBU squad sent at the place? I expected that we would meet one a few days after I sent the report."

"Good question, but the answer is simple. All ANBU squads specializing on infiltration, scouting and tracking were busy. There have been some disappearances among our genins and we are still in the middle of investigation. I could sent some other teams, but…"

"Genins disappeared?" Shikamaru interrupted worriedly.

"Yeah, but no one from clan. Actually, the only missing genin that had in their team a clan-member was Haruno Sakura. It appears someone targeted those with bellow average practical skills... But back to the matter at hand, Tsunade sighed, then added: "As it appears, my decision was good one. We can thoroughly interrogate the prisoner you brought first. Anyway, you did a good job and will receive the small payment bonus for your report. You are dismissed," she ordered.

"Yes, and thank you Hokage-sama," they bowed and left the tower.

They walked to an empty training ground and removed their masks, quickly stashing them.

"Ok guys, thanks for the mission. I am going home to relax for a few days, then probably start on my healing training," Naruto said.

"Yeah, me to," Hana agreed.

"So when do we meet for team training? In four days?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's meet on Monday, the usual time," Naruto suggested and others agreed.

…

"Hey Midori," Naruto called lazily and smiled.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? I mean, here inside the Konoha hospital?" Midori asked.

"I am searching for Shizune. I heard that this was her office."

"That's correct. What do you want with her?" Midori wondered aloud.

"I want to learn healing. You know, to mend some cuts and stab wound, occasionally a broken bone, maybe extract some poison?" Naruto smiled wryly, which Midori with snort returned.

"It's good to see you again," she grinned and shortly hugged him.

"Yeah, you too," Naruto reciprocated.

"Anyway, you are in luck. Shizune will come here shortly, because she is my sensei... kind of anyway. She is quite busy, but still manages to find a time to teach me healing for few hours every week," Midori explained.

"That's good. Do you think she will have time for me? I wouldn't want to be bother or to lessen the amount of hours she can devote to you," Naruto asked with frown.

"Don't worry about that," Midori waved her hand with chuckle just as the doors into the room opened.

"What are you doing here," Shizune scowled at Naruto. "I am still mad at you, you know," she folded her hands on her chest and tapped her shoe.

"I am really sorry, but Midori has her leg thanks to that, doesn't she?" Naruto defended himself weakly. Shizune continued to frown for another few minutes, but in the end sighed and let out a moan. "What is wrong? Is everything alright between you and..." Naruto raised eyebrow.

"I am not talking about that here," Shizune snapped. "Let's just say that the situation is complicated... Anyway, what did you want?"

"Hey! Am I missing something here?" Midori demanded suddenly, but Naruto and Shizune ignored her.

"I want to learn healing. Midori said that you are teaching her." Shizune frowned, measuring him with her gaze.

"I heard your chakra control is great. Is it true?" she asked after a few moments.

"Yes it is," Midori snorted. "We sometimes call him Control Freak," she smirked at her scowling ex-teammate.

"That's good, but tell me Naruto, how far do you want to take it? I mean how much do you want to learn?"

"Ideally I would like to learn until I can extract poison. If I understand it correctly, then everything else, like classical wounds and such would come before that," he explained.

"That's true I suppose, but you should prepare that it will take you at least a year, more likely eighteen months." Naruto raised an eyebrow, corners of his mouth raising.

"We will see about that," he said, while slightly raising his chin, causing Shizune to smile.

"You know what, let me check Midori's progress, and after that I will explain you the first heling exercise."

"Sounds good," Naruto nodded and sat on the nearby chair.

…

"So, tell me Naruto, do you know, what is the biggest difference between healing and other disciplines using chakra?" Shizune asked, when Midori had something to do.

"Hmm... no, not really," Naruto shook his head. Shizune nodded, obviously expecting it.

"The difference is, that there aren't used any hand-seals during healing or at least in ninety percent of all cases. There are some highly advanced healing procedures and such, which require it, but otherwise it's not used."

"So, healing is pure chakra control?" Naruto's forehead creased.

"Yes and no," Shizune responded. "Healing is built on a branch of chakra control called raw chakra manipulation. What you need to know is, that all chakra has - in its idle state - healing properties. And by idle I mean, when said chakra is inside our bodies."

"But that would mean, that anyone should be able to heal wounds, right?" Naruto asked in confusion. "I certainly never noticed any healing side effect when using some jutsu."

"Exactly," Shizune emphasized. "The secret to this lies in the function of tenketsu, the points which shinobi use to expel chakra. As I said before, when is chakra inside our bodies, it naturally possess healing properties, which normally manifests in the form of enhanced strength of our muscles. Similarly, if is shinobi wounded, they will heal much more quickly than civilian with underdeveloped chakra network. However, when said chakra is pushed through tenketsu out of one's body, any healing ability the chakra possessed is lost..."

"So how is healing even po..."

"Wait, let me finish," Shizune halted Naruto patiently. "You are wondering probably how is healing even possible, when pushing chakra outside our bodies negates it. And at the same time that is exactly what is done during healing. Am I right?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded.

"I actually told you the reason already, but it's not that obvious. The reason are the tenketsu points. The healing doesn't disappear because we push our chakra outside, but because we push them through tenketsu. Imagine that tenketsu points are small gates, which are designed to enhance chakra in the best possible way. And when the chakra is leaving body, they ask this: Is healing needed outside one's body? No, it isn't, we should change the chakra. I will not describe the details how the chakra is changed and such. You just need to accept it."

"Ok, I don't have a problem with that," Naruto shrugged, then asked. "But what other way is there to extract chakra?"

"There isn't," Shizune smirked at Naruto.

"Erm... What?" Naruto blinked.

"There isn't another way, at least not natural one. There isn't any secondary chakra network or some other type of tenketsu," Shizune wiggled her eyebrows and simultaneously written quotation marks with her finger in the air. "The only way how to preserve the "healing chakra" is to push it outside of our bodies through the tissue of our muscles and skin. You have to forcefully push you chakra out of the chakra network and then guide it outside, which is significantly harder to do, than the traditional way. It is also the reason, why there aren't any hand-seals or why healing isn't possible during actual combat. It's simply too hard."

"Ok, I get it," Naruto nodded. "And I guess that my first exercise will be to push my chakra out of my body without using the chakra network or tenketsu."

"That," Shizune smiled and raised her left hand. "You should aim for this," she pushed the sleeve on her forearm back, while simultaneously causing it to glow with a weak, green light.

"Ok," Naruto agreed.

"Good. The technique for this is practically the same thing as for the classic chakra control. You will however, meet significantly more... resistance. If you can't do it after two weeks, come here and I will try to help you. Or you could visit the library, there should be described some exercises for it."

"Ok, and thanks. I will return when I am done," Naruto nodded towards his new teacher and stood up, stretching.

"Naruto, wait for me, I would like to talk to you about something," Midori reminded him of her presence. "I should be done in about fifteen minutes."

"Sure thing, I will be outside. See you Shizune-sensei," Naruto grinned at the brown haired woman, who rolled her eyes, then quickly scampered out of the office. He closed the door behind him, then leaned against the wall.

"All right, let's see," he thought and rolled up his left sleeve. Normal chakra control was for Naruto like a second nature already. He was aware of the chakra inside him and its circulation every waking moment. He didn't need to concentrate on it. If he wanted to channel a chakra into a hand-seal, it was similarly hard as breathing for him. Therefore, he was quite intrigued by this new… area of study.

He grasped the chakra saturating the muscles in his forearm and tried to push it towards his skin, deliberately avoiding any tenketsu point.

"Fuck," Naruto cursed weakly in bewilderment. "That is some resistance," he thought. The problem actually wasn't the fact that the chakra didn't want to move outside of chakra network, even though, it was noticeably harder. To normal person it would probably seem like swimming in a pool of mud. And while Naruto immediately noticed that, the much bigger and much more noticeable problem was, that the actual movement of chakra through the tissue of his muscles was unpleasant. And that was putting it lightly. It was like the sound of nails on chalkboard, only the effect was physical and not auditory.

Naruto willed the chakra again, instinctually clenching his teeth in preparation. He forcefully pushed the chakra towards his skin and just barely resisted the urge to immediately stop. There was a flicker of barely noticeable green light, causing Naruto to blink in surprise.

"Fuck me. This will take some getting used to," he sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. And just then, Midori stepped out of Shizune's office.

"You tried it already, didn't you?" she smirked at him.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"I mean the exercise that Shizune gave you," she explained.

"Ah, yeah. Yes, I did. How did you know?"

"You are really pale," she grinned and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Will it get any easier?" he asked.

"Yeah, after few weeks," Midori nodded. "Anyway, I wanted to speak about something. Tomorrow morning I am going to ask Tsunade for permission to search the archive for some steam jutsu finally. And I wanted to ask if you want to go with me. Saburo will be there too."

"Hmm, why not? I am free tomorrow," Naruto nodded.

"Great! Meet us at nine before the tower, ok?"

"Sure."

"Good, I have to go now, see you later," Midori waved him, already backpedaling away.

"Bye," Naruto responded.

…

"Hey, guys," Naruto raised his hand in lazy greeting.

"Good to see you again," Saburo smirked at him. "How is the hunter career going?"

"Actually quite good. Our team returned from the first mission just a few days ago."

"First mission?" Saburo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it took us fifteen days to complete it," Naruto chuckled. "Actually, I think that from now on, almost every mission will be longer than what we used to do as genins."

"I see," Saburo nodded and turned to Midori. "So, are we going to speak with Tsunade?"

"Yeah, let's go," Midori nodded and all of them entered the tower.

…

Tsunade sat in her chair, already waiting for them, when they entered her office.

"So, what do you want?" Tsunade asked, looking at Naruto.

"You are looking at the wrong person, I am here only as a friend, Hokage-sama," Naruto grinned cheekily at the blonde women. She scowled at him, but then looked the other two chunins expectantly.

"We are here because of me, Hokage-sama," Midori said. "I have finished training with my elemental affinities, which are fire and water, and I would like to ask permission to search the archives for some steam jutsu, to check if I don't have a bloodline."

"Oh? That combination is quite rare," Tsunade stated in surprise.

"Yes, I know, Hokage-sama," Midori nodded.

"Hmm, I don't see why not, and I suppose that these two are here to help you search," Tsunade pointed at Naruto and Saburo.

"Yes, they are the only people, along with Hayate-sensei, who are aware that I might have the bloodline. Although, others might have had realized it too, if they saw me using both elements," Midori explained.

"That's good. The less people know about it, the better," Tsunade noted and stood up, while simultaneously hitting a button on the side of her table. In the next moment, Iruka entered the office.

"What do you need, Hokage-sama?" he asked, while wordlessly greeting the trio of chunins inside.

"I am granting these three the permission to enter the archive. I believe you know what to do," Tsunade trailed off.

"Off course," Iruka nodded. "Follow me," he told his ex-students.

"You aren't teacher anymore, Iruka-sensei?" Midori asked when they were outside Tsunade's office.

"No," Iruka shook his head with smile. "I am just occasionally helping out with some administrative work. Especially if someone gets sick. Also, you don't have to use sensei, while addressing me. After all, you all have the same rank as me, now."

"Sure, Iruka-sensei," Naruto smirked, making the older shinobi sigh, then asked: "Where is the archive anyway?"

"It's here," Iruka suddenly stopped and opened a door with label: Restroom – under reconstruction. The trio chuckled and entered the small room. On the right side was reception desk with stack of paper boxes next to it, while directly in front of them was another door.

"Ok, here is how this work," Iruka began. "Behind the door you see, is the actual archive. It looks probably like any other archive, however, there are several important rules you need to know. Firstly, every scroll, book or tome in the room behind me is sealed. It cannot be opened, while in the archive and simultaneously it cannot be brought outside the archive. Any attempt to do the first or the second will cause an alarm to trigger. I hope I don't have to tell you that that would be bad," he measured all of them with stern look, then continued.

"When you will go inside, you will take one of these boxes with you, and put inside anything you want to take outside the archive. When done, you will come here and together we will go back to Hokage-sama, who has to authorize the unsealing of every single item. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes," they all nodded.

"Good," Iruka nodded. "Good luck with you search, I will be waiting here, while working on some paperwork," he explained and handed them one box.

"Thanks," Midori said and with both Naruto and Saburo disappeared inside the archive.

…

"So, where do we start?" Saburo asked with a little bit lost expression. The Archive was enormous, filled with endless rows of shelves, stuffed to brim with scrolls, book and ancient tomes. Occasionally there could be seen some weapon or artefact.

"I noticed a letter on several shelves. And if we are looking for something on bloodlines, we could try B?" Naruto offered.

"Sure," Midori nodded and turned around searching for the right shelve. "That is as good start as any other."

"Here it is," Midori entered one aisle and started examining individual titles.

"Fuck me, this whole aisle is only B," Saburo muttered.

"Then you better start searching," Midori stuck at him her tongue.

"I will start at the opposite end," Naruto chuckled.

…

Naruto was already searching for about fifty minutes, occasionally pulling out some title which seemed promising and then examining a tag with description of it. So far he found nothing beside one book, which seemed more like a general description of elemental affinities and its combinations.

"Midori, I think we can move on to some other letter. Like for example S, there is nothing here," Naruto said.

"Yeah, you are probably right. I found two book, but I doubt that they will be useful," she answered.

"You can add this into the box," Naruto handed her his single catch and headed in the direction of the mentioned letter.

"Steam... steam... steam...," he bumbled under his breath. "Ah here!" he nodded. "Midori, I think I found something," he called. Shortly afterwards Midori appeared, the box in her arms.

"What did you get?" Midori asked eagerly.

"You can add all this into the box," Naruto handed her without too much thinking three book and four scrolls. "All of them are somehow related to steam bloodline. Unfortunately you will not learn if they are any good, until Tsunade unseals them," he added with shrug.

"Doesn't matter, anything... Oh good! This one looks promising. Steam Bloodline and its jutsu," Midori read the title of one of the books.

"Yeah. Hopefully it won't be some fiction," Naruto said absentmindedly, while examining another shelve.

"You think that someone would put some bullshit here? I mean here in the archive?" Midori asked.

"Dunno," Naruto shrugged. "But I sure saw some total rubbish in Konoha library."

"I suppose, though Hokage-archive is a little bit different caliber, don't you think?" she asked.

"Probably," Naruto shrugged again.

"Hmm... I don't see anything else," he muttered as he neared the start of the S shelve. "There is nothi...," Naruto halted and backtracked a little bit. There! He pulled out a thin black book with single word title: Sharingan. Underneath it was pair of blood-red eyes. The left had three tomoes, while the other was filled with much more intricate pattern. Naruto frowned and turned the book, searching for the tag with the basic info on it. It stated:

Original owner: Uchiha Clan  
Added: The day after The Uchiha Massacre  
Note: Collected from the ruins of Uchiha Clan Compound.

"What did you find?" Midori interrupted his musing.

"A book describing Sharing," Naruto answered slowly, still half-lost in thoughts.

"You interested in it?" she asked.

"Under normal circumstances no," Naruto shook his head, but in his thoughts added: "However there are some circumstances that make me want to read this. Like, Uchiha-Fucking-Itachi!"

"Hmm, you say that, but your face is telling me you want to read it," Midori rolled her eyes and raised the box.

"Oh, ok," Naruto chuckled and put it inside. Just then Saburo appeared.

"Did you found anything?" Midori asked him.

"Umm... yes and no," he scratched his neck nervously.

"You went looking for earth techniques, didn't you?" Naruto snorted in amusement.

"Um... yeah?" Saburo grinned.

"Why I am not surprised?" Midori rolled her eyes. "Anyway, let's look a little bit more, I think we could try at least for one more hour," she decided.

…

Tsunade opened the box and raised an eyebrow.

"And I thought that two scroll might fix it," Tsunade snorted, half amused, half annoyed.

"For my defense, there aren't only things for me," Midori said weakly.

"I should have seen this coming," Tsunade rolled her eyes, then sighed. "Ok, let's see what we have here," she said and unsealed every item, then examining it.

"Ok, this is for who? The Earth Element: The secret of earthquakes," the leader of the village asked incredulously.

"Not me," Naruto snorted and pointed to Saburo.

"When you raise to jonin rank, I might allow you to study it. But no promises," Tsunade stated and put it aside. Next she pulled out a small black book and blinked.

"That is for me," Naruto informed her.

"Could you please tell me, why should I even consider unsealing this?" Tsunade scowled at him. "You realize that you actually don't have any right to read this, right?"

"Yes, but even though I don't have a legal right, I have a valid reason," Naruto frowned.

"And that is?" Tsunade asked impatiently.

"Itachi Uchiha," Naruto muttered. Tsunade paused for a moment, then looked at Midori and Saburo.

"Could you two give us a moment?" she asked. Midori and Saburo nodded and left.

"You know I can't let you read it. That would mean breaking clan rules," Tsunade said with frown.

"Actually, that is not true. There isn't any Uchiha Clan currently. You need at least four living members of a family to form and maintain a clan status, and what is more, none of those three can be marked as missing-nin," Naruto responded.

"Hmm, I suppose that is true," Tsunade massaged the bridge of her nose. "Ok, I will let you read it, but you will have to do it here. I cannot allow you to carry it outside. And where the hell did you learn about clans?" she asked in annoyance.

"Academy," Naruto shrugged. "That question was raised at least three time, while I attended it. Apparently many kids dreams to have their own." Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Ok, let those two back here, I want to finish this already." Naruto did as asked.

"Ok, it seems that besides that earthquake technique or whatever it was, there is nothing too dangerous," Tsunade stated and pushed a small pile of reading material towards them. Naruto picked up a two scrolls with wind techniques, though to tell the truth, he wasn't sure if they would be of any use to him. On the other hand, when would he visit the archive again?

"Now that that is done, I want you to try this technique right now," Tsunade threw Midori a scroll.

Midori ably caught it and examined at it. "Steam Torrent Technique? You want me to do it right now?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. If you really have a steam bloodline, I want to know it. So, please proceed," Tsunade motioned towards her impatiently.

"Ok," Midori gulped and unrolled the scroll. She studied it for a few moments, then put it aside.

"Ok, I am going to try it out," Midori said and turned to side, so she wouldn't aim directly at her leader. Naruto sensed movement, as the invisible guard on the left side of the door moved. Apparently he didn't want to be boiled alive.

Midori carefully channeled a combination of normal and elemental chakra to her palms. In the left dominated water affinity, in the right fire. Afterwards Midori carefully ran through sequence of five seals, patiently letting the chakras combine, then absorbing the transformed chakra back inside her body, letting it do its work.

She took a deep breath and in that instant Naruto felt it. The resulting energy of the jutsu building up inside Midori's lungs. But there was something wrong with it. There was simply too much energy. It didn't match the amount of chakra she channeled through the seals.

Midori exhaled, releasing a furious torrent of thick white and impenetrable steam. Naruto reacted on an instinct. His right hand shot forward, grabbing the back of Midori's vest, sharply pulling her back, while rising his left hand. There was a whistling sound and just a fraction of second before the rebounding steam cloud scald anyone, wind barrier snapped in existence before him, protecting him and everyone else inside the room.

"What the fuck was that?" Saburo asked shakily, when the steam evaporated and the air cooled down.

"That was a steam bloodline," Tsunade stated warily. "Are you all right Midori?" she asked worriedly.

"It burns," Midori gasped, grabbing her throat. In the next moment Tsunade was next to her, glowing hands pressed to the indicated spot.

"Will she be all right?" Saburo asked.

"Yes," Tsunade nodded. "Her trachea was only mildly scalded."

"Good," Saburo grunted.

"Naruto, what was the technique you use to protect us with?" Tsunade asked.

"It wasn't a technique. It was an instinctual reaction. I never used it before," he shrugged. Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

"I suppose that the rumors about your incredible chakra control are true," she chuckled. When she was done with Midori's healing, she stood up and turned in the direction of the guards.

"Guards, reveal yourself," she ordered. Shortly afterwards, two armor clad jonins with ANBU masks shimmered into existence.

"Remove your masks," Tsunade ordered, ignoring their noticeable hesitation. After a moment they obeyed, reveling a young woman with a short, dark hair and pale eyes. She was a Hyuga. The second guard was older shinobi, with brown hairs pulled back in firm and very short ponytail.

"You are Hyuga Nozomi and Arasu, am I correct?"

"Yea Hokage-sama," they nodded.

"Good. From this moment on, the knowledge of Midori possessing the steam bloodline is S-ranked secret. Should anyone divulge this information without my authorization to anyone, he or she will be accused of treason and executed. Understood?" she asked sharply.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," everyone in the room bowed slightly.

"Good. You two can go back to your work," Tsunade addressed the guards, who put the masks back on their faces and shortly afterwards disappeared. Tsunade sat back into her seat and let out a tired breath, then turned towards Naruto. "Uzumaki-san, you have my thanks for your quick reaction. I will make sure, to have it marked in your personal file, along with appropriate commendation."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Naruto nodded.

"Midori, you have the Steam Bloodline, which is incredibly rare, and even more sought after. I actually never considered that you could actually possess it," Tsunade admitted. "Nevertheless, the fact is that it is very dangerous. If, for example Iwa was to learn about it, you can be sure that there would be at least five separate assassination attempts on you in a single month. And knowing the current Raikage, Kumo would probably just try to kidnap you. I cannot overstress enough, how dangerous this whole situation is, do you understand?" Tsunade asked, piercing the now quite pale girl with her stare.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Midori nodded.

"Good. You will start training tomorrow and the only place you can do so, are the private and protected training areas, beneath this tower. I will take care of the authorization for you. Also, till I say otherwise, you are forbidden to train alone. It seem that the bloodlines are as dangerous as the legends tell us. I will accompany you at the beginning of your training."

"I understand, Hokage-sama," Midori nodded.

"Good, you are all dismissed," Tsunade ordered, but Naruto remained behind.

"You too Naruto," Tsunade stated blandly.

"What about the book?" Naruto asked. Tsunade blinked, then sighed in annoyance. She picked up the book and flung at him.

"Here. You can use the sofa," Tsunade pointed at a large, dark brown, leathern piece of furniture to her right side, then bitted out: "And be quiet, I have a work to do." Naruto only nodded, not wanting to annoy Tsunade anymore. He was very aware, how incredibly lucky he was to be reading the book.

Naruto relaxed on the sofa, while opening the thin book. His eyes eagerly scanning the letters:

_The origin of Sharingan is unknown. Some sources hints at the possibility that The Sage of The Six Path gifted the Dojutsu to worthy humans as a reward for their deeds. Unfortunately, the existence of The Sage of The Six Paths is only rumor too._

_Others believe that the first Sharingan user was brought into this world from union of human and divine being. Again, nothing that can be confirmed._

_There exist countless other theories, from which I will mention…_

…

_The first stage of Sharingan is woken by threat on one's life. It works as an instinctual safety measure, encoded in the genes of every Uchiha. This can happen immediately after the child is able to comprehend such situation, but since children are naturally protected and shielded from any danger, the usual time range for this phenomenon is somewhere between ninth and fourteenth year of an Uchiha's life._

_The first stage of Sharingan is identified by blood-red iris and one rotating tomoe. The exact function of tomoe is unknown, as the Sharingan dojutsu is heavily protected clan secret, and unfortunately, it's well known fact that we, Uchiha aren't gifted in any healing discipline, even though our chakra control is without a peer._

_The first stage of Sharingan gifts its user the ability to comprehend and absorb any happening more quickly and by extension allowing him or her to react with shorter delay. Also the ability to cast and disrupt genjutsu is increased._

_The second stage of Sharingan has two tomoes, and is woken generally in those situations, when the enhancements of the first are no longer sufficient. This can happen anytime. For example there are records of one waking the second stage when trying to catch a falling glass filled with a water. The gifts of this stage is a further increase of previous gifts, along with enhanced memory. This combination then allows Sharingan user to easily decipher sequences of seals and by extension copy ninjutsu. However, this doesn't mean that one masters said jutsu instantly. For example questions like: when should I use this jutsu, why and how, are logically obtained only through actual training and experience. Similarly, no Uchiha can use a jutsu, without possessing the matching elemental affinity._

_The third stage of Sharingan has three rotating tomoes and only improves the previously stated._

_Mangekyo Sharingan is the last stage of Sharingan, and can be deliberately obtained immediately after an Uchiha obtains the first stage of Sharingan. The required condition for its awakening is the witnessing the death of very dear person to one's heart. As I already hinted, this can be done directly and deliberately by the Uchiha, who wish to obtain Mangekyo Sharingan._

_The powers of Mangekyo Sharingan are... incredible. Every Uchiha, who obtains Mangekyo Sharingan automatically obtains the ability to ignite anything in the line of sight with Amaterasu, black flames that can be extinguished only by Mangekyo Sharingan. The only outside prerequisite for this ability is that the Uchiha has to possess the fire affinity._

_The second power is Susano, an impenetrable chakra construct that can be used for either, defense or offense. _

_The last power is unique for every Uchiha, defined only by their personality. For example there are records of users with ability to control the flow of time, influence thoughts of others in completely undetectable ways, or permanently enslave one's mind and by extension the person._

_However, all abilities of Mangekyo Sharingan drains extreme amount of chakra and therefore can be used for very limited time or very sporadically. Additionally, every use of Mangekyo Sharingan damages the user's eyesight, ending only by a complete blindness. This undesirability can be prevented, or healed only by transplanting another pair of eyes, already possessing the Mangekyo Sharingan, effectively creating the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which can be used without the fear of damaging one's eyesight._

_Additionally, all forms of Sharingan can use Izanagi and Izanami. Izanagi allows the user to temporarily break the boundaries between illusion and reality, effectively making them able to manipulate the reality itself. The limitations of this ability are the amount of chakra it needs and also the cost, which is that the eye which casts the Izanagi will go blind permanently, even if it is the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan._

_Izanami on the other hand..._

…

Naruto closed the book with a snap and pressed the bridge of his nose. This was just ridiculous. The abilities that Sharingan provided were just… bullshit. That. Naruto raised his head and checked his surroundings and with surprise realized that it was already long past noon. Tsunade seemed to be engrossed in some document, unconsciously chewing on the pen in her right hand.

"I am done," Naruto said, startling Tsunade.

"Was it helpful?" she asked, putting the paper on the table.

"Yes and no," Naruto sighed. "I know what to expect now, but am not sure if I will be able to do anything about it," he shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "The shit that is in this is simply ridiculous," Naruto muttered in frustration, while waving the book.

"Hmm?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"Do you know what Mangekyo Sharingan is?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately. I was recalled to heal Sasuke Uchiha, after The Uchiha Massacre. Itachi used it on him," Tsunade explained and Naruto perked up.

"Do you know anything about his abilities? The book doesn't say anything about him. It's more of a general description of the dojutsu."

"We are not sure about the details, however we were able to put together few basics from Sasuke's description of the events. As far as we know, Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan gives him a hybrid technique, which combines mind manipulation and genjutsu. He can bring the target into an illusion reality, over which he has an absolute control. That in itself is incredibly powerful, but the particular way, how he used it on Sasuke, was to torture him for several days, though in reality it was only few seconds.

"Great," Naruto rolled his eyes and groaned: "Another bullshit technique." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, what I learned from the book is that the dojutsu is simply and totally overpowered," Naruto stated and handed the book back to the blonde woman. "I will not describe the details, because you need to read it," he announced.

"Why?" Tsunade frowned.

"Because the only missing-nins from Konoha who are strong enough to pose a threat to you are Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi..." Tsunade rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Ok, I will read it."

"Good," Naruto said and neared the door. "Thanks for letting me to read it. I should be going to get some snack."

"No problem," Tsunade shrugged, watching him leave. With a sigh she picked up the document again and returned to her work. "Another day when my daily dose of sake will be deserved..." she mumbled.

**A/N: **I have read all you reviews. Thanks, I appreciate them. Also, I received some notions that Naruto should be stronger, to which I say: Wait for chapter ten. Oh no! I just revealed that another two chapters are already written. :P Additionaly, please excuse any mistakes, English isn't my first language.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Some rewards are better than others**

**Six months later  
**

"Target sighted," Naruto heard Shikamaru's voice from his earpiece as he wove through the crowd of villagers. The streets of the Isesaki city were full of people celebrating some kind of festival or anniversary.

"Where?" Naruto asked and dodged another group of half-drunken locals.

"Northern area, near that big sushi place," Shikamaru explained.

"Ok," Hana responded, then after a moment added: "Does anyone know what the occasion is? I mean the celebration."

"I heard the local Lord's daughter was born today. It seems he has a pretty good reputation around here and people like him," Shikamaru explained.

"Hmm, that is actually a welcomed change," Hana muttered. "When we were traveling through the Land of Lightning, it seemed the civilians there didn't like neither, their Daimyo nor the Raikage."

"Yeah, though it isn't all that surprising. The current Raikage is military-oriented bastard, who doesn't really care about anything beyond his shinobi. Kumo isn't the first country in the ladder of most probable countries to enter the state of war for nothing after all" Shikamaru snorted.

"I will be at the place in a few seconds," Naruto noted and checked his appearance once more. Since they weren't in their own country, it was generally a good idea to move disguised. Yes, this was a contested area situated to the north of the Land of Lightning, so being seen wouldn't be all that terrible. On the other hand, no one would ever willingly gave up their presence like that. It simply wasn't done.

Naruto sighted Shikamaru and Hana at one end of the mentioned establishment and slowly looked around. Yes, Shikamaru was right. Their target was sitting at one of the tables, a full plate of deliciously looking sushi before him. He had a long, white hair and wore expensively looking clothes.

The three closest tables to him were taken by his guards trying to look inconspicuously but failing horribly.

"Ok, I see him," Naruto said when he created some distance from the place. He ordered a grilled chicken pieces from the nearest stand and slowly checked his surroundings.

"How do we do this when we have to make sure it appears as if someone from inside did it?" Naruto asked with a slight frown.

"I would like to know that too, especially since at least three of those guards are shinobi," Hana added.

"I am afraid there isn't much to be planned," Shikamaru entered the debate. "He keeps the guards this close practically all the time, it will be pretty hard. I have to admit I am a little bit short on ideas. That said, I know how to make it look as if someone from inside did it. The real problem with that is we need to get the target separated from most of his guards."

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"It's simple really. If we can get him alone, with only – let's say two of his guards – we will stun the target kill the guards and seal one of them away. When the remaining one is found, there is a good chance the rest of his organization will believe the missing guard kidnapped their boss or somehow killed him and run away."

"Oh, cool idea," Hana said. "Now we only have to figure out how to separate them," she sighed.

"Yeah, and we have to do it silently. If we make some noisy distraction and the target will disappear during the ensuing chaos, it would be a way too suspicious," Shikamaru added.

"Also, we will have to travel back through Kumo, which makes this even bigger annoyance. Let's wait and analyze the situation. I would hate to fuck this up just because we were impatient," Naruto decided.

"Yeah, especially since we traveled so far. Could someone remind me again, why the hell did we choose this mission in the first place?" Hana asked.

"The reward," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Stop it you two and start acting seriously," Shikamaru scolded them, then added: "I will make a small circle and position myself at the opposite side."

"I will take the south," Hana added.

"Ok. I will stay here," Naruto said and turned back towards the stand. He picked his order and aimed towards the nearest free table from which he could watch their target. He sat dawn and settled for a long wait.

…

"The target is moving," Hana said, just before Naruto could do the same. The target and his guards were on the move.

"He is going in the eastern direction," Shikamaru added.

"I am going ahead. If the direction changes, tell me," Hana stated and fell silent. Meanwhile Naruto stood up and slowly followed the group, leaving a generous gap between them. He frowned.

"Is it me, or are they slowing down?" he asked.

"They are slowing down," Shikamaru confirmed.

"What are they doing?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know... Fuck! The target is taking a piss. There is a narrow passage between the buildings. I didn't notice it before!"

"What…"

"Silence Naruto!" Shikamaru ordered. "This is our opportunity! Hana get at the other end of the passage as fast as possible! Naruto, you need to get on the rooftop there. I will make a very simple genjutsu, which will make the other guards believe he is only pissing. There isn't much space and only the shinobi we discovered before entered the passage with the target.

"Got it!" Naruto said, already sneaking across the rooftops.

"I am at the other end of the narrow passage!" Hana announced.

"The gap between the shinobi guards and the target and the rest of the guards, which are waiting outside the passage is something about four yards! This will be close… Really close!" Naruto warned.

"We have to make it as silent as possible! I will cast the genjutsu in three, two, one!"

Naruto gripped the kunai just as he sensed Shikamaru's chakra settling over the area. Two from the three shinobi immediately raised their hands in the familiar genjutsu dispelling motion, but before any of them could finish, shadows engulfed them. And just then Hana appeared at the end of the passage, sprinting forward. The third shinobi pulled out his sword, taking a defensive stance. That wouldn't do, Naruto frowned and threw the kunai at the enemy. It hit him in the neck just as Hana was about to meet him. His katana wavered and his mouth lips parted, but before he could scream, Hana's left hand pressed against his mouth while the other sneaked behind it. In the next moment she sharply snapped his neck.

By then Naruto was already on the ground stabbing both immobilized shinobi to their death, while Shikamaru was keeping the target from escaping.

"We don't have a time! Quickly! Seal this one and arrange the scene to look appropriately! You have twenty seconds!" Shikamaru snapped quietly, ignoring the man who was struggling to break free from his shadows.

Naruto quickly sealed the body and with Hana's help they arranged the scene to the best of their abilities. When all that was done they quickly left, a paralyzing seal tag on their target.

…

"Someone is behind us!" Naruto signaled, while carrying their prisoner. He was the logical choice since his stamina was significantly better thanks to the fox imprisoned in his guts.

"How many?" Shikamaru asked.

"Three. They are shinobi, noticeably stronger than the guards we had to take care of the last night."

"Are they following us?"

"I am not sure. Anyway, we have to hurry up!" Naruto said and sped up.

"Let's hope they aren't tracking us, because I seriously doubt we would be able to outrun them. The prisoner is significantly slowing us down," Shikamaru murmured.

"It's shame we can't just seal him, since they want to interrogate him," Hana sighed. "Anyway, I would like to know why he is even considered a missing-nin. He didn't put much of a fight."

"Missing-nin isn't a synonym for shinobi. He could for example work in some archive or be a secretary for someone important and leak some secret information or something," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Stop talking and run faster, the distance between us and the enemy is shortening," Naruto snapped, pouring chakra into his limbs and changing the direction they traveled a little bit."

"So, they are following us?" Shikamaru asked with frown.

"I am still not too sure, but it certainly seems that way," Naruto nodded with grimace.

"This doesn't make a sense. Who would followed us here, in the middle of the Land of Lightning? The only option that makes sense is some border patrol with a sensor. They wouldn't be able to follow us otherwise," Hana mused aloud worriedly.

"That could be actually the case. What better use for someone with a sensor ability there is?" Shikamaru muttered.

"Guys, we won't make it. At least not with our hostage," Naruto shook his head.

"What about a Kagebunshin?" Hana offered.

"Hmm... I suppose that would be an option. One would be able to carry this guy, but the problem with that is, I would be giving up half of my chakra even before the fight starts. I mean, we can't be sure we will be able to shake them of," Naruto said.

"You would outrun them easily..."

"Not an option, I will not leave you here. That important this mission isn't."

"How long can we keep the distance between us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Few hours at most. We are moving at pretty ridiculous pace right now. Pace that isn't possible to keep for prolonged time. We will be lucky if we make it towards the border of the Land of Frost."

"This is bad," Hana said. "If we don't do something, we will be caught. The border patrols are usually equipped with long range radios and can contact each other. It is easily possible some other patrol is currently approaching us from the opposite direction."

"Fuck! I forgot about that!" Shikamaru cursed.

"I was patrolling the border a few times after my team was killed, you know? Don't beat yourself too much about it. Even if you are freakily smart, you can't know everything," Hana shook her head.

"Would it be a bad idea to stop and talk to whoever is following us? I mean, if it's a border patrol we should be okay since as hunters we have agreements with most of the countries in Elemental Nations, right?" Naruto asked.

"You are kind of right, but that is only true if that is a border patrol. It could easily be group of shinobi trying to rescue their boss. Also, even if it was a border patrol, the passage agreement doesn't say anything about our prisoner. They could easily decide to let us go only if we let them have him," Shikamaru explained.

"Or they could decide to piss at some agreements and outright kill us. What would happen to them, right?" Hana shook her head, clearly voicing her opinion.

"So, that means we continue for as long as we can and try to reach the Land of Frost. It's not like they can travel at such insane pace for too long either. We just might be able to do it."

"Yeah," Shikamaru nodded. "Less talking and more running."

…

"It was about a bloody time," Naruto gasped, for once more tired than his teammates. "They are finally slowing down. The gap stretched a little in the last few minutes," he informed them, sweat streaming down his temples in visible rivulets, his garb completely drenched. Shikamaru and Hana look a little bit better.

"That's good, we are practically at the border anyway. When we reach it, we should stop and rest. We are a way too tired to continue and this way we will be at least able to catch a few breaths before the fight if it comes to that."

"I certainly won't argue," Naruto said tiredly, fatigue lacing his tone.

…

Naruto swallowed another gulp of a water and once more checked the seal and binding on their prisoner. It wouldn't do to let him escape now when they reached the Land of Frost.

"How long till..."

"About five minutes. They are moving slowly... No, they stopped just now, probably to rest a little bit, before confronting us."

"Or waiting for reinforcements," Shikamaru warned, making Naruto to widen the radius of his detection technique.

"If someone else will appear, we will know about..." he said and stopped, something weird distracting him.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked warily.

"I sense something weird below us," Naruto said and frowned even more.

"Someone is..."

"No," Naruto shook his head.

"It's deep, like three hundred yards at least. It's some kind of large spherical barrier? I don't know really, but my detection technique can't get past it."

"You mean there is some chakra based barrier?" Shikamaru asked, honestly confused.

"No, I just know there is something large and spherical in nature, which prevents me to search deeper," Naruto explained.

"How large?"

"At least two hundred yards in diameter. I would like to explore it," Naruto said.

"Not now," Shikamaru shook his head. "There are other, more pressing matters than some mysterious barrier. You need at least few hours of undisturbed rest. We all do."

"I know," Naruto nodded and made himself more comfortable.

…

"How long did I sleep?" Naruto asked when he sat up.

"Three hours approximately," Hana said. "I would let you sleep longer, but I am practically already asleep. I am more danger to us right now than anything else."

"That's ok. Go sleep," Naruto waved his hand while checking his immediate surroundings. When he didn't sense anyone, he calmed down a little. He stood up and stretched, his attention returning towards the barrier deep below them. He would really like to explore it, but that was out of question right now. He would need to wait at least until everyone was awake. He sighed and prepared himself for several hours long watch.

…

"They didn't move yet?" Shikamaru asked the next morning.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "And no one joined them during the night."

"That's good," Hana nodded. "We should make most of it and continue towards Konoha."

"Yeah, but before that I would like to explore the barrier," Naruto shook his head.

"Can't you do it another time?"

"Probably," Naruto shrugged. "It shouldn't take too long. I will just..."

"Use a shadow clone," Shikamaru said. "We won't have any way of contacting you. The radio's signal won't penetrate so deep. What is more, we will be able to continue."

"Hmm... ok," Naruto nodded and created one. Without a word the clone created another twe, then all three of them sunk into the ground.

"Ok, let's go... Fuck! The trio following us is moving towards us," Naruto muttered and picked their prisoner, already moving ahead.

"For kami's sake, why are they so persistent," Hana moaned in exasperation, her whole body protesting the sudden movement.

"I would like to know that too," Shikamaru groaned.

…

They were running for about twenty minutes, when Naruto almost planted his face into the rocky pathway leading through the lands of Frost country. He instantly stopped, Shikamaru and Hana with him.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"I got the memories from my clones. We need to return towards the barrier. It's an underground prison," Naruto informed them.

"Whoa! Slow down and explain it once more," Hana interrupted him.

"Ok! Listen!" Naruto said sharply. "My clones managed to bypass the barrier. It isn't a sphere but hemisphere. They went underneath it and managed to get inside. There is an enormous underground dome filled with steel cells and prisoners. There is at least one hundred and fifty prisoners. Maybe even more. My clones had to return pretty hastily, because that place is riddled with guards. It has levels in spiraling manner with at least several guards on each."

"We have to inform Hokage! I mean even before we will be dealing with the team that is following us! They might kill us, so we need to send it right now," Shikamaru stated, already unrolling a scroll down. "How long before they reach us?"

"Two minutes? Three? They noticed we stopped, so they are progressing with caution."

"Good! Now, tell me as much as you can!"

…

"Hmm that chakra signature is feeling familiar... Hana, do you have the binoculars here?" Naruto said a few minutes later.

"Sure," Hana nodded, already unsealing the requested equipment. Naruto took it and looked at the nearing trio of enemy shinobi.

"This is fucked," Naruto chuckled. "What is the chance we would meet them?"

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"I know them. I met them during my first chunin exam in Suna. They are from Kumo and what I remember from back then is pretty simple. They were really good, really skilled. They were one of the four teams that advanced into the finals."

"That's bad..."

"Yes and no," Naruto shrugged. "We certainly don't want to fight them, on the other hand, I am pretty sure they won't attack us."

"Why?"

"I don't have the time for the long version, so let's just say our teams kind of helped each other. Anyway, you should hide yourself. I will talk to them alone without a mask," Naruto suggested.

"If you think so," Shikamaru said slowly, doubts lacing his voice.

"Don't worry, it will be ok. Take the prisoner and hide nearby," Naruto smirked.

…

"What are you doing here," the redhead with head full of braids growled.

"It's nice to see you again, Karui," Naruto grinned, then turned towards the busty blonde. "And you are Samui, if I remember correctly."

"That's correct," the young woman nodded and crossed her arms.

"Good. Sorry, but I forgot the name of your third teammate, but anyway: I and my teammates, who are currently hidden few yards further down the road got tired of this ridiculous catch-up. Why are you following us so stubbornly?"

"The fact that you entered our country isn't a reason good enough?" Karui growled.

"Yes, but it was very clear we were just passing through your country," Naruto shrugged. "We completed a mission in the nameless country in the north of Land of Lightning and were... are returning home. We weren't sure if you were a border patrol or someone related to the mission, so we decided to continue here, towards the Land of Frost."

"That's very nice and all, but we want the prisoner," Karui demanded. "We started the mission before you and even placed a tracking seal on him for the case he would leave the city. You can imagine our annoyance, when we discovered, some foreign shinobi took him before us."

"Hmm, so that's how you followed us," Naruto frowned, internally cursing his stupidity. "What do you propose then?" he tilted his head.

"It's simple, you give us the prisoner and we will let you live," Karui smirked.

"So you just pick the prisoner and leave for Kumo?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "No further following?"

"Yes, that is the case," Samui nodded.

"Hmm... ok, let me and my teammates have a short discussion," Naruto requested.

"Ok, but be quick about it!" Samui allowed, then along with her two teammates made some distance. Naruto made the short track towards his teammates.

"So? What do you think?" Naruto asked.

"We should take it, if you trust them to honor the deal. The mission isn't that important, after all the target was picked at random from the bingo book. And besides, it's our own mistake they were able to follow us. If we searched him better, we would found the tracking seal," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah, though its shame we will lose the reward. Unfortunately the prison is much more important," Hana sighed.

"Ok, I will take the prisoner and the deal," Naruto nodded.

…

"So, you will give us the prisoner?" Samui asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded and motioned towards the man. "I suppose you won't tell me why he is so sought after?"

"Hardly," Karui waved her hand. "You would need to ask someone from Kiri, since he comes from there. Also, it was good to see you again," she winked at him with smile. Meanwhile, the male teammate of theirs picked the prisoner.

"Yeah, you too. See you next time," Naruto grinned.

…

"It's done," Naruto stated. "They are returning to Kumo now."

"Good. Let's catch some dinner, afterwards we should go back to sleep. If my guess is correct, there will be several teams of ANBU in few hours. We should be rested by that time," Shikamaru stated.

"Good idea," Hana agreed, already taking in a long gulp of air through her nose. "I smell a wild board in this direction," she said after a moment, stretching her hand to the side.

…

"No one arrived yet?" Naruto asked, when he woke up.

"No," Shikamaru shook his head. "Tough it shouldn't take long now. Especially in situation like this." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And by that you mean what?" Hana asked, startling Shikamaru a little bit.

"Shouldn't you sleep a little longer?" he asked.

"Nah, I can smell several people few kilometers away. Probably our ANBU, so…" she shrugged. "Anyway, what were you talking about?"

"I think I figured what we found. Have you ever heard about the Blackheart Company?" Shikamaru asked.

"I heard that somewhere already, but can't recall where," Naruto frowned.

"You mean the rumored slave-traders?" Hana's eyes widened.

"Yeah. It's relatively well known fact that the Blackheart Company is the biggest and the most powerful among the slave-trading groups. But that isn't currently all that important. The important fact is that it is believed somewhere inside the elemental nations there are several headquarters, where they hold all the prisoners."

"And you think we found just that?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Yes. Sure, it could be some secret prison belonging to the Land of Frost, but..."

"There isn't any reason for them to keep some prison secret," Hana finished.

"What about the possibility the Land of Frost runs the Blackheart Company?" Naruto asked.

"No, that isn't possible. It is known who the leader is, or more precisely, who the leaders are. There are six leaders, which identities are known. That is also the reason, why the company survived till now. Whenever one of the leaders is killed, someone new and unknown will replace him or her. For that reason the nations are reluctant to do anything about it, since it's better to let the company exist and know who runs it, than let it exist in the shadows."

"Hmm, you said there was at least one hundred and fifty prisoners?" Hana asked with a frown. "That seems a little bit too much, no? Especially since there is no sea or ocean nearby. How would they move them?"

"Hmm, when you mention it, the prisoners looked as if they were pretty long time down there, which would contradict our slave theory," Naruto frowned.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "Tough, in the end it doesn't matter, we will know soon enough."

"Yeah, I just sensed seven shinobi. They are moving towards us. We should probably hide just in case they aren't from Konoha," Naruto suggested, stood up and along with his teammates hid in the nearby forest. Few seconds later seven shinobi appeared on their previous spot. Three wore an ANBU masks that Naruto didn't recognize, while the rest of the shinobi he knew personally.

"What is my father doing here," Shikamaru muttered from behind his mask.

Naruto checked once more that his mask was firmly attached to his face and stepped outside their hiding place.

"So, you are the trio, which supposedly discovered a large underground prison?" Jiraya asked seriously.

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"What are your codenames?" Shikaku Nara asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Shi, Ikari and Fushin," Naruto introduced his teammates and himself.

"Good, that matches with our information. Now, tell us exactly what mission you were on and how did you discover the place," Jiraya ordered.

"Yes, sir," Naruto nodded and along with his teammates recounted the happening of the last few days in as much details as possible.

"So, you selected a mission, which required to cross the territory of an enemy country," but in the end decided to abort the mission for the sake of the prison?"

"We figured that the mission was unimportant, sir. We selected it in semi-random manner from bingo book, so the only thing Konoha would gain was the promised monetary reward," Naruto nodded.

"Do you have any idea to what purpose the prison exists? You are the only one who saw what is inside," Nara Shikaku asked.

"Sir, we at first thought that it could be some transition headquarter belonging to the Blackheart Company, but as there isn't any water nearby, and from the short glimpse I was able to get, it appears more like a long-term holding area," Naruto explained. At that Jiraya's head snapped towards him.

"I raise the mission importance to S rank," he snapped. "Kirin, inform everyone else, also we will move silently. No one is to know we are here. Any witness is to be silenced. Radio silence is to be broken only in emergency."

"Yes sir," the ANBU nodded and disappeared.

"Did you see any guards inside?" Shikaku continued.

"Yes. As I said before, the prison is situated in spiraling levels that follows the wall of the dome. In the center is large empty space and each level has at least several guards. As I am no expert in scouting and infiltration, I returned immediately after I noticed them."

"Good call," Shikaku nodded.

"What is your rank?" Jiraya asked Naruto's team.

"We are chunins, sir."

"Hmm..."

"Jiraya-san, I have already worked with our young sensor, Fushin, in the past once. He seems to be very capable and any sensor will be bonus for this mission," Yamanaka Inoichi spoke.

"Ok, I will allow you and your team to accompany us at my own responsibility. However, you will do exactly as ordered, is it clear?" Jiraya narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto's team responded.

"Good! Now, show me where the place is. We will descend towards the edge of the barrier and create a small space for ourselves with earth manipulation. I want to examine the barrier before we do anything more."

"Yes, sir," Naruto nodded and the group moved back towards the place from where Naruto's clone started his exploration.

"The barrier is right below us," Naruto said. Jiraya nodded and turned towards the two remaining ANBU.

"Do you see anything?" he asked them and Naruto realized they had to belong to Hyuuga clan.

"No, nothing. If there is anything below us, the barrier is hiding it."

"That makes the importance of this mission even higher. If this barrier got into the hands of our enemy, we would be pretty screwed," Shikaku muttered.

"Yeah," Jiraya nodded and let out a breath. "Ok, me, Fushin, Iguru and Taka will descend down towards the barrier. I and Shikaku have special, with fuinjutsu modified radios, which should be able to work even across such thick layer of soil, so we will be still in contact. Fushin will lead as he is the only person here able to sense the barrier. Any questions?" When no one said a thing, Jiraya nodded.

"You know what to do Shikaku, see you in a few moments," he grinned and motioned to the previously mentioned shinobi towards the ground.

Naruto willed the earthen chakra into his limbs and sunk into the ground. The descent was silent, filled only with weird static noise from his radio, which probably wasn't designed for such activities. In the end it took them almost three minutes to traverse the distance and stop before the barrier. Naruto released another wave of earthen chakra and forced the solid rock, through which they were currently traveling to the sides. When the newly created small space was big enough to contain him, he used the air affinity and filled it with breathable atmosphere.

"Good, now to the last part," Naruto muttered and ran through sequence of several seals, then pressed his palms to the ground. The small space immediately started growing. Each separate wall receded into the background, quickly making it large enough to contain all four of them.

Naruto released a breath and waited, until everyone would emerge in it.

"Very nice work, kid," Jiraya said as he inspected the space. Where is the barrier?"

"About forty centimeters in this direction," Naruto pointed at the wall before him.

"Good," he nodded and touched the wall. It quickly started to move aside, until a red pulsing wall of energy appeared.

"Hmm, this will take a moment," Jiraya muttered and pulled out a blank piece of paper. "He quickly created some intricately looking seal, then without any ado stuck it to the barrier.

"Oh, this is pretty clever," Jiraya raised a brow.

"What does it do?" asked one of the ANBU.

"The barrier is designed to halt any entering or exiting chakra. It also somehow swallows photon particles. And since byakugan works exactly thanks to these two mechanics, it renders it useless. On the other hand, I assume that the ability of our young sensor here, works more as a… touch? He could feel this barrier eliminating his chakra, so…"

"Can you disable it?" Naruto asked.

"Not from here," Jiraya shook his head. "Fortunately, it isn't necessary. We can circumvent it and enter from bellow. This barrier is clearly designed to keep this place hidden, not to prevent an entrance. Also, it is lethal, if you move through it, it will suck all of your chakra dry, which is of course deadly," he said and Naruto cringed, because that was exactly the thing he was considering doing.

Jiraya pulled out his radio and contacted Shikaku.

"I analyzed the barrier and it seems, we will have to circumvent it from bellow. It will kill anyone passing through it, but that is all. It isn't an active defense and won't pose any danger to us if avoided."

"Ok, good to know," Shikaku answered.

"Did you find the entrance?"

"No," Shikaku denied. "We will have to trace it from within."

"Ok, leave two ANBU teams with long range radios on the surface, and the remaining four send down here. Or at least those with earth affinity," Jiraya decided.

"Got it," Shikaku nodded.

"Also, I will set up a beacon seal just as we planned. Remind everyone to travel straight towards it. We don't want anyone to pass through the barrier."

"Ok, anything else?"

"No."

"Then see you in a moment," Shikaku ended the communication.

"Ok, I will create another room like this a little bit further from the barrier and set up the beacon," Jiraya said and moved toward the wall opposite to the barrier, to make another room, connected to this one.

…

"Ok Fushin, you can go and remember to keep at least ten yards distance from the barrier at all times," Jiraya said.

"Understood," Naruto responded and disappeared underground. This part of the travel was quite short compared to the first descent. Now they had to descent only another thirty yards and then move similar distance horizontally to reach the place where soil disappeared and free space started.

Naruto checked the immediate area for any moving guards, then moved a little bit to the right to avid a cell he detected. He could feel others closely following him, probably very nervous of the barrier nearby.

Naruto let his eyes emerge from the wall and checked his surroundings. When everything appeared just as his detection technique suggested, he stepped into the free space completely, immediately crouching. The cells to his right and left were occupied, but no one seemed to notice his entrance yet.

Then the rest of their group started emerging from the wall behind Naruto's backs. They quickly checked their surroundings and pulled out a blow pipes. Naruto frowned and watched as the nearest prisoners were shot. He hoped they were only meant to put the prisoners to sleep, so they wouldn't fuck this mission up.

Naruto watched as the ANBU members quickly and in complete silence spread through the level, guided by the two with Byakugan. The first three guard went down quickly. One ANBU always made sure the guard couldn't scream and another one quickly killed him.

"Fushin, I want you to search for anyone trying to escape. Thanks to the barrier we know that an entrance will be on this level or lower. Take this radio and if you detect anyone escaping, immediately coordinate the rest of our forces on the surface. If you deem necessary to join the fight, do so, but again, your priority is to prevent anyone from escaping," Jiraya said.

"I understand," Naruto nodded and Jiraya left him alone. He didn't join the fight, instead he inspected the structure of nearby walls, searching for any hidden escape route or entrance.

"Aaarrghh!" someone screamed suddenly then was just as suddenly silenced. In the next moment the till now calm and orderly ambush turned into chaos. An explosion could be heard just a few paces before him, shaking the walls. Naruto instinctively ducked down, avoiding a stray kunai. He crouched and carefully looked over the stone railing. The whole dome was filled flashes of explosive tags, lightning attacks and other flashy techniques. Naruto frowned. They have emerged in the upper-most level of the prison and Naruto could see that the fight was slowly moving towards the lower floors, where most of the guard were slowly retreating.

Naruto checked the area directly below his and when he didn't sense anyone there, he jumped over the railing, instantly dropping two levels lower. He laid frozen for a moment then pulled a kunai. From the opposite side of the dome, someone was shooting pretty vicious projectiles at the ANBU and what was more, he was protected by the rest of the guards. Naruto let the kunai raise into the air, simultaneously spinning it and compressing the air behind it. After exactly twenty seconds, he let the air go, lunching the kunai at his target. There was a whistling noise as the projectile made its way through the air, then tore the chest of Naruto's target.

The guards froze and when they saw what happened, their retreat become even quicker. Meanwhile Naruto descended another two levels, reaching the bottom of the dome, while the main fight was one level higher. Naruto moved towards the nearest shadow and let it engulf him, while scanning the walls. Nothing so far.

"The fight was quickly moving towards the bottom floor. The ANBU clearly having the upper hand in the fight. Suddenly one of the guard turned towards the railing and jumped over it, immediately sprinting along the wall somewhere. Naruto could see the ANBU yelling, pointing at him. Naruto didn't hesitate, he shunshined towards the escaping enemy, simultaneously throwing the kunai in the air above him, then swapping himself with it. He appeared three yards above the guard. Naruto let the gravity take him, mercilessly landing on the shoulders of the unsuspecting enemy and droving another kunai into his neck. Immediately afterwards Naruto shunshined to the side, hiding in the nearby alcove.

The fight was now continuing on the bottom floor, just a few yards away from Naruto. It would be pretty easy to sneak into the enemy's backs and help the ANBU, but that wasn't his job. Naruto scanned the group of the last twenty or so guards, which was moving in the same direction as the – now dead – Blackheart guard.

Naruto turned as something in his peripheral vision alerted him. One of the enemy mercenaries, one that seemed to be protected by the others was writing something on a piece of paper. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. A reverse summoning scroll! Naruto reacted instantly, he pulled out his sword and without thinking let a wide arc of light blue chakra towards the group. The writing soldier however noticed the sudden movement and lunched himself out of the way, abandoning his fellow soldiers. The arc of charka tore through them, instantly ending the life of good portion of opposing force.

Naruto however ignored it and followed with shunshin and sword swing that was meant to decapitate his opponent. Unfortunately the attack missed as the black-haired man leaned to the side and grabbed a whip from his side. Flic of his wrist and the whip tore Naruto's left cheek open, sending his head to the side.

"Come, I will fucking castrate you," the man screamed, fury etched into his face. Naruto shook his head and retreated a little bit. That weapon was fucking dangerous.

"Die!" the man yelled with another swing of his whip, which Naruto managed to dodge.

"You know, I was just thinking who would pick a whip as a weapon," Naruto said in conversational tone, then added with sarcasm: "But it is easy. You were using it on the prisoners, weren't you? It had to be really hard, right? The powerful and dangerous prisoners, whose shackles are only an illusion."

"You don't know anything, so just die!" the man responded and made another swing, which Naruto dodged, using the opening to move close and with quick, sharp cut, sliced the leather vest on his opponent open. The destroyed reverse summoning scroll that was just a moment ago hid there, tumbled on the ground. The mercenary looked in alarm at the pieces of the scroll, then suddenly turned on his heel and sprinted towards the wall ahead. He pressed a spot on the wall, causing a massive block of stone to move aside.

In that moment Naruto already released two shurikens from his fingers, but just as they were about to hit, the Blackheart slaver disappeared in the darkness of the escape route. Naruto cursed and with single shunshin closed the distance towards the entrance and dove inside, then abruptly stopped.

He couldn't sense the shape of the tunnel, it was as if he was moving through a solid stone. No wonder he couldn't find anything in the walls before. There was something rendering his ability useless. No that wasn't entirely true. He still sensed his teammates at the surface, the ANBU fighting just a few yards away from him or the man trying to escape. But for all his effort the pathway remained nonexistent to his technique.

"Fuck this," Naruto growled and hurriedly pulled out the radio, Jiraya gave him.

"Is there someone?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Shikamaru's voice answered, making Naruto to release a relieved breath.

"One enemy soldier is escaping, he is moving through the escape tunnel towards the surface. He is moving towards the... Fuck I lost the awareness about the cardinal points. Wait a moment..." Naruto said and quickly pulled out his compass.

"He is moving in the south-east direction."

"Got it," Shikamaru nodded and suddenly the group of approximately ten chakra signatures started moving in said direction.

"Ok, your direction is ok. I will let you know if it changes. Also, the escapee is about four hundred meters ahead of you, underground.

"Got it."

"Good, I will be following him so we should meet shortly," Naruto said, then sprinted forward. Or at least tried to; the darkness certainly wasn't helping in that regard.

"Turn thirty degrees left. The target should be then about two hundred yards ahead of you."

"Understood," was Shika's response, but Naruto was concentrating on running again, he could feel the target just ahead of himself. He pulled out a kunai and with a flick of his wrist flung it into the darkness. Unfortunately, only scrapping of the stone could be heard. On the other hand the target stopped, making him pause. Next moment a fiery inferno was speeding at him. Naruto gasped and threw himself to the ground, merging as quickly as possible with the rocky surface. If he could scream, he would. If there was one thing not recommended to try, it was the only partially prepared earth walking jutsu.

He waited a moment, then slowly returned to the tunnel and grimaced at his hurting body. That was what he would get for being stupid, and irritating someone who doesn't have anything to loose.

"Direction change: ninety degrees to the right. He is just about before you. Probably thirty yards under the surface. It shouldn't be long now. Also, the target possess a fire affinity and uses a whip as a weapon," Naruto whispered, not wanting to give away that he was still alive.

"Ok," Shikamaru responded. Naruto then slowly picked himself up and continued his ascend. Maybe he should have only pressed himself against the floor and not attempted to merge with the ground? He shook his head. That was a foolish idea, really. A properly executed fire jutsu could instantly melt stone and turn tissue into an ash. The only jutsu he had chance to survive like that was the weakest: The Great Fireball, which wasn't used all that much in the first place. It was more of a training technique for genins than anything else.

Naruto sped up a little. They were now almost at the surface and he wanted to be there when ANBU ambushed the bastard.

"We are almost at the surface, be prepared for the target," Naruto informed the surface group and pocketed the radio." Then suddenly his stretched hands stopped at a wall. The tunnel turned to left, where Naruto sighted a light. He hurried up and reached the stony arch almost completely hidden under a roots of some tree and squinted into the daylight.

It was pure instinct, born from the overuse of his detection technique that saved his life in the next second as he swapped himself with a nearby boulder. He quickly turned just to see it be obliterated by thick and white fiery whip.

"Fushin!" he heard Hana's voice and turned towards her. Just behind her was the rest of the group.

"Everyone, be careful. That whip he is holding is chakra conductive. He can infuse it with fire," Naruto warned.

"Yeah, we saw," Shikaku nodded and measured their opponent with unreadable stare, then spoke towards the surrounded missing-nin "Will you surrender? You don't have to die here," he stated.

"Yeah sure, and few day later, when you are done torturing me for information, you will execute me anyway," he sneered.

"As you wish," Shikaku shrugged and made a step forward, his shadow simultaneously stretching. The man raised his arm nervously, when suddenly, he froze, his eyes widening. A second later Shikamaru stepped from behind the man, a paralyzing seal tag on his neck.

"Nicely done, Shi," Naruto grinned under his mask, while Hana patted him on the shoulder. Meanwhile two ANBU took it upon themselves to secure their new prisoner with a good amount of rope, then move him a little bit to side, where he could be easily watched.

"Jiraya, how does it look like down there?" Shikaku spoke into his radio.

"We just finished, but three of ours are in critical condition and another eight will need help to move. If you have some medics up there, send them here. Also, I saw our young sensor to disappear in some tunnel, did you come in contact with him?"

"Yeah, he is standing next to me. We captured one alive hostage..."

"Don't let him to kill himself! All of them are dead down here. Every single one of these bastard had some poison inside their teeth and two separate copies of some suicidal seal on their left shoulder and right feet. You need to make sure he is permanently paralyzed. Even better would be to make him unconscious," Jiraya said hurriedly.

"Understood," Shikaku said. "Anything else?"

"Yes, send a message to Tsunade to organize a large fake trade caravan. We need to get the prisoners out of here somehow. So far we know of one hundred and sixty two prisoners and believe it or not, some of them are our MIA shinobi."

"You serious?" Shikaku whispered gravely, his voice turning deathly.

"Yeah, so far we know of six, but the number is still growing. Anyway, we will speak later. Send the medics now."

"Understood," Shikaku said and put the radio away.

"Everyone capable of healing to me," he ordered and raised an eyebrow when Hana and Naruto move too, but then shrugged.

"You will take the tunnel down to the prison as quickly as possible. We have several in critical condition, go!" He ordered and watched the group disappear. "Inoichi, this bastard has supposedly some means to kill himself. I want you to search his mind so we won't miss anything."

"Got it," the blonde man nodded and turned to their prisoner.

…

Naruto, Hana and two other ANBU entered the dome of the prison not even five minutes later, and immediately started helping the now already exhausted medics. One of those in critical condition unfortunately died even before they arrived. The other two, however, they managed to stabilize.

"Good job, all of you," Jiraya commended. I already thought we lost those two today. If you still feel you can continue, please help sort out the prisoners."

"Can I have a question, sir?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What is this place? Does it belong to the Blackheart syndicate?"

"Yes, it without a doubt does, however, this prisoners weren't meant to be slaves. You could call all of these... the VIP prisoners. There are shinobi practically from all of the villages, important civilians and similar. Simply individuals of at least some power and influence."

"Ok, got it. Also, did you notice something weird about the entrance tunnel? I can't sense it and when I asked the few Hyuga here, they said the same," Naruto changed the topic

"I already checked it out and the entrance is cowered in good amount of seals. I don't know how they works yet though," Jiraiya explained. "When I am done organizing the rescue efforts, I will return to it and inspect it more closely."

"Ok, thanks. We will now go take a look at the prisoners," Naruto nodded and with Hana started ascending towards the higher levels since the lower were already taken care of.

"These prisoners are in relatively good shape," Hana said. "Sure, they don't look all that healthy, but it could be a way worse."

"Probably because they wanted to sell them," Naruto shrugged.

"Let's take care of this one," Hana pointed at the first cell at the third level which seemed without any attention.

"Sure," Naruto nodded and together they pried the cell open. There were two unconscious men, both in their thirties or so.

"Hmm this one seems alright, a little underfed and his muscles could use some exercise but otherwise alright," Hana said.

"Yeah, this one is in similar condition," Naruto nodded, then added: "It was a clever idea to put everyone to sleep. These two could easily be from Iwa or Kumo. Could you imagine the mess if they were awake?"

"Yeah," Hana nodded. "Let's move them down and check some other."

"OK," Naruto nodded and pulled from his vest a sealing scroll containing stretcher. They had to make the distance twice, then move on some other cell and do the same thing few more time.

"Ikari, come help me. This one is in significantly worse condition than the ones we checked so far," Naruto said.

"Hmm," Hana frowned. "Her muscles are atrophic and that is an understatement. She will be lucky to walk ever again."

"How long do you think she has been here?" Naruto asked.

"Dunno. Years?" Hana shrugged.

"Hmm this is weird, she has some type of marking on her face. I almost didn't notice it through the layer of dirt."

"Here, wash her face," Hana handed him a wet cloth. It actually took a few minutes to get the worst from her face, revealing two purple markings. One at each cheek.

"No fucking way," Hana gasped, her voice hollow. "She is an Inuzuka!"

"For real?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"These are the Inuzuka markings," Hana pointed.

"But they are purple and rectangular. Not red and triangular like yours," Naruto asked in confusion.

"That is because she had to be adopted. Actually, officially one receives these markings if they are unable to bond with a ninken. But the real reason is that she is adopted, because, you see, every single Inuzuka is able to bond with a ninken, there has never been one who couldn't. In other words everyone who has at least a trace of Inuzuka blood in them, can bond with a nin-ken. So the only reason she has these markings is that she was adopted."

"I didn't know your clan adopted outsiders," Naruto raised a brow, while moving a glowing hands above the Woman's body and repairing the worst damage.

"It is rarely done. As most clans, we mostly keep to ourselves," Hana admitted a little reluctantly, then scrunched her face in concentration. "Actually I can recall only one instance it happened," she said and once more looked at the girl's face, here face slowly going pale.

"What is it?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I know who she is," Hana whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Her name is Rin, Rin Inuzuka and before the adoption, Rin Nohara. I was just a little brat when she was adopted and used to follow her around. I think I actually really annoyed her," she smiled wryly.

"Then let's fix as much damage as we can," Naruto suggested.

"No," Hana shook her head. "She is stabilized and there is no immediate danger for her. You should go and help with the others. For what we know, there could be more of ours shinobi, though I would like to stay with her."

"Sure," Naruto nodded. "See you later."

…

It took several more hours to check everyone else. Some ANBU managed to discover storage full of food, which was brought out and prepared for the time the prisoners, or more precisely ex-prisoners, would wake up.

Meanwhile some of the ANBU choose to take a nap, especially the medics, who were pretty exhausted. Some others started to prepare a big pot of soup above a smokeless fire, which was fueled by wood originating mainly from various creates, barrels or even beds that were in each cell.

Naruto and Hana were resting next to Rin, who got a VIP spot close to the fire, and even though they were tired, sleep didn't want to come.

"Any movement above?" Jiraya spoke into the radio, just a few steps away.

"No," Skikaku responded. "Also, the caravan should arrive within eight hours."

"Hmm, that raises a question when we should start moving the prisoners to the surface. The tunnel is very narrow, so we should start at least a good few hours before that. Actually, I wouldn't mind to start moving them immediately. The Blackheart Company could have some fail-safe in place and let this whole dome collapse on our heads. We are sitting here like a ducks right now."

"That's a valid concern. Feel free to start moving them to surface immediately. That way the caravan will be able to start on the way back practically immediately," Shikaku answered.

"I will do that," Jiraya ended the communication.

"All right everyone, start preparing the patients for transport to the surface, so we can leave this place as soon as possible. The caravan should arrive in about eight hours and by that time all this people should be on the surface," Jiraya informed them.

…

"Hmm, this mission turned to be pretty interesting didn't it? We also found fifteen of ours supposedly dead shinobi," Shikamaru said as they walked beside the cart carrying Rin and one other nameless woman.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "This was our tenth solo mission, which makes the ratio of mission that turned to something else two to eight."

"You counting our first?" Hana snorted. "Because the first one and this one are incomparable."

"Not necessarily," Shikamaru shook his head. "If we didn't discover the smuggling-route, it could have a pretty big consequences. We will have to wait for the actual gravity of the mission to be yet revealed."

"I suppose," Hana nodded.

"So, how will your family react when they see Rin?" Shikamaru asked.

"How do you think?" Hana rolled her eyes. "When is someone adopted into our family, he belongs to us, so she will be welcomed pretty warmly. If I remember the time correctly, she was pretty well liked."

"Will you start following her around again?" Naruto grinned at her in a teasing manner.

"Shut up," Hana growled. "I bet you did some funny things too, when you were younger. Actually, didn't you wore this really abhorrent orange jumpsuit?" she asked in superior tone, causing Naruto to grimace.

"Ok ok, I won't bring it up again if you forget that," Naruto raised a hand in surrender.

"Deal," Hana smirked smugly.

…

"Naruto!" Kotetsu yelled from his guard station next to the gate, the moment they arrived to Konoha.

"Hi, what do you need?" Naruto asked.

"You and your team are to immediately report to Hokage-sama!" Izumo added.

"Yeah! If I were you I would hurry up, it seemed really important! Also, you are to cover up your faces, you will supposedly know what that means?" Kotetsu added.

"Yeah, we got it! Thanks," Naruto nodded and along with his teammates sprinted towards the Hokage Tower.

"You are already expected," the Sloth ANBU moved from his way, letting them directly inside the tower, where they were ushered right into the Tsunade's office.

"You are finally here!" Tsunade stood up and threw at Fushin a document folder. "Sasuke Uchiha deserted and is on the run. I already sent one genin and one ANBU team, which should be theoretically more than enough, but with Dojutsu as powerful as Sharingan we can never be too careful. We absolutely cannot let the Sharingan get into the hands of our enemies. You are to immediately set out and capture Sasuke, understood? That folder you received contains a detailed report of all of his known skills and the map describing the assumed path he used to defect. Any questions?" she finished with question.

"If we will be unable to subdue him, do we have a permission to use a lethal force?" Shikamaru asked, making Tsunade to frown, then sigh.

"Yes, if it will be necessary, then yes. And do not forget to bring the body back, understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" all of them bowed and left.

…

"Fuck this! We are all tired and she sends us on another mission," Hana growled.

"Yeah, but it's a logical choice. Most of the ANBU has to guard the people we brought to Konoha. And more importantly, we are Hunters, we specialize in exactly this type of mission," Shikamaru shrugged.

"In what direction have Sasuke decided to go?" Naruto asked.

"Straight towards the Valley of the End. If we go in that direction, we are bound to find him or at least some evidence of fighting that we can follow," Shikamaru said, then frowned. "It is stated here that there is a group of five enemies helping Sasuke."

"Ok, we will follow them, but we stop only for Sasuke. Any other enemies or skirmished we circumvent. Tsunade made it clear Sasuke is our top priority."

"Yeah, though it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. What if we can prevent death of one of our Shinobi?" Hana frowned.

"The only thing we can do is to hope such situation doesn't happen," Shikamaru shrugged with sigh. "Anyway, Sasuke has these skills..."

…

"There, on the left, do you see that? There is a dead body," Hana pointed and changed direction. "The smell it gives of is pretty unnatural too."

"This one isn't ours," Shikamaru stated immediately. "Which leaves only four enemies beside Sasuke."

"Let's move," Naruto interrupted him. "I just sensed someone alive, just a little bit before us."

"I think they are the genin team. The smell is young," Hana frowned. They speeded up, traversing the distance only in few seconds. Naruto dropped down next to the three genins that were barely standing, gasping for air. Next to them a mutilated body.

"Are you alright?" Hana asked immediately.

"Yeah," answered a young boy. "But he almost took as all out. It was really close."

"Did you see the ANBU team?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, they are engaging the other two of these bastards. They shouldn't be too far away."

"Good," Naruto nodded and all three of them continued ahead.

"I can feel five chakra signatures, from which two feel pretty foreign," Naruto said and stretched his hand just a little bit to the left. "We will check the fight for Sasuke and if he isn't present, we will continue." Shikamaru and Hana nodded.

"When we enter the fight, engage at least one opponent so I can speak with some ANBU. It shouldn't take longer than a minute."" Shikamaru said.

"Ok," Naruto nodded just as they emerged on a relatively small clearing. An ANBU turned towards them and Shikamaru signaled for the switch with his teammates.

"Where is Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"He ran off with the last enemy, but you should be able to catch up to them if you move quickly, because Sasuke is sealed in some barrel and is being carried," the ANBU said.

"Sealed in a barrel?" Shikamaru asked incredulously.

"Do not ask me," the ANBU shook his head, clearly not knowing what that was about.

"Ok. When you are done with those two, come help us."

"Will do, good luck with the traitor," the ANBU spat on the ground and turned back towards his opponent.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"We are continuing," Shikamaru said, already moving.

"Hana, do you smell anything?" Naruto asked.

"No, everything is cowered by the smell coming from the fight behind us. I will have to track the traditional way, but it should be pretty easy since they were in hurry. Follow me," Hana said and lead the group through the forest as fast as she could. The tracks left behind were fortunately plentiful and easily noticeable.

"That guy, whoever he is, really should try to be stealthier," Hana shook her head in wonder. Shikamaru frowned.

"Finally," Naruto suddenly said and took the lead. "We should catch up to them in five minutes or so."

…

Kaguya Kimimaro ducked underneath a blade that almost chopped his head off, then hastily make a distance between himself and his assailants. He carefully put the barrel on the ground and frowned.

"I will not allow you to interfere with Orochimaru's affairs," he said and with single movement tore the barrel open. It didn't take a long and a hand appeared. Shortly afterwards Sasuke jumped out.

"Go ahead Sasuke, I have to deal with these three annoyances," Kimimaro said to him, who only smirked and immediately sprinted off.

"Shi, Ikari, follow him. I will take care of this one and then join you," Naruto said.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, in the worst case you will have to take care of Sasuke alone, while I stall this one," he shrugged.

"Ok, but be careful. His smell is weird," Hana jerked her head towards the white-haired man with a frown.

"I will, go," Naruto said and gripped his sword tightly, then just as Hana and Shikamaru moved, shunshined forward, just before his opponent, initiating the fight with slash led in upwards fashion, forcing Kimimaro to hastily jump back.

"Don't you think it's a little bit arrogant to think you can stop three opponents at once? I mean, we could be weaker than you, but there are still three of us," Naruto asked, honestly curious about the answer.

"It doesn't matter, everyone opposing Orochimaru are doomed to fail," Kimimaro shrugged and stretched out his arm, letting some white substance emerge from it. In next instant he was gripping a long, white sword.

"Fuck," Naruto cursed, it was just his luck to get a member of Kaguya clan to fight. What did they learned about it in the academy? Fuck, he absolutely did not remember.

Naruto sheathed his sword and pulled out several shurikens and without any ado threw them at his opponent, who leaned left, dodging portion of them. The rest was deflected by his bone sword. By that time Naruto, however, already finished a sequence of seals, channeling the chakra into the ground through his legs and simultaneously launching another shuriken. Kimimaro again dodged, moving in Naruto's direction, who however swapped his position with the shuriken, immediately slashing at Kimimaro's neck. Unfortunately, in surprising display of speed and agility he bend forward, again dodging.

That was the moment Naruto was waiting for; the stone spike erupted from the ground, driving itself into Kimimaro's stomach with such a force that he was launched into the air. To press his advantage even further, cluster of shurikens coated in wind chakra buried themselves into his stomach.

Naruto let out a breath and with spinning orb of light blue chakra hovering in his palm moved towards the wounded Kaguya intending to finish it since he could still sense that he was alive. He sought Kaguya's head and drove the Rasengan into it, just to be halted by a spear of white and bone-like substance shooting up and penetrating the spinning orb and his palm. Naruto instinctually shunshined backward, luckily dodging a horizontal slash of his opponent's sword.

Naruto gripped his wounded hand, frowning. He needed to follow his teammates and not waste time with some immortal Kaguya. Yeah, that was right. Kaguya's are especially talented in defense, since they possessed bone manipulating and minor regeneration abilities.

The Kaguya slowly picked himself up, revealing a badly mangled stomach and chest. His stomach was torn open, but the wound was significantly smaller than Naruto expected. Additionally the shurikens that should have completely shred his lungs, was slowly emerging from his body.

The next moment his chest was covered in weird black pattern and Naruto increased the distance even more. This was described inside Sasuke's folder. This meant the activation of the cursed seal.

"You good?" someone spoke, interrupting Naruto's inner monolog. He turned, seeing the three ANBU, accompanied by the genin team.

"Yeah. I need to go after my teammates, take over this one and be fucking careful. He is from Kaguya clan and can manipulate his bones. He is really fucking dangerous. I caused him wounds that would put down twenty separate people easy. The genins should keep distance."

"Thanks for the info," the ANBU nodded, his attention already on the fight. Naruto quickly pulled out a bandage and fixed his palm, then sprinted after his teammates. Fortunately, he didn't have to run for long, since he could still sense them.

When he was near, he slowed down and started sneaking, careful not to give away his presence. He peered over few bushes, then frowned in worry.

Hana was resting her hand on her knees and gasping for breath, her jaws clenched. She had a wound on her left side and by the grimace on her face, it was pretty serious. Shikamaru was standing just few yards away from her. He seemed a little bit better for a wear and wasn't hurt, but his expression was grim.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke, who now more than anything else resembled some monster. He had two disgusting wing and his hair seemed longer.

"You never should have tried to stop me," he smirked at Hana and Shikamaru, though his left wing and chest bore a quite deep wounds in the shape of claws. Also, his left side looked burned. Maybe explosive tags or some fire jutsu from Hana.

Sasuke raised his right hand and black orb of concentrated lightning chakra appeared, filling the air with chirping sound. Naruto's expression darkened. Using Kakashi's assassination jutsu on his teammates? He shouldn't have done that. He could understand he wanted to run away, sure, but to attack his own people with attack that wasn't even his own was just not done.

In the next moment Sasuke sprinted forward, aiming clearly for Hana, who was backpedaling quickly. Shikamaru raised his hands, shadows shooting out from him, catching Sasuke. He, however simply ignored them and moved forward, almost at the same speed as before.

By then Hana run out of the retreating space and did the only thing that remained. She lunged forward, quickly meeting Sasuke. She faked a lunge to her right, then with lightning fast duck avoided the chidori and slashed at Sasuke's abdomen. He however nimbly retreated, just enough to avoid the claws that adorned Hana's fingers, then lunged forward, aiming for Hana's side, chidori held high.

There was a whistling sound and his arm was torn apart at his shoulder, instantly erasing the chidori from existence.

Shikamaru and Hana blinked and quickly backpedaled from Sasuke with relieved expressions.

"It took you long enough," Shikamaru said as Naruto emerged from the bushes.

"Sorry, but the whitey," Naruto jerked his head in the direction from where he came. "Was pretty tough. Actually, he might still be. The ANBU team came and took over so I could join you. Anyway, I see Sasuke used the cursed seal."

"Yeah," Shikamaru grimaced. "He was pretty harmless before, even with that Sharingan of his, but after he transformed? We are lucky to be alive. That chidori you just saw was his sixth already."

"You are kidding me, right? According to his chakra level right now, he could manage another two," Naruto growled.

"Yeah, that curse mark increased his fighting capabilities by at least four hundred percent. Not only his chakra, but everything. Speed, endurance reflexes and with those fucking eyes of his?" Hana shook her head.

"Guys, he is moving," Shikamaru warned.

"That's weird, the wound doesn't bleed?" Naruto asked when he looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah, that's right. We actually intended to let him bleed out, but the fucking transformation removed that option too," Hana muttered.

"Ahh, he is transforming back to his original self," Shikamaru informed them.

"That's curious, his chakra just now fell almost to zero," Naruto said, thinking.

"Hmm, that is actually pretty logical. The transformation certainly isn't natural occurrence, so it needs something to fuel it," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Yeah, but I wonder, what would happen if he exhausted his chakra before the transformation. Would he die? Stuck somewhere in the middle of the phasing?"

"Who knows," Shikamaru shrugged. "Let's stabilize him and seal that severed piece of his arm," he said. "We wouldn't want him to die here."

"Do you think Tsunade will be able to reattach it? The damage seems to be pretty big," Hana mused aloud.

"Probably yes, but the question is if she will bother," Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, that seem like the right question," Shikamaru agreed.

…

"Did you killed him?" Naruto looked around the devastated clearing where he fought with the Kaguya

"No, we fought with him for some time in his transformed state. We were mainly stalling from range since going melee was tantamount to suicide. In the end he had to realize he wouldn't be able to defeat us anytime soon, because he just suddenly left. We decided to let him go since he wasn't the mission objective. Besides, we probably wouldn't be able to hurt him anyway with that bloodline of his. It seems we have to update our bingo book, where he has only the A rank. I think that AAA or even AS would be much more adequate," one of the ANBU responded and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, also the info we today obtained on his abilities will be pretty useful. The next time someone from Konoha will fight him, they will be much better prepared," Naruto nodded.

"That's right. Anyway, you guys sure did a number on Sasuke," the ANBU changed the topic of the conversation.

"Yeah, but this fucker transformed too and what is worse, he used chidory on us. Repeatedly," Shikamaru spat, and the ANBU fell silent.

"Kakashi will be furious when he hears that," he shook his head. "He might be lenient otherwise, but to use one of his personal techniques again a fellow soldier? I wouldn't be surprised if he killed him himself."

…

"This is disaster," Tsunade sighed and let her fall back, inspecting the ceiling of her own office.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Hana, who were still wearing their masks, were resting on the sofa by Tsunade's right-hand side, while opposite to them stood Kakashi and Yamanaka Inoichi.

"I need some plan what to do with Sasuke, and I need it right now. There is an emergency meeting in only two hours, and if I don't have one, Danzo will propose one of his own," Tsunade muttered.

"Why don't you execute him," Inoichi suggested.

"Council will never allow that. They might agree if he killed one of ours, but that didn't happen."

"As if using chidori wasn't bad enough," Inoichi snorted, very aware it could be his daughter fighting Sasuke.

"What about you Kakashi, do you have some idea? He was your student, after all," Tsunade inquired.

"Not really, all of my ideas besides the execution seems to be far too lenient in the given circumstances," Kakashi shook his head.

"I have an idea?" Naruto spoke slowly.

"And that is?" Tsunade asked impatiently.

"Why don't you take his Sharingan away? If you replace his eyes with some ordinary ones, it will make him so much less dangerous in the case he will turn on us again and simultaneously, he would be worthless for Orochimaru or whoever else might want him."

"That idea has merits, but there is still the problem of natural reproduction of the Dojutsu if he were to escape again," Inoichi said.

"We could use something similar like the Hyuuga clan. Some type of seal that would make it possible to execute him over a distance," Kakashi suggested.

"Hmm... I like it," Tsunade mused. "Replacing his eyes is child's play and Jiraya can design the seal," she smirked smugly. "Now, for this plan to be accepted by the council, we need to verify the course of the fight. As Fushin came only at the end and didn't witness much of the fight, it will have to be one of you," Tsunade turned to Ikari and Shi. "Who wants to volunteer?"

"You can scan my mind, I don't have a problem with it, though I would rather not remove my mask, if that is possible," Hana shrugged.

"That's quite alright. The only thing I need is touch your temples and for you to be relaxed. The scan will naturally start with the most recent memory, so it will be pretty easy," Inoichi said.

"Ok, go ahead," Hana agreed. Inoichi nodded and channeled chakra through several seal, then pressed his fingers against Hana's temples. In that moment both of their faces went slack, completely devoid of any tension.

"Tsunade," Naruto spoke in that moment. "If you are going to remove Sasuke's eyes, you need to hide them really good, because otherwise someone will steal them. Actually, it would be probably better to outright destroy them. When Itachi will learn about this, he might want to take them into his custody. And thanks to his Mangekyo Sharingan, he could torture that knowledge out of your brain," he warned.

"I will think about it," Tsunade answered with a marred forehead and just then, Inoichi and Hana woke up.

"That was an interesting experience," Hana said while blinking.

"So?" Tsunade ignored her and turned to Inoichi.

"The fight went exactly like they said, though their description didn't do any justice to the fight. It looked much worse," Inoichi shrugged.

"Ok, that's one thing done," Tsunade summed up contently.

"Actually, Hokage-sama, after seeing the memories just now, I would like to recommend Ikari and Shi for Special-Jonin rank," Inoichi deadpanned and Tsunade blinked.

"Are sure about that?"

"What I saw in terms of combat skills, both of them have a Jonin level skill in their area of discipline. Not enough for full-fledged Jonin rank, but Special-Jonin? Seems very reasonable. Shi seems a little bit worse combat-wise, but the support he provided was phenomenal. Also, you know that to become fully-fledged Jonin, there are other requirements, like the official tests they would need to absolve. Also, they would need to be personally interested in such. This is good middle-point for them, I think," Inoichi shrugged.

"Are you prepared to defend that recommendation, if someone challenges it?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, though I would like to add I don't know Shi's and Ikari's identity. I know who Fushin is, but he joined the fight at the absolute end, so I cannot say anything about him from so little data. On the other hand, Jiraya could tell you more. Fushin joined the assault of the prison with his forces," Inoichi explained.

"Really," Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"This is ridiculous," Shi spoke. "I refuse the promotion if Fushin won't be promoted along with us," he stated and crossed arms.

"The same," Hana snorted and also crossed her arms.

"Why is that?" Tsunade tilted her head in amusement.

"It's simple, Fushin is better than both of us together," Hana shrugged.

"You serious?" Inoichi raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah," Shikamaru confirmed.

"Fushin?" Tsunade inquired.

"What?"

"Do you agree with them?"

"I might, though it's hard to judge myself," Naruto shrugged.

"Ok, we are done here. I will handle the promotions personally, to keep the identities as secret as possible. You three stay here, others can leave. Also, Inoichi, get Jiraya here as soon as possible. He really should have visited me immediately after the caravan returned!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Inoichi bowed and along with Kakashi left. Afterwards Naruto, Shikamaru and Ikari simply sat and waited, still a little bit consternated by the direction that the last forty eight hours and especially the last ten minutes took.

"Sorry for the wait Tsunade," Jiraya entered after a few minutes with a tired sigh. "I was trying to get the identities of all our guest before I came, but it appears to be harder than I thought."

"That's ok. I have a question and I want yes or no response, got it?" Tsunade started.

"Oh, sure," Jiraya shrugged.

"Do you think that Fushin here would deserve the promotion to Special-Jonin rank?" Jiraya blinked, then scratched his head.

"Yeah, sure. I don't see a problem with that," he shrugged again.

"Good," she nodded and hit the button on her desk. "Iruka, bring me three Special-Jonin vests and the appropriate promotion forms."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" was his response and minute afterwards Iruka entered the doors. He handed the vests to Tsunade, while inspecting the masked trio with obvious interest.

"Iruka, you can leave now," Tsunade chuckled, embarrassing the chunin.

"Now, to finally finish this: Guards, please move for ten minutes to your outer positions," Tsunade ordered and watched as the guards revealed themselves and left the room, then she turned to the quietly waiting trio.

"Please, remove your masks," Tsunade asked and clasped hands under her chin. The trio did as requested.

"What?!" Jiraiya yelled comically. "You are Fushin?" he growled at Naruto, consternated.

"Thanks for the promotion," Naruto grinned cheekily.

"But..."

"Silence Jiraiya," Tsunade snapped, then turned to Hana: "Inuzuka Hana, you were recommended for the rank of Special-Jonin by Yamanaka Inoichi, do you accept? If so, please, take the vest."

"Yes, I accept Hokage-sama," Hana said and with slightly quivering hand grasped the offered piece of equipment.

"Naruto how old are you?" Tsunade asked with frown.

"I turned fifteen few week ago."

"Hmm, you are quite young to be promoted if we consider the statistics, on the other hand there were significantly younger cases. Also, I very clearly remember the spar we once - kind of - had and during which you demonstrated surprising skill, so: Uzumaki Naruto, you were recommended for the rank of Special-Jonin by Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju, do you accept? If so, please, take the vest."

"Yes, I accept Hokage-sama," Naruto answered and also took the vest.

"And lastly you, Shikamaru. Am I correct to assume you are thirteen years old?" Tsunade inquired.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Also, I would like to state I will understand if you won't promote me. I am only two years out of academy, after all. Actually, I am considering to refuse it outright," Shikamaru said with really bothered expression.

"Are you worried, what your parent will say?"

Shikamaru snorted, and shook his head, then said: "No Hokage-sama, besides, it's not their busyness."

"Jeez, you are not making this easy," Tsunade sighed. "I was hoping you would say that yes, you deserved the promotion or that yes, you are worried about yours parents reaction, in which cases I would not promote you. That would be clear sign that you are not mature enough. Unfortunately, you had to say just the right things."

"I could still say those things if you want," Shikamaru tried with a crooked smile.

"That would be cheating," Tsunade smirked. "Nara Shikamaru, you were recommended for the rank of Special-Jonin by Yamanaka Inoichi, do you accept? If so, please, take the vest," Tsunade finished, though Shikamaru didn't answer immediately. He pinched the bridge of his nose, then sighed. "Fuck it! Of course that I accept," he growled and grabbed the vest.

"Then congratulation, all of you. Now scram, I have a work to do," Tsunade growled.

…

"Hey, guys, could you please pinch me? I think I am dreaming," Hana, hidden under her mask again, asked her teammates when they stood before the Hokage Tower. Naruto did as asked.

"Ouch! That hurt," Hana growled.

"You asked," Naruto shrugged.

"What now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let's switch the vests," Hana suggested eagerly.

"Good idea," Naruto grinned and pulled down his vest. It took them about five minutes to move all of their equipment and put them on.

"Hmm, the only differences from our old vests that I can see is one additional pocket and better material?" Shikamaru asked.

"That seems about right, 'sides who would want to get used to some new organization of pockets," Naruto commented.

"Let's go, I would like to see mum. I am interested if she notices," Hana said, already moving.

"Sorry, but I won't accompany you," Naruto shook his head. "You should celebrate with your family alone."

"Naruto is right, we would be only distraction," Shikamaru agreed.

"You are being melodramatic," Hana rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's meet in three days again," Naruto smirked and with lazy wave headed towards his apartment, looking forward to the evening spent with Anko. Maybe he should brought some sake and Dango? Hmm, maybe he could buy a box of that super expensive Morishita dango and some luxury sake, after all his team was bound to get pretty nice salary bonus for the last forty eight hours.

…

"So Jiraiya, could you tell me, how is it possible that Inuzuka Rin is alive?" Tsunade asked as she slowly filled the promotion documents.

"Sorry, but I can't do that," Jiraiya sighed and toppled down on the sofa. "I spoke with Kakashi, and he is even more stumped. The only explanation is, that we were tricked. We both know there are techniques how to make temporary clones from blood and flash. Orochimaru could probably create one if he needed. Also, we were kind of sloppy when we ignored the iron rule, that to seal a tailed demon, one needs a newborn baby. If we take that into account, Rin never could have became a jinchuriki."

"Alright, what do you know about the people we rescued?" Tsunade asked.

"Ok, there are sixty five shinobi from different elemental countries. The rest are important civilians or crime lords. I have portion of their names, but those aren't all that important in most cases," Jiraiya shrugged.

"Good. I will contact the other nations and negotiate the pickup of their shinobi and citizens," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, though I would be interested if for example Iwa would do the same thing," Jiraiya mused.

"They would have to. If a word of execution of shinobi from multiple different countries got out, they would be finished politically. Not even Danzo would attempt something like that," Tsunade snorted.

"You are right, it was stupid of me to even think about it. I really have to be tired," Jiraiya nodded. "Anyway, I wanted to speak about one more sensitive thing."

"Hmm?" Tsunade hummed.

"How many member of Uzumaki clan are alive today?" Jiraiya asked seriously.

"As far as I know, Naruto is the only one. Why?"

"Not anymore. We have two Uzumaki women in the hospital..."

"What!" Tsunade jumped up from her seat.

"Calm down Tsunade. Immediately after I found out, I moved them into the Hokage wing and put a guard around them," Jiraiya explained.

"Do we know their names?"

"No. They are understandably upset with us for abandoning them during the war, so..."

"I want to see them," Tsunade said, already moving. "Show me the way!"

…

A slight, disbelieving smile adorned lips of one Inuzuka Rin. Two weeks already passed since her unexpected rescue and reunion with her family. And especially meeting the now grown Hana was very nice, since she had all those nice stories about her young rascal years. These days it wasn't all that rare when Hana's face would get redder than her family markings.

Today was however a little different. Rin was sitting in a corner of the dining hall of the Inuzuka compound, nestled in layers of ridiculously soft and comfy quilts, holding a cup of hot tea and silently watching the familiar, yet foreign family interactions and dynamics.

Tsume Inuzuka was siting just one table away, perusing some documents together with few elder clan member, which's names came to Rin only with considerable difficulty, and even that wasn't always the case. But that was to be expected; she was held almost fifteen years captive in a little dark cell. No one, not even the most cantankerous members of the family would be upset about that.

The next table was occupied by group of four warriors. Two men, two women, and all of them at the mile-stone between their twenties and thirties. Rin knew them all at least a little bit, but now that she was back, she would finally get the time needed to get to know everyone properly.

Rin's gaze moved to the table that was usurped by group of six children, all of them younger than Hana at least by four years. When she returned, they were probably the most surprised group of them all, but simultaneously absorbed it the fastest. One of them, probably the self-appointed leader of the group, grinned at her with a raised thumb and stated: "It was only a question of when and not if you will return to us. See to it that you get better, got it?" That was also the first time she cried since her rescue. For some reason, and to her own surprise, she didn't cry when she met Tsume and Hana for the first time.

The last group was however the most interesting. By Rin's standard even fascinating. Not only there were two outsiders, two non-clan members, which accompanied Hana. To that both of them were about three to four years younger than she. And to all of that, she owed her rescue exactly to this small group of teenagers, which was currently quietly talking, while studying their Bingo books and small pile of scrolls. Rin was impressed. That young and already successful Hunters. That was something she wasn't sure her old team would be capable of doing. Partly because of their skills and partly because they were more of a group of bickering kids that coordinated genins.

There was however even more stuff to think about. For example the fact that the one who held the biggest part in her rescue was a jinchuriki. That alone send waves of shivers down her spine, though she decided she would get used to it, or would die trying.

Rin turned her head to the side, as a trio of another clan members entered. All of them a look of purpose upon their faces as they approached the table where Hana sat.

"What do you need Senu?" Hana looked up from her table lazily.

"I challenge you for the post of the next clan head," he uttered, instantly silencing the room.

Naruto froze and automatically looked at the challenger. He wasn't an Inuzuka, but even he knew, this was incredibly serious matter. He narrowed his eyes and met Shika's gaze. Someone was about to get beaten to a bloody pulp.

Naruto wasn't as arrogant as to believe Hana would automatically win; he after all didn't know anything about Senu's combat skills or proves. He could very well defeat Hana, especially since he looked older than her by at least three, more probably four or five years. On the other hand he still had a chunin vest.

Hana closed her eyes for a moment, then slowly stood up, measuring her opponent. She looked momentarily at her mother, who obviously wanted to intervene, but was held by the traditions. Also, if that happened, Hana would be utterly humiliated.

"Would you like to state an official reason, or is your only reason that you want to be a leader?" she asked calmly.

"Of course I have a reason," he growled. "The first reason is your last team, which is now dead. You failed them," he stated, almost causing Hana to lunge at him, but in the end she resisted the urge. "Then you paused your military career, becoming only an ordinary vet, and now? Now, you are playing at soldiers with kids four years younger than you. You are not fit to lead us," he finished with a growl.

"I see," Hana nodded and sighed. "You are of course free to think what you want, though on the other hand, I am allowed to respond in kind," she growled, grabbing Senu's face and slamming it against the closest wooden support beam with all her might. Then again. She grabbed him by the back of his jacket and while saturating her muscles with chakra threw him across the room, causing the six kids to scramble away, to not get caught. There was a crash as the table collapsed under the weight of the body.

Hana however wasn't finished, she strode towards the broken piece of furniture, where Senu managed to pull himself upright.

They looked at each other, then Senu lunged forward, hand closed in fist. Instead of dodging Hana stepped forward, blocking the punch with her left and retaliating with one of her own to Senu's guts. He doubloud over, which Hana didn't hesitate to capitalize on. She grabbed his head and drove her knee into his face, crushing his nose and eliciting an agonized scream. She ignored it, grabbed him and tossed him through the entrance doors into the garden. Upon a landing there could be heard another crunch.

"You two," Hana snapped towards Senu's companions. "Pick him up and carry him to the hospital. I would let him lay there for a few days to thing about his stupidity, but unfortunately, Senu is one of ours better fighters and it would be a total waste. Also, I expect this room to be fixed by the next time I enter it," she growled.

Naruto rolled his eyes just as the remaining Inuzuka assembly started whistling appreciatively. Something like this couldn't end up any other way.

"You know Hana, I think you should exercise a little more, those two first slams against the beam should have rendered him unconscious, Naruto teased.

"That would hardly ever happened," Hana snorted. "Senu is pure brawler and thus used to be punched. Actually, most of the Inuzuka prefer the close range combat and therefore are to a degree immune ."

Rin Inuzuka pulled the hand from her mouth in a quiet awe. Oh yeah, that was the thing required to be a hunter. She smiled, glad that the Inuzuka clan was just as she remembered it. Then suddenly frowned and looked at her annoying legs. It would take some time before she would walk again and could kick Kakashi's stupid ass.

…

"You have returned alone Kimimaro," Orochimaru stated, raised from his seat and moved towards the window. The office of Kazekage was pretty spacious, equipped with heavy, luxury furniture and the view the office provided was unforgettable.

"I apologize master, but the mission was a failure. I will accept any punishment you will deem necessary," Kimimaro responded stoically, without bowing.

"Tell me what happened," Orochimaru ordered without turning, his arms joined behind his back.

"The Sound Four engaged one team of genins and one ANBU team. They were wiped out, not managing to kill anyone. While they fought, I continued with the sealed Uchiha. Unfortunately, we were quickly caught by a three-man hunter squad and since I sensed the transformation was done, I let Sasuke out so he could continue and I could fully concentrate on the hunters. That was where I miscalculated. One of the hunter managed to singlehandedly stall me, while the other two continued after Sasuke. The one stalling me was very skilled, though I admit I was arrogant and let myself be taken aback by surprise. I was badly hurt..."

"Yes, I noticed. It is good thing I managed to get rid of your disease, otherwise you would be dead by now," Orochimaru nodded, then added: "Anyway, continue."

"Yes master. After I was hurt, the ANBU team arrived and allowed the hunter to continue after Sasuke. At the end I was unable to deal with the ANBU team. Partially because of the wound and partially because they choose to only stall, taking a very careful approach."

"I see," Orochimaru nodded, his jaw clenched in barely suppressed rage.

"Now Kimimaro, I have some business to attend to. I have to leave Suna for some time, which means, you will be impersonating the Kazekage instead of me. I prepared some notes what you need to do, but in general, your goal is to simply lead this country as any Kazekage would do. We need to raise a solid army to defeat Konoha, and for that we need money more than anything," Orochimaru announced with a sinister smile.

"Yes master," Kimimaro nodded.

"But before that, I want you to describe the mask of the three hunters for me in as much detail as you can."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

**A/N:** Enjoy, and very merry Christmas! And as always, thanks for the reviews and sorry for my not so good English.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: When predators turn prey**

Naruto entered the kitchen with Sneaky safely wound around his bicep, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I really don't understand why she likes you better than me," Anko shook her head with a smile.

"Natural charisma," Naruto grinned at his lover.

"More probably it's those grapes you are always spoiling her with. If I didn't watch you two, she would be three times as big now," Anko stated dryly. "Anyway, are you going to hospital again?"

"Yeah, the hospital still needs all the help they can get, though it is the last time I will be helping out. Also, after the work, I and Shika are going to visit our ex-teammates, so I will return later," Naruto explained.

"You mean you are going to show off your new vests," Anko teased.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Naruto shook his head in a mock confusion, while prying Sneaky from his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure," Anko snickered, then stood up. She pulled Naruto to herself and hungrily kissed him. He didn't protest, eagerly joining in, his hands automatically moving to her firm ass, squeezing it. Anko moaned and interrupted the kiss. "You better go, or you will make me late again," she growled.

"You mean that _you_ will make us late again, right?" Naruto corrected her with a smirk and turned towards the door, then added: "See you later."

…

"Good morning Tsunade," Naruto greeted as he entered the hospital.

"That is Hokage-sama to you," the blonde ruler of the village scowled at him.

"Sure sure," Naruto waved his hand uncaringly and looked around. "What patients should I look at today? Also, it seems unusually empty here."

"That's because Suna and three other minor villages picked their people last night. And it's good thing too, because we really needed the space," Tsunade explained and motioned to him to follow her. "But back to your first question. Today you will have only two patients to take care of, but I am warning you, they are not friendly. Actually, the friendliest expression I heard from them is a tree-hugger."

"They are from Iwa?" Naruto asked automatically.

"No," Tsunade shook his head, then whispered: "They are from Uzushiogakure, from the Uzumaki clan." Naruto's eyes widened.

"They were in the prison too?"

"Yes. We have moved them to the security wing to protect their identity."

"And you want me to speak to them because I am also an Uzumaki," Naruto stated blandly.

"Precisely," Tsunade nodded, simultaneously entering a room with a guard at its door.

"What do you want again? Didn't I told you to fuck off?" a middle aged woman with a dark red hair situated in a complex, though military looking haircut, growled from one of the two beds occupying the room.

"I brought someone who will look at you," Tsunade ignored the greeting patiently. "See you later!" she smirked at Naruto and left.

"That bitch," Naruto growled internally, but looked at his patients nonetheless. While the first woman looked to be in her forties, the other looked at least fifteen years older and her hairs was mostly gray.

"So, what are your names?" Naruto asked and pulled along a chair, so he could sat down.

"Go fuck yourself, traitor!" the younger woman growled, while the older one remained completely silent.

"Hmm, I thought that the members of Uzumaki clan would have a better manners," Naruto sighed in an exaggerated manner and leaned back.

"That's rich coming from someone who couldn't even honor the alliance we have had between our villages," the woman hissed.

"Ok, since you don't want to tell me your name I will give you one, so I have something to call you," Naruto said while frowning in concentration. "Oh, what about Tiger? Your current mood seems to prefer it?" he asked sweetly, getting only a murderous stare in return.

"Why are you mocking us? Is it not enough that thanks to you our clan was annihilated?" the older woman suddenly spoke, her deep grey eyes boring into him.

"Firstly," Naruto leaned forward. "You are releasing your anger on the wrong party. Yes, Konoha betrayed the alliance between our villages, but many people, many shinobi regret that decision to this day. Besides, it wasn't their decision. No, the sole person responsible for the betrayal is Sarutobi. I wasn't alive back then, but I have lived long enough in this village to know most of our shinobi expected to help you. After all, the alliance which have bound Uzushio and Konoha was strong. We weren't just some political allies. No, we were... companions," Naruto said and let a silence settle over the room.

The older woman closed her eyes suddenly, pain twisting her face. After a moment she quietly asked: "How do you know that? You are too young to remember that time."

"It's because we know what we did. When I was ten years old we learned about it in the Shinobi Academy. The lecture was short. Nothing dramatic, just simple facts, since we were just kids. If I remember correctly, the teacher said something like: That day we betrayed the alliance, and we will never know if we could have saved Uzushiogakure or if we would have been destroyed along with it," Naruto shrugged and stood, moving towards the window.

"Is that true?" the younger Uzumaki asked with a frown marring her forehead, her eyes following him.

"You will have to see for yourself," Naruto turned with a shrug, while looking at her. "So, will you tell me your names?"

"If I remember correctly, you have lectured us about manners just a moment ago. Shouldn't you be the first to introduce yourself?" the older woman raised an eyebrow, a slight smile hiding in the wrinkles around her eyes.

"Sure, my name is Uzumaki Naruto," he said, smirking lightly. Both women gasped, their eyes widening.

"Who are your parents?" the younger woman demanded immediately after she absorbed the news.

"Oh no, you will have to introduce yourself first," Naruto shook his head.

"I am Uzumaki Serazu and this is my mother, Uzumaki Samshini," the younger women said impatiently. "Now, tell us, who are your parents?"

"My parents are dead," Naruto shook his head, obviously disappointing his newfound relatives. "But my mother was Uzumaki Kushina. My father was from Konoha and isn't all that important."

"You are Kushi's son?" Serazu gasped, her voice shaky.

"That is what I was told," Naruto nodded. "She died during my birth, the same day Kyuubi attacked."

"But that means... who holds the demon now?" Samshini asked with frown. Naruto, instead of answering, lifted his shirt and channeled a chakra into his stomach.

"Fuck me!" Serazu muttered.

"So, now when we are all friends, I have some questions for you," Naruto grinned while pulling a crumpled form from his pocket. "Let me start with: How long have you been imprisoned?"

…

"Hello Ino, how are you getting used to the mandatory genin uniform?" Naruto smirked at the blonde genin. Her second attempt in the chunin exams didn't end in success, though her performance was significantly better than the previous try.

"This is your fault! If it weren't for you and those idiotic friends of yours, Asuma wouldn't decide to work us into the ground. He even asked for pointers from that tyrant Hayate," Ino grumbled unhappily.

"Oh, since you are mentioning it, Midori told me to say hi," Naruto hummed lazily and chuckled when Ino paled.

"Hello Naruto," Choji and Shino, who joined their team after Kiba's death, greeted him.

"Hi, good to see you again," Naruto nodded. "I was just asking Ino, how she likes the new uniforms," he smirked at the blonde girl, again. Shikamaru next to him snickered.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, stop the teasing," Asuma scolded them with lazy smile and a drag from his cigarette.

"Ah, hello Asuma," Naruto greeted with a nod.

"Hi, sensei," Shikamaru added.

"So, I hear that you two were promoted," Asuma smirked at them. "Congratulation, both of you."

"What do you mean by promotion?" Ino asked, confused.

"Oh, you don't know? Naruto and Shikamaru, along with their third teammate were promoted. They are now special-jonins, which is a rank between chunin and jonin," Asuma explained.

"No way!" Ino's eyes widened comically. "They are too young for that!"

"Hokage apparently doesn't think so," Asuma smirked at his sputtering blonde student, then turned back towards them. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Nothing special. After we rest for a little while, we will pick another mission," Shikamaru shrugged. "Anyway, we noticed most of the genin team's training is much more intensive. What happened?"

"You happened," Asuma's rolled his eyes. "After the showing you displayed during the chunin exams, Tsunade decided to launch a little investigation. I will not go into details but suffice to say the requirements for entering the chunin exams are much more demanding now. In turn, most of the jonin-senseis had to significantly change their teaching methods."

"That's good. I mean, I don't think that a chunin necessarily needs everything Hayate taught us, but it was like... completely incomprehensible for us - I mean my team back then - when at least half of all Konoha's teams didn't even know how to water walk," Naruto commented.

"That is now a mandatory skill for entering the chunin exams," Asuma nodded.

"So, you think we could take your students from you for a few hours? To catch up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure, I will give you three hours," Asuma agreed.

"Thanks," Shikamaru nodded.

"Go ahead, I will catch you in a few seconds," Naruto waved at Shikamaru, his ex-teammates and Shino. Shikamaru nodded.

"So, you wanna talk about something?" Asume took another drag.

"Kind of. You heard about the prisoners which were brought to Konoha recently, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, though that's probably all. I am kind of busy with training those three brats," Asuma shrugged.

"Good. You probably know then that there were shinobi and citizens from all of elemental nations." Asuma nodded. "However, what you probably don't know, since it's pretty tightly held secret right now, is that we identified even two members from a long believed extinct clan. Or at least almost extinct," Naruto finished, holding Asuma's gaze.

"What clan do you...You don't mean..."

"That is exactly what I mean," Naruto nodded and turned to leave, while adding: "I just thought you might want to know. If you would like to visit them, they are in the high-security-wing in the hospital."

Asuma gulped.

…

"So, are we going on another mission?" Shikamaru asked during one of their usual team-trainings.

"Sure," Naruto shrugged, it was already ten days since they returned.

"Guys, could I take a rain check? I would like to spend a little more time with Rin before going away for some two-week-long mission. You could just pick something a little easier this time," Hana asked.

"Why not. I don't have a problem with that," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Yeah, though I have one condition," Naruto agreed with a smirk. "You are inviting us for a lunch when we get back."

"I should have expected that," Hana groaned, but was smiling nevertheless.

…

"Hey Naruto, I got a mission for us," Shikamaru greeted him as the blonde entered the bounty and mission selection room.

"That quickly?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we got lucky today. I got my hands on a flash mission," Shikamaru smirked.

"You mean we will be home before the evening?" Naruto verified.

"Yeah. I got here like twenty minutes ago, exactly when a shinobi from IHO brought a new batch of missions and the newest edition of bingo books. Anyway, this mission was just brought in, take a look," Shikamaru handed him the scroll.

"Hmm... this looks good. Only half a day of travel to kill or capture a missing-nin of high-chunin rank. Then back here," Naruto summed up.

"It's a little too easy, but since we are only two..."

"Yeah, why should we risk unnecessarily. Ok, good job, let's register it," Naruto said.

…

"Ah, hello Nara-san and Uzumaki-san," Mizuki greeted them.

"Mizuki-san," Shikamaru nodded, while Naruto handed him the scroll.

"Alright, everything seems in order," Mizuki nodded and returned the scroll to them. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Shimaru said and together with Naruto left the office. Then Shikamaru turned and asked, brows raised high: "Will you tell me what you have against Mizuki? You could at least greet him?"

"He sabotaged my taijutsu in the academy. He hates the fox and me, though since I become a chunin, he seems to be trying to play nice," Naruto shrugged.

"I see," Shikamaru frowned. "Maybe he finally let go of his hatred?"

"Maybe, but more probably it's just him being cautious," Naruto snorted.

…

Naruto and Shikamaru stopped at the edge of the forest, which was further spreading into a vast pasture.

"I see the cottage," Naruto pointed into the distance. "I would guess that it's three miles away."

"Probably. Let's hope our target is there, that way we could return home before the evening sets," Shikamaru said and jumped down towards the ground.

"Don't be that impatient, two days outside of village won't kill us," Naruto chuckled as he landed next to Shikamaru, both of them quickly continuing forward.

"Do you feel anything?" Shikamaru asked when they were approximately one kilometer away.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "There is one chakra signature just like the scroll described." Shikamaru nodded. Both of them slowed down and quietly sneaked in the direction of the chakra signature.

"I think I see something," Naruto said, squinting. "Let's stop for a moment," he said and pulled from one pocket a thin telescopic scope. He stretched it into its full length, and while crouching checked out the spot.

"Good, the target is here just as the scroll described," Naruto said and handed the scope to Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I see him. He is... exercising. It seems as some type of kata, though I do not recognize this particular type of taijutsu," Shikamaru noted. "Can you take him down with that long range sniper jutsu of yours?"

"No," Naruto shook his head. "We are like four or five hundred yards away and he is moving. I would probably miss."

"Then how did you took down Sasuke?" Shikamaru wondered.

"I was ten times closer," Naruto stated dryly while standing. Both of them slowly shortened the distance and when they were just a fifty yards or so away, they stopped. Naruto pulled out a kunai, preparing to take the target down.

"Ok, shoot whenever you are ready," Shikamaru signaled to him. Naruto nodded and in the next second let the kunai go.

"Ok, that would be done," Shikamaru said as he saw the target collapse, blood pooling underneath it.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed and jumped down towards the corpse so they could seal it away.

"You know that technique sure does a mess," Shikamaru turned away from the mutilated body. "Maybe you could try to find a little bit more suitable projectiles to use it with. Something as big as kunai will almost always kill. Sasuke probably survived only thank to that cursed seal he used to transform."

"I know, and I actually thought about it already, but I am kind of busy these days," Naruto said as he pulled out a sealing scroll, crouching.

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Started suddenly behind them, making both Naruto and Shikamaru jump up while whirling around, kunais in their hands. Their eyes widened, horror settling over their faces as they recognized the man before them.

"Orochimaru," Naruto hollowly whispered, clearly remembering him from the bingo book. Even more worrisome was the fact he couldn't sense him. Orochimaru was standing directly before him, not even twenty yards away and his senses simply ignored the Sannin.

"Ah, so you know who I am. That makes things easier," the man with serpent-like eyes smirked at them. "Anyway, did you had to destroy the body? It took me a two whole days to prepare a functional flesh clone, though I have to admit that the suitable victim delivered my trustworthy servant. Actually, you should know him since his is from the Kaguya clan, and his descriptions of his fight with you, Naruto, was most interesting," Orochimaru finished, his tone and expression turning bloodthirsty.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked in falsely calm manner as he racked his brain. How the hell could Orochimaru know his true identity, when he wore his mask? He looked at Shikamaru momentarily, their eyes meeting for a fraction of a second.

"I want nothing from you really, except your death," Orochimaru shrugged in matter-of-fact manner. "You prevented Uchiha Sasuke from reaching me, and if there is one thing I don't like, it's those who are trying to oppose me. 'Sides Naruto, my friend, I have two more bones to pickup with you." At that Naruto frowned, but remained silent.

"Firstly," Orochimaru raised a finger. "You are guilty in aiding in capture of my faithful servant, Kabuto. And secondly, you killed Gaara during the chunin exams in Konoha."

"I don't know who Kabuto is," Naruto denied, firmly decided to deny as long as possible. "And why in the world would you care about Gaara? He was from Suna."

"Are you pretending you didn't know about the invasion, or Sarutobi just decided to keep you in the dark?" Orochimaru frowned.

"What invasion?" Naruto pressed, honestly confused.

"I suppose that when you both are going to die, I could tell you," Orochimaru smirked evilly. "Basically, I – Oto and Suna were planning to ambush you during the chunin exams. The invasion would have started when Gaara released the demon sealed inside him. Can you imagine the destruction wrought on the village if that happened?" he hissed, making Naruto's and Shikamaru's eyes to go wide.

"And before you start thinking about using a reverse summoning scrolls, you should know that the moment you entered this area, all of them were rendered useless. I have put here a barrier preventing any such attempt," Orochimaru's smile widened, then he continued: "Now that we all are on the same note, why don't you put down those mask of yours? You won't need them anymore."

Naruto ignored Orochimaru's taunting and remained silent. He and Shikamaru were dead. It was as simple as that. They would simply not defeat Orochimaru.

"Naruto, you can save yourself," Shikamaru whispered quietly, his voice grave, but Naruto only shook his head.

"You can forget about that, though I am glad Hana remained home. Can you imagine how would Tsume feel if she died so soon after Kiba?"

"Yeah, but... you realize we are dead, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Unfortunately," Naruto grimaced. "But I sure as hell am going to give it my all, to at least scratch that bastard. Turn your radio on." Shikamaru nodded.

"I think I gave you enough time to chat. It appears as if I will have to pry those masks from your dead bodies myself," Orochimaru sighed and bit his thumb. The next moment twenty yards long and almost one yard thick serpent appeared, immediately setting after Naruto and Shikamaru.

They didn't wait and shunshined away, making between themselves and the snake good thirty yards of space. Naruto signaled to Shikamaru to retreat a little bit and stick to his usual support role.

"Are you sure?" he asked through the radio.

"Yeah, I need you to help me with Orochimaru, not tire yourself with snakes," Naruto confirmed, unsheathing his sword. The swampy-brown serpent was moving surprisingly quickly for something so large. When it was only ten yards or so away, it raised its head momentarily, then struck, maw opened and teeth barred.

Naruto gripped the sword and shunshined two yards to his left, letting the snake collide with the ground, then decapitated it with a single vertical, wind-powered slash. His gaze returned to Orochimaru.

"That was surprisingly coldblooded for someone so young," Orochimaru commented with a raised eyebrow. "Are you really this strong or are you just pretending to be tough?" he queried and without a twitch of muscle or move of a finger, released a wave of killing intent. Naruto frowned. Was this supposed to paralyze him? Yes, it was significantly stronger than the one Hayate demonstrated to him, Midori and Saburo during training. On the other hand though it wasn't even close to the oppressive aura he felt when he spoke with Kyuubi. A killing intent that instantly send him to his knees.

Orochimaru, however, didn't stop after that. He bit his thumb again and dropped to his knees, his arms spread wide. He opened his mouth, releasing a sea of snakes. Each of them was relatively small, but the amount was absolutely staggering. Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground, his fingers already moving through a sequence of seals belonging to a one particular jutsu.

Naruto exhaled, releasing the Scythe Wind Avalanche jutsu. It tore apart the top most layer of the grassy clearing before him, and in forward-rolling motion shredded the dangerously close surge of snakes, then continued towards the still crouching Orochimaru, who was forced to dodge, ending the jutsu prematurely. Suddenly Naruto could sense the S-ranked criminal as he was supposed from the start.

"Are you all right?" Naruto asked Shikamaru as the wind howled before them, the sword in his hand.

"Yeah, though the paralyzing thing wasn't very nice," he responded.

"Dodge!" Naruto snapped suddenly, instantly disappearing in a cloud of leaves, and simultaneously sending a pair of wind blades in quick succession on his previous spot. From a corner of his eye he could see Shikamaru successfully execute a barrel roll, then quickly moving away from Orochimaru, who halted his offensive just before the spot that was sliced apart with his attack.

Orochimaru's forehead marred as he looked at the deep gashes in the ground before him.

"Tell me, why would you target a lowly chunin when you could clearly hunt those with jonin skill?" he asked, his voice honestly confused. Naruto didn't react, choosing to rather spend his energy on planning. Besides, he still remembered the beatings Hayate-sensei used to dish out, whenever he got talkative or let himself to be manipulated into speaking during a sparring.

"This is getting tiresome, let's end this," Orochimaru muttered, annoyed. And sprinted at Naruto, who found himself to be instinctively backpedalling.

"Try not to be pushed onto defensive," Shikamaru voice warned in his ear, softening slightly the edges of his growing panic. He took a deep breath and stopped, simultaneously throwing a pair of shurikens at the closing Sannin. Unfortunately, he wove through them with dazzling elegance, barely slowed down.

In that moment Naruto released another wind blade, then reappearing few yards behind Orochimaru as he swapped his position with one of the shurikens. Horizontal slash and another chakra blade was released, making Orochimaru instantly turn around and with just a slight pulse of chakra in the soles of his feet, leaping into the air. The two wind blades passed each other and Orochimaru nimbly landed on his feet.

Naruto watched the happening with just a corner of his eyes. He was just in the middle of another sharp cut, aiming at Orochimaru. But just a moment before the wind blade was released, Naruto swapped his position again, using the same shuriken as before. The one that was just now missing Orochimaru's back by only a few inches. The tip of Naruto's blade traced an arc in the air while releasing a wind blade, point-blank. Orochimaru instinctively bended in waist with such a speed that only blur remained, and he would be successful in evading the attack, if a shadow suddenly didn't appeared, holding him in a positon.

Orochimaru disappeared in the familiar pulse of kawarimi. Naruto instantly turned towards Orochimaru, who was standing about twenty yards away from him, his face murderous. He was holding his right – quickly reddening – side.

Naruto moved, releasing a salve of kunais with both of his hands, then added another few shurikens just to make the dodging harder thanks to their curving trajectory. However the projectiles weren't really meant to hit, but to make Orochimaru move as much possible, effectively increasing the bleeding.

Naruto run through a sequence of seals for a very simple genjutsu that he spend a several weeks of training on. He shunshined towards Orochimaru, who meanwhile dodged or deflected all of the projectiles. Immediately after halting his movement Naruto shunshined again, leaving after himself as much leaves as possible. Simultaneously he released the genjutsu which added even more leaves. Naruto repeated this several more times, to make the situation even more confusing.

When he sensed the well-known chakra pulse of genjutsu dispelling technique he quickly reapplied the illusion. The next moment he had to shunshin away, as some king of wind jutsu blown all the leaves away. All of the non-illusion leaves, that is. The remaining ones Naruto exploited to send another six disguised shurikens, just as Orochimaru executed another genjutsu dispelling pulse.

The leaves disappeared, and Orochimaru with them.

"Shikamaru, he is moving underground towards you," Naruto warned his teammate quickly. "When he is underneath you, I need you to jump in the air. I will swap with you! Do not resist it!"

"Got it," Shikamaru said and Naruto concentrated on the movement bellow the ground.

"Now!" Naruto barked sharply. Shikamaru shot into the air with chakra powered jump. Naruto swapped himself with Shikamaru and released just then finished seal sequence. The Shredding Torrent jutsu impacted the ground with angry howl, ripping large pieces of soil, and tossing them to sides as if they were just rag dolls.

Naruto landed on the ground and moved towards Shikamaru.

"There is a movement," Shikamaru said and pointed at Orochimaru, who looked badly mangled. "We need to finish this now!"

"No! Wait! I am sensing a huge chakra spike!" Naruto warned.

"He is opening his mouth," Shikamaru frowned. "Look, something is emerging from it!"

"No fucking way," Naruto groaned in defeat. "He just shed his body! And he is unhurt! Fuck! ... Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"How much chakra did it cost him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Something between ten and fifteen percent... I think," Naruto frowned.

"That's good. It would be pretty fucked up if he could heal himself without any limit whatsoever. Anyway, while he is recovering, summon a shadow clone," Shikamaru said.

"Is that good idea?" Naruto frowned.

"Yes. You have said you have more chakra than Tsunade and Jiraiya combined. So you should still have more than Orochimaru even after that. You need to summon one clone and have him summon several more. Order them to keep a distance from Orochimaru, only to step in in the critical situations."

"I see what you are aiming for," Naruto nodded and created a clone. The clone immediately created another four. After that all of them sprinted towards the edges of the clearing, keeping about one hundred yards between themselves and the Sannin.

"I am surprised that Konoha managed to raise such talented shinobi as you two," Orochimaru spoke suddenly, slowly moving towards them, his previous anger seemingly nonexistent. "Let me commend you for your skill. Unfortunately, it is now even clearer to me, how important it is to kill you. If I let you two to grow up, you would become a way too dangerous," he said and with one fluid motion pulled a sword out of his throat.

Naruto grimaced, and squeezed the handle of his own weapon.

"Naruto, I just had a quick look inside the bingo book. You need to be careful, the sword is most probably poisoned," Shikamaru warned.

"Great," Naruto sighed, then sprinted forward. It was no use to wait for Orochimaru to attack or trying out a defensive stance. The only viable option was to kill Orochimaru or at least hurt him enough, so they would have enough time to get back to Konoha. Unfortunately in the case of Orochimaru that equaled chakra exhaustion since he could heal himself.

The swords clanged and Naruto grunted in pain as his shoulder sustained a deep gash. Naruto instinctively shunshined backwards, disbelieve etched into his face as he gazed on his cleanly halved sword.

"Oh, don't be so sad. The weapon you are holding shouldn't be blamed," Orochimaru smiled eerily. "The true culprit is the weapon I am holding. This," he raised the weapon. "Is Sword of Kusanagi, in some languages also known as the Grass-Cutter. It has very interesting properties. Firstly, the sword is able to cut diamond and secondly, it is indestructible. You could take all the lightning in the universe and you wouldn't be able to even scratch it," Orochimaru explained, his smile positively evil.

"How is that even possible?" Naruto spoke, unable to hold his voice. This fight was hard enough even without some ridiculous artefacts.

"No one knows," Orchimaru shrugged. "Now come, let's see how long you can last against this weapon, against me."

Naruto looked at the sky for a moment as he pulled out a sealing scroll with his only reserve sword. Trying to go with kunais against a weapon as dangerous as Kusanagi would be tantamount to suicide.

Orochimaru closed on Naruto, initiating with horizontal attack meant to decapitate him from left. Naruto block it again, though this time his sword was coated in thick layer of wind chakra. He fluidly leaned forward, his elbow aiming for a temple, but before he could finish, he caught a hard hit into his unprotected ride side. Naruto winced and quickly shunshined away. Luckily it was only a fist punch.

Naruto didn't even have the time to breathe. In a fraction of a second Orochimaru was already next to him with a sword strike that almost put Naruto's arms to sleep as he parried. He stepped backward shakily and hastily tried to duck under another one. He was too slow. And if it weren't for Shikamaru, who at the last moment slowed Orochimaru, he would be dead.

"Stop this bullshit and start fighting as you are used to," Shikamaru barked in his ear. Naruto cursed and with single motion threw a kunai into Orochimaru's face. He barely moved as he - with a sidestep - dodged, his sword already on the downward trajectory.

Naruto appeared behind and above Orochimaru, stabbing blindly behinds himself and immediately following with another shunshin, almost late to not be sliced apart.

Shurikens tore through the air towards Orochimaru, who however, instantly swapped himself with the last of them, lunging forward. Poor choice as Naruto in even quicker manner did the same, appearing barely three yard behind Orochimaru a wind blade seeking the back of his knees.

In burst of a motion Orochimaru moved backwards so fast that he left behind only an after image, simultaneously twisting in unnatural way and evading both, the wind blade from behind and the shuriken threatening him from the opposite direction. Additionally, his momentum allowed him to lead a vicious kick to Naruto's stomach.

Naruto shunshined away only thanks to another impossibly close save from Shikamaru. Orochimaru's eyes angrily narrowed, momentarily changing his targets, then for a split of a second let the sword go as he channeled chakra into his arms. Into the left fire, into the right lighting, letting a small, insanely bright ball grow inside his hands. He threw the ball up in the air, where it stayed, sending a waves of scalding white light on the ground below him.

"Orochimaru seems to be pissed, will this stop you from slowing him down?" Naruto whispered, but didn't register the response as Orochimaru almost skewered him. Naruto managed to deflect the thrust to his side, instantly realizing his mistake as Orochimaru used the momentum and in lighting quick display of swordsmanship executed a flawless turn. Naruto clenched his jaw and with sweat drenching him swapped himself with the air behind Orochimaru, again blindly striking back and immediately distancing himself again.

It was the detection technique that saved him the next moment as he frantically ducked under another sword strike, simultaneously executing a sweep from right to left, hoping to score a hit on the Sannin's knees.

Naruto didn't know how it was possible, but Orochimaru managed to finish a complete turn to his left, lowering his sword, block the strike, and then smashing a knee into his face.

Naruto recoiled, instinctively shunshining in random direction and summoning a few wind clones.

"Dodge!" Shikamaru cried and Naruto disappeared, then again as Orochimaru immediately closed on him, not leaving even a moment to his respite and meanwhile destroying the absolutely inadequate clones.

Naruto somehow managed to orientate himself in the blindingly bright light and blocked the next strike. He winces, almost letting the sword go, a large piece of metal chipping away.

"This is insane. He is a way to good with that sword," Naruto muttered as he again shunshinned away, quickly backpedaling from Orochimaru. Suddenly, just before Orochimaru could strike again, there was a whistle as the air Orochimaru's head occupied, was torn apart.

"That wasn't nice," Orochimaru scolded as he in a display of godly speed managed to throw his head back, just in time to avoid the projectile. Naruto gaped.

Another whistle and another dodge, or at least an attempt as a shadow gripped Orochimaru, freezing him. He dodged anyway, though the sleeve on his arm was annihilated.

Orochimaru angrily turned around, noticing a thick horizontal layer of black smoke hiding his small artificial sun, casting a long shadows on the surrounding area. Orochimaru's eyes settled on Shikamaru.

"Dodge!" Naruto cried in panic, but it was already late. Orochimaru shunshinned forward, cleanly piercing Shikamaru's stomach.

"You annoyed me long enough," Orochimaru stated with satisfaction, but frowned when Shikamaru gripped his arm. "Be gone," he growled as a sea of shadowy blades ripped through his clothes in rotating manner, effectively shredding Orochimaru's side.

There was another whistle and the heavily wounded Sannin jumped back, letting the sword still stuck in Shikamaru's stomach go.

"You will pay for this," Orochimaru uttered, already opening his jaws wide, another Orochimaru appearing.

"Finish him! You can't let him regenerate!" Shikamaru yelled, but it was unnecessary, in the next instant the body was sliced in half. Unfortunately the partially regenerated Orochimaru immediately opened his mouth again, releasing a creepy white snake. Naruto didn't hesitate and cut the snake in half. Then again and again. Simultaneously a whistling noises could be heard and the body was torn apart.

Naruto sought the still moving head and shunshinned to it, a sword held high. Orochimaru opened his maw and just before Naruto could finish him, released a thick green cloud of poison. Naruto leaped backwards, but it was too late. His eyes was already hit.

"Tell me what is happening," Naruto growled.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I can feel the fox's chakra already taking care of the poison, but I need at least a minute. I need to know what is happening," Naruto said as he quickly pulled out a canteen, pouring its content directly into his eyes.

"Your clones are stalling Orochimaru, but probably won't be able to finish him. They are keeping their distance to protect themselves from dispelling. The white snake has some ridiculously fast regeneration and his body is healing faster than they are damaging it," Shikamaru said. "Fuck, the snake is using the healing jutsu again. Orochimaru will be back in a moment!"

"My vision is almost healed," Naruto said and stood up, his face wet. "Yes, I can see again."

"We were so close," Shikamaru muttered.

"Don't give up yet, we still have a miniscule chance," Naruto smiled wryly.

"Yeah," Shikamaru chuckled, then frowned: "Ok, he is sooner or later bound to summon shadow clones just like you. He probably wanted to avoid it in case someone else, similarly strong would appear, but if we keep annoying him, he will summon them. More precisely, he will summon one, which would then split again. We absolutely cannot allow him to do that. We need to kill the single shadow clone, otherwise we can just give up," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, got it," Naruto nodded and stepped forward towards the regenerated Orochimaru, who however didn't wait. He bit his thumb and pressed his palm to the ground. Next moment, in an enormous pulse of chakra a giant snake appeared.

"Fuck! That is Manda, the boss snake! We will be flattened!" Shikamaru cursed.

"Anything is better than Orochimaru alone," Naruto refused and sprinted forward. "Clones, at my signal, try to snipe it down. Aim for its eyes!" he ordered. He shunshinned to the side, avoiding the enormous, several yards thick tail and continued forward. Another shunshin and he was just a few yards away from the middle part of the snake's body. The next moment an orb of dark blue color materialized in his hand. He tossed it forward, then immediately creating another.

Manda ignored it. Instead it spread its maw wide, obviously preparing to spit something. In that moment Naruto already had four rasengans in the air. They hit the large purple scales and continued forward, as if there wasn't any obstacle. Naruto raised his arm, sensing the orbs, then he sharply stripped them of their stability. The spinning energy exploded outwards, instantly vaporizing holes with a diameter of at least three yards. The Manda howled in paint.

"Now!" Naruto yelled, and his clones instantly released five whistling kunais from the sides of the clearing, instantly bursting the snake's eyes. The next moment it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Orochimaru landed on the ground, his face thunderous. And Naruto just in that instant knew, what he intended to do. Naruto run through a sequence of seals, instantly summoning at least hundred wind clones. Then immediately shunshinning forward, where he felt the just materialized Kagebunshin. He had to destroy it at any cost!

There, just a few yards before him was the clone, already moving through another sequence of seals while running towards the forest, probably intending to take out the clones that just seconds ago forced the snake king to disappear.

Naruto shunshinned forward, releasing a stream of chakra strings that latched onto the clone's fingers interrupting the jutsu. The clone seethed and with a kunai leapt forward, trying to reach the edge of the forest as quickly as possible, probably realizing its own mortality.

Naruto grimaced as he felt one of his own shadow clones disappear. Two of them were trying to stall the real Orochimaru along with the army of his wind clones. He needed to hurry.

Naruto send forward a swarm of shurikens, then lunched forward, blocking the clone's path with a wind blade. The clone easily dodged it along with every single shuriken. Now they were almost in the forest, where Naruto wouldn't able to destroy it. The terrain there was too uneven. Naruto clenched his jaws and with a burst of speed lunged forward. He entered the clone's personal space, easily sensing the surge of chakra in it. Probably for a kawarimi, unfortunately for it, Naruto was quicker, swapping, or more precisely attempting to swap his position with the clone. That was of course impossible. Forced kawarimi against an S-ranked shinobi was just a fairy tale. On the other hand it effectively disrupted any jutsu the clone tried to cast.

Naruto launched himself at Orochimaru, seeking a single opportunity to scratch him. The clone however easily blocked him and in return attacked on his own, driving a fist to Naruto's right side. Naruto landed on the ground, collapsing. The hit just now broke at least three of his ribs, effectively ending any chance on destroying the clone, who was just at the edge of the forest, where at least two shadow clones belonging to Naruto were hiding.

The blonde released a last, desperate salve if kunais coated in wind chakra. He, however, knew he would be unsuccessful. And as he predicted, the clone just twisted in the air and easily avoided the projectiles, when suddenly shadowy blade shot from the ground atop which he landed, stabbing it. The clone disappeared.

Naruto discarded the notion to check on Shikamaru and immediately tore his way towards the real Orochimaru, who just destroyed his third kagebunshin.

Orochimaru finished the last wind clone, dodging the relatively harmless explosion of wind blades and turned towards him.

"It seems we are finally ready to end this," Orochimaru smirked. Naruto remained silent, his face hidden behind the dark-gray mask, his thoughts whirling. He didn't have a chance with the wound he just sustained. He had to end it as fast as possible.

Orochimaru lunged forward, wowing under Naruto's defensive sword slash led from right to left. Orochimaru stepped forward, clearly aiming for the broken ribs. Naruto in desperate play bend in his waist. He continued in the circular motion of his initial parry and turned around, his back now to Orochimaru who leaned back just enough to dodge the back-kick, a cruel smile on his lips. Naruto knew the kick would miss by just a few millimeters. It was just another way which Orochimaru decided to taunt him with. He ignored it, and let his face go slack, his full concentration elsewhere.

Orochimaru leaned back, already done predicting the leg's trajectory, already seeing the killing blow he would finish this fight. Just then, when the tip of Naruto's feet was about to pass him, a deep blue orb materialized half of an inch above the sole of the standard shinobi shoe, shredding Orochimaru's intestines.

Naruto shunshinned away and fell to his knees, painful grimace twisting his face.

"We need to finish this before he heals again. We won't survive the next attempt," Shikamaru spoke in the radio, not moving from his position at the edge of the forest.

"I know," Naruto nodded. He picked up his sword and with another shunshin sliced Orochimaru's already shedding body in two, vertically. There was an earsplitting wail and the body contorted, then shrunk into a small black snake, which was quickly slithering away.

"No you don't," Naruto shook his head, releasing a cloud of chakra strings from his fingers, picking the snake in the air. It twisted and writhed, passing around the strings similarly as liquid would. Naruto frowned at the small thing that reminded him the most of chakra mixed with ink. He took the chakra strings holding it and spun them, effectively imprisoning the little snake in a hollow sphere of chakra. Then he strengthened it and shrunk it, slowly grinding away at the thing. He didn't stop until there was nothing left of the thing.

Naruto released a breath, quickly heading in direction of Shikamaru's position. His teammate was resting against a bark of a tree, slowly breathing.

"How come you are alive?" Naruto kneeled before him. "You were stabbed through."

"I used my shadow manipulation to move my internal organs away from the trajectory of the sword," Shikamaru shrugged. "I knew he would attack me sooner or later, so I planned for it," he grinned weakly. "Also, one of your clones found me and removed as much of the poison as he could, though there is still some small amount left in my blood, which he wasn't able to remove," Shikamaru explained.

"Yeah, I am still in the middle of training with it," Naruto nodded. Just then the two remaining clones appeared, one carrying a sword in his hand. The other started to heal Naruto's broken ribs.

"We picked as much of evidence as we could. We have a few scrolls with Orochimaru's shed bodies and such. I also got the sword," the clone grinned. The real Naruto nodded.

"Your right lung got pierced," the other clone informed him, then continued his healing.

"So, we just killed an S-ranked missing-nin," Shikamaru frowned. "Do we need to tell about it anyone?" he asked with hopeful expression, but Naruto's expression made him sigh.

"Oh alright, but I am telling you, it will be troublesome," the Nara muttered and Naruto chuckled.

"Ok, let's return back to Konoha. You two, he spoke to his shadow clones, go and keep an eye on our surroundings, I don't want any other surprises," Naruto tiredly ordered and helped Shikamaru on his legs. "This will be a long way home," he sighed.

…

"...so, we are about to leave, when suddenly Kurenai yells in her drunken state: I don't want gummy bears!" Anko finishes, the whole table before her dying with laughter and Kurenai completely red in face.

"Anko," she groaned and let her head drop on the table before her.

"Oh, don't be liked that Kurenai, without you we wouldn't have nearly as much fun," Yugao patted her friend's back, while leaning against Hayate. Next to them was sitting Kakashi, while opposite of them was sitting Asuma, Guy and Genma.

"Now, who will...," Anko started, when suddenly her hand shot towards her neck.

"What is it Anko?" Kurenai asked worriedly.

"Nothing probably, the seal is just acting up," the purple haired jonin waved her hand. "Now back to the important question, who is paying the next round?" she barred her teeth in a wide grin.

"Asuma," Kakashi pointed towards the bearded man, who groaned.

"All right, who wants what?" he asked, when suddenly Anko slapped her neck again, arched and let out a bloodcurdling scream, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Fuck! Let's take her to the hospital!" Asuma jumped up.

"No! We are taking her to Tsunade. Guy, get Jiraiya as fast as possible, it's probably related to the curse seal!" Kurenai snapped already moving with Anko in her arms.

"Consider it done!" he saluted and vanished. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

…

"What happened to her?" Tsunade demanded immediately after they entered the Hokage office.

"We don't know, she just suddenly slapped her curse mark and screamed, then lost consciousness," Yugao shrugged. "Guy is already searching for Jiraiya."

"Not anymore. Let me take a look," Jiraiya said as he entered the room in hurry. He moved around the Hogake's table on which Anko laid, and bared her neck. The black, inky seal was writhing and twisting.

"How the hell did this happened? The seal is collapsing," Jiraiya muttered. "I need to remove the suppression seal. Right now it's only worsening the situation," he added and lit his fingers with blue chakra fire, then stabbed them onto the seal. The effect was instant. The twisting calmed down and the expression on Anko's face also relaxed a little.

"Go get Sasuke too, I will bet he is in the same condition," Jiraiya said with a strange expression on his face.

…

Naruto passed the Konoha gate and collapsed to his knees, Shikamaru unconscious on his back. It seemed that even the residual amount of poison still in his system was enough to threaten his life, because for the past four hours his chakra level was steadily dropping. And because Naruto didn't know how to help him, he decided to sprint the whole way back with the help of his remaining chakra.

"What in the world happened to you?" Izumo sprinted towards Naruto, who in advance removed his, and Shikamaru's masks.

"Our mission went south," Naruto responded.

"That doesn't matter, we need to get you to the hospital," Kotetsu decided.

"No, we need to get to Tsunade as fast as possible," Naruto shook his head while trying to stand up.

"Got it," Kotetsu nodded, already well aware that Naruto was his superior. He let Naruto lean on him and together with Izumo, who carried Shikamaru, they moved towards Hokage Tower.

…

"So, did anything change with the Uchiha?" Tsunade asked.

"No Tsunade-sama," Shizune shook her head. "Since we moved him inside the hospital, he is still in the same condition just like Anko here," the petite healer pointed to her right side, where provisory hospital bed was brought, so Tsunade could watch Anko without leaving her office. Anything that had anything to do with Orochimaru was a way too dangerous to be left alone. For what they knew, Anko could be undergoing some possession technique. It certainly would be like Orochimaru to do something like that.

"Ok, thanks Shizune. Also, before you retire today, please check if the number of guards in the hospital was increased," Tsunade requested.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Shizune nodded, and then departed.

"I really hope that Jiraiya will manage to discover what is happening," Tsunade sighed and was about to lean back, when the doors to her office flew open.

"Hokage-sama, we have an emergency!" Kotetsu stated hurriedly, while practically dragging Naruto into the office. Just behind him was Izumo with unconscious Shikamaru in his arms.

"What the hell happened?" Tsunade jumped up in alarm.

"We were ambushed," Naruto said slowly, moving towards the free sofa. Kotetsu helped him. "I will explain the details later when Shikamaru isn't in danger anymore. He was stabbed through his stomach, and while none of his organs were hit, he was poisoned. I removed as much of the poison as I could, but there has to be at least a little bit of the stuff left, because Shikamaru's chakra was slowly dropping on the way back," he explained, his eyes half-closed.

"Ok, put him here," Tsunade said as she quickly emptied her desk. Izumo did as commanded, then stepped back.

"Hmm, this is some pretty intricate stuff," she murmured with a frown, her hands glowing. She worked for a few minutes, occasionally muttering to herself something.

"Whoever created this poison was a nasty little bugger. It is designed to drain the victim's chakra and somehow transfer it to someone else, most probably the attacker himself. The speed of the draining seems to be directly dependent on the amount of the poison in the system," she said in the end, her voice laced with something very close to respect. "Were you hit too?" Tsunade asked Naruto, when she made sure, nothing else was wrong with Shikamaru.

"Yes, but I think the fox took care of it already. Also, my eyes were hit with some type of acidic poison. I cleaned as much as I could with water, the rest healed the fox, again," Naruto responded.

„Ok, it seems both of you will be just fine, but I will check you too, just in case," Tsunade said in relief while moving towards Naruto. She quickly checked his whole body, then with a nod to herself, stood up. "You were right, the poisons, whatever they were, are gone. But I noticed some other minor things. Did you mended some ribs on your right side?" she asked.

"Yeah, three of them. I also fixed the punctured lung," Naruto smiled wryly, just as the door to the office flew open again. Nara Shikaku, along with Inoichi stood there.

"Is my son alright?" he demanded.

"Yes," Tsunade said and stood up. "He had a minor amount of poison in his system, which I successfully extracted. He just needs to rest now," she explained.

"I am alright, father," Shikamaru said and slowly sat up.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Tsunade scowled at him.

"Freeing your desk, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said with a shrug and moved towards the sofa before anyone could stop him. He sat beside Naruto and let out a tired sigh.

"So what happened?" Shikaku asked, his forehead marred.

"Hmm… I and Shikamaru picked a mission just as usual…"

"What about Hana?" Tsunade interrupted.

"She wanted to stay with Rin a little bit longer, so we said sure, why not," Naruto shrugged. "We, of course, accounted for her absence and picked easier mission than was usual for us. Actually, here it is," Naruto pulled a scroll from his vest and threw it at Tsunade, who quickly scanned it, then passed it to Shikaku, who did the same.

"I told you this would happen," Shikaku stated to his son angrily. "If you didn't act like an idiotic brat and did as I said, this would never happen. You are not yet mature and experienced enough to be a hunter-nin."

"Shut up," Naruto snapped at the Nara head, shocking everyone. "I didn't just survive a disaster-mission to listen to your bullshit. Besides, the fact that we survived the mission is big enough proof, that we are more than ready to be hunter-nins," he said, annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, scowling at Shikaku.

"You don't understand into just how big disaster the mission turned," Naruto sighed, and pulled out another scroll, then added: "In this scroll are the remains of our opponent. I mean the one who ambushed us."

"You actually killed him?" Tsunade raised her brow.

"We believe so," Naruto nodded slowly. "When you unseal it, you will understand what I meant earlier. And just to warn you, there is a head inside."

Tsunade nodded and put the scroll on her table and unsealed it.

"What the fuck?" she gasped, frantically backpedalling from her desk, until she hit the wall with the window behind her, a hand pressed to her mouth.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Shikaku asked in alarm, quickly moving around the table.

"It can't be!" he said hollowly, his face pale.

"Guards, get Jiraiya here, now!" Tsunade barked, her face white.

"We need to go about this logically," Shikaku muttered, his mind whirling. He turned to Naruto and his son, to ask something, but Naruto beat him.

"You will want to know that Orochimaru targeted specifically us," Naruto said, interrupting the silence. "He wanted to get revenge on us for capturing Sasuke. He also knew my true identity, he knew I was partially responsible for the capture of Kabuto. Also, he somehow knew that we would be the shinobi taking the mission."

"What is this about Orochimaru I hear?" Jiraiya growled as he entered the office the second time today. Instead of answering, Tsunade only grabbed the head on her table and turned it towards Jiraya, whose face turned stony.

"Orochimaru is dead, isn't he?" Jiraiya whispered, his voice shaky.

"How can you be so sure?" Shikaku asked. "You know better than anyone how many regenerative and healing techniques he possesses."

"Under any other circumstances I would agree with you Shikaku, but Anko and Sasuke makes me think differently. There simply isn't any other reason why the curse seals would collapse," Jiraiya said and motioned towards the bed on his right-hand side.

"Hey, what is Anko doing here?" Naruto stood up, quickly moving across the room. He had to be really tired to not notice her presence.

"Anko's and Sasuke's seals collapsed a few hours ago. It appears that their curse marks are collapsing slowly. We expect them to disappear completely in another few hours.

"Naruto, how did you came upon Orochimaru's body?" Jiraiya asked.

"We…"

"I think it would be easier to just see it for yourself," Shikamaru interrupted Naruto. "Inoichi-san could use that mind projection jutsu of his, to let you witness it yourself, right?" he suggested.

"That is a good idea," Shikaku nodded, with a neutral expression.

"Yeah, but I would really like to know, how you know about the technique. It's a family secret," Inochi scowled at the young Nara.

"Dunno, just heard about it somewhere," Shikamaru shrugged.

"I bet you did," Inoichi rolled his eyes. "So whose mind should I scan?" Naruto frowned, already preparing an excuse. There was zero chance he would let a Yamanaka to ruffle through his head.

"I think you should scan the Nara, he after all doesn't have a demon fox sealed inside him," Jiraiya suddenly said. Naruto exhaled.

"Ok," Inoichi nodded, raised his right hand in the air, then his left above Shikamaru's head. "I will touch your head, then start the jutsu, ok?" he check with Shikamaru, who simply nodded.

The technique started with a stream of rays emanating from Inoichi's right-hand fingers. At first it the rays weren't showing anything specific, creating a picture of random colors, but then the image suddenly flickered, revealing Naruto and Shikamaru, hiding between branched of some tree and preparing to snipe their target.

Naruto sighed and turned away from the scene. As happy as he was to be alive, he wasn't all that happy about revealing his true strength. They should have gone with Shikamaru's idea and not tell anyone anything. They would simply return and pretend nothing happened. There was just a two little problems with that. Shikamaru would never go along with it, even if he was the one who came up with the idea. He wouldn't betray Konoha just because he knew it would be a hassle. And Naruto agreed with him. It was simply too important of information to let it be withheld from the blonde hag who ruled this village. Besides, didn't he betray this village enough already?

Naruto closed his eyes, and with a little bit of relaxing senbon balancing waited.

…

"Could you please stop looking at us like one of us was about to drop dead?" Naruto muttered in annoyance.

"Do you even realize what you have done?" Tsunade massaged her temples.

"Yeah, we managed to not get killed," Naruto shrugged.

"You brat! I..."

"Tsunade, calm down. I am sure Naruto and Shikamaru realizes pretty thoroughly what they accomplished today," Jiraiya said in placating manner, then turned to Naruto. "Just to be straight with you Naruto, from today on you are probably the seventh strongest shinobi in this village. From the fight it was clear that you wouldn't be able to kill Orochimaru alone, which puts you somewhere around or below the level of Kakashi and Guy. Just above them is Danzo, then I and Tsunade and the top position belongs to Itachi."

"Yeah, sound about right," Inoichi nodded. "Shikamaru..."

"Don't even start! I won't let you promote me! No way! Not at least until I am sixteen years old," Shikamaru crossed his arms stubbornly, then added: "That would be a way too troublesome." Tsunade chuckled.

"You cannot be promoted without official testing anyway. The special-jonin is the highest rank a shinobi can receive by a simple promotion. And even if I had the power, I wouldn't do something like that. As you said, you are too young," Tsunade said, then turned back to Naruto.

"On the other hand, you are already fifteen, and the skill you displayed is well beyond the jonin rank. If you want, I will approve your jonin application, which will allow you to undergo the jonin test," Tsunade said.

"Ok, I will think about it," Naruto nodded.

"Now that this is done there are other pressing matters. The most pressing is the question, how Orochimaru could know you would be taking the mission," Shikaku growled.

"I actually already thought about that. There have been only three people which could tell Orochimaru. Me, Naruto and Mizuki," Shikamaru stated.

"Mizuki?" Inoichi frowned.

"That's right, he registered the mission for us," Naruto nodded.

"Guards! You heard what happened. I want Mizuki arrested and transported to T&amp;I! Yesterday was too late. If it shows he is already on the run, ANBU squads ten to fifteen are to immediately track him down!" Inoichi barked.

"Yes, sir!" both of the ANBU guards revealed themselves and vanished. A few seconds later their places were taken by a new pair.

"Serves him right," Naruto growled. Others ignored it.

"What are we going to do with the fact that Orochimaru is dead?" Shikaku asked Tsunade. "It appears we are the only nation aware of the fact. Do we want to claim the kill, or do we stay silent?"

"I would go with the first option. We can affirm our strength, which we lack since the assassination of Sarutobi," Jiraiya mused aloud.

"I agree," Shikaku nodded.

"Ok, I will inform other countries. Shikaku, when we are done here, please inform IHA to mark Orochimaru as dead. Make sure they know we did it, but do not reveal who the killer is."

"Understood, Hokage-sama," Shikaku nodded. "Now, there is the matter of the Orochimaru's sword. The Kusanagi. Shall we return it to Kusagakure?"

"Not a chance," Naruto snapped. "I and Shikamaru almost died before taking it. Besides, according to shinobi law, it belong to us. And just to be completely straight with you all, I am keeping it. In my team I am the only sword user and there is no chance I will give it to anyone."

"I gathered as much," Shikamaru snorted.

"Besides, I will sooner piss on those grass-eating worms than giving them anything. I repeat myself, the sword is mine," Naruto snapped and Shikaku scowled.

"I agree with Naruto. Every single nation is aware how dangerous the sword is. What do you think will happen if they learn that Kusanagi was returned?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "They will try to take it for themselves, which means Akatsuki will be using it against us in the end. That said, I would be interested, why you are so miffed with Kusa," the white-haired Sanin turned to Naruto.

"The reason is that they almost got Midori - his ex-teammate - killed during the chunin exams in Suna," Tsunade explained.

"Yeah that, but also: I witnessed how a three of their teams attempted to gang rape two Kumo kunoichi," Naruto shrugged and Tsunade scowled.

"Ok, that is decided then. Anything else?"

"Yeah, how should we obtain the bounty for Orochimaru? We could try to do so personally while wearing our masks, but that would be a way too troublesome..." Naruto voiced his thoughts.

"Hokage office will handle it, don't worry," Tsunade waved her hand then abruptly, along with everyone else, jumped back, as an enormous scroll landed on her table.

"That is the Serpent Summoning Contract scroll," Jiraiya gasped.

"It appeared here for Anko since she is the only other snake summoner, right?" Naruto tilted his head.

"That's right," Tsunade nodded with a slight smile. "It's good thing too, it was always pain in the ass to fight against the reptiles. I don't want to admit it really, but Manda was always the strongest summon. At least combat-wise, her poison making her especially nasty."

"And it is also the ultimate proof that Orochimaru is dead," Jiraiya pointed out with a sigh.

"What about the aforementioned Suna betrayal?" Shikamaru remained everyone.

"It's bad, but not unexpected. We all know they are continuously balancing on the edge of bankruptcy. Desert is simply too poor of a place to live in," Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I will invite their diplomat here, and confront Temari about it, but I already know what her response will be. They will probably deny everything, or in the case that they will decide to come straight, it will be simple. It was their only option how to survive."

"But that doesn't excuse them," Shikaku shook his head. "Though it will be pretty difficult to punish them for something that never happened."

"Precisely," Tsunade sighed. "Is there anything else to discuss?"

"I would like to know how Orochimaru managed to evade my detection technique, I mean before the fight even started," Naruto said.

"That's right, I forgot about that," Shikamaru nodded.

"That's actually pretty simple. From the projection I assume Orochimaru used fuinjutsu to place a short range suppression barrier around himself. Short range because, you were obviously able to sense him after he moved from his original spot, right?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"That's tr...," Naruto paused. A sudden commotion could be heard behind the door to the office. Tsunade quickly resealed the head and put the scroll in one of her drawers.

"Hokage-sama," the Sloth ANBU stationed outside her office poke his head inside. "Gekko Hayate, Uzuki Yugao and Inuzuka Hana are here. They heard about the situation and..."

"I get it," Tsunade waved her hand. "Ok, you two are free to go, but you are to take it easy for at least three days. That's an order. Got it?" she snapped towards Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," both of them responded and stood up.

"Also, Naruto, come here tomorrow during morning, I have something to discuss with you," Tsunade added.

"Got it," he nodded.

"Shikamaru, com with me. You mother heard what happened, so she is probably nervous wreck right now. Besides, we need to talk," Shikaku said seriously.

"Yeah, sure, but give me a moment," Shikamaru nodded and with Naruto left the office.

"You are alright!" Hana hugged both of them the moment they were outside the door.

"Hi," Naruto smiled wryly at everyone.

"You look terrible Naruto. What happened?" Hayate asked with a frown.

"Do you remember our fifth mission? The disaster we somehow survived?"

"Yeah," Hayate nodded.

"Today we survived a similar one, only about ten times worse," Naruto shrugged tiredly.

"Bullshit, you would be dead," Hayate snorted.

"Yeah, we should be," Shikamaru murmured.

"Hey! Hey! Enough of this creepy talk! Let's go take a bite somewhere, my treat," Yugao decided.

"Sorry, you will have to go without me," Shikamaru announced and together with his father left.

…

"So, you wanted to speak with me?" Naruto asked as he made himself comfortable on the sofa in Tsunade's office.

"Yes," she nodded, then turned to her guards. "Move to your outer positions until this meeting ends," she ordered and when she and Naruto were finally alone, she stood up.

"I prepared and approved your jonin application," she picked a folder from her table and passed it to Naruto, so he could inspect it. "You only need to add few words about your combat specializations and such."

"Why?" Naruto frowned.

"I want to start including you in the high-profile missions etc. And while I could do that even with your current rank, there are those who would argue that there are better jonin candidates..."

"The problem is that I am jinchuriki," Naruto deadpanned.

"Partially," Tsunade nodded with a shrug.

"What if I don't want to be promoted?" Naruto tilted his head questioningly.

"Oh, I didn't say you have a choice," Tsunade smirked evilly. "Did you really think I wouldn't learn about your little trick scheme? That Sarutobi forbidden you to join the hunter division?" Naruto gulped.

_Fuck!_

"So, this is part of your punishment," Tsunade's smile widened. "On one hand you can take the test, remain a hunter and occasionally join a mission or some selected council meeting. On the other hand you can keep your current rank and be transferred to Hokage Guard Division," she smirked.

"You really are a bitch," Naruto groaned. "Fine, I will take the test," he growled.

"Good," Tsunade nodded, her expression turning smug. "And don't pretend you are upset. This is of your own doing and besides, this way you can learn about any mission that will have anything to do with Akatsuki."

"I suppose," Naruto nodded with a sigh and frowned. "Do you really think I am a jonin material? I mean I wasn't drafted to ANBU so..."

"I wouldn't worry about _that_," Tsunade shook her head, for some reason amused. "ANBU invites among themselves only those they need. Not those skilled enough to join them. Also, the Konoha Hunter Division is chronically understaffed because no one wants to do it. From ANBU perspective you might do more good as a hunter-nin than anywhere else," the blonde village leader explained as she leaned back against her own table.

"Another jonin requirement is some measure of versatility, which you clearly have with your melee to mid-range to ranged style of combat. Shizune also informed me that you could aspire to be a reasonably good medic-nin in near future," Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"It's just side-skill." Naruto shrugged. "With my chakra control it was a logical step to make." Tsunade nodded. "Anyway, when can I expect the test to take place?"

"One month probably? In any case, don't worry about it, I will brief you on the exact time when it gets decided."

"Ok. I suppose you won't tell me what to expect?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"And you would be right," Tsunade snorted. "The test is designed to test your ability to improvise. 'Sides, I won't be the one to decide it."

"Ok ok," Naruto rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the jonin application in his lap, then pulled a pen from his vest.

…

Naruto twisted in the air, turning his back towards the mattress below him. He landed and immediately after that the attacker straddled his waist, hungrily kissing him. Naruto joined in eagerly. His arms twitched, making him growl in frustration when he found out they were held prisoner above his head.

The kiss suddenly ended, though Naruto still managed to bit the naughty bottom lip. Just enough to bruise it slightly. His lover growled.

"What is the occasion, Anko?" Naruto inquired as he let his head fall back down on the sheets, his breath laborious.

"Tsunade told me about Orochimaru," Anko leaned towards him, her eyes heavy lidded, but still alert. "She even showed me the fight and since I know you fighting style pretty well..." she growled.

"We just tried to survive, you know," Naruto shrugged.

"I know, but it was still satisfying as hell to watch Orochimaru get his ass kicked. Besides, thank to you, I no longer have the fucking curse mark. You cannot imagine how good it is to be finally free of it," Anko whispered and kissed again. This time, however, the contact was calmer, meant to express how grateful she was.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about that. What is the difference?" Naruto asked, when the kiss ended.

"It's hard to describe," Anko shrugged. "Before, I had to always control my temper, always be in command of my emotions or the curse mark would react. Sometimes it interfered with my job in T&amp;I, especially when I was frustrated or didn't have the required patience. Also, I was almost killed a few times thanks to it. That all is over now," she closed her eyes for a moment.

"That's good," Naruto smiled. Anko looked at him again and Naruto with surprise noticed something new in her gaze. Something very serious.

"Bond with me," Anko whispered, her eyes unflinching. Her voice, however, betrayed how nervous she was. Naruto gasped, his eyes widening. Bonding was the shinobi alternative of marriage. While marriage was a public event meant for celebration, bonding was the exact opposite. Relationships were a dangerous thing in the world of shinobi and not everyone were willing to endanger their loved ones. The only shinobi who still practiced marriage were usually the clan leaders since they were as much a public figure as they were shinobi.

Naruto sat up as Anko let his arms go, her expression increasingly nervous.

"Anko," Naruto said and pulled her into his lap, his voice heavy.

"You don't want to..."

"That's not it," Naruto shook his head. "My answer is yes..."

"But?" Anko muttered, looking away.

"But there is few things you need to know before you accept the yes. I respect you too much to enter a bond with you without telling you," Naruto explained, carefully watching Anko's expression.

"Guessing by your tone, it's something pretty serious, isn't it?" she stated, her tone not that of a question.

"Yeah. Anyway, there are two things I want to tell you. One is pretty dangerous, if it got out, my life would be in danger of never-ending assassinations, but that is all..."

"That is all?" Anko shrugged.

"Kind of?" Naruto smiled wryly. "Compared to the second it's nothing. I... There is no way around it. I have committed a treason," Naruto said and Anko froze.

"You mean against Konoha?" she whispered.

"Yes," Naruto confirmed, not looking at his lover. Anko suddenly rose and Naruto was afraid she would immediately kick him out of the apartment, but instead she started pacing.

"What kind of treason?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto frowned.

"I mean the severity. There is treason and there is treason, you know," Anko snapped.

"Then it's one of the worst possible, I suppose. If it got out I would be immediately executed. Or handed to T&amp;I for a few months and then executed," Naruto admitted reluctantly.

"Fuck!" Anko cursed. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why everyone I know has to commit a treason," she muttered. Then her gaze snapped back towards Naruto.

"What did you do?" she growled.

"Are you sure I should tell you? You will be required to inform Hokage. And if you don't you will be committing treason too," Naruto frowned.

"That's true, but you were right. I cannot bond with you if I don't know," Anko muttered. Naruto raised a brow.

"You are still considering it?" he whispered. Anko turned her head to the side.

"I probably shouldn't, but..."

"Ok, I will tell you under one condition. You have to let me explain. I will tell you what I did and then explain what caused me to act like that..."

"Ok, sure," Anko nodded, her frown deepening even more. Naruto ran a hand through his head and sighed as he inspected the carped covering the floor.

"It was me who killed Sarutobi," he whispered. Anko stiffened. He could feel it even though he wasn't looking at her, her chakra betraying her. It took almost a minute before it started moving again. Slowly.

"Why?" Anko asked weakly, making Naruto look at her. He winced. He looked away and began with his explanation, starting at the moment when Sarutobi and Jiraiya wronged him.

…

"It's kind of similar to what happened to me. I mean Orochimaru. I am not really all that upset he betrayed Konoha. No, the true reason I am... was so furious with him was because he betrayed me. Me alone. The same way Sarutobi betrayed you."

"I suppose," Naruto nodded.

"But you are still an idiot. I am not really sure your reason warranted a treason. He was still protecting the village, even though it was pretty shitty way to do so," Anko sighed and Naruto remained silent.

"What would you do if I went to inform Tsunade about all of this?" Anko suddenly raised her head and Naruto frowned.

"Probably run off, becoming a missing-nin," Naruto shrugged. "Though I still think I would be more useful here. What is done is done and the only thing I can do now is to serve Konoha."

"What about Jiraiya?" Anko asked.

"Dunno. I mostly let it go, I think. He was a stranger when they fucked me up," Naruto shrugged.

"Ok, I will keep this all to myself. You have my word, though you can be sure I am doing it only because Orochimaru is dead, the curse mark is gone and I got the summoning scroll for snakes," Anko murmured. "Now what was the second thing you spoke about?"

"My parentage. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki and my father was Minato Namikaze," Naruto shrugged, but Anko gasped, and then suddenly giggled. In a few seconds the giggling turned into full blown laughter.

"No fucking way!" Anko gasped.

"What is so funny?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"I don't believe this! I, Mitarashi Anko, the most fucked up shinobi in Konoha gets to corrupt the son of Yondaime Hokage! Oh, this is awesome!" she practically cried.

"So, do you want to still get bonded?" Naruto asked, smiling slightly.

"Of course, do you think I will pass a chance like this? Besides, if this gets out, you can be sure the council will never allow bonding between us," Anko pointed out as she slowly calmed down.

"Ok," Naruto rolled his eyes. "How does a bonding work anyway? I know that tattoos are used instead of ring, but that is probably all."

"It's simple really, let me explain..."

…

The view from the Hokage Monument was incredible, anyone could tell him that. And Sasuke of course knew it, after all it was a common knowledge. Simultaneously though it was only now that he acknowledged the fact. No, that was wrong. He might have come here in the past, when life was still good and easy, his clan and family still alive. Unfortunately that time was long over, the memories faded by the years passed and the mental torture his big brother Itachi inflicted upon his mind. Sasuke snorted. What a great big brother he was.

Sasuke could see everything from the monument. The streets and alleys filled with both the shinobi and the civilians. He could see the various shops and establishments and its clientele. He could see the Hokage Tower and the hospital. The academy, the trade district, the Konoha library and the clan compounds. And among them the largest one and at the same time the least inhabited one, the Uchiha clan compound, with its stone walls protecting it from the dangerous stares of local citizens.

"What a fucking joke," Sasuke muttered to himself, his voice both bitter and amused. Why would the Uchiha clan feel the need to build the wall if it was the most powerful clan in Konoha? Sasuke didn't know the answer. The same as he didn't know why he was so obsessed with killing his brother. It was obvious Itachi had some plans with him. After the whole: kill all your close friends and obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan and the torture, there had to be something more to it. Yes, it was clear to him now. Itachi had some hidden agenda and trying to exact a revenge on him would only play into his cards. Sasuke sighed and with years-long practiced stubbornness resisted the resentment trying to consume him. Instead he silently congratulated Tsunade for her master stroke. If there was one thing which would piss Itachi off, it was the punishment she inflicted upon him.

Sasuke let a slight vindictive smile grace his lips as he pulled from his pocket a small mirror that was part of the standard shinobi equipment. It served several purposes. It could be used to check space around corners, send light signals, occasionally light up a fire and even more sporadically to let a female shinobi put on make-up during a mission. Now though, it let Sasuke examine his new, green eyes. They weren't bright or dark or even of sharp green color. No, it was the most ordinary pair of green eyes anyone could imagine. Much less scary and cool than his previous pair.

"At least they have a pretty sharp vision," Sasuke sighed and pocketed the mirror, then with a sigh turned around. "What do you want Kakashi?" he asked tiredly.

"Nothing in particular," the gray-haired jonin shrugged. "How are you feeling? I mean now that the mark is gone?"

"I am all right," Sasuke shrugged neutrally. He didn't want to make the jonin angrier than he already was. On the outside Kakashi appeared to be pretty calm, but that was all. When Sasuke woke up from the forced eye transplant, Kakashi told him very clearly that he was lucky to be alive.

"What are you going to do now?" Kakashi asked.

"How should I know? What are my options anyway?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"To stay shinobi or go civilian," Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't know anything else than being shinobi so thanks but no. I will not go civilian," Sasuke shook his head with a snort.

"Maybe you could find some new hobby or discipline to train. You won't go on mission for a while, that is for sure. The fuck up you caused has to settle a little before that can happen. But if you want to be an active shinobi ever again, you should still train. Simple training could let you finally relax since your Sharingan and the curse seal Orochimaru put on you are gone."

"I..."

"Sasuke, we both know you have never really relaxed since the massacre," Kakashi shook his head with a sigh. "You blindly pursued the revenge. You have a rare chance to start over now. Two of the three reasons preventing you to do so have been dealt with. The third reason, the massacre... only you can let it go," Kakashi said and stood up, prepared to leave.

"I already did," Sasuke said suddenly, halting his ex-sensei.

"If you did it because you believe that you cannot defeat him without a Sharingan, it's the wrong reason," Kakashi warned as he pulled out his trusty orange book.

"Why is that? You are the only person with Sharingan in this village now. You know exactly how powerful the dojutsu is," Sasuke asked, but he wasn't angry, for once he was prepared to listen to the answer.

"And no one is disputing that. Would Sharingan make you noticeably stronger? Certainly. But that certainly doesn't make the revenge impossible... Say, do you know how your curse mark was removed?" Kakashi suddenly perked up a sly smile gracing his lips.

"Dunno, no one bothered to tell me, though I suspect that white-haired Sannin, Jiraiya, is responsible?" Sasuke shrugged.

"That is wrong. The curse mark collapsed by itself, without any outside help." Sasuke frowned.

"How is that possible?"

"The seal was very closely linked to Orochimaru, and since he was killed recently, it dissipated," Kakashi smirked.

"What?! Orochimaru is dead?" Sasuke jumped up.

"Yes," Kakashi nodded lazily. "And the best part is that he was defeated and killed by a team of two jonins. No kages, Sannins or S-ranked shinobi were involved in his defeat. Only two jonins."

"Who were they?" Sasuke asked eagerly.

"Don't know and even if I knew I wouldn't tell you, it's a heavily guarded information," Kakashi shook his head.

"I suppose that's logical," Sasuke nodded as he ran his fingers through his hairs. "Fuck, what would I give to see such a fight," he sighed, his expression longing.

"I had that honor thanks to a recorded memory projection, and you are right. It was a sight to behold," Kakashi tilted his head.

"But you said..."

"They had masks..."

"I see… Hey, sensei… fuck! I apologize!" Sasuke bowed immediately after he realized his mistake.

"It's alright, what did you wanted to know?" Kakashi sighed.

"Um... What let them win? What was the key-factor of their success?"

"Hmm..." Kakashi tilted his head to a side, frowning. "I would say it were mainly two things. The first was the teamwork obviously. You cannot hope to defeat an S-rank shinobi without being an S-rank yourself. The second was their skill. Both of them didn't have an extreme repertoire of techniques, disciplines or fighting styles, but those displayed were brought to a perfection or beyond it."

"I see," Sasuke nodded. It wasn't really surprising. Actually, it was the two thing teachers at academy stressed the most. Train hard, never let your teammates down and never give up, that's the will of fire.

**A/N: **Another chapter is here, enjoy ;). A have read all the reviews – thanks! On the other, sadder note this is the last chapter for same time. As some of you already know, there already were few very long pauses. That said, as long as I live there is chance I will add a chapter ;).


End file.
